La Leyenda del Espejo de Pandora
by DreamingSweet51
Summary: Poderes misticos han protegido a la humanidad desde la humanidad, ahora nuestros cards captors deberan enfrentarse a este oscuro y peligros enemigo, ¿podran vencer?, cap 19 Listo!
1. Reencuentros y Nuevos Problemas

Debo decir q esta historia no me pertenece sino a Clamp. Espero que disfruten esta historia, es la primera.

Para aclarar:

**-(jdhdsgywueyureyrhdfhd)- = Sueños /en negrita/  
**-isiihhfe- =Dialogo normal entre personajes-  
**-JHSHYEH- =Gritos  
**&&&&&& =Cambio de Escena, lugar  
**-(hhshfhfrnf)- =Pensamientos y Telepatía /en Cursiva/  
**-Flash Back-; -Fin Flash Back- = recuerdos rápidos /en cursiva y subrayado simple/  
** "jddjueehhsjaejr" =Fragementos de algún texto /subrayado/  
** - Flash Forward-; -Fin Flash Forward- = adelantos y premoniciones /en negrita y subrayado simple/

**La Leyenda del Espejo de Pandora**

Capitulo 1: Reencuentros y Nuevos Problemas

En la ciudad de Tomoeda era un día soleado y cálido pero esta maravillosa época del año llegaba a su fin además de que muy pronto comenzarían las clases en la Secundaria de Tomoeda, estaban en vacaciones de verano, habían sido relajantes y bien merecidas; era el último día de vacaciones y al medio día aún una joven permanecía en su cama, siendo observada por pequeño peluche que la observaba detenidamente.

-(Sakurita sigue siendo la misma… pero debo admitir que se ha vuelto una bruja muy poderosa… incluso me atrevería a decir que actualmente está por conseguir el nivel de Clow)- un movimiento de su dueña lo alerto de que algo no andaba bien y no era precisamente que se levantaría o despertaba, sino que se revolvía demasiado en su cama, hace unas horas había comenzado a revolverse y no lo entendía muy bien-

-**(Todo estaba oscuro, un joven de grandes alas y cabello plateado la acompañaba; además de su inseparable león con grandes alas a ambos lados; se distinguían además dos figuras apartes de ella que se encontraban rodeándola y la observaban muy preocupados; una de ellos tenía el cabello largo y negro, el otro personaje tenía un gran báculo y rodeado de dos seres que no se logran identificar muy bien. Frente a ella se ve la luna llena pero delante de esta se logra distinguir lo que da apariencia humana, la ataca y ella la esquiva, sin embargo interrumpe el combate y dos figuras aparecen de la nada.)- **Sakura en lo que iba del verano había ya soñado varias veces el mismo sueño, en lo único en que cambiaba era que se distinguían más las figuras y lograba identificar a varios pero jamás a su oponente. Luego de abrir un poco más sus ojos esmeraldas y encontrarse algo confundida, también dándose cuenta que su pequeño guardián la observaba prestándole la mayor atención como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, reacciona-…Buenos días Kero…-saludo ella sin mucho ánimo ya que aquel sueño no dejaba de perseguirla-

-Buenas tardes Sakurita…-dijo Kero prestándole atención para lo próximo-

-¿Buenas Tardes?-pregunto ella aturdida, estaba más cansada de lo normal porque la noche anterior había estado entrenando arduamente, su entrenamiento en la magia había avanzado muchísimo y en la actualidad manejaba gran cantidad de hechizos sin embargo todo esto no logro evitar el cansancio de usar las cartas sin su báculo-¿qué horas son…?-pregunto más despierta-

-Tu hermano me dijo que no te despertara porque se veía que estabas más agotada de lo normal, Yue se fue muy tarde anoche… quiso quedarse para ver que reaccionarás… va a venir más tarde…-explico rápidamente el pequeño Guardián aprensivo-¿tuviste ese sueño otra vez?-cuestiono Kero preocupado por su dueña ya que era sabido por todos que sus sueños cuando se repetían podrían hacerse realidad-

-Sí es realmente molesto… me preocupa porque hasta ahora no logró identificar quiénes puedan ser…-dijo Sakura con semblante serio y preocupado- pero no importa… todo saldrá bien… ¿verdad?-sonrió sinceramente-

-¡Así se habla Sakurita!-dijo Kero emocionado, sintió como su energía se restablecía, cada día se sorprendía más porque Sakura lograba recuperar muy pronto su magia, con Clow sucedía exactamente lo mismo pero no es necesario agregar que él era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos-

-¿mi hermano dijo algo?-pregunto Sakura dudosa ya que sabía la reacción de su hermano y además cómo habrá reaccionado su papá-

-Para nada… y tu papá no cuenta se dio…-dijo Kero restándole importancia al asunto-… pero será mejor que te levantes que luego va a venir Tomoyo…-

-Sí-dijo Sakura feliz, se ducho y vistió. Luego de una hora en la cual preparo el almuerzo porque a esas horas era de tonto estar tomando desayuno, Tomoyo llego a los minutos después de que acabo de almorzar, Kero estaba feliz por la visita ya que ella llego con una tarta de fresas que ella misma preparaba-

-No debes preocuparte Sakurita-respondió Tomoyo cuando ella le relato lo que ocurría en su sueño y no cabe señalar que ya lo sabía-

-Tommy… es que no se que podría estar sucediendo…-dijo Sakura preocupada observando por la ventana de habitación-… Esto va a suceder, de eso estoy segura… me da la impresión de que fuera un duelo mágico… pero… siento que algo importante estoy pasando por alto…-dijo con semblante indescifrable, esto preocupo aun más a Tomoyo ya que sabía que no debía ser nada bueno-

-Recuerda que todo estará bien Sakurita-dijo Tomoyo comprensivamente pues sentía lo nerviosa y angustiada que se encontraba su mejor amiga y prima-

-Una vez que la luna llegue a su punto máximo la rueda del destino comenzara a girar… la unión hará la fuerza y la fuerza destruirá el destino trazado, cambiando el final para todos…-dijo Sakura con la mirada pérdida, Kero se alerto de inmediato y Tomoyo se tenso-

-Kero ¿qué pasa?-pregunto algo alterada Tomoyo-

-Está teniendo una profecía, algo extraño ya que sucede solo cuando hay luna nueva y siempre dice lo mismo-explico el pequeño guardián, todo fue interrumpido por una presencia poderosa que se sintió-

-¿Kero, sentiste?-pregunto Sakura a su guardián quien solo se limito a asentir-

-Imposible no sentirla Sakurita… pero no es energía maligna-dijo Kero mirando por el mismo lugar que su dueña-

-¿Sakurita qué presencia?-pregunto Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio producido-

-La presencia de Eriol, acaba de llegar a Tomoeda, lo que quiere decir que habrá problemas-dijo Sakura con rosto tranquilo-

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos se reencontraban en la Secundaria Tomoeda, este sería su último año como estudiante de Secundaria ya que el próximo entraría a la preparatoria. Estaba soleado pero la temperatura había bajado notablemente; la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el salón, conversando amenamente, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba que oficialmente el año escolar da comienzo; antes de que el profesor llegara al salón, se abrió la puerta abruptamente dejando a varios compañeros expectantes, sería el profesor o…

-¡Llegue!-exclamo feliz Sakura quien se veía muy agitada a causa de correr para llegar a tiempo, al entrar recibió muchos aplausos por motivo de su gran hazaña, era su último año como estudiante de Secundaria y en la primaria completa había llegado atrasada, en el salón se escuchaban desde felicitaciones hasta otra vez o es Increíble- Buenos Días…-saludo al curso completo que se encontraba reunido, se fue a sentar a un lado de su amiga Tomoyo-

-Buenos Días Sakurita, veo que llegaste justo a tiempo…-dijo Tomoyo acostumbrada a los atrasos de su amiga-

-Tommy no te burles… es que anoche me quede hablando hasta muy tarde con Kero…- se justifico Sakura, sentándose pesadamente en la silla, luego entró el maestro de historia y titular de a clases, el cual los conocía de toda la secundaria-

-Buenos días Jóvenes, es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a su nuevo año escolar y debo añadir que nuevamente, espero que nos llevemos igual de bien los otros años y que cierta persona llegue más temprano…-dirigió su mirada a Sakura al igual que todo el salón, cosa que la avergonzó- Aparte de la bienvenida quiero anunciarles que a partir de hoy se integrara al curso un nuevo compañero solo espero que lo traten como se merece… adelante…-se abrió nuevamente la puerta, dejando ver a un joven de cabellos azulado y de anteojos que según muchos era algo misterioso además de muy atractivo- viene de Inglaterra, por favor preséntese a la clase...-le dijo al joven el cual observaba a todo el salón-

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, espero que nos llevemos muy bien…-dijo él cortésmente-

-Bien joven Hiragizawa, se sentara detrás de la señorita Daidouji, Señorita Tomoyo levante la mano para que le reconozca, esperamos que tenga un buen año escolar- ella obedeció, este paso a un lado de ella y Sakura, el profesor siguió explicando lo que ocurriría ese año en la secundaria y como último curso tenían que dar lo mejor de sí; eso intentaba convencer el profesor Yoshimura Ryoonozuke. Una vez que toco el timbre, todos salieron al patio, un grupo de tres jóvenes estaban reunidos alrededor de una fuente de agua que estaba rodeada por muchos árboles dándole una apariencia pacífica al lugar-

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Eriol, ¿cómo te encuentras?-dijo Sakura muy contenta, abrazándolo como bienvenida, este correspondió tiernamente-

-Muy bien Sakura…-dijo el sonriendo tranquilamente, esa sonrisa tan conocida-

-Bienvenido a Tomoeda nuevamente Hiragizawa-saludo Tomoyo serenamente, se dirigieron miradas rápidas-

-Eriol, Daidouji-dijo él dando a entender que podía titubearlo-

-Tomoyo, Eriol-ella contesto de la misma forma amable-…pero ¿qué te trae por aquí, Eriol?-

-¿te quedarás un buen tiempo?-pregunto rápidamente Sakura sonriendo sinceramente-

-Si… me quedare un buen tiempo, me trae un asunto delicado pero también porque quería regresar…-contestó Eriol tranquilamente- En el concilio de los Doce Pilares… han sentido magia en movimiento aparte de la tuya Sakura, ha habido varios flujos e incluso uno de ellos rodeándote-dijo este mirando fugazmente a Tomoyo quien hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta-

-También las he sentido, algunas de ellas son muy poderosas…-dijo Sakura sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le dedico Eriol a Tomoyo antes de mirarla- La he visto… están por todos lados, los he consultado con las cartas y hasta ahora no me dicen mucho, ¿qué opina el Concilio de los Doce Pilares?-

-El concilio de los Doce Pilares me envió precisamente para protegerte, el Clan Li, también está preocupado, Ieran Li está pendiente de ti en todo momento y al parecer te tiene un gran afecto…-dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona Eriol-

-¿Por qué esa risa algo extraña Eriol?-dijo Sakura no entendiendo el mensaje que le quería dedicar, lo había dicho con dos sentidos siendo ambos captados por Tomoyo pero ella no, seguía siendo tan despistada como en la primaria-

-Ya lo entenderás Sakura… muy pronto lo verás…-dijo Eriol pacientemente, se interrumpe la conversación por el sonido de un teléfono móvil precisamente era el móvil de Sakura-

-Permiso, enseguida vuelvo…-Sakura se fue dejándolos solos, Tomoyo agrego-

-Se hablan todos los días… siempre que habla con él queda en las nubes, el año pasado la invitaron a pasar sus vacaciones a la mansión de los Li… según Sakura, la han tratado muy bien-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo por la felicidad de Sakura, vio a Eriol algo pensativo-

-Li Ieran… la mujer implacable y Terrorífica fue conmovida por una niña totalmente ajena a ella…el concilio estaba pensando en someterla a una prueba para evaluar sus poderes, Ieran se opuso de manera determinante importándole muy poco lo que opinaran …-dijo Eriol con su paz característica-

-Nakuru y Spinel ¿vinieron contigo?-pregunto Tomoyo curiosa ya que quería ver como su primo se la apañaba con ella-

-ambos… Nakuru debe andar buscando un trabajo…-dijo Eriol, el silencio por fin se hizo presente, fueron interrumpidos por una voz de una joven más mayor a ellas, que se encontraba al otro lado de la reja que dividía la preparatoria con la Secundaria-

-¡Tommy chan!-volvió a gritar la joven de larga cabellera rubia, ojos miel y una piel pálida-

-Chii chan-dijo Tomoyo a modo de respuesta, agitando las manos hacia ella-… permiso Eriol, enseguida vuelvo…-se dirigió hacia la joven que quedo esperándola para que se acercara y este la observo exhaustivamente. Cuando Tomoyo estuvo ya cerca de la joven, dejando a Eriol atrás, la otra joven agrego-

-Te sigue observando ese joven, Tommy chan- dijo la joven que se llamaba Chii sin dejar de sonreír-

-Si lo sé…pero dime que sucedió Chii chan…-dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente-

-Solamente quería asegurarme que usted se encontraba bien, había sentido una presencia poderosa... su madre me dijo que le trajera esto-le entrego un pequeño paquete envuelto-dijo Chii de manera sospechosa-

-Gracias Chii, no te hubieras molestado…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo- hasta luego nos vemos a la salida…-se alejo agitando su mano-

-¿quién era esa joven?-cuestionó Eriol-

-Chii, es una estudiante de intercambio, su origen es japonés pero tiene nacionalidad francesa…-contesto Tomoyo con mucha calma-

-Tomoyo… ¿tu…?-la pregunta quedo en el aire ya que fue interrumpido por Sakura que venía irradiando felicidad-

-¡Tommy!¡Tommy!...-grito Sakura abrazando a su amiga fuertemente-…¡Viene!...¡Viene!-Tomoyo quedo colgada pero Eriol sonreía con paciencia-

-¿quién viene Sakurita?-pregunto Tomoyo confundida, aunque se imaginaba quien era para que ella se encontrara en tal estado de excitación-

-¡Syaoran!... VA A VENIR A JAPÓN…-alzó la voz de lo feliz que se encontraba-

-Me alegro por ti Sakura… ¿vendrá también Meiling?-pregunto Tomoyo por su amiga-

-¡Ambos se vienen a Japón… mañana van a llegar… durante la tarde así que podemos ir a buscarlos!…-salto de un lado para otro- Eriol ¿tú ya lo sabías verdad?-él solo asintió para luego añadir-

-Tú también ya lo sabías Sakura-dijo él sonriendo-

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabías Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo sorprendida de que no se lo haya comentado-

-Eriol, ¿cómo te enteraste de mi sueño?-cuestionó Sakura seriamente- Nadie lo sabía… bueno nadie del exterior…-

-Digamos que es un presentimiento-contesto Eriol pasivamente, a lo que tocan el timbre para entrar a clases, todos los alumnos se reúnen en sus salones para comenzar el repaso que se dará y luego comenzar las unidades correspondientes al año escolar-

Al final de la jornada escolar, Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura estaban caminando hacia la salida del colegio, conversando amenamente. En el portón se encontraba una joven rubia, con el uniforme de la preparatoria, que estaba esperando a Tomoyo.

-Chii chan, ¿te hice esperar mucho?-pregunto amablemente Tomoyo-

-Para nada Tommy chan… salí hace unos momentos…-dijo Chii sonriendo sinceramente-… Saku chan… me alegro verte de nuevo-

-Chii a mí también me da mucho gusto saludarte… ¿cómo te fue hoy?-pregunto Sakura que estuvo de buen humor todo el día, la Causa principal fue el próximo retorno de Syaoran-

-Te ves radiante Saku chan… Buenas Tardes joven…-saludo cortésmente Chii a Eriol, quien la examinaba con la mirada-

-Buenas Tardes…-contesto él seriamente pero sin ser grosero-

-Chii él es Eriol… Eriol ella es Chii…-presento a ambos jóvenes, quienes no se quitaban el ojo de encima-

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Sakura rompiendo el silencio producido además de la tensión que no se lograba disminuir y aumento más con la pregunta-

-No para nada Sakura… Tomoyo…hasta mañana…Chii espero que volvamos a encontrarnos…-dijo Eriol a modo de despedida-

-¡Sakura!-llamó una voz a lo lejos, se acercaba rápidamente Yukito que venía a buscarla, aunque más bien debería decir Yue porque estaba preocupado por su dueña; con Kero se turnaban para cuidarla, a pesar que ahora ella era la hechicera más poderosa en el mundo de la magia-

-Es Yukito…-dijo Sakura contenta de que viniera a buscarla-¿cómo estás?-

-Muy bien Sakura… buenas Tardes…-saludo a Eriol tranquilamente pero a Chii seriamente-

-Buenas Tardes joven Tsukishiro-contesto fríamente Chii, no muy característico de ella, ya que era muy expresiva-

-Buenas Tardes señorita Taira-dijo Yukito fríamente pero sin dejar de ser cortés con la señorita-(_Sakura no te hemos dicho que tengas cuidado con esta joven… sabes que no me agrada del todo, siento que no es muy sincera_)-pensó Yukito-

-(_Yukito no seas paranoico… Chii es una buena persona, aunque debo decir que a veces siento su aura… pero no es maligna y actúa solo a la defensiva… ustedes se llevan así desde aquel accidente en el cual se conocieron_)-

-¡ERIOL!-grito una voz chillona proveniente de una joven que corría por las calles para encontrarse con el joven, venía con apariencia alegre pero al llegar cambio su expresión pareciéndose más a su verdadera forma-

-¿qué tal?-saludo sin emoción alguna-(_¿Quién es ella?... tiene algo que no me gusta, tendremos que ser precavidos…_)-pensaba Nakuru mirando fijamente a Chii, esta se sintió observaba-

-Otra más…-comento Sakura en voz alta llamando la atención del grupo, sintió la mirada de todo el grupo en ella-… ¿sucedió algo?-dijo inocentemente tratando de evitar la ronda de preguntas pero como todos estaba pendientes de Chii, no le dieron mayor importancia al comentario-

-Nakuru… ella es Taira Chii, Chii ella es Akizuki Nakuru…-dijo Tomoyo por segunda vez-

-Un placer conocerle…-dijo Chii sonriendo falsamente-(_Otro guardián… debe ser guardián de Clow…Ruby Moon, según lo que me comento mi ama_)-pensaba ella-

-El placer es mío…-dijo a la defensiva Nakuru-…Tsukishiro… ¿cómo has estado?-

-Akizuki… muy bien y ¿tú?-contesto Yukito amablemente-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos…-dijo Sakura- Hasta mañana…-se despidió de todos y se alejo del lugar, al rato le siguió Tomoyo, quedando solo Eriol, quien después de meditar un rato se fue a su hogar para descansar.

La noche estaba estrellada pero muy oscura ya que su fuente de luz natural no se encontraba presente, era Luna Nueva, en toda Tomoeda estaba cenando en compañía de su familia, a excepción de un joven que preparaba todo para partir a su destino. En una fabulosa mansión, con grandes áreas verdes, en la habitación de la hija de la dueña se encontraban reunidos un trío comentando lo ocurrido en la tarde.

-Ama creo que el joven Eriol… se ha dado cuenta de que es lo que soy…-dijo una joven con el cabello rubio, orejeras en vez de oídos con un Kimono blanco largo con estampados y una cinta rosada alrededor, posee unas grande alas de largas tiras que daban una forma de alas angelicales-

-Tiene razón Freya, ama, ese joven Eriol, tiene un gran poder…-dijo una criatura alada con forma de un tigre blanco con la misma forma de las alas de Freya con una gema de color morada en centro de su frente-

-En eso tienes razón Ryoohky, tarde o temprano nos descubrirá, incluso en este preciso momento sospecha…-dijo una joven con un gran báculo con forma circular, el círculo que se habituaba al centro tenía gran movilidad y en este estampado un extraño símbolo-

-Ama, cree usted necesario que debamos revelarnos ahora…-dijo algo indecisa Freya, nunca cuestionaba el actuar de sus amos-

-Aún no… esperaremos un poco más…-contesto la joven, fue interrumpida por unos golpeteos en la puerta- Guardianes de Jade les ordeno regresar a su identidad falsa, obedezcan en nombre del heredero del gran mago Bing Quing y su heredera Tomoyo…-apareció un sello en forma de triángulo con círculos en sus vértices, ambos volvieron a dar su apariencia falsa-…Seguiremos con el plan por el momento- finalizo, el báculo volvió a su forma de llave-.

En una casa dentro de la ciudad, algo más pequeña que la anterior, había una conversación muy seria entre tres personas, era algo tensa ya que una no paraba de regañar a su guardián por su comportamiento.

-Yue, te di total libertad en el pensamiento de Yukito… son un solo ser y no puedes ser amable con Chii; es una buena persona…-dijo Sakura tratando de convencer a su guardián lunar de su postura-

-Sakura… no te has dado cuenta de la magia que posee…-cuestiono Kero viendo la reacción de su dueña-

-Si la he sentido… es poderosa, pero quiero que sean amables con ella… ambos… y no me miren con esa cara-Kero y Yue la observaban preocupados y sorprendidos por la reacción que ha tenido esta-… Sé que podemos confiar en Chii, y que no me hará nada malo y que tampoco planea hacerlo…-Sakura dio por finalizada la conversación, abandonando la habitación para ir al baño-

-¿Crees que este hechizada?-pregunto Kero a Yue con semblante serio-

-Para nada, solo que es muy confiada, se fía de cualquier persona… ya ves con la profesora Mizuki…-dijo Yue con expresión impenetrable-

-Sí lo sé pero no entiendo ¿por qué no nos dijo nada de su presencia o aura de ella?-dijo Kero pensativo-

-Ella solo lo sabe-contesto Yue con la misma duda, ya que entre ellos la confianza era mucha y mutua-

Al día siguiente, amaneció nublado con probabilidad de lluvia ya que a pesar de que estar nublado estaba tibio el ambiente. En la secundaria Tomoeda, la jornada paso con tranquilidad y sin ninguna novedad; ese día comenzaban los talleres extra programáticos; como siempre Sakura se inscribía en Cheersleaders y Tomoyo en el taller de música; se informo además que a su titular de clase, le habían ofrecido sacar un post grado en Estados Unidos por lo tanto había abandonado la escuela y sería reemplazado por una profesora que ese mismo día llegaría a Tomoeda.

En el aeropuerto, estaba lleno, era muy común en esos días; mucha gente mayor aprovechaba para salir de vacaciones; ya había comenzado a llover, parecía que esta vez era una tormenta eléctrica, la primera del año. De un avión que acababa de arribar, bajaba de él un joven con cabellos chocolates y desordenados; ojos ámbar; da la impresión de tener entre 16-18 años aproximadamente y le acompañaba una joven de largos y lacios cabellos negros amarrados en dos tomatitos, de una mirada rubí. En la sala de espera se encontraban tres jóvenes y un peluche amarillo.

-Vuelo 145 52 procedente de Hong Kong acaba de arribar, los pasajeros saldrán por la compuerta A9-dijo una voz desde el altavoz entregando la información-

-¡Tommy ya llegaron!-dijo Sakura muy alegre y energética-

-Si Sakurita no los hagamos esperar…-dijo Tomoyo alentando a su amiga, quien se perdió entre la gente para llegar prontamente a la salida- Se ve radiante… debo grabar este momento…-sacó su cámara de video para grabar este maravilloso momento-

-Tomoyo…-la llamo Eriol, quien las acompaño para que no vinieran solas, esta se giro para observarlo junto con la cámara-… vamos…-cambio lo que quería decir, incluso había cambiado el tono de voz, Tomoyo obviamente se dio cuenta de la reacción de él-

-Claro Eriol…-Dijo Tomoyo ignorando el hecho de cómo la había llamado, se fueron haciendo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida A9, donde se encontraba Sakura esperando a que se asomara Syaoran para darle la bienvenida-Sakurita aún no bajan…-seguía con la cámara grabando, no quería perderse ni un momento-

-No pero se acercan puedo sentirlo…-dijo Sakura expectante no despegaba sus ojos de la salida, por fin salieron Syaoran y Meiling, algo fastidiados por el viaje- ¡Syaoran!-grito llamando la atención de este, Syaoran se dio vuelta y la vio después de mucho tiempo; Sakura corrió para abrazarlo, él correspondió gustoso al gesto de su novia-¿qué tal Mei…?-saludo Sakura separándose un poco de Syaoran-

-Muy bien Saku chan…-dijo Meiling sonriendo alegremente-

-Mei… me da mucho gusto volverte a ver… - dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su amiga, sacó nuevamente su cámara-…Qué glorioso momento, los card captor una vez más reunidos para una nueva aventura…-dijo ella dramatizando-

-Tommy, jamás cambiarás ¿verdad?-dijo Meiling mirando como su amiga no dejaba de grabar a Sakura y Syaoran quiénes ahora se besaban, y también grababa a Eriol, él la miraba con paciencia pues para nadie era extraño que grabara a Sakura-

-Ella jamás cambiara…-comento Eriol con seriedad, lo que causo extrañeza en Meiling y Tomoyo-

-Joven Syaoran…-dijo la voz de un hombre más mayor, que venía acompañado por dos jóvenes quiénes traían la maleta de ambos-

-Wei… me da mucho gusto verlo…-dijo Sakura cariñosamente al mayor domo de la familia Li-

-A mi también señorita Sakura-dijo Wei respetuosamente-

-Syaoran… ¿quién es está joven tan linda?-dijo el chico de cabellos cortos y negros, sus ojos eran color miel-

-Ella es mi **Novia**-dijo Syaoran haciendo énfasis en la última palabra ya que conocía a su amigo-

-Syao chan ya sabes cómo es él…-dijo una joven de cabellos chocolates y ojos del mismo color-

-Bueno ella es Kinomoto Sakura y ellos son amigos del Clan Li él es Zhang Yuga y ella es Wang Lian…-ambos hicieron una breve reverencia y Sakura también lo hizo-

-Es un gusto conocerlos…-dijo Sakura sonriendo alegremente-

-También es un gusto conocerla señorita Kinomoto-dijo respetuosamente Lian-

-El placer es nuestro señorita Kinomoto…-dijo Yuga sinceramente y respetuosamente-

-Por favor llámenme Sakura… me siento algo extraña que me digan Kinomoto…-dijo ella algo avergonzada-

-Claro Sakura, tú también puedes llamarme Lian-dijo ella correspondiendo a la amabilidad de Sakura-

-A mí también puedes decirme Yuga…-dijo él con un tono algo extraño y que ha Syaoran incomodo-

-Syaoran, ¿a dónde piensan quedarse?-pregunto Sakura curiosa-

-Mi tía Ieran ya arreglo todo, compró hace unos meses una casa… aquí tenemos la dirección, y ya vámonos de aquí…-dijo Meiling con paciencia, Sakura la abrazo a modo de bienvenida-

-No saben lo feliz que me hace que estén aquí-dijo Sakura emocionada-

En la casa que había adquirido la familia Li, era muy grande, aunque no hacía competencia con la de Hong Kong sin embargo para que unos jóvenes la habiten estará bien, por lo menos ese fue el pensamiento de la jefa del Clan. Cuando llegaron a la casa se percataron que a Ieran, nada se le había pasado. Habían muchas habitaciones, todas con un baño propio y con un amplio closet, estaba completamente amueblada; solo faltaba darle el toque personal de cada uno.

-Es bastante amplia…-comentaba Sakura mientras observaba cada detalle del salón, estaban esperando a que Syaoran y los demás volvieran- que extraño la tormenta ha aumentado su intensidad… al paso que vamos no podremos salir de aquí…-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana-

-Sakurita recuerda que estamos entrando a Invierno… debe ser la primera, después de todo nos informaron que este año sería muy lluvioso y húmedo-dijo Tomoyo mirando el semblante preocupado de su amiga-

-Tomoyo tiene razón Sakura, puede ser una simple lluvia…-dijo Eriol tratando de calmarla pero aun no despegaba la vista de ahí-

-No lo creo… Sakurita tiene razón esta tormenta es extraña, creo que deberíamos estar al pendiente…-dijo Kero en el aire, se había comportado en el aeropuerto ya que quería darle privacidad a ambos jóvenes, que aunque Syaoran le cayera mal debía reconocer que la quería mucho y de poco en poco se fue ganando su respeto-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Kero…-dijo Sakura con tono angustiado, un relámpago se hizo visible cuando ella dijo esto último-

-Sakura-intervino Lian, entrando a la sala-… en el concilio de los 12 pilares se habla mucho de ti…-

-¿de verdad?-dijo Sakura a la defensiva- No deberían estar preocupados…-

-ya veo porque el poderoso Clan Li confía en ti…-dijo Lian pensativa-

-Ha sido muy duro el entrenamiento, y difícil… ¿verdad Kero?-busco el apoyo en su guardián, este solo se dedico a asentir-

-Increíble…-irrumpió Yuga sorprendido- Quien diría que la dueña de las cartas Clow puede leer las mentes…-

-¿¡Qué!-dijeron al unísono Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling, Syaoran no dijo nada porque ella con anterioridad ya se lo había contado-

-¿eso es verdad Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo impactada por la noticia-

-Claro que puede… es una gran hechicera, aunque les pese al clan Zhang…-dijo Kero con orgullo-

-Este muñequito ¿quién es?-indico Yuga con el dedo a Kero-

-¿A quién le dices muñequito?-dijo Kero convirtiéndose en el gran león-… ahora verás…-

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo…Libérate… Guardián Solar de las cartas Sakura te ordeno que regreses a tu identidad falsa…-el sello volvió a aparecer, forzando a Kero a regresar a su forma más pequeña-

-¡Sakura!-bramó enojado el pequeño guardián-… ¿por qué no me dejaste darle su merecido a este?-

-Kero… porque no puedes hacer eso… te lo he dicho, si quieres muérdelo… pero no te transformes innecesariamente-dijo Sakura con paciencia, siempre le decía lo mismo pero jamás hacía caso- lo lamento Yuga…-

-No hay problema Sakura, veo que los ancianos se preocupaban demás…-dijo Yuga sentándose en uno de los sofás tranquilamente-

-Saku chan… ¿desde cuándo puedes leer mentes?-pregunto Meiling interesada-

-Hace dos años atrás…-dijo Sakura con naturalidad- Syaoran… ¿cómo está Ieran san?-

-Bien, se quedo en Hong Kong junto con mis hermanas que por supuesto querían venir con nosotros… y te mandan muchos saludos-dijo Syaoran, este no pareció sorprenderle lo comentado por Yuga, y actuaba con total normalidad-

-Syaoran, ¿ya lo sabías, verdad?-pidió confirmación Eriol, que estaba más pensativo de lo normal-

-Sí, Sakura despertó este don cuando estuvo en Hong Kong, mi madre se dio cuenta… fue la primera en realidad… y ella me lo contó…-explico Syaoran tranquilo, se había sentado al lado de Sakura-

-Disculpa si hace poco fui un poco densa Sakura, pero los miembros del consejo quieren saber que tan poderosa eres y si eras capaz de proteger las cartas… ahora me doy cuenta que sí… sin embargo me quedaré más tiempo por si se ofreciese algo…-dijo Lian con sumo respeto-

-Claro Lian, espero que seamos buenas amigas…-dijo Sakura sinceramente-

-Sakurita será mejor que nos vayamos, la tormenta ha aumentado su intensidad… iré a llamar a mis guardaespaldas-dijo Tomoyo retirándose para hablar por teléfono, ya se había oscurecido y no dejaba de llover-

-La Rueda del Destino comenzó a avanzar, los descendientes de los magos más poderosos deberán unirse, la luna llena romperá el sello del Espejo de Pandora liberando al enemigo más poderoso de todos los tiempos…-dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio, tenía la mirada pérdida, todos en la sala la observaban-

-Sakurita…-murmuro preocupado Kero-… otra vez no puedo creerlo-

-¿le ha sucedido otra veces Kerberos?-pregunto Eriol pensativo-

-Sí, pero jamás tan seguido… cuando esta así… son profecías, con Clow pasaba por lo mismo…-dijo el guardián observando a su dueña-

-Entonces debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa…-dijo Yuga tranquilamente-… aquí todos somos magos poderosos…-Meiling soltó un bufido-… buenos con una excepción...-

-Y Tomoyo también es una simple humana-dijo Lian pacientemente- No entiendo cómo podemos ser amigos desde pequeños… ¿cómo te he podido soportar?…-

-Será porque me quieres un poquito además de que soy la única persona que te soporta realmente…-dijo Yuga a modo de defensa-

-¿Sakura estás bien?-dijo Syaoran preocupado, le había prestado poca atención a la pelea de sus amigos-

-Sí, no te preocupes Syaoran me encuentro bien…-dijo Sakura mirándolo tiernamente y volviendo en sí-

-Ya vienen por nosotras…-dijo Tomoyo ingresando de nuevo a la habitación-

-Gracias Tommy… y ¿mañana irán a la escuela?…-pregunto Sakura tranquilamente-

-Mañana asistiremos Saku chan…-dijo Meiling sonriendo-

-Disculpe que los interrumpa joven Syaoran vienen a retirar a la señorita Sakura y la señorita Tomoyo-

-Hasta Mañana…-dijo Meiling cálidamente-

-Hasta mañana Mei… Yuga… Lian… Eriol… Syaoran…-dijo Sakura despidiéndose de todos y de su novio con un pequeño beso-

-Hasta mañana Sakura, Tomoyo-dijo Syaoran-

-Hasta mañana Syaoran, Mei… Wang chan…Zhang chan…Eriol -dijo Tomoyo inclinándose brevemente-

-nos vemos… Sakura Tomoyo…-dijo Yuga-

-Nos veremos…-dijo Lian despidiéndose de ambas-

-Adiós… cuídense…-dijo Eriol misteriosamente, ambas estaban desconcertadas por el comentario de él, después de eso ambas abandonaron la casa y la propiedad, la tormenta empeoraba a cada minuto, en el auto escuchaban la noticias del clima, en el cual informaban que la tormenta estaba parada en la ciudad de Tomoeda y además informaban de que no habría clases para el día siguiente-

-Sakurita… ¿por qué vas tan pensativa?-dijo Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga, ella no respondió ante el comentario-¿Sakurita?-

-¿Lo sientes Saku?-dijo Kero sentado en el asiento de la limusina-

-Sabía que esta tormenta era extraña…Tommy déjame en la próxima parada…-pidió Sakura ante la mirada de su amiga- por favor Tommy… no me sucederá nada malo…-Tomoyo pensó unos momentos-

-Sakurita, no puedo dejarte sola, iré contigo…-dijo Tomoyo aviso al chofer que cambiarían de dirección. Se encaminaron hacia la dirección de donde la presencia se hacía más fuerte; que resulto ser el Templo Tsukimine-¿aquí es Saku?-

-Si aquí, vamos…-ambas bajaron del automóvil, estaba lloviendo tupido por lo tanto a penas se bajaron se comenzaron a mojarse, se interiorizaron en el templo; la limusina espero en la entrada-

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo Libérate…-el sello se hizo presente mostrando el báculo de ella, Kero por su parte se transformo en su forma original-…Escudo…-se creó un campo de protección alrededor de Tomoyo- Tommy quédate aquí… Escudo protégela por favor… Carrera…-comenzó a correr rápidamente para ver de dónde se producía exactamente la tormenta, la magia provenía del árbol sagrado del templo-

-Sakurita habrá que tener cuidado…-dijo Kero viendo detenidamente el árbol-… está siendo poseído-

-Si lo sé Kero, tampoco podemos dañarlo… ya que sería noticia mañana y un suceso extraño…-dijo Sakura, la tormenta paró de pronto, en el cielo se formaron huracanes que la atacaron directamente-

-Sakurita…-dijo Kero anteponiéndose a su dueña-

-¡Kero!... –dijo Sakura acercándose a su guardián para ver que estuviera bien-… ¡¿por qué nos atacas?-le cuestiono al árbol, el cielo nuevamente se arremolinó en el cielo, una vez listo, atacó a Sakura, esta esquivaba con mucha rapidez pero en una no puede y es impactada de lleno-

-¡Sakura!…-grito Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga-

-Tommy…-dijo Meiling acercándose a ella en compañía de Eriol, Syaoran, Lian y Yuga-

-Llegamos en el momento más oportuno-dijo Eriol tranquilamente, viendo el desorden causado por el ser-

-¡Sakura!-grito Yukito aproximándose acompañado por Nakuru, ambos se transformaron en sus identidades reales, se acerco a Sakura-¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si no te preocupes…-dijo con un tono de determinación en la voz-… ya verás… nadie me golpea a mí y a mis amigos…-la lluvia se endureció, formando agujas muy filosas, que lanzó hacia ella-… Tiempo…-todo quedo modo pausa, Sakura se veía entera, sin rastros de cansancio-…Ahora verás…-de atrás del árbol salió un criatura con forma de hada que se veía muy alegre-…Veo que te causo gracia… Viento…-la carta la atrapo, esta carta se movía agitadamente para lograr escapar-… Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión de Yue, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura…-alzó su báculo hacia el ser que inmediatamente se convirtió en carta y fue a sus manos-… Clima…-murmuro-

-Bien hecho Sakurita…-dijo Kero acercándose a su dueña- no pensé que llegarás a realizar este hechizo…-

-Fue arriesgado Sakura-dijo Yue con tono neutro-

-Sakura…-dijo Syaoran acercándose para ver el estado de ella-¿estás bien?-

-Solo algo cansadaaaa…-se desvaneció en sus brazos, todos se alertaron y se acercaron-

-Se desmayo… debe ser por el cansancio…usar a tiempo y ese hechizo avanzado no es cualquier cosa…-dijo Lian tranquilamente-

-Lo que la cansó fue el hechizo en sí…-alego Kero en defensa de su ama-

-Sakura usa a tiempo como las demás cartas sin cansarse… o agotarse… la usa siempre para llegar a clases…-dijo Yue con naturalidad-

-Será mejor que nosotros la llevemos a casa…-dijo Kero recibiendo a Sakura en su lomo-… no te preocupes mocoso, estará bien…-viendo el rostro de preocupación de Syaoran-


	2. Un Circo Tenebroso

Debo decir que los personajes no son míos sino de Clamp, lamento la tardanza,espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. La

**-(jdhdsgywueyureyrhdfhd)- = Sueños /en negrita/  
**-isiihhfe- =Dialogo normal entre personajes-  
**-JHSHYEH- =Gritos  
**&&&&&& =Cambio de Escena, lugar  
**-(hhshfhfrnf)- =Pensamientos y Telepatía /en Cursiva/  
**-Flash Back-; -Fin Flash Back- = recuerdos rápidos /en cursiva y subrayado simple/  
** "jddjueehhsjaejr" =Fragementos de algún texto /subrayado/  
** - Flash Forward-; -Fin Flash Forward- = adelantos y premoniciones /en negrita y subrayado simple/

Capitulo 2: Un Circo Tenebroso

Desde el día del ataque todo se había mantenido relativamente tranquilo, Sakura nuevamente corría para llegar a tiempo a sus clases, una semana había transcurrido desde que comenzaron las clases. Un circo había llegado a la ciudad de Tomoeda, sus avisos estaban por todas partes, las funciones comenzarían ese mismo fin de semana.

-Es raro aquel ataque ya que ningún ser mágico se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina…-dijo Yuga recostado en el pasto-

-lo más raro aún es que no hayan vuelto a atacar…-dijo Lian a modo de apoyo a Yuga-

-Sin embargo, hay que esperar a que las cosas sigan su cauce, no sabemos nada de lo que piensa hacer nuestro enemigo…-agrego Syaoran con preocupación-

-Toda estará bien, de eso estoy segura, si nos atacan lucharemos… no podemos presionar a que las cosas sucedan por la fuerza… pero lo que creo que necesitamos ir al nuevo circo que se instalo…- dijo Sakura emocionada, a pesar del pesado ambiente que estaba con ella todo se relajaba-

-Sakura, creo que deberías ir a alguna reunión del consejo, siempre están serios esos ancianos…-dijo Lian sinceramente, ya que el ambiente te congelaba si estabas ahí presente-

-Oye Lian recuerda que unos de esos ancianos es tu abuelo…-dijo Yuga burlándose de Lian-

-No te entremetas en conversaciones a las cuales no te invitan…-se defendió Lian-

-Pero vayamos, sería bueno para olvidar todo eso del ataque…-dijo Sakura rogando a sus amigos, que la estaban rodeando-

-Claro Saku chan, opino lo mismo, estoy segura que si nos olvidamos un poco del tema, pensaremos mucho mejor…-dijo Meiling enérgicamente apoyando a su amiga-cuñada, Eriol solo se dedicaba a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo y escuchando lo que sus amigos hablaban-

-Yo opino lo mismo, nada nos sirve que estemos pensando y pensando sobre lo mismo, cuando no conseguimos ninguna respuesta, lo mejor es despejarse y si vuelven a atacar estaremos preparados…y relajados, eso es lo más importante-dijo Tomoyo sabiamente, todos asintieron, el domingo después de almorzar irían al circo a pasar algunos momento alegres-

El resto de las clases pasaron lentamente, era día viernes por lo tanto Tomoyo debía quedarse al coro, su amiga Chii, se adelanto a la mansión Daidouji. A Eriol aun no le terminaba por caer del todo bien aquella extraña joven, cada vez que la veía la quedaba mirando tratando de encontrar algo que le diera algún indicio de extrañeza; sabía que solo era un presentimiento.

Una joven yacía en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente, la mañana era preciosa y ella debía salir, era ya medio día y aun seguía en la cama, su guardián la miraba con aprehensión sabiendo de antemano cómo reaccionaba cada vez que la despertaban "temprano", con el miedo a flor de piel comenzó su labor de despertador.

-Saku… Saku… Sakurita…Saku chan…-dijo Kero suavemente, su dueña se meció un poco en la cama y siguió en lo suyo-(_No me atrevo a despertarla… pero si no lo hago me matara igual…_)-el pequeño guardián se debatía interiormente, lo que él no sabía era que su dueña estaba en un sueño bastante extraño-

-**(Todo estaba oscuro, Sakura se encontraba en medio de una profunda oscuridad que poco a poco se fue aclareciendo, se encontraba en una carpa gigante, y ella se encontraba en el escenario, viendo con temor como un payaso tenía varios cuchillos en la mano, el público en general se encontraba un poco extraño. **

**-¿qué hago aquí? ¿Esté no es el sueño que normalmente tengo? Qué extraño…-dijo Sakura en su sueño- ¿pero estos payasos que son?...-**

**Sakura miraba con expectación, el público estaba como muerto en vida, se encontraban muy pálido, uno de ellos tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, y un enorme cuchillo señalándola, lo extraño del asunto es que no podía leerle los pensamientos)-**Kero había escuchado atentamente lo que decía pero se dio cuenta que era un sueño sobre payasos, o eso creyó entender él, pensó que era un sueño simple, o mejor dicho una enorme pesadilla, Sakura de pronto despertó, sorprendiendo a Kero-

-¿qué hora es Kero?-pregunto Sakura bostezando mientras se levantaba-

-las 12:30 pm…- dijo Kero, vio que Sakura abría los ojos como plato y comenzaba a moverse rápidamente por todo la habitación buscando la ropa para ponerse ese día, ahora el pequeño guardián esperaba los reproches por no haberla despertado antes, cómo debería haberlo hecho-

-Kero, ¿por qué no me despertaste antes?-dijo ella mientras se colocaba unos jeans ajustados- ¡Sabes que voy a ir al circo con nuestros amigos!-esta vez se colocaba una polera color verde, que dejaba ver sus curvas, además de combinar perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda- Ahora no alcanzaré a hacer todo, mi papá y mi hermano me pidieron que hiciera la cena, debo ir a comprar las cosas…-salió de la habitación muy apurada dejando a su guardián más tranquilo, estaba feliz porque no lo había golpeado con algo mientras se vestía-

Durante el trayecto hacia la tienda para comprar lo necesario para hacer el almuerzo y cena, sintió una presencia mágica pero no le dio importancia ya que pensó que eran alucinaciones suyas.

En la casa que había adquirido Eriol para vivir en Tomoeda, estaba en su despacho, mirando seriamente a través de la ventana, fue interrumpido por la entrada de su guardiana Lunar, que venía muy animada.

-Eriol… ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto ella, sabía de antemano que de seguro le pediría eso-

-Esta vez me acompañara Spinel Sun…-dijo Eriol con neutra y no con su característica paz-

-Como usted diga amo…-dijo Spinel apareciendo en su versión miniatura que causaba ternura a todo aquel que lo mirara-

-Creo que será una salida muy interesante…-(_me pregunto donde se encontrara el heredero de Bing Quing _)-pensaba Eriol-

-Entonces yo me iré a trabajar Eriol, nos vemos-dijo Nakuru preocupada por su amo-

En las afueras del circo, se encontraba mucha gente esperando para ver la función, pero lo que jamás se esperaron encontrar sería algo sumamente horroroso, en medio de la función una neblina negra se apodero del público. Eriol había llegado puntual a la hora en que habían quedado de acuerdo, se encontraba en compañía de Spinel que no se notaba mucho.

-Eriol, que gusto verte…-dijo Yuga animadamente- Veo que trajiste compañía, otro muñeco molestoso-

-No me digas muñeco molestoso, como tampoco me compares con Kerberos…-dijo Spinel a modo de defensa-

-Spinel Sun…-dijo Lian sonriendo ante la presencia del pequeño guardián que parecía bastante incomodo en el lugar en el que se encontraba-Si quieres puede ganarte aquí, en mi bolsa…-señalo su bolsa que parecía mucho más cómoda, este se movió rápidamente y entró, nadie fuera de ellos se dio cuenta del cambio-

-Eriol…-saludo Syaoran-

-Hola Eriol…-dijo Meiling de manera más expresiva-

-Sólo faltan Tommy y Saku chan…-dijo Lian mirando su reloj de pulsera, se imaginaba que ambas venían atrasadas, eso era extraño de Tomoyo pero de Sakura era cosa de todos los días. Media hora más tarde de la acordada ninguna de las jóvenes aparecían, y eso estaba preocupando al grupo-

-¿les habrá sucedido algo?-pregunto Meiling con una clara preocupación en su rostro y mirada-

-Puede ser, Tomoyo jamás llega tarde, debe haber sido por fuerza mayor…-apoyo Yuga, Eriol era la calma personificada en aquellos momentos-

-iré a llamar a Sakura…-dijo Syaoran tomando su teléfono celular, pero fue parado por Eriol-

-Mira quiénes vienen allí…-dijo Eriol, ambas jóvenes aparecieron corriendo, haciéndose espacio a través de la gente que iba caminando por la calle en aquellos momentos-

-sentimos mucho llegar tarde, pero surgió algo de improviso…-dijo Sakura sonriendo cansadamente-

-Sí, está vez fue por fuerza mayor, luego les contamos, entraremos tarde a la función…-dijo Tomoyo apurando a todo el grupo hacia la boletería, Sakura apoyo la idea de su amiga-

Dentro de la carpa del circo, tomaron sus lugares en la última fila, bajaron la iluminación y dio inicio la presentación. El número era bastante bueno, junto las demás presentaciones, nadie se dio cuenta cuando una niebla negra se apoderaba del circo, durmiendo a todos los presentes. Todos quedaron sumidos en sueños, sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de que su realidad se estaba viendo afectada-

-**(Sakura seguía observando atenta el espectáculo, estaba encantada con ellos, todos sus amigos también sonreían y reían, pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien en ello. Los payasos comenzaron a hacer una función más sanguinolenta y amenazadora, se llevaban a niños y los torturaban, además aparecían a su alrededor como fantasmas, que iban y venían, volando, flotando, materializándose con los objetos del escenario, lanzándoles objetos al público. Luego ella misma se vio amarrada a un poste, y varios payasos jugaban lanzándole cuchillos)-**

**-(Tomoyo seguía viendo como continuaba el espectáculo pero se percato que algo no iba del todo bien, observo a ambos lados y vio que sus amigos estaba pálidos y extraños, se preocupo por ellos, los payasos comenzaron a atacarla de la nada, eso la estaba asustando-¿Qué sucede aquí?, Esto no es normal, ¿cómo estará Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Yuga, Lian y Eriol?, hay que hacer algo para salir… ojalá Sakura se dé cuenta)-**

**-(Lian estaba en una situación similar, ella era atacada pero lo cruel era, ver como sus amigos caían muertos, sus padres la miraba reprobatoriamente; incluso Yuga la veían como si fuera un monstruo, ella comenzó a correr, a tratar de alejarse del lugar, pronto otra tela negra la envolviéndola en lo que más temía, muchas arañas estaban a su alrededor, tocándola, y cubriéndola enteramente)-**

**-(Yuga se encontraba de lo más tranquilo mirando el escenario, luego vio como los payasos comenzaban a transformarse en su madre, abuela y abuelo, su abuelo con semblante frío y gélido, su abuela con total indiferencia y su madre con un odio, como si tuviera la culpa de algo; su peor temor apareció cuando todo cambió de escena y apareció ante la tumba de sus familiares, toda la gente lo señalaba como culpable pero lo que más le dolió fue ver como Lian lo señalaba como si fuera un asesino en serio o algo peor que aquello- Lian yo no tuve la culpa…¡Yo no tuve la Culpa!-grito Yuga con nerviosismo ya que siempre sentía como lo culpaban en su hogar por la muerte de su padre )-**

**-(Eriol estaba tranquilo como siempre estaba, su paz característica, pronto se vio como en un espejo, vio reflejado a Clow, vio en sus ojos un toque extraño, algo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, luego se vio aprisionado y bajo la sombra de su vida anterior, viendo como mataba nuevamente a todos las personas, viendo como caían amigos, familiares, conocidos y él no pudo hacer nada con ello)-**

**-(Syaoran, él se encontraba mirando a los payasos, cuando fueron atacados, le preocupo de inmediato Sakura, se fijo en ella y yacía muerta en el piso; eso lo disgusto, y comenzó a atacar a quien tuvo la osadía de hacerlo, al terminar de hacer eso, se vio solo y con las manos manchadas de sangre, luego Sakura se levanto del piso, diciéndole que estaba decepcionada de él, que no quería verlo, su madre lo miraba con odio, Meiling con Ira y Odio… todos a su alrededor lo dejaban)-**

**-(Sakura continuaba peleando con los payasos, pero ellos no tenía la misma expresión que con los otros, no se estaban divirtiendo, ya que ella luchaba pero con valor, no con el miedo escrito en el rostro, quería liberarse para ayudar a sus amigos, sabía que la necesitaban. – Ya no puedo seguir, estoy muy cansada, ellos me necesitan… Todo estará bien…-de pronto un campo de energía la envolvío, y vio todo con claridad a través de él, miles de personas estaba bajo el efecto de la neblina, en los ojos de Sakura se pudo ver la determinación, sus ojos perdieron claridad y en su frente se pudo apreciar un círculo que se estaba inscribiendo-Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, no pueden seguir haciendo esto… Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo Libérate...-apareció el báculo de Sakura, pero más alargado, la estrella tamaño gigante pero sin el círculo, y con sus alas aladas- Escudo…-un campo la envolvió-… Sombra…-la sombra envolvió toda la neblina que luchaba por salir de su prisión- Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión de Yue, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura…)- **Todo volvió a la normalidad, la neblina negra desapareció, y ante su vista sus amigos estaban todos bien, la observaron interrogantes, con ello se sintió gratificada al instante ya que sus seres querido estaban en perfectas condiciones-

-¿qué fue todo eso?-dijo Lian controlando su angustia, ya que aun seguía nerviosa, sintió como una mano se posaba en ella-

-Tranquila, ya todo pasó…-dijo Yuga con su alegría de siempre-

-El ser que había sellado fue a sus manos-… Miedo…-murmuro algo cansada, su rostro lucía fatigado

-Sakura…-dijo Syaoran acercándose a ella, brindándole apoyo para que se pudiera mantener en pie durante más tiempo-¿estás bien?-

-Si Syaoran no te preocupes…-se desmayo antes de que pudiera aclarar cualquier cosa-

-Se desmayo… Eriol, ¿sabes de qué trata todo esto?-pregunto Syaoran directamente, el sonrió como siempre lo hacía-

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente, El ser mágico que capturo Sakura se llama miedo… se aprovecho de nuestros peores temores, cuando la persona se da cuenta, trata de envolverla, nosotros al ser magos no nos afecto del todo, pero las personas no recuerdan nada de aquello, Sakura seguramente venció al ser, y nos libero a todos de aquella pesadilla…-dijo Eriol, omitiendo detalles importantes como las presencias poderosas que pudo sentir cerca del circo, eran magos muy poderosos-

-Será mejor llevarla a casa…-dijo Tomoyo acercándose a su amiga-(_Me alegro que todos estén bien_)-sonrió alegremente, de manera tranquilizadora, abandonaron el circo para dirigirse a la casa de Sakura, con muchas preguntas en mente-

-¿Pero por qué decidieron atacarnos ahí precisamente?-pregunto Yuga de manera pensativa-

-Es extraño, pero de pronto sentí como algo me envolvía, era cálido y tierno, que trataba de evitar que sintiéramos dolor…-dijo Lian pensativamente, luego tuvo una idea-… si fuera Sakura… si ella hizo eso…-sintieron como alguien bajaba los escalones de su hogar-

-Ya, está dormida en su habitación…-dijo Tomoyo sentándose en el sillón-… ¿por qué se desmayo Sakura?, no recuerdo que haya sucedido nada…-

-Yo tampoco… ¿sucedió algo o no?-pregunto Meiling exigiendo una explicación-

-sí, pero las personas sin magia no pueden sentirlo o saberlo…-aclaro Syaoran-… Aun no sabemos nada del enemigo, y es su segundo ataque-

En las afueras de la ciudad, en una mansión abandonada, en el interior estaba un hombre con rostro pensativo y mirando hacia fuera, recordando unos momentos de su vida, y como sus sueños fueron rotos por su peor enemigo.

-Pronto el sello será roto, pronto mi querido maestro será libre y me concederá lo que yo le pida solo por haberlo ayudado a salir del maldito espejo de Pandora…. –dijo la voz con malicia y surcándole una sonrisa malévola-

Sakura despertó muy entrada la noche, solo quedaba en la casa Syaoran y Tomoyo, ellos quisieron quedarse para velar por la persona más valiosa para ellos, Tomoyo había avisado que se quedaría con Sakura porque ella se sentía mal. Syaoran llamo para avisar que llegaría más tarde de lo planeado ya que su novia a un no despertaba de letargo.

Sakura dormía plácidamente en su cama, después de todo aquello no había sido nada, pero lo que la afecto fue el repentino cambio de báculo, Kero se percato al instante del cambio sufrido ya que de pronto sintió como su poder aumentaba de manera considerable.

**-(Sakura estaba luchando arduamente frente a una persona que no lograba reconocer por más que lo intentara, la escena era la misma, una joven con un báculo con un símbolo extraño, una guardiana y una tigre blanco; sabía que no eran ni Spinel ni Ruby Moon ya que ellos se encontraban unos metros más allá. La luna llena, grande y hermosa, dejo ver un silueta entre las sombra que estaba atacándola con movimientos rápidos y fuertes, que a duras penas podía esquivar.**

**-¿quién eres?-pregunto ella fijándose en esquivar todos los golpes-**

**-Entrégame el cascabel de Andrómeda y las cartas Clow, son instrumentos mágicos muy poderosos para que alguien como tú pueda tenerlos bajo su poder y dominio-amenazó el hombre-**

**-No te daré nada-respondió firmemente aunque no sabía porque lo había hecho-)-**

Sakura despertó por fin, justo en ese momento Tomoyo entraba con algo de preocupación en su rostro, la joven que yacía en la cama, la observo y sin saber el por qué se le vino la imagen de la joven de su sueño-

-(_No puede ser ella… además ni siquiera maneja magia, o tal vez si… Sakura no te confundas… no seas boba, Tommy no podría ocultarte algo así_)-pensaba Sakura ensimismada-

-Sakura ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Tomoyo cariñosamente, sonriéndole brevemente, Sakura fingió una sonrisa-

-(_Mañana mismo averiguaré que es el Cascabel de Andrómeda…)_- Pensó una vez más ella-

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleado y ninguna nube manchaba el cielo matutino, se levanto con más energía de las normales y reviso de inmediato unas cajas que tenía guardadas en su closet, una vez que encontró lo que buscaba.

-"Antiguamente , en el mundo de la magia, un mago muy poderoso creó un instrumento llamado el Cascabel de Andrómeda capaz de hacer retroceder el tiempo, maneja los fluidos temporales, este instrumento solo puede ser ocupado por alguien que haya despertado el símbolo de Andrómeda, cuando despierte aquel poder, uno de los sellos del espejo será roto"-

Sakura se encontraba anonada por el texto, sorprendida porque conocía perfectamente la leyenda del Espejo de Pandora, según dicen ahí fue encerrado el ser más poderoso y peligroso de los últimos 1000 años, fue sellado por las princesas del Tiempo y la vida, tratando de resguardar la vida del planeta, pero tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas.

Kero luego salió de su cajón y vio a Sakura junto a muchos libros viejos, que había ido encontrando a lo largo del camino, la vio preocupado.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?…-pregunto el pequeño guardián a su ama-

-Si Kero estoy bien… oye, Kero… ¿es verdad el relato del Espejo de Pandora?-pregunto Sakura curiosa-

-La verdad Sakura, no lo sé, deberías preguntarle a Eriol, él debe saber más respecto a ese tema…-dijo Kero restándole importancia, ya que no había nada que aclarara que fue un hecho real. Luego se olvidaron de esto y se dispusieron a hornear un delicioso pastel para el cumpleaños de su padre, con su hermano se había puesto de acuerdo con ello.

Q les pareció este nvo cap?

quien habrá ayudado a Sakura para descubrir que estaba sucediendo en la realidad,y no n el sueño en el q se encontraba sumida?

Lamento que en este cap no hubo mucho SxS, por favor dejen Reviews, m ayudaran cn mi motivacion para continuar con la historia, aparte dejenme saber si les gusto o no... sugerencias... q cosas podría mejorar la historia...

nos veremos n l proximo cap...n.n... lamento si este capitulo estuvo algo corto... pero mi imaginación algunas veces falla, o no me encuentro muy inspirada... x eso necesito los reviews... esta historia recien esta comenzando y tengo grandes cosas preparadas para ella...


	3. Un Nuevo Titular de Clases

Ola! En primer lugar dejenme decirles que los personajes de este fic no son míos, sino de Clamp... además de otros autores...; y otros de mi invención... esta vez tarde menos en actualizar, aquí les va el nuevo capitulo...

Capitulo 3:Un Nuevo Titular de Clase

Sakura y sus amigos habían asistido a la escuela como comúnmente lo hacían, ella como siempre llegaba tarde o muy justo en el tiempo, por esto mismo habían decidido ir al parque Pingüino para conversar sobre la situación que estaban viviendo, el segundo ataque ya había sido efectuado y todos estaban preocupándose por ello. Syaoran se encargo de explicarle a Meiling y Tomoyo lo que había sucedido en el circo y se asombraron mucho por ello ya que no se acordaban de nada.

-Esto se está saliendo de control… Sakura se ha enfrentado a todos estos seres mágicos, y lo ha vencido afortunadamente, pero su cansancio ya está siendo visible…-dijo Lian observando a Sakura algo somnolienta ya que aun no se recuperaba por completo de aquel enfrentamiento, se levantaba con ánimos pero luego el cansancio se hacía presente-

-Pero no sabemos dónde buscar, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar a que nos ataquen-aclaro Yuga con semblante preocupado-… si bien Sakura nos ha sorprendido mucho con sus habilidad y le hemos hablado a los miembros del consejo para decirles lo que ocurre, pero lo único que nos dijeron es que nos mantuviéramos alertas…-fue interrumpido por Lian-

-Cosa que no nos gusto para nada… Sakura por lo que sabemos tú tienes sueños en los cuales ves cosas que pueden suceder-se dirigió está vez a Sakura que estaba apoyada en Syaoran, se veía agotada-

-Si... he tenido sueños pero la verdad no me dicen mucho, a excepción del último -medito unos segundo y luego continuo- yo me encontraba en un duelo mágico… estaban todos presentes, una enorme Luna Llena… siempre está la luna de por medio… en eso aparece una silueta, y me pide las cartas Sakura junto con el Cascabel de Andrómeda…-todos la observaban preocupados ante la menció de aquel objeto-… Ayer busque que es el Cascabel de Andrómeda…-dijo Sakura con una preocupación inminente, Eriol estaba pensativo y muy pero muy serio-

-¿qué es el Cascabel de Andrómeda?-pregunto Meiling ya que este era un secreto de los 12 pilares y que estaba prohibido divulgarlo-

-Nadie debe saberlo a excepción de los magos que son miembros del consejo…-dijo Syaoran ahora más preocupado, si ese sujeto lo sabe y es probable que el sueño se cumpla, esto era más peligroso de lo que cualquiera imagino-

-Eriol ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Lian fijándose en su rostro inmutable-

-No, nada… solo pensaba… -dijo Eriol con todo desinteresado, ninguno le creyó del todo ya que era la reencarnación de Clow, debía saber mucho más de lo que aparentaba-Sakura, ¿no recuerdas nada más?-pregunto él repentinamente curioso-

-si… ahora que lo mencionas… recuerdo una joven…un tigre blanco y a una joven con alas, me parecían que eran guardianes… sólo que a la joven no la pude distinguir, tenía un báculo con un extraño símbolo…-describió Sakura tratando de recordar algo que le diera una pista más-… su cara a un no la veo….-

-entiendo…-dijo Eriol algo decepcionado-(_Tal vez aun no aparezca nuestro aliado, sin él esta misión es imposible como tampoco podré explicarselo solamente a ellos…_)-

Después de eso, cada uno se marcho a su casa; Syaoran como siempre fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa, como era tan tarde no quería que le sucediera nada.

-Syaoran…-lo llamó de pronto Sakura rompiendo el silencio que se había producido entre ellos-

-Sakura tranquila… como tú dices todo estará bien…-con solo ver su expresión se pudo dar cuenta de que algo no andaba bien-… Te has vuelto muy fuerte… eres la mejor hechicera del último tiempo…-eso la animo mucho más-

-Syaoran, por eso te quiero tanto… -lo abrazó, él correspondió de inmediato-... gracias por estar siempre a mi lado apoyándome… te prometo dar lo mejor de mí… prométeme algo…-Syaoran la miro expectante-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto él cariñosamente, aun permanecían abrazados-

-Que siempre estarás conmigo, pase lo que pase… nunca me dejarás…-dijo Sakura-

-Siempre… lo prometo…lo juró… además como podría dejarte, si eres lo más importante para mí… te adoro más que a mi propia vida…-dijo Syaoran, fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco, acortando la distancia entre ellos, estaban a punto cuando-

-¡Sakura!-la llamó su hermano Touya, interrumpiendo el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo-No deberías estar ya en casa…-fulmino con la mirada a Syaoran, este se la devolvía con fuerza-

-Es que se nos hizo un poco tarde…-dijo Sakura sonrojada aun por la sorprendente aparición de su hermano-

-Siempre tan sobreprotector Touya…-dijo Yukito por detrás-

-Yukito…-dijo Sakura, se sentía salvada por la presencia de él, ya que podría controlar el carácter de su hermano-

-Yukito san…-saludo Syaoran amablemente-… ¿cómo se encuentra?-se inclino rápidamente-

-Bien, joven Li…-dijo este amablemente-(_No pude detenerlo… estaba tratando de despistarlo pero se dio cuenta en el preciso momento_)-

-(_No te preocupes… era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad… me imaginaba que este día llegaría tarde o temprano…_)-dijo Sakura mentalmente, suspiro cansadamente-... entonces nos vemos mañana…-se dirigió hacia Syaoran que tenían una guerra de miradas con su hermano, donde al parecer iba ganando él para pesar de Touya, cuando quería poner su mirada pesada lo hacía sin importarle nada-Syaoran…-lo llamó una vez más, se giro para verla- entonces nos vemos mañana…-

-Si quieres te vengo a buscar para que no llegues tarde…-se ofreció Syaoran amablemente, vio un sonrisa asomarse en la cara de Sakura-

-Sí… pero no te queda muy alejado de tu casa…-Syaoran negó-

-Todos los días llego muy temprano a la secundaria… así gasto un poco más de tiempo… te voy a marcar para despertarte y estés lista cuando venga por ti…-Sakura asintió alegremente-

-Claro que sí Syaoran… hasta mañana…-dijo Sakura sin poder darle ni un abrazo ni nada por el estilo ya que su hermano de seguro intervendría en el momento justo, se encaminó nuevamente hacia su casa en compañía de Yukito y su pesado hermano-

-Hasta mañana Sakura…-dijo Syaoran, dirigiéndose él también hacia su casa-

En una mansión alejada de la ciudad de Tomoeda, estaba en una oscuridad total, solo se distinguían dos sombras, dos siluetas.

-El momento se acerca… el poder de Andrómeda está despertando poco a poco…-dijo una voz gélida y fría-

-Para eso le envías esos seres mágicos tan débiles…-dijo una voz más delicada y aguda pero igual de macabra-

-Sí, mientras más luche su poder irá incrementándose y pronto aparecerá lo que andamos buscando… mañana irás a inscribirte a la secundaria Tomoeda…-ordeno la voz-

-¿para qué quieres que vaya a esa estúpida escuela?-dijo la voz fina pero fría-

-Necesito que encuentres al heredero de Bing Quing…-dijo la voz grave, y su acompañante asintió saliendo de la habitación-… Amo falta poco para que despierte por fin de su largo sueño…-miró un espejo, pero en el no se reflejaba nada en absoluto-

Al día siguiente, Syaoran paso por Sakura, la llamó como habían quedado de acuerdo pero al parecer igualmente se había atrasado pero menos que si no lo hubiese hecho, se encontraba esperándola en la sala de su hogar, encontrándose con el padre de Sakura.

-Me alegro de volver a verlo…-dijo Fujitaka amablemente, en la misma también se encontraba Touya que lo veía asesinamente pero Syaoran lo ignoraba olímpicamente-… le agradezco por las invitaciones que su familia para que Sakura fuera en vacaciones…-

-ha sido un honor que ella haya aceptado, en mi familia la aprecian mucho…-dijo Syaoran sinceramente, sintieron un pies que bajaban apuradamente la escalera, dejando ver a Sakura con el uniforme puesto junto con un abrigo-

-Syaoran discúlpame por haberme atrasado…-dijo Sakura avergonzada-

-No te preocupes después de todo es temprano aun…-dijo Syaoran tranquilamente, Fujitaka observaba a ambos jóvenes y sonreían con absoluta paz, pero Touya quería matar a Syaoran por tratar de quitarle a su querida hermana pequeña- Deberías tomar desayuno, yo puedo esperar…-

-No quiero atrasarte más… no importa de verdad…-Syaoran la miro no muy convencido-

-está bien… pero llévate algo...-Acepto Syaoran, Sakura asintió, sabía que se preocuparía y se sentiría culpable sino llevaba su alimento, como les tocaba gimnasia a la primera hora podría pasarle la cuenta mientras realizaba algún ejercicio-

-Toma tu almuerzo y desayuno Sakura…-dijo Fujitaka cariñosamente-

-Gracias papá… nos vemos… hoy tengo practica… adiós Hermano…-enfatizo en la última palabra-

-Adiós Monstruo-dijo Touya quitado de la pena siendo asesinado por su hermana con la mirada-

-Nos vemos Kinomoto san…-dijo Syaoran respetuosamente, miró a Touya y comenzó nuevamente la guerra de miradas, a Sakura y a su padre los observaban sorprendidos, se llevaban mal, mal-

En la secundaria, los encargados de la limpieza esa semana era Tomoyo y Eriol, este había llegado primero al salón y se encontraba pensativo cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a Tomoyo que venía con una hermosa sonrisa como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días Eriol…-saludo Tomoyo-

-Buenos Tommy chan…-dijo Eriol no con su tono de voz común, despreocupado ahora sonaba serio y muy preocupado-

-¿sucede algo?... si quieres puedes contármelo…-dijo Tomoyo amablemente-

-No te preocupes, son cosas sin importancia…-dijo Eriol algo sorprendido por la actitud de ella-

-¿tú?, cosas sin importancia, no lo creo…-dijo Tomoyo-… comencemos de una vez, sino tendremos a todos nuestros compañeros en el salón- hicieron la limpieza correspondiente al salón, colocaron la fecha actual, cambiaron el agua de los floreros, barrieron un poco el salón y bajaron todas la sillas. Nuevamente se abrió la puerta del salón dejando entrar al salón a sus amigas; Rika, Naoko y Chiharu-

-Buenos días Tomoyo-dijeron las tres al unísono-Buenos días Eriol…-

-Buenos días…-dijo Eriol tranquilamente-

-Buenos días chicas, ¿cómo amanecieron hoy?-pregunto ella-

-bien…-comento Naoko decepcionada-habían anunciado un día soleado para hoy…-

-Si en el tiempo dijeron que hoy estaría soleado pero el clima está muy extraño…-dijo Chiharu apoyando la postura de su amiga-

-Dice una leyenda, que cada vez que sucede estos cambios climáticos es porque ocurrirá una desgracia…-dijo Naoko con voz macabra, las demás no le creyeron ni una palabra-

-Sabían que los cambios climáticos surgieron por primera vez a través de la invocación de un monje, que mantenía el control del clima…-dijo Yamazaki intelectualmente, todas esperaban la voz de apoyo de Eriol, que siempre apoyaba las mentiras de su amigo, lo observaron que mantenía su postura de mirar a través de la ventana muy interesado en lo que sea que este ocurriendo fuera del salón-, al pelear con su esposa, estando muy furioso realizo un ritual y todos los aldeanos pagaron las consecuencias…-tan rápido como iba a continuar hablando, Chiharu lo tomo de una oreja-

-No digas mentiras Yamasaki, ya te lo he dicho…-dijo Chiharu-

-La esposa se alejo de la villa, sobreviviendo… el monje estando tan furioso hizo que hubiera una erupción volcánica… Sabías que las erupciones volcánicas se producen cada…-

-Si ajá… que más…-dijo Chiharu mientras salían del salón-

-Nunca cambiaran…-dijo Rika riéndose brevemente, ya que desde los años de primaria que siempre actuaban así-

-Pero es verdad, unas chicas me lo contaron….-dijo Naoko-

Sakura y Syaoran recién habían llegado a la Secundaria, habían llegado con tiempo a pesar de venir a paso tranquilo. Venían envueltos en su propia burbuja, estaban hablando, riendo en algunas ocasiones, se veían una pareja feliz y envidiable. Pero la burbuja fue rota por una alumna que se acerco corriendo hasta ella.

-Sakura… la nueva titular de tu clase quiere hablar contigo… dijo que era urgente así que apresúrate-dijo la alumna algo agitada-

-Si enseguida voy…-dijo Sakura suspirando pesado-… nos vemos luego Syaoran…-este asintió-

-Syaoran… llegaste temprano pensé que llegarías tarde a causa de tu apreciada Flor de Cerezo…-dijo Yuga alegremente-

-Perdiste Yuga… me tienes que dar lo que me prometiste…-dijo Lian por atrás con aire ganador-

-Te dije que no apostarás Yuga… eres muy terco sabes…-dijo Meiling acercándose a su primo, que se encontraba parado ahí sin entender una palabra de lo que decían-… Anoche apostaron a que llegarías tarde por culpa de Sakura… que ella te atrasaría a ti… eso dijo Yuga, pero Lian dijo lo contrario que Sakura trataría de apurarse lo más posible para no llevarte a ti entre las patas…-

-¿qué apostaron?-pregunto curioso Syaoran a su prima-

-Lian quería ir a un café hoy en la tarde… lo abrieron hace poco, le dijo que el pagaría todo lo que consumiera ahí…-dijo Meiling sin darle la importancia que debía-

-No te pagaré nada…-dijo Yuga enfadado y recriminándose mentalmente por la idiotez que hizo-

-Oye una apuesta es una apuesta… las deudas por apuestas, son deudas de honor…-dijo Lian enfadándose por la niñería de Yuga-

-No lo haré ya te lo dije…-dijo Yuga tercamente-

-Entonces… tendré que decirle a tu pobre padre… que…-vio como Yuga temblaba ante la mención de su padre-

-está bien, tú ganas…-dijo Yuga suspirando resignadamente, siempre terminaba ganando de una u otra forma-

-¡Sí!-Exclamo Lian emocionada, dando saltitos por la felicidad que la embargaba-entonces invitaré a Saku, a Mei, a Tommy, a Syao, a Eriol…-Yuga abrió la boca de lo explotadora que podía llegar a ser su amiga de la infancia-

-Mei… Mei… te apetece ir hoy…-dijo Lian acercándose a ellos irradiando felicidad- Yuga paga…-

-Entonces vamos… las chicas te dirán que si de inmediato…-dijo Meiling compartiendo la alegría de su amiga, si no pagaba mucho mejor para ella-

-¿por qué yo?-dijo Yuga con un aura de tristeza a su alrededor, quedaría en banca rota hasta el próximo mes-

-Tranquilo, no creo que las demás coman mucho… -dijo Syaoran tratando de darle consuelo, pero su aura se puso más triste-… vayamos al salón mejor…-

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose al salón de profesores, venía muy pensativa en su sueño de la noche anterior, nuevamente había sido diferente, como sucedió cuando hubo el ataque en el circo; se había despertado preocupada pero no tuvo tiempo de comentarlo con Kero, sin querer choco con alguien.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención…-se disculpo Sakura de inmediato viendo a una joven de cabellera rojiza, ojos color miel, de piel clara-

-no fue tu culpa… lo lamento…-dijo también aquella joven de manera inocente y vulnerable- venía pensando en otras cosas cuando choque contigo-

-Yo también… ¿eres nueva verdad?-pregunto Sakura, ya que nunca antes había visto a aquella joven en la escuela-

-Si… mi nombre es Cho Jun…-se presento aquella joven-

-Soy Kinomoto Sakura, un placer conocerte…-dijo ella amigablemente-

-nos vemos mi madre me debe estar esperando… dije que vendría hoy a inscribirme, querrá saber cómo me fue… nos vemos…-dijo Jun despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano de Sakura-

Sakura siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con la sala de profesores, no conocía al nuevo profesor, solo esperaba que no fuera a regañarla, escucho un adelante antes de tocar y eso hizo que se mantuviera en alerta, sin embargo la presencia del otro lado se le hacía conocida de alguna parte.

-Buenos días… lamento la tardanza pero tuvo un inconveniente cuando venía para acá…-dijo Sakura alegremente-

-No has cambiado mucho Sakura… sigues siendo la misma chica alegre de la primaria-dijo la voz de una mujer que conocía muy bien, tenía el cabello rojo largo y sus hermoso ojos-

-¿profesora Mizuki?-pregunto Sakura algo sorprendida por la presencia de aquella mujer, viendo como asentía- Me da mucho gusto verla…nuevamente-

-yo puedo decirte lo mismo… ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto la mujer amablemente-

-muy bien gracias profesora Mizuki…-dijo Sakura sonriendo alegremente-… usted será nuestra nueva titular…-

-si, por lo menos hasta que se solucione todo esto… ten cuidado de ahora en adelante tus enemigos sabrán cada paso que das y enviaran aliados más poderosos…-dijo la profesora Mizuki extrañamente-

-¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto Sakura confundida-

-Veo que no te diste cuenta… espero que más adelante lo hagas pequeña Sakura-suena el timbre que da inicio a la jornada escolar- será mejor que de una vez vayamos al salón…-Sakura asintió-

-(_¿qué me habrá querido decir con eso?... Creo que ella sabe algo que yo no_)-meditaba Sakura, caminaba ensimismada-

Luego de esto la profesora se presento al salón y dio las debidas instrucciones a sus alumnos, recibió por parte de todos unas sonrisas, incluso Syaoran estaba complacido de que ella se encontrara ahí a pesar que no lo demostrara. Eriol por su parte continuo ausente, su mente estaba en otra parte y sus amigos comenzaron a darse cuenta de esto pero no querían agobiarlo con preguntas que de seguro el no respondería ni aclararía o respondería metafóricamente.

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo cap, apareció la profesora Mizuki... ella sabrá algo? de verdad Sakura no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su nueva compañera de clases?... de verdad será tan poderoso y peligroso aquel mago?... deberemos esperar más para saber que sucedera de ahora en adelante. por favor dejen reviews, si quieren dar alguna idea, les aseguro que serán bien aceptadas...


	4. Esculturas en el Centro Comercial

Ola! para todas las personas que leen este fic... como veran aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de La leyenda del Espejo de Pandora... espero les agrade... debo decir que no todos los personajes son míos sino de Clamp, aunque algunos personajes son 100% mi invención... ahora el fic...n.n...:)...

Capitulo 4: Esculturas en el centro comercial

En la Secundaria Tomoeda, una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos color miel miraba con desprecio la escuela, no le agradaba para nada tener que asistir a una escuela cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Caminó por los pasillos tranquilamente, era su primer día en aquella Secundario y sabía que sería un largo día, cuando llego al salón golpeó antes de ingresar, se escucho un adelante.

-Jóvenes… se integrara al curso una nueva alumna… su nombre es Cho Jun… viene de Shangai, China…-aquella joven se presento delante del curso con una mirada gélida y amenazante- Espero que sean buenos compañeros con ella…-finalizo la profesora Mizuki viendo cada una de sus reacciones-

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos…-acoto la joven, que miraba de lado a lado el salón, encontrándose con unos ojos ámbar que identifico de inmediato, delante de este la joven con la cual había tropezado hace unos días, en la otra fila, un joven de cabellos azulados, y otra joven la cual no le interesaba n absoluto-

-Te sentarás detrás de la joven Satoo…-dijo la profesora Mizuki, la nombrada levanto la mano para que la reconociera, y se fue a su puesto con tranquilidad pero con un paso firme y decidido-

_-Flash Back—_

_-Escúchame bien Jun, antes de atacar a nuestro enemigo en su totalidad debemos conocerle sus debilidades… y fortalezas… tu misión en la Secundaria Tomoeda será arrebatarle a la maestra de las cartas, su fuerza… y así tendremos una parte importante de nuestro lado…-dijo aquel hombre-… pero te advierto no te enamores de él, te adelanto que su nombre es Li Syaoran…-_

_-Ahora comprendo su importancia… su madre Li Ieran es una parte importante del consejo de los doce pilares, si logro ganarme su confianza tendremos de nuestro lado su influencia y sabremos todo lo que sucede ahí…-dijo Jun audazmente-_

_-Exactamente Jun… no quiero fallas en tu misión…-declaro aquel hombre a modo de advertencia-_

_- Fin del Flash Back—_

En la hora del receso, todas la compañeras del salón se acercaron amigablemente a Cho Jun, ella se comporto amable y simpática ante todos. Pero Eriol no dejaba de observarla de manera exhaustiva ya que tenía algo que no terminaba de gustarle, sabía que traería problemas de una u otra manera.

-Eriol…-Tomoyo lo llamó mientras se acercaba al árbol al que se había confinado su amigo-

-Tommy…-dijo Eriol bajando de un salto-

-Veo que observas a Cho san…-dijo Tomoyo respetuosamente-… es una joven muy bonita y se ve agradable… pero…-su rostro se torno preocupado y misterioso-

-Serías una excelente hechicera si lo fueras…-dijo Eriol entendiendo perfectamente su punto- te diré que estoy de acuerdo contigo, tiene algo que no me gusta, traerá problemas de eso estoy completamente seguro…-

-A Syaoran tampoco le gusta… Sakura dice que no es mala persona que choco el otro día con ella…-esto sorprendió a Eriol, que mostró un rostro confundido- Eriol, nos ocultas algo ¿verdad?…-

-Tommy, debo decirte que sí… pero aun falta alguien… alguien que se mantiene oculto a la perfección no hay manera de que baje su guardia…-dijo Eriol misteriosamente-

-Tranquilo, aparecerá cuando deba aparecer… ahora creo que tenemos problemas más graves que esto…-miró hacia su nueva compañera-

-Tienes mucha razón Tommy…-apoyo Eriol seriamente-

La jornada escolar transcurrió sin problemas, las clases ocurrieron con tranquilidad, Sakura estaba atenta a las asignaturas que se presentaban pero sus amigos la observaban preocupados, sabían que era un gran hechicera pero ahora los decepcionaba, todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo escondía pero ella insistía que no era mala persona que se merecía una oportunidad o por lo menos el beneficio de la duda.

Los días pasaban, Jun era muy sociable y se relacionaba con todos; pero aun no terminaba por gustarles a sus amigos, Sakura era la única con la cual ella conversaba de su grupo. Sus amigos no lograban comprender como podía ser tan confiada. Jun muy pronto comenzaría a mover sus piezas para apoderarse del corazón de su víctima.

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban reunidos en una cafetería del centro comercial, quería para una tarde agradable y disfrutarla ya que aquellos días habían sido de una gran tensión. Habían tenido muchas tareas y trabajos de todas las asignaturas, si a eso le agregamos que estos tenían otras preocupaciones totalmente ajenas a ellos, pero que igualmente debían cargar sobre sus hombros ya que así lo habían decidido; ya estaban metidos en esto ahora enfrentarían esto con fuerza y valentía.

-Está muy delicioso ese pastel…-dijo Lian mientras se comía su pastel de chocolate con fresas-

-Oye Lian ese es el segundo trozo ¿verdad?-pregunto Yuga mientras tomaba un helado de piña con chocolate-

-si ¿por qué?- le pregunto Lian no entendiendo su punto-

- No que estabas con una dieta que excluía todo lo que sea dulce, chocolates…así suma y sigue…-dijo Yuga viendo la expresión de Lian, que repentinamente se había tornado roja-

-Claro que estoy a dieta por algo pedí una bebida light…-respondió ella avergonzada-

-Mujeres quien las entiende…-dijo Yuga pacientemente, sabía que había respondido por responder algo, aunque esto fuera un verdadera estupidez-

-No se van a poner a discutir aquí y ahora… ¿cierto?-cuestionó Meiling a ambos, todos observaban la escena divertidos, ellos eran como los payasos del grupo con sus continuas discusiones pero a pesar de eso jamás se separaban, solo cuando era necesario-

-Pero si él empezó…-reclamo Lian-

-Veo que se llevan mejor que nunca…-dijo Tomoyo grabando a todo el grupo-Eriol ¿te sucede algo?-se dirigió a su compañero que se encontraba a un lado de él, al hablarle bajo de inmediato la cámara-

-no, para nada, no ocurre nada…-respondió él fingiendo una sonrisa que no convenció para nada a Tomoyo, quien lo miró reprobatoriamente-

-Eriol sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, si es con respecto a los ataques, no te presiones por favor…-dijo Sakura alegremente-

-Sakura dime algo…-dijo repentinamente Eriol-… ¿no sientes nada raro en Cho Jun?…-Sakura lo pensó unos momentos pero negó-

-No para nada…-respondió con naturalidad-… permiso quiero ir al baño… la bebida me afecto un poco…-se levanto rápido y se fue directo al baño-

-No entiendo se supone que puede leer mentes, es una hechicera poderosa, ¿cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta de ello?-dijo Yuga preocupado y serio por primera vez en su vida-

-Creo que deberíamos confiar en Sakura… estoy segura que ella sabe cosas que nosotros no… -dijo Lian meditándolo unos momentos-

Sakura se encontraba en el baño, después de haber hecho sus necesidades y miraba su reflejo en el espejo-(_Si supieran… pero debo aparentar que no sé nada…_)-de pronto sus ojos perdieron su claridad y se volvieron borrosos-… **El vínculo más poderoso no podrá ser destruido pero eso no impedirá que intenten deshacerse de él, ellos están unidos por el destino, nacieron bajo la misma estrella, la voluntad y la determinación son sus cualidades más poderosas y las armas que acabaran con la maldad**-terminó de decir Sakura, quien después recupero su color de ojos naturales, claros y alegres, se sintió mareada pero logró afirmarse del lava manos-¿qué me sucedió?...-se pregunto a sí misma, golpearon la puerta-

-¿Sakura, estás ahí?-era su amiga Tomoyo, se encontraba preocupada y la fue a buscar-

-Si en seguida salgo…-dijo Sakura lavándose la cara para despejarse, mostrar una linda sonrisa despreocupada-… ¿paso algo?-

-Para nada, pensamos que te había ocurrido algo, como no regresabas…-dijo Tomoyo pasivamente. Se encaminaron a la cafetería en la cual aún todos permanecían, ambas chicas regresaron sonriendo con felicidad-

-Veo que Syaoran se preocupa de sobra… y sin ningún motivo…-se burlo Yuga de su amigo que lo fulmino con la mirada-

-Déjalo, si tu estuvieras enamorado harías lo mismo…-respondió Lian defendiéndolo-

-Lo siento… pero me demore porque cuando llegue estaba ocupado…-dijo Sakura mintiendo, se había demorado porque había tenido una profecía y no quería comentarla con nadie-

-No te disculpes…-dijo Syaoran a un lado de ella-

-hay una tienda donde venden ropa muy linda… se verían como estrellas… ¿por qué no vamos?-pregunto Tomoyo que había dejado su cámara unos momentos, pero ahora tenía sus ojos en forma de estrella-

-Si…-apoyo Meiling-

-Entonces que esperamos…-agrego Sakura, pidieron la cuenta y se marcharon del lugar para dirigirse a la tienda que Tomoyo había propuesto, pero en la parte más alta del centro comercial una persona encapuchada se encontraba ahí, ni siquiera sus ojos se distinguían tras la máscara que usaba-

-Es hora de que el juego comience una vez más…-dijo la voz fría y amenazadora, sacó un pergamino con letras antiguas y en chino-… la estrella astral de mi nacimiento, el poder del Dragón milenario y el poder de la serpiente eterna, ordeno que despierte mi sirviente encadenado a este pergamino sellado por mi abuelo y antepasados, le ordeno que se deshaga de la maestra de las cartas y su grupo de amigos…-un sello apareció en sus pies, y la criatura salió directo al centro comercial-… será bello ver estatuas vivientes…-rió macabramente-

Sakura estaba feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no la había pasado tan bien, pero al llegar a la zona norte del centro comercial se percataron de que había muchas estatuas con diversas formas, aunque todas tenían algo en común: Eran personas.

-qué bonita zona, no sabía que había estatuas por todos lados…-comento ingenuamente Meiling-

-Esto es…-dijo Sakura acercándose a una estatua con forma de niña comiendo un helado-… porque se ensañan con inocentes…-murmuro con rabia, permitía que con ella se metieran pero no con personas que nada tenían que ver en esto-… Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo… Libérate…-el báculo presento su forma actual, la gran estrella con alas aladas, sin el círculo que lo rodeaba-

-Saku… ¿cuándo cambio tu báculo?-todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Lian fue la única en preguntar-

-El día en que fuimos atacados en el circo…-respondió ella-… Vuelo…-aparecieron alas en la espalda de Sakura-

-Parece que jamás nos dejaran descansar…-dijo Yuga confiadamente-

-Eso parece…-dijo Lian de la misma manera que él-

-Debemos buscar al ser que está ocasionando todo esto…-dijo Eriol a todo el grupo, pero un repentino movimiento de la estatuas los alerto, comenzaron a moverse y atacarlos-están siendo manipulados por su creador…-

-¿pero dónde se encuentra?-pregunto Yuga quien evita los golpes de las estatuas-

-Así no podremos pelear, si llegamos a dañar alguna, dañaríamos a las personas que están atrapadas…-acotó Syaoran mientras esquivaba un golpe-

-(_¿qué hago?... piensa Sakura piensa… si pudiera parar todos los ataques al mismo tiempo… eso es Tiempo)_-Tiempo…-invoco Sakura, todo estaba parado, incluso sus amigos estaban bajo su efecto-lo siento...-de la nada salió un ser que iba a atraparla a ella, logró esquivar el ataque por poco-… Tiempo no aguantara mucho… siento como mi poder se agota, debo terminar cuantos antes…- el ser volvió intentar atacarla, pero lo esquivo-… podría usar a viento… no puedo hacerlo….-pensó unos momentos más- mi energía se está agotando… el peso de los otros combates me está afectando… he usado mucho a tiempo…-esquivó nuevamente el ataque del pequeño ser-…hielo…-murmuro-…Hielo…-invoco Sakura haciendo que congelara al pequeño ser-…Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión de Yue, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura…-convirtió al ser en una carta, desapareció el efecto de tiempo y todo volvió a la normalidad, la carta fue a sus manos-… Estatua…-

-¡Sakura!-grito Tomoyo preocupada al ver como su amiga se desmayaba, pero alcanzó a ser sostenida por Syaoran que se percato antes de que ella gritara-

-se las arreglo muy bien…-dijo Lian alegremente-… pero que fue lo que paso…-

-Estatua…-señalo Syaoran la carta de la mano de Sakura- Será mejor llevarla a casa- la tomó en brazos para ello-

En la noche en una mansión amplia y con grandes jardines, todas las luces de la casa se encontraban apagadas a excepción de una, en que la puerta se abría lentamente, fue recibida por una joven con expresión tranquila y con algo en sus piernas.

-Ama, resulto todo bien… el sello me parece que aun se mantiene…-dijo aquella joven con tono dulce-

-si… -respondió con voz cansada-

-la joven que está en su salón no me agrada, la vigilamos como usted nos lo pidió pero de pronto perdimos la pista…-dijo la voz de aquella joven-… pero como usted lo suponía tiene un aura maligna….-

-No solo eso Freya…-despertó el pequeño ser que yacía en sus piernas-… se me hace cara conocida… por lo menos sus ojos los he visto en otro lado…-

-sigues con eso Ryoohky… deja de decir sandeces…-dijo la voz dulce algo enfadada-

-Llave que guardas los poderes de los astros muestra tu verdadera forma ante la heredera del mago Bing Quing quien acepto esta misión Contigo Libérate-dijo la voz a quien llamaban ama aquellos seres-Guardianes de Jade les ordeno mostrar su forma original, obedezcan en nombre del heredero del gran mago Bing Quing- ambos seres fueron encerrados en unas plumas que pronto mostraron su forma original-…Poder astrales y milenarios que conllevan el desafió de la vida en sus hilos, les pido que me muestren el sello de del Espejo de Pandora…-una imagen apareció ante ellos, el sello de Andrómeda está más débil a cada momento, el de Jade se encontraba intacto- Ya me lo temía el despertar de nuestro enemigo está muy próximo, si supiéramos quién es el poseedor del Espejo de Jade…-

-Debemos permanecer tranquilos… creo que estamos haciendo lo correcto, debemos seguir así ama…-dijo la voz a quien anteriormente llamaron Freya-… la maestra de las cartas es muy poderosa…-

-entiendo perfectamente porqué Clow la eligió…-acoto la bestia blanca con un jade en medio de su frente- como el porqué la eligió a usted…-

En una oficina sumida en la oscuridad un hombre se encontraba observando el cielo nocturno con mucho interés hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, dejando ver una figura humana.

-¿cómo vas con tu misión?-pregunto aquel hombre serio-

-Lo siento pero no pude vencerlos, envié a Estatua pero falló en su cometido-dijo con voz culpable-... pero te aseguro que separare a Li Syaoran de la maestra de las cartas… te lo juro…-aseguro de manera decidida-

-Sabes perfectamente el motivo de nuestra venganza y por qué no debe tener fallas…-dijo aquella voz autoritariamente-

-Lo sé… no vayas a repetir lo que siempre dices…-dijo tristemente-

-No te apenes hermana… nuestro maestro nos tiene confianza por algo nos dio esta misión, sabe que podremos lograrlo…-dijo aquel hombre-

-Si hermano…-dijo ella-… usaré un ser del que no se darán cuenta qué es…-sonrió malévolamente cosa que su hermano copió sabiendo a que se refería-

De ahora en adelante las cosas se van a poner un poco feas... eso denlo por hecho... deben haber muchas dudas en sus cabezas? como tmbn muchas sospechas de quienes pueden ser estos nuevos enemigos... será posible que nuestra querida Sakura sea separada de Syaoran... como 100pr le escribo/ digo... o como sea... dejen reviews... estos me motivan para seguir cn la historia... si tienen alguna queja... sugerencia... una que otra mejora... o algun reclamo haganmelo saber... su opinión s de importancia para mí... no vemos en el próximo capitulo...cuidense...


	5. Olvidando a Sakura

_¡Que tal!... espero q su dia haya estado muy bueno... y sino alegrense...yo aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, el cual me querrán matar o a pedrear... pero esto solo ayudará a encontrar el porqué de los ataques... dejo tanta de chachara y les dejo con la historia... Una cosa + y no se molesten xq no los dejo leer, es importante ya que no quiero que después digan que soy plagiadora...(lo escribí... bueno no importa n este minuto...:)... los personajes no son míos solo los he tomado prestado para esta historia...ahora sí a Leeeeeeer!_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 5: Olvidando a Sakura 

Una mañana más en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Sakura tenía que hacer el servicio aquella semana, luego del ataque de Escultura no tenían nuevas noticias de su enemigo, de eso ya hace unas tres semanas, eso la tenía tranquila ya que su magia estaba retornando a lo que era; sus guardianes ya no lucían cansados y eso la aliviaba de sobre manera. Pero nuevamente iba atrasada, su compañero debía estarla esperando o ya comenzando con el trabajo.

Syaoran caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con tranquilidad ya que no iba atrasado ni nada que se le parezca, sus amigos tuvieron que irse a Hong Kong unos días ya que fueron citados por el consejo de los doce pilares; su prima Meiling se resfrió y tenía mucha fiebre, fue cuidada por Wei, que lo obligo ir a la escuela para no preocupar a la señorita Sakura, cosa que fue apoyada por su loca prima. A lo lejos pudo distinguir que una joven estaba teniendo problemas con otros de su misma edad, decidió intervenir ya que la cosa no pintaba nada bien.

-Déjenla en paz, deberían meterse con alguien de su tamaño…-dijo Syaoran interviniendo en la pelea-

-así… mira niñito, será mejor que te marches si no quieres salir lastimado…-Syaoran sonrió altaneramente-…maldito mocoso…-la pelea comenzó siendo, obviamente, Syaoran el vencedor-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto al joven que se encontraba en el suelo llorando-

-si muchas gracias… Li kun…-dijo una voz algo familiar-

-Cho san…-dijo Syaoran confundido, ella asintió- de nada, mejor levántate… pero ¿por qué te molestaban?-

-Es que mi hermano se relaciona con ellos, querían que yo saldara una cuenta de él…-respondió tímidamente Jun-

-Tu hermano debería hacerse responsable de lo que hace…-dijo Syaoran directamente, viendo como la chica se apenaba antes sus palabras. Desde arriba la escena estaba siendo observada por un joven encapuchado-

-¿eres novio de Kinomoto san, verdad?-pregunto Jun-

-si…-dijo Syaoran algo avergonzado y sonrojado-vamos a la escuela…-ella asintió, el hombre que observaba sonreía satisfecho-

El salón estaba siendo ocupado por casi todos los alumnos, pero Sakura estaba preocupado por otras personas que no habían asistido a clases, sabía que Yuga y Lian habían ido a arreglar algunos asuntos al consejo de los doce pilares, pero de Meiling y Syaoran no sabía por qué faltarían. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Cho Jun y a Syaoran, venían conversando tranquilamente. Cada uno se fue a sus puestos.

-Gracias por todo Syaoran…-dijo Jun de manera sincera, pero despertó en Sakura sentimientos que no le gustaban en lo más mínimo-

- Buenos días Tomoyo… Sakura…-saludo Syaoran a ambas jóvenes-

-Buenos días Syaoran…-respondió Tomoyo amablemente-

-Buenos días…-dijo Sakura malhumorada, Tomoyo rió internamente por la actitud de ella y por la cara de confusión de Syaoran, la puerta del salón fue nuevamente abierta-

-Buenos días…-dijo Eriol a todo el salón-

-Buenos días -recibió como respuesta de todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí-

-Sakura, veo que pudiste levantarte temprano…-dijo Eriol graciosamente-

-sí, cada vez me siento mejor gracias…estoy recuperando mis energías-dijo Sakura sonriendo alegremente-

-Me alegro por ello, Syaoran y ¿Meiling?-le pregunto a Syaoran, se percato de inmediato que algo raro había entre ambos-

-está enferma, tiene fiebre…-respondió Syaoran con semblante preocupado. El timbre sonó y no dio tiempo a más preguntas por parte de él. El profesor de Biología entró y comenzó de inmediato las clases-

En la hora de almuerzo todo estaba silencioso, la tensión el ambiente era palpable, Sakura tenía un aura de asesina en serie, cosa que causaba gracia a Tomoyo ya que imaginaba porque se encontraba así, además de la compañía de su compañera nueva.

-¿son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo?-pregunto Jun amigablemente-

-desde cuarto de primaria… éramos todos compañeros…-respondió Eriol con tono tranquilo-

-hm… y… bueno si no es mucho importunar… ¿cómo es que Sakura san y Syaoran terminaron siendo pareja?-pregunto la joven algo nerviosa-

-¡Sakura!-gritaron unas jóvenes que venían acercándose rápidamente hacia ella-

-¿qué pasó?-pregunto preocupada ya que aquellas muchachas eran del club de porrismo-

-discúlpanos que te molestemos pero la profesora quiere hablar contigo…-dijo una joven con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarla-

-en serio… déjame guardar esto y voy…-señalo su caja de almuerzo, las chicas asintieron y se fueron- Entonces nos vemos más tarde…-dijo mientras guardaba su almuerzo y salió corriendo en dirección al gimnasio-

-Pareciera que Sakura estuviera molesta…-señalo Jun a la conducta poco sociable de la joven-… el otro día cuando me la encontré estaba feliz, pero ahora no es la misma persona…-

-No te preocupes ya se le pasará…-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-(Jijiji… no sabía que Sakurita era tan celosa…)-

-Tomoyo está molesta conmigo ¿verdad?-pregunto Syaoran dudoso-

-¿por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Hiciste algo que no debías?-le cuestionó Tomoyo de manera amable-

-Syaoran aun no entiendes el corazón de las jóvenes como Sakura…-dijo Eriol con aire misterioso, Tomoyo y él se miraron entre sí, con una cómplice mirada, se sonrieron el uno al otro-Sigues siendo un despistado como siempre…-

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Sakura no volvió, pero llamaron a todas las alumnas de porrismo, así que cuando terminaron se dirigieron hechas unas flechas al gimnasio donde encontraron a Sakura halando en frente de todos, no alcanzaban a escuchar lo que decía pero ellos sabían que luego ella les diría lo que paso. Cuando termino la reunión, Sakura salió con aire cansado luego de que sus compañeros hubieran abandonado el gimnasio.

-Saku, ¿paso algo malo?-pregunto Tomoyo viendo la expresión de su amiga-

-Las clases de porrismo se suspenderán indefinidamente, la profesora sufrió un pequeño accidente-suspiro- entonces yo les tuve que comentar a las demás… pero propusieron que siguiéramos con los ensayos y que ya era hora de escoger a una líder… me escogieron a mí… entonces voy a tener que practicar con ellas…-dijo Sakura seriamente-

-¡Que felicidad Saku!... ahora tendré la oportunidad de grabarte como líder de las porristas… que emoción…-dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos-… Serás un amor con los trajes que te diseñaré para tu equipo y para ti…-

-Tomoyo no te molestes…-dijo Sakura riéndose nerviosamente-... Hay algo que no me gusta…-su semblante cambió dramáticamente-(¿_Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?… siento que algo malo va a suceder_)-

-(_Pequeña Sakura que hábil te has vuelto_)-Eriol sonrió tranquilamente, pero estaba preocupado sin saber por qué-

-Sakura ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-pregunto Syaoran, Sakura asintió, no le gustaba estar molesta, además no hizo nada del otro mundo, y su compañía le daba fuerza y seguridad. Caminaron hasta la salida, allí se despidieron de sus amigos, que cada uno puso un pretexto diferente, querían darle su espacio-

-Me alegro que Sakura no haya hecho un alboroto mayor… ¿no lo crees, Eriol?-le pregunto Tomoyo a su acompañante-

-Para Sakura, Syaoran es muy importante, y que puedo agregar por Syaoran, daría su vida por ella…-dijo Eriol sonriendo tranquilamente, iban caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, haciéndose compañía el uno al otro- Pero ambos son muy despistados…-

-Pero creo que es una cualidad que los une, y creo que eso es lo que más le gusta a Syaoran de ella…-dijo Tomoyo sabiamente-… espero que siempre estén juntos…-llegaron al final de su recorrido juntos-… yo me voy por este camino… más adelante me espera Chii…-

-Entonces nos vemos Tommy…-dijo Eriol tomando el camino que lo llevaba a su casa, y Tomoyo siguió hacia delante donde se encontró con Chii, junto con un peluche en su hombro-

-Tommy ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto ella amigablemente-

-Estuvo tranquilo…-dijo Tomoyo reanudando su caminata-

La noche inundo a las calles de una oscuridad pero que era interrumpida por lo cálidos rayos de la luna que le daban a la noche la un toque de misticismo y romanticismo. Cada card captor se encontraba en su hogar, Syaoran cuidando a su prima Meiling, aunque ella ya se encontraba mejor. Sakura estaba cenando con su padre y hermano, Eriol mirando a través de la ventana con aire serio, y Tomoyo realizaba nuevos trajes para sus amigos.

En el reloj de la escuela de Tomoeda, se encontraba una persona con una capa negra, pero en sus ojos había una profunda maldad que a cualquiera asustaría.

-Hermana es hora de comenzar el verdadero plan…-dijo la voz más grave-

-En seguida hermano…-sacó de su bolsillo un viejo pergamino con letras en chino y agrego- la estrella astral de mi nacimiento, el poder del Dragón milenario y el poder de la serpiente eterna, ordeno que despierte mi sirviente encadenado a este pergamino sellado por mi abuelo y antepasados, le ordeno que se deshaga de los recuerdos importantes del descendiente de la familia Li… que se olvide su persona más importante y que la odie…-un sello se formo a sus pies y la sombra de un figura se apareció ante ella y luego desapareció-

Sakura mientras tanto en su cama se revolvía mucho y Kero estaba preocupado por ella, sentía su preocupación.

-(_Kerberos ¿qué sucede?_)-Dijo Telepáticamente Yue, desde la casa de Yukito-

-(_No lo sé Yue… está muy inquieta, supongo que desde allí lo sientes…_)-respondió Kero de la misma manera-

**-(Sakura estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, ahí ella brillaba, se encontraba sola y confundida, camino en la oscuridad, sabía que esto no le ayudaría en nada. De pronto una luz apareció ante ella, era la figura de Syaoran, se acerco a ella pero esta comenzó a alejarse de manera rápida, esto la desespero, paro de caminar y vio como la figura continuaba alejándose de ella. Pero en ese mismo instante una luz cegadora inundo la oscuridad haciéndola aparecer en un campo, rodeada de jazmines y un árbol de Sakura se lograba distinguir imponente y logro distinguir a un hombre con una larga túnica y un largo cabello azulado, él volteo a verla. Ella se acerco inconscientemente. **

**-Pequeña Sakura, tiempo sin vernos…-dijo el hombre amablemente-**

**-Mago Clow…-dijo Sakura sorprendida por la presencia de este en su sueño- ¿qué hace aquí?...-volteo a ambos lados-… ¿y Syaoran?-le pregunto al mayor-**

**-pequeña lamento todos los problemas que te he causado desde que nos conocimos… desde que abriste el libro de las cartas… ahora te he encomendado un nueva misión que solo tú podrás realizar Sakura… yo puedo contactarme contigo las veces que quiera pues estamos conectados juntos con todos tus antepasados… tienes un gran poder oculto que aparecerá cuando sea el momento correcto… nos veremos…-la ilusión se rompió)-**Sakura despertó en su cama y con el brillo del sol pegando en su cara, se notaba tranquila pero estaba preocupada pronto sintió la presencia de su pequeño guardián observándola detenidamente-…He visto al mago Clow en mi sueño… hablé con él… aunque no tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada…-ahora estaba utilizando sus poderes sobre Kero-… me dijo qué…tenía un gran poder oculto…-murmuro confundida y su guardián lo percato-

-Clow… no te dijo nada respecto a nuestros enemigos…-cuestiono Kero seriamente, Sakura negó con la cabeza-… te dijo algo más de importancia…-

-No… creo que no iré a la escuela, no me siento bien…-dijo Sakura con muy poco ánimo, bajo en pijama las escaleras encontrándose con solo su hermano, sentado leyendo el diario-

-Monstruo…-iba a decir algo para molestarla pero se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba-… ¿pasa algo, Sakura?-

-No nada… hermano ¿puedo no ir a la escuela hoy?-pregunto Sakura sin mucho ánimo, se sentía cansada, ese sueño la dejo muy confundida además porque Syaoran aparecía en él-

-Quédate si así lo deseas…-accedió Touya, sirviéndole el desayuno a su pequeña hermana-… bueno cualquier cosa me llamas, me voy a la universidad…-tocaron el timbre y fue a abrir- Yukito…-

-Necesito hablar con Sakura…-dijo este entrando y convirtiéndose en Yue-… Sakura ¿cómo estás?-

-Yue…-sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, cosa que fue correspondida por el guardián, los minutos pasaban y se preocupaban cada vez más por ella-

-Dime ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto él con voz tierna y amable, rara en él-

-El sueño que tuve anoche, me angustio mucho…-dijo una vez que se hubo calmada-…además estuve preocupada ayer y no sé por qué…-

-tranquila… recuerda que todo estará bien…-dijo Yue tranquilamente-

-Sakurita…-dijo Kero bajando las escaleras cuando sintió una angustia por todo su cuerpo, la abrazo de inmediato-

-Siento haberlos preocupado… será mejor…-fue interrumpida por su hermano-

-No te preocupes, no iré hoy… mañana te acompañaré a tu escuela para justificar tu falta…-dijo Touya restándole importancia-

En la secundaria Tomoeda, en el salón se encontraban casi todos los alumnos, Syaoran ya se encontraba allí, pero parecía despreocupado, eso extraño a Eriol y a Tomoyo. Las clases comenzaron y Sakura no había asistido.

-¿Qué crees que le pudo haber pasado?-pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol, este se encontraba un tanto pensativo-

-No lo sé… pero me extraña la poca preocupación de Syaoran… a esta altura ya se hubiera fugado del colegio para saber de ella…-respondió Eriol con tono pensativo-… anoche sentí una presencia poderosa…-esto preocupo a Tomoyo más de lo que estaba-

-Eriol mira…-ella señalo a Syaoran y a Cho Jun, hablar animadamente, ambos sonreían y había miradas significativas entre ellos-….esto está muy mal Eriol…-dijo Tomoyo con voz nerviosa y preocupada-

-Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado…-dijo con voz tensa-

-(_a Sakura se le partirá el corazón cuando lo vea…_)-pensó Tomoyo observando la escena-

Más tarde todos se reunieron en grupos en la clase de arte, tanto Eriol como Tomoyo aprovecharon para hablar con Syaoran, sin interrupciones, ya que Cho Jun y él habían estado juntos todo el día.

-Syaoran ¿sabes algo de Sakura?…-pregunto Tomoyo esperando cualquier respuesta por parte de él-

-¿por qué ha de saber de ella?... Kinomoto no es nada mío…-contesto este fríamente-… además no me interesa en lo absoluto que pueda pasar con ella, incluso estoy pensando en regresarme a Hong Kong…-esto sorprendió a ambos, estos sabían del gran cariño que tenía él hacía Sakura-

-Pero Sakura es tu novia…-dijo Tomoyo desesperándose, lo que menos quería era ver a su amiga lastimada-

-Ella no es nada mío… y déjame de fastidiar…-dijo bruscamente-…. Tú eres muy poca cosa para entender lo que sucede…-

-Un momento Syaoran… podré ser muy tolerante contigo en varias ocasiones… pero no permitiré que le hables así a Tomoyo, y cuidado con lo que dices que puedes dañar a más de uno…-dijo Eriol seriamente y de manera enojada, todo el salón se había volteado para saber por qué discutían-

-Tranquilos chicos…-llegó el profesor de arte ante ellos-… vuelvan a sus trabajos…-

-Claro…-dijeron al unísono, pero en ningún momento había perdido el contacto visual-

Al salir de clases, todos se fueron a sus hogares, Eriol acompañó a Tomoyo a la casa de Sakura, iban conversando acerca de la conducta de Syaoran, ambos estaban muy extrañados, iban cerca del parque pingüino.

-¿qué le pudo haber pasado?-pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol-

-No creo que hayan discutido, mucho menos terminado…-dijo Eriol sacando sus propias conclusiones pero fueron interrumpidas por una presencia poderosa que estaba cerca del lugar-

-¿Eriol?-dijo Tomoyo preocupada por el repentino silencio de este-

-Hay una presencia maligna... vamos a ver qué sucede…-dijo Eriol se encamino hacia la dirección donde se sentía más poderosa la presencia. Se sorprendieron de lo que vieron ahí, miles de cristales estaban a su alrededor. Fueron atacados de inmediato, Eriol alcanzo a crear un campo de protección justo a tiempo-

-¿qué es esto, Eriol?-pregunto Tomoyo nerviosa-

-No lo sé…-respondió este-

-Espada…-invoco una voz del cielo, cortando en miles de pedazos los cristales que atacaban a sus amigos, el cristal se dirigió a ella, pero fue parado por el campo de Yue-

-Fuego…-invoco Sakura sin el báculo, miles de llamas intentaron quemarlo pero fue imposible- ahora ¿qué haremos?-les pregunto a ambos guardianes a lo que ambos negaron-bajemos…-cuando tocaron el suelo finalmente-… ¿se encuentran bien?-

-Si… menos mal que tú te encuentras bien Sakurita…-dijo Tomoyo alegremente-

-¿y Syaoran?-pregunto Sakura viendo que no estaba ahí su gran amor, esto ensombreció ambos-¿qué le sucedió?-se angustio Sakura y sin querer les leyó la mente a Tomoyo, sus ojos se humedecieron, comenzando a derramar lagrimas-… él no pudo haber dicho eso…-

-Sakura lo siento...pero...-fueron interrumpidas-

-Será mejor que nos defendamos y después comentamos lo de Syaoran…-dijo Eriol apenas sosteniendo el campo, ya que el ataque del cristal se había vuelto más fiero-

-Trueno…-invoco Sakura, escondiendo sus sentimientos tras una máscara de frialdad total, este ataque evito que los cristales llegaran a ella, aunque el cristal se volvió a regenerar-

-Dios del Trueno ven…-invoco otra voz desde atrás-

-Syaoran…-murmuro Sakura en voz baja, luego fijo su vista en el enemigo, con expresión seria; los cristales se dirigieron a ambos- Escudo…-invoco nuevamente Sakura y los protegió a ambos, Syaoran le dirigió una mirada confundida pero gélida-debo hacer algo…-unos rayos rompieron uno cristales, este era Eriol, este mantenía una expresión desenfadada-… Muy bien es hora de hacer algo…-su voz sonó segura y determinante-…Bosque…-miles de ramas se entrecruzaron con los cristales haciendo imposible su libre movimiento-… Espada…-su báculo se convirtió-… Vuelo…-aparecieron alas en su espalda, corto todo aquel cristal que estuviera enfrente de ella, cayendo pedazo a pedazo-… Congelar…-el cristal se congelo completamente, apareció el sello de Sakura- Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión del Guardián Kerberos, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura…-del báculo salió una fuerza absorbente, luego la carta fue directo a su mano-… Cristal…-sonrió para sí misma, se giro y no vio a Syaoran, se había ido-

-Sakura lo siento…-dijo Tomoyo con voz preocupada-

-Pero es extraña su conducta… ayer no pelearon ¿verdad?-le pregunto Eriol a Sakura-

-Para nada… siento algo… en él…-dijo Sakura observando por donde él se había ido-

-Sakurita…-dijo Kero preocupado por su dueña, este había vuelto a su forma falsa por acción de la creación de una nueva carta-

-vámonos, está oscureciendo y tu hermano estará preocupado…-dijo Yue viendo la expresión de Sakura, sabía de antemano que no estaba bien-

-Entonces hasta mañana Sakura…-dijo Tomoyo comprendiendo a su amiga-

-No veremos pequeña Sakura…-dijo Eriol de manera comprensiva, ella asintió y se marcharon-

En una mansión alejada de la ciudad, una joven entraba furiosa al despacho, todo estaba oscuro y solo se veía sus ojos que destellaban con la Luna menguante de aquella noche. El hombre que se encontraba tenía una expresión divertida.

-No veo el chiste de esto sabes…-dijo ella enojada-… no entiendo porque no cae a mis pies, cualquiera ya lo hubiera hecho…-

-él no es cualquier persona… recuerda que tiene un vínculo muy poderoso con la Andrómeda, ella jamás genera vínculos rompibles, recuerda la leyenda adorable hermana…-dijo de buen humor el hombre-

-lo sé… lo sé… pero no la recuerda… ¿cómo es posible esto?-dijo sin entender mucho-

-fácil pequeña golondrina… Es Amor verdadero…-dijo sarcástica y burlonamente-… Aprovecha esta oportunidad para destruir la fuerza de la maestra de las cartas… recuerda que el próximo ataque será más fuerte…-

-aja como digas…-dijo ella restándole importancia-

Syaoran llego a su casa, arrojo todo lo que traía puesto y se sentó en el sillón de la sala mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante en aquel minuto. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y no sabía cómo responderlas.

-(_¿Por qué sentí que conocía a aquella chica?... nunca antes en mi vida la había visto… ¿por qué siento esta necesidad de protegerla?... esto es muy complicado)_-pensó Syaoran seriamente, Wei observaba todo con confusión y frustración, esto era algo que él mismo debía superar-

* * *

_¿qué tal?... nuestra querida amiga Sakura presentía que Syaoran estaba corriendo...bueno le estaba sucediendo algo...se ha convertido en una increíble historia... y Syaoran volverá a comportarse como era un principio... ahora vinen muchas preguntas... ¿Syaoran de verdad no recuerda nada?... ¿Sakura que hará para hacer volver al anitguo Syaoran... a su único amor... ¿por qué los malvados enemigos con un oscuro pasado quieren despertar el suspuesto poder de andromeda?... ¿quién será el heredero de Quing?... apuesto que ya lo sospechan... espero que así sea...espero noticias suyas que me animen a seguir escribiendo...dejen reviews pliiissss... se los ruego...seré feliz si me dejan algun pequeño comentario...grxias de antemano..._


	6. Una Extraña Exhibición de Muñecos

_Olaaaaaa! queridos lectores! aki m tienen nuevamente... un nuevo capitulo del espejo de pandora... esta vez si m mataran...!...XD... todo es necesario... se los aseguro..., antes de invitarlos a leer... le agradezco a todas las personas que me han deado reviews... sus consejos los tomaré en cuenta para los próximos capitulos... les confesare que este ya lo tenía escrito pro esperaba a q m dieran el motivo suficiente para subirlo... una cosa + y disculpen ya saben x tanta blablaba... los personajes que estan involucrados no son míos sino de clamp... algunos de otros y otros de mi propia invención... supongo que ya saben cuales... ahora si a Leeeeeee!_

_

* * *

_Capitulo 6: Una Exhibición de Muñecos

En la Secundaria Tomoeda, estaban en clase de Literatura, todos prestaban atención ya que pronto comenzarían las vacaciones de invierno, pero también las pruebas de nivel, aunque aun así muchos estaban animados ya que tenían grandes planes para esas vacaciones. Pero una joven de cabellera castaña y claros ojos esmeraldas no estaba del todo concentrada en lo que se decía ya que esta se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos y mirando a través de la ventana. Cuando hubo terminado la clase y estaba en el receso.

-Sakura arriba el ánimo…-trato de animarla Tomoyo aunque fue en vano-

-No puedo creer que hace no menos de dos días yo estaba feliz porque Syaoran estaba conmigo… y ahora míralo allá, feliz acompañado de Cho Jun…-dijo Sakura con expresión dolida y quebrajada, algo celosa cabe mencionar-

-Sakura recuerda que su conducta no es normal… sino le importarás no habría ido al parque pingüino, él se encontraba en otra parte… quizás en su departamento o en compañía de Cho Jun…-dijo Eriol tranquilamente-… eso que nos dice.. Hay gato encerrado…-

-Tienes razón Eriol… ¿Meiling?… ¿qué saben de Meiling?-pregunto a sus amigos-

-Está enferma… ayer hablé con ella, dijo que mañana vendría… se encuentra mejor pero quiere evitar una recaída….-comento Tomoyo-… ella también esta extrañada con la conducta de su primo…-Sakura solo asintió-

La jornada prosiguió normales y tranquilas, pero lejos en una mansión, un hombre veía a través de una fuente todo lo que sucedía en la secundaria, no se veía tan complacido como al principio.

Tanto, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika se preocuparon por Sakura y se acercaron a penas terminaron las clases.

-Sakura…-la llamó con su dulce y tierna voz Rika-… sabes que este fin de semana se realizara una feria de muñecos…-

- va a ser un gran evento, así que nos preguntábamos sin querían venir con nosotras…-agrego Chiharu esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de ambas-

-Se realizará este fin de semana, desde las 12:00 am hasta las 17:00 pm… ¿Qué dicen?-apoyo Naoko, Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron-

-Muchas gracias chicas, las quiero mucho…-dijo Sakura abrazándolas-… entonces el domingo nos veremos…-sonrió con su típica alegría-

-Yo también iré… grabaré a Sakura en una sala de muñecos… es algo que yo no me perdería por nada…-dijo ella con estrellitas en los ojos, a los presentes se le resbalo una gotita, estilo anime-

-Hiragizawa… ¿tú también irás?-pregunto Naoko a Eriol, este se encontraba arreglando sus cosas atrás de Tomoyo-

-No podría dejar que vayan solas cinco hermosas jóvenes… debe alguien cuidar tesoros como estos…-esto hizo que se sonrojaran, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika; Tomoyo y Sakura rieron ante el comentario-

-Entonces hasta el domingo…-dijo Rika, y todos se fueron del salón-

-qué buenas son…-dijo Sakura más tranquila y con esperanzas renovadas-

-andando…-dijo Eriol, acompaño a ambos jóvenes a sus respectivos hogares. Durante el camino a la casa de Tomoyo, iban en silencio. Ambos tenían varios asuntos en que pensar, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas y sabían que este distanciamiento con Syaoran no sería nada bueno-

-Eriol…-lo llamó Tomoyo insegura-… nada, olvídalo…-se corrigió cuando este le prestó atención-

-Sakura es muy fuerte… sabrá salir de esta… como siempre lo logra, Creo que esto es algo que ellos deberán resolver por sí mismos…-dijo Eriol entendiendo la preocupación de Tomoyo-… tal vez yo no conoceré a Sakura por tantos años como tú… pero le tengo un gran aprecio… y me preocupa de la misma manera que a ti…-

-gracias Eriol… por todo…-dijo Tomoyo sintiéndose más tranquila, cuando llegaron a la esquina en que sus caminos se dividían y muchas veces se encontraban con Chii, Eriol y la susodicha por lo menos se llevaban mejor, gran alivio para Tomoyo ya que era una preocuación menos-… nos veremos el domingo…-

-Hasta el domingo Tommy…-dijo Eriol y camino con dirección a su hogar; ella siguió por la otra calle y luego pudo ver la figura de su amiga Chii, que estaba seria-

-Tommy…-dijo Chii de manera seria- No ha pasado inusual…-aseguro-

-Eso me imaginaba…-dijo Tomoyo suspirando-… dile que regrese, necesitamos ver que puede estarle sucediendo…-ambas jóvenes continuaron caminando hacia la mansión Daidouji-

La Exposición estaba colapsando con gente, habían resuelto bien llegar una hora antes, hasta Sakura por primera vez había llegado a tiempo, Chii también había acudido por petición de Tomoyo, miraban cada muñeco, todos eran una belleza.

-Mira este Tommy… qué hermoso…-dijo Sakura contemplando un muñeco vestido de payaso-

-Mira este Sakura…-dijo ella señalando otro, vestido de bruja- me recuerda a alguien…-

-Sakura… Tomoyo… vengan miren…-las llamó Chiharu, ambas se desplazaron hacia allá, Eriol observaba todo con tranquilidad, pues veía como ambas disfrutaban de la exposición y olvidaba cualquier problema que pudieran tener-

Al final de la exposición de muñecos, había una presentación de un marionetista famoso, Abe Hiromu; este había recibido millones de premios en toda su carrera, aunque su mayor premio era hacer reír a la gente, siempre contestaba esto en sus entrevistas. Cuando termino con su obra, recibió gran cantidad de aplausos y se daba bien pagado por las risas sacadas a su público.

-Era genial… es la mejor que he visto… me reí mucho…-dijo Sakura más animada-

-Estoy feliz por eso Sakura…-dijo Rika sonriendo tiernamente-

-Si… así nos gusta verte Sakura, cuando eres feliz irradias tu felicidad a todos, cuando estás triste, esa tristeza también la sentimos…-dijo Chiharu sonriendo-

-gracias…-dijo Sakura emocionada, de pronto la situación se ve cortada por la presencia de algo que rondaba en aquel lugar-Quiero ir al baño… enseguida vuelvo…-se separo del grupo abruptamente-

-Esta Sakura jamás cambiará…-dijo Rika sonriendo comprensivamente-

-Eso espero…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con ellas-

Sakura por su parte iba corriendo velozmente a través de los pasillos, tenía que evitar que aquel ser hiciera de las suyas nuevamente, eso no lo permitiría. Cuando llego a la sala donde los muñecos se exponían, en aquel minuto estaba oscuro y en silencio porque ya habían cerrado.

-(_Esto no me gusta nada…_)-pensó Sakura caminando a través de los muñecos, y mirando hacia todas partes, de pronto sintió un movimiento-¿quién anda ahí?-pregunto al aire, no recibió respuesta, de pronto todos los muñecos se levantaron y comenzaron a atacarla, Sakura comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques-… ¿qué hago?...-

-Dejar de asustarte…-dijo una voz grave desde atrás-

Sakura miró hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz que conocía tan bien pero pensó que estaría soñando-Li…-dijo más tranquila-… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Están siendo manejados por algo…-dijo sin responder a la pregunta formulada por Sakura-

-…algo…-dijo Sakura viendo a los muñecos detenidamente-…Escudo…-los muñecos cayeron-… ¿qué pasó?-

-Kinomoto… corre…-dijo Syaoran de pronto y rompiendo cualquier otro tema de conversación-…aléjate…de aquí…-estaba tratando evitar moverse-

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto viendo como se estaba conteniendo de hacer algo-

-solo vete de aquí… Sakura lárgate de aquí…-se exaspero al ver como la joven continuaba ahí, parada sin mover un solo músculo, de golpe unos recuerdo aparecieron en su mente, era una situación bastante similar-

-No puedo dejarte aquí… Syaoran…-dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, él no pudo evitar más y comenzó a atacarla-… ¿qué haces?-

-Vete… huye…-dijo Syaoran con voz entre cortada-

-No puedo…-dijo Sakura, esquivando todos los golpes, lo observo unos momentos antes de que fuera atacada nuevamente, pero se descuido cuando vio algo brillante ante ella, cuando él la iba a golpear, de la nada se creó un circulo que evito que fuera herida, ella se percato de la presencia que emanaba del techo y vio una joven con alas que no era ni Yue ni Nakuru, esta tenía el cabello largo y rubio-…Chii…-

-Joven Heredera de Clow… muchas veces lo recuerdos son algo frágiles pero los lazos son más poderosos… como también a veces uno hace cosas que no quiere hacer…-dijo antes de desaparecer-

-Cosas que no quiere hacer…-repitió Sakura-… muñecos… luego Syaoran…-su cabeza comenzó a trabajar rápidamente para una solución- ya sé… Espada…-comenzó a cortar el aire, Syaoran cayó pesadamente-¿estás bien?-

-Si gracias…-dijo este con voz cansada-

-No sabes cuánto me alegro…-dijo Sakura con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos. Los muñecos comenzaron a levantarse nuevamente con intención de atacarlos-… Viento…-invoco Sakura e hizo que los muñecos cayeran al piso, una figura apareció y salió de ahí rápidamente-… Aro…-el muñeco apareció nuevamente ahí, muy confundido-…Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión de Kerberos, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura…-el ser fue absorbido por la carta que luego se poso en sus manos- Hilos…-

-Veo que lograste hacerlo bien… me alegro…-dijo Syaoran levantándose y haciendo el ademán de irse-

-Espera… no me recuerdas ¿verdad?-le pregunto Sakura seriamente-

-Para nada…-dijo él algo confundido, luego se marcho-

-Haré que recuerdes…-dijo Sakura decidida y una nueva esperanza brillando en sus orbes esmeraldas-

Afuera sus amigos la esperaban impacientemente, llevaban cerca de una hora y media esperando. Sakura venía sonriendo y con mucha energía. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas para descansar de aquel día lleno de diversión y trabajo.

En una habitación completamente a oscuras, una joven estaba muy enojada y frustrada, mientras tanto el otro parecía pensativo y ensimismado. No entendiendo el por qué aquel joven no lograba olvidar a la maestra de las cartas, incluso su sirviente estaba siendo vencido por él.

-Hermano me oyes… esto no me gusta…-dijo la joven molesta-

-Jun… quieres callarte, estoy tratando de pensar… la fecha se acerca y necesitamos encontrar al heredero de Quing… pero debemos despertar el poder de Andrómeda, sabes perfectamente que sin eso no podemos avanzar-

-Si lo sé… pero parece que se lo trago la tierra…-dijo Jun de manera seria y casi no dándole la importancia que debería-… puede ser que se esté escondiendo porque sentí un poder muy poderoso cuando aquella niñita estaba peleando con Hilos… podría ser algún amigo de la Maestra de las cartas…-

-Si yo también lo sentí… pero no puedo dar con su ubicación… atacaremos con algo más poderoso… aunque antes esperaremos…. Prepárate porque utilizaremos al Espadachín…-dijo aquel hombre con voz severa-

-Entendido hermano… el Espadachín será…-dijo Jun sonriendo con autosuficiencia-

Afuera de una enorme mansión, de un taxi bajaban dos jóvenes que venían muy alegres y sonrientes, ingresaron haciendo gran escándalo pero se sorprendieron al ver la cara molesta de Meiling que justo pasaba por la entrada en aquel momento.

-Lian…Yuga… ¡Qué alegría verlos!-dijo esta cuando los vio ingresando a la sala-… pensé que demorarían más en volver…-Meiling cambió de inmediato su humor al verlos entrar-

-a mí también me da alegría verte Meiling…-dijo Lian alegremente-… ¿Syaoran?... bueno para qué pregunto de seguro esta con Sakura…-

-Syaoran y Sakura terminaron…-dijo Meiling triste, ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron con aquella noticia-

-Bueno de seguro fue una pelea sin importancia…-dijo Yuga despreocupadamente-

-Han pasado muchas cosas no es así…-dijo Lian más seriamente, pidiéndole con la mirada a Yuga que se callara, él comprendió de inmediato el mensaje-… para algo regresamos…-sonrió amablemente-

- Pero vayan a ubicarse en sus habitaciones… ¡Wei!...-lo llamó Meiling-… prepara unos Sandwich por favor…-

-Claro que si señorita Meiling… bienvenidos jóvenes Yuga y Lian…-dicho esto el hombre se marcho-

Luego de que Meiling le diera una larga explicación, con detalles y todo, Lian fue a reclamarle a Syaoran por su comportamiento, Yuga tuvo que parar el posible asesinato. Luego fueron a la casa de Sakura, quien los recibió con un fuerte abrazo, conversaron largo y tendido, Lian y Yuga discutieron, pero eso hizo que ella riera unos momentos. Todos prestaban apoyo a Sakura más que a Syaoran, aunque no sabían bien lo que sucedía con él.

-¿por qué siempre intento protegerla?...-dijo Syaoran mientras entrenaba-… ¿por qué?-

-Joven Syaoran… su madre acaba de llamar… dijo que vendría a hablar con usted…-le informo Wei-

-Mi madre ¿para qué va a venir?-pregunto Syaoran sin dejar de practicar sus movimientos-

-Quiere hablar con usted…-dijo Wei tranquilo-

-Wei… conocías a Kinomoto…-pregunto Syaoran seriamente-

-Claro… desde primaria la conozco…-contesto Wei sinceramente-

-Dime… ¿por qué no puedo recordarla?...-se detuvo un momento causando extrañeza en su mentor-… sin embargo, cuando la veo siento la necesidad de protegerla… de estar cerca de ella…-dijo Syaoran confundido-

-Creo que no debería buscar respuestas en su mente sino en su corazón… estoy seguro que ahí encontrara las respuestas que necesita joven… ahora con su permiso debo preparar la cena…-dijo Wei marchándose de ahí, dejando a Syaoran con sus pensamientos y mente hechas un caos-

* * *

_Cha cha chan... q les pareció?... Syaoran parece q al final esta recordando a Saku! Si!... pro... aun no hay q cantar victoria... todo puede pasar... kien sera el ángel que ayudo a Saku? sera realmente Chii?... o quizás no? su clon?...jijiji... aun hay muchos misterios que resolver q poco a poco se irán aclarando... por cierto la madre de Syaroan irá realmente a Japón... uhhh... ya saben q los reviews son una motivación y mi motor para escribir... les aseguro q los leo... y agradezco sus sugerencias las tomaré en cuenta... nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!... puede que sea pronto... puede q m de mi atacaso de inspiración y todo puede pasar n aquellos momentos... ade+ tengo esta semana mis coeficiente 2... muy pesadas debo declarar... deseenme suerte de corazon... hasta pronto... x cierto el próximo capitulo esta escrito pro... no me agrada muxo como quedo lo voy a leer y puede que lo corrija para q qde mejor... _


	7. Un Simbolo Poderoso

_Ola Lectores... Un gusto volver a tener tiempo libre y q la inspiracion haya vuelto... n este capitulo encontraremos muxas sorpresassss... como 100pre les digo estos personajes no son míos sino de Clamp...juntos con otros que tampoco m pertenecen y otros q real% son míos... espero q les guste... _

**Un símbolo Poderoso**

La noche había llegado a Tomoeda, todo parecía tranquilo, la Luna Llena iluminaba las calles de la ciudad. En el gran reloj de la Primaria Tomoeda una figura sombreada, que no dejaba ver su rostro saco un pergamino, esto provoco que una silueta apareciera y desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los días iban pasando con gran rapidez, una semana había pasado desde que Sakura había terminado con Syaoran, realmente nunca terminaron sino que el comportamiento extraño de él hacía a todos dudar. Sakura poco a poco estaba más apagada, lucía más triste, a pesar de que se propuso hacer que Syaoran la recordara no lo había logrado conseguir y eso la tenía muy triste. Esta se encontraba en aquel momento en frente de la televisión a la cual no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, Kero estaba a su lado mirándola con preocupación y angustia.

-"Pasando a otras noticias, los ataques en Tomoeda siguen aumentando, todas la noches cae alguien al hospital. Según testigos el agresor aparece de la nada y los desafía a un duelo, estos aceptan pero salen gravemente heridos. Además dicen que lleva una espada consigo, y traje como de soldado de la época feudal"—

-Sakura…-llamó su atención Kero, Sakura ahora ponía total atención a la noticia-

-si lo sé Kero… pienso lo mismo, creo que es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto…-dijo Sakura decidida pero igualmente apagada-

-Ya llegue… Saku trae unas toallas…-dijo Touya, la ojijade obedeció de inmediato, subiendo las escaleras muy rápido-

**-(Todo se encontraba oscuro, Sakura se encontraba caminando a través de las calles oscuras de Tomoeda, vio al cielo nocturno, observo muchas estrellas que brillaban pero eso no lograban animarla. De la nada apareció un hombre de armadura y una espada de la época feudal, que la reto a tener un duelo, luego todo se volvió oscuro) —**Sakura despertó agitada en su cama a mitad de noche haciendo que su guardián también despertara-

-¿Qué paso Sakurita?-pregunto este dando un bostezo al terminar-

-Un sueño, bastante extraño debo decir…-dijo Sakura mientras se ubicaba nuevamente en su cama-

El salón de 8° de Secundaria se encontraba en clase de historia, todos los alumnos prestaban atención ya que ese contenido entraría en la prueba que pronto tendrían.

-Señorita Kinomoto podría prestar más atención…-le regaño el profesor, dándole una mirada severa-

-Si lo siento profesor Izumi, no volverá a ocurrir….-dijo Sakura avergonzada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba tan ida que no le prestaba atención-

Durante el receso, Tomoyo estuvo a su lado, junto con Eriol, Lian, Yuga y Meiling que se encontraban preocupados, sabían que le sucedía algo, su aura estaba extraña, ya no emitía luz.

-Saku…-dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ella-…dime ¿pasó algo?-

-No nada, no te preocupes… les podría pedir un favor, podrían dejarme sola… sí…-sonrió con tristeza, los demás asintieron y se marcharon-(_Syaoran ¿por qué no me recuerdas?... o es solo un pretexto para alejarte de mí… por favor regresa te necesito…_)-pensaba mientras sus ojos jades se inundaban en lagrimas-

-Pero ¿por qué lloras Sakura?...-dijo la voz de una mujer, de manera exigente, llamando la atención de la chica-

-No…-se quedo con las palabras en la boca al darse cuenta de quién era aquella mujer que le había hablado-

-Esa no es la Sakura que yo conocí…-volvió a decir aquella mujer, esta tenía una cabellera larga, lisa y negra, unos hermosos ojos ámbar, piel tan suave como la seda, y su tono de voz albergaba tranquilidad y serenidad-

-Ieran sama-dijo Sakura y se lanzó a abrazarla para recibir como respuesta lo mismo, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho-

-(_Siento como ha bajado su energía, si se enfrenta perecerá antes de que pueda invocar su llave…este hijo mío, que está haciendo si yo soy testigo de todo el amor que le profesaba a esta jovencita_)-pensaba Ieran mientras Sakura se calmaba poco a poco-

-Saku chan…-grito una joven de cabellera negra y unos profundos orbes dorados, esta era Li Lei una de las hermanas mayores de Syaoran, este era la más divertida y loca de toda la familia, tenía un enorme cariño por Sakura, ya que esta había logrado cambiar la forma de ser de su hermano- ¿qué sucede?... este Syaoran se las verá conmigo...- puso su mano en forma de puño y una mirada amenazante, nada característico de ella, eso le saco una sonrisa a Sakura-

-Gracias Lei… supongo que vinieron a ver a Syaoran…-dijo Sakura limpiándose sus lagrimas, desde la azotea del edificio, un joven miraba la escena como si antes ya la hubiese vivido-

-Estamos preocupados como también el consejo de los doce pilares, ellos han observado una gran baja de energía, y yo quise saber qué es lo que pasaba…-dijo Ieran, Sakura también era parte del consejo pero ella era quien la representaba-

-gracias, no se preocupen todo está bien…-dijo Sakura aparentando no darse cuenta a lo que se refería-

-Entonces iré a buscar a Syaoran… no… mejor lo esperaré en la casa…-dijo Ieran marchándose de allí, dejando a Sakura más tranquila-

La noche ya había llegado a Tomoeda y la hora de patrullar las calles había llegado, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo se reunieron en frente al parque pingüino ya que los otros no podrían asistir.

-qué raro que los demás no pudieran venir pero igualmente grabaré a Sakura como patrulla la ciudad con su nuevo traje…-dijo Tomoyo grabando a cuerpo completo a Sakura, Eriol observaba con una gotita, estilo anime, en la cabeza-

-Yo iré hacia el este de la ciudad, Sakura tú irás al oeste…-ambos asintieron y caminaron en las direcciones respectivas, aquella noche le recordaba su sueño de la mañana, miro al cielo nocturno con algo de nostalgia. Algo se movió entre los arbustos, y de ellos salió un hombre vestido de Samurai-

-¿qué es eso Sakura?...-dijo Tomoyo que grababa sin perderse un detalle-

-Este… es el ser…-su rival la atacó y ella esquivo con algo de esfuerzo ya que no tenía la mente bien puesta-… Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo… Lucha Espada…-invoco a ambas cartas, todos sus movimientos fueron más asertivos que antes; desde un árbol en la lejanía alguien observaba con atención todos los movimientos de la castaña, un rayo cruzó la batalla, era Eriol que había llegado evitando que dañaran a Sakura-

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto amablemente-

-Si gracias Eriol…-dijo Sakura levantándose del piso-

El Joven que estaba observando desde el árbol, recordaba lo ocurrido aquella tarde, y la larga charla con su madre-

_-Flash Back—_

_Syaoran llegaba a su casa, algo tarde debido a que la práctica de fútbol se había retrasado porque estaba más cerca el torneo inter escolar._

_-¡Ya llegue!...-dijo una vez que cruzo el umbral de la puerta-_

_-Me alegro que llegarás Syaoran…-dijo la voz de una mujer algo madura, que le provocaba algo de miedo con su sola presencia-_

_-Madre…-le hizo una reverencia, ella se había dirigido a la estancia para recibirlo apenas escucho la voz de él-_

_-acompáñame Syaoran necesito hablar contigo… Wei…-apareció el mayordomo, este haciendo una reverencia a Ieran-_

_-Ieran sama-dijo el hombre respetuosamente-_

_-Que nadie abandone esta casa… Ni Lian ni Yuga ni Meiling y tampoco Lei…-ordeno la mujer seriamente, el hombre comprendió a la perfección con solo mirarla a los ojos-_

_Salieron de la mansión y caminaron a través de los jardines principales, donde había una gran pileta, muchos árboles y unos hermosos rosales._

_-Madre, ¿qué quería decirme?...-pregunto Syaoran rompiendo el silencio irrompible hasta ese momento-_

_-Hijo, ¿qué sucedió con Sakura?-cuestionó ella mirándolo de reojo-_

_-Con Kinomoto, debería pasar algo… -su madre le recriminó con la mirada-… no la recuerdo madre, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí y no en Hong Kong…-_

_-Sakura pertenece al consejo de los doce pilares hace por lo menos tres años, los grandes sabio han sentido una baja de energía por parte de ella…-explico su madre en tono serio-_

_-Esa niñita no puede formar parte del consejo, es demasiado débil…-le dijo Syaoran a su madre-_

_-Pues tú insististe en que estuviera allí, no lo recuerdas…-respondió un poco alterada-_

_-Para nada madre…-dijo él un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta de la mujer-_

_-Syaoran quiero que me respondas algo, pero que no lo razones, que me lo digas sinceramente y desde tu corazón…-dijo Ieran dulcificando su mirada-… ¿qué pasaría si Sakura desapareciera de este mundo? ¿O corriera un grave peligro? ¿Qué harías?-estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Syaoran, dejándolo sin palabras; era fácil responder: No me importa o que se las arregle sola, sin embargo no podía articular palabra, no podía decir aquello; su madre lo observo unos minutos, entonces lo que sospechaba desde un principio era verdad-_

_-(Sakura… Kinomoto…)-a su mente acudieron las últimas palabras antes de abandonar el salón-… (Entonces nos reuniéremos a las 20:00pm en el parque pingüino para saber si es un ser mágico o una persona común y corriente)-…madre debo salir… de inmediato…-salió corriendo antes de esperar cualquier respuesta por parte de su progenitora, que lo miraba de manera pensativa-_

_-Fin del Flash Back—_

-(_Vamos sé que puedes derrotarlo…_)-la animaba mentalmente Syaoran, veía la batalla, Eriol y Sakura no podía con el ser, en otro tiempo hubiera sido pan comido vencerlo, pero el nivel de magia de Sakura estaba disminuyendo y las cartas se preocupaban por ella; Tomoyo estaba sorprendida por lo que ocurría-

-(_Sakura… ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, amiga?_)- pensaba ella con preocupación-

El combate, en el cual el espadachín estaba saliendo victorioso, ya que por la armadura que tenía no le afectaba la magia como tampoco los golpes por parte de Sakura, esta al esquivar el último ataque cayó, debido al desgaste que estaba produciendo la lucha; el espadachín aprovecho para atacarla pero el impacto de una patada lo envió varios metros lejos, evitando así que Sakura saliera lastimada.

-Li…-dijo Tomoyo, que no se perdía de nada a la hora de grabar, observo la cara de enfado que este traía-

-Sakura ¿qué te pasa?... –la regaño Syaoran, anteriormente cuando vio la escena de peligro, a su mente abordaron una serie de recuerdos de primaria, lo principal de aquello, que esta jamás se rendía a pesar de las adversidades-… esta no eres tú… levántate, tú puedes enfrentarte a él…-

-Li…-dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos, tenía la preocupación plasmada en sus orbes ámbar- tienes razón, no puedo darme por vencida ahora, realmente no puedo…pase lo que pase todo estará bien…-en su frente se marco un extraño símbolo, este hacía que su silueta brillara, de pronto Syaoran cayó al piso- ¡Syaoran!… -(_¿qué le pasó?…_)-ahora pagarás por lo que hiciste… Por el poder de mis astros guardianes, dios del tiempo y el espacio, Estrella Temporal…-realizo un hechizo que nunca antes nadie lo había mencionado, era un hechizo muy antiguo y legendario-…Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión de Yue, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura…-el ser fue sellado en carta, que inmediatamente fue a sus manos-… Samurai…-su frente dejo de brillar-

-(_Es imposible que ella sea… no, es imposible…ella no puede serlo_)-pensaba Eriol, este no le quitaba la vista de encima, jamás pensó que esto podría pasar-

Desde un lugar apartado, en una oficina, la escena fue observada por unas sombras que veían nada contentos a través de una fuente de agua, incluso cada uno pensaba lo ocurrido a uno de sus sirvientes más poderosos

-Hermano… ¿estaremos haciendo lo correcto en tratar de liberar el poder de Andrómeda?... viste como acabo con uno de nuestros sirviente más poderosos de un solo golpe…-dijo una de las siluetas-

-Es necesario hermana, ya que luego robaremos ese poder, junto con el libro de las cartas Clow… además de nuestro querido Espejo de Jade…-dijo malignamente el hombre, por la ventana ingreso otra silueta-

-¿qué sucedió?...-le cuestionó por la presencia en aquella habitación-

-Tuviste miedo… entre nosotros el miedo no existe… arruinaste todo…-dijo con enfado la voz masculina-… Estúpido… no debiste abandonar a aquel muchacho, así no nos sirves…Poder de la estrella Oscura, serpiente encarnada, destrucción de constelación…-el ser se hizo polvo y se evaporo-

-Hermano pudimos haberlo intentado nuevamente… -le recrimino la joven- o por último que nos explicase que sucedió…-

-No importa…ya veremos qué podemos hacer…-dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación-

Syaoran fue llevado por sus amigos a su hogar, Ieran los recibió sorprendida por las condiciones en las cuales su hijo había regresado. Lo llevaron de inmediato a su habitación, mientras que el grupo esperaba en la sala, en un profundo silencio, que fue roto por Meiling, Lian y Yuga.

-Saku… ¿qué le pasó a Syaoran?-le cuestionó Meiling debidamente preocupada por su primo-

-no sé, él llego, me dijo algunas palabras, y luego cuando empezaba el contra ataque él se había desmayado –dijo Sakura con tono más preocupado que ella y con lagrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, este era el motivo por el cual no se había percatado del gran esfuerzo que hizo en ese ataque y seguía de pie-

-Está inconsciente…-dijo Ieran llegando a paso tranquilo pero con una expresión indescifrable- pero dentro de todo, se encuentra bien… seguramente mañana despertara…-

-Si entonces yo me marchó… Saku… ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?-pregunto Tomoyo, cuando Sakura iba a responder se desvaneció- ¡Sakura!...-Eriol alcanzo a sostenerla ya que se encontraba sentado cerca-

-Se me hacía extraño que hubiera durado tanto tiempo despierta…será mejor que la acostemos de inmediato…-dijo Eriol, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Ieran, esta comprendió de inmediato, Eriol la llevo en bazo a una habitación para visitas-

-Li sama… tengo el deber de informarle, Sakura-pensó un momento las palabras adecuadas para luego continuar- existe una gran posibilidad de que ella sea… heredera del poder de Andrómeda…-esto sorprendió a Ieran-

-No puede ser, esta pequeña… lleva una gran carga sobre sus hombros y ni siquiera lo sospecha… ¿no se ha dado cuenta aún?-Eriol negó con la cabeza-

Una semana había pasado de aquello, pero ninguno reaccionaba de aquel letargo, todos iban a visitarlos a la mansión, extrañados de que aún ninguno despertara. El padre de Sakura se entero de toda la verdad mientras ella dormía, que ella era la heredera de un mago muy poderoso, dueña de Yue y Kero, las aventuras de Sakura fueron explicadas por Eriol, este era el único con la suficiente enteresa para hacerlo en aquel minuto además de Yukito revelo el secreto que celosamente guardaba con su dueña, que su personalidad era una con Yue. El padre de Sakura no reacciono como todos esperaban, fue compresivo, realmente lo había asumido bastante bien.

**-(Sakura se encontraba en un gran vacío oscuro, avanzaba a través de él, sin lograr distinguir absolutamente nada**. **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el paisaje cambio, un gran prado y con una laguna se vislumbro ante ella.**

**-Pequeña Sakura…-dijo sonriéndole el mago Clow-**

**-Mago Clow… ¿qué hace aquí?... ¿qué me sucedió?...-dijo Sakura su mente trabajaba en un cien por ciento**, **a su mente llegaban muchas preguntas-**

**-He venido para decirte, te necesita… tú eres la única que lo puede hacer regresar…-**

**-¿a quién?... Syaoran… ¿no podrá despertar?-le cuestionó Sakura, Clow negó-**

**-Pequeña… recuerda… recuerda…-le dijo Clow desvaneciendo en el paisaje-**

**-¿qué recuerdo?-dijo Sakura ante los últimos restos de la presencia de Clow-**

**-Tus…profecías…-dijo lentamente antes de desaparecer-**

**-¿profecías…qué profecías?-cuestionó al aire, todo se volvió a oscurecer, ella trato de recordar pero nada venía a su mente, nunca recordaba nada de lo que decía, su mente trabajaba en automático en aquellos momentos-…Syaoran…-su frente nuevamente brilló- deseo verte nuevamente…-**

**En la mente se Syaoran todo era un caos, caminaba a través de ella, estaba realmente confundido, no sabía dónde estaba y estaba reviviendo cada momento de su vida además de que llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, todo se vio interrumpido por una luz y de la nada apareció una silueta.**

**-¿Sakura?-le pregunto, esta parecía un ángel, ya que no se distinguía del todo, sus detalles y facciones quedaban al misterio-..¿Eres tú?...-**

**-Li Syaoran… ¿qué es lo que deseas?...-pregunto una voz desde la luz-**

**-Quiero volver a mi vida… ver a Sakura, a mi madre, a mis amigos…-respondió él sinceramente-**

**-Busca en tu corazón… llevas demasiado tiempo aquí…, en tu corazón se encuentra la fuerza que te ayudara a salir de aquí… tu eres la única persona que podrá ayudarla en su nueva misión)-**

Sakura despertó en su cama agitada, miró a su alrededor encontrándose con Meiling a su lado, ella se sorprendió por el despertar tan brusco, Sakura se levanto, y sin dar tiempo a preguntas se dirigió a la habitación de Syaoran, se guiaba por su intuición a través de los pasillos de segundo piso de la mansión, hasta que por fin la halló, invadió y rompió el silencio, tanto la madre de Syaoran como su hija, Lei, observaban a Sakura expectantes. Ieran tenía una mirada enigmática.

-Syaoran… vuelve… te necesito…-dijo Sakura de modo angustiado, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas-

-Sakura calma, ya despertará…-trato de intervenir Ieran, pero no funciono-

-No, él no puede regresar… algo lo está deteniendo-dijo Sakura exasperada, su frente nuevamente brillo-… Regresa…-Aquella luz nuevamente invadió la mente de Syaoran, que lo ayudo a salir de su prisión mental, en la cual había sido dejado mientras el ser tomaba su lugar, dañando muchos de sus recuerdos-

-Saku… ha pasado una semana…descansa un poco más…-Lei trato de sacarla de habitación y calmarla, no se explicaba por qué brillaba su frente-

-Lei…-la llamó Ieran tranquilamente pero algo que ninguna esperaba sucedió-

-Saku…ra…-la llamó Syaoran, abriendo sus hermosos ojos ámbar-…madre…-vio el rostro de su progenitora aun lado de él-

-Syaoran…-dijo Ieran sorprendida por este despertar-…Sakura acércate- el símbolo en su frente había desaparecido-

-Syaoran…-dijo Sakura alegremente, brindándole su sonrisa, fue corriendo a abrazarlo-

-Saku… me alegro de verte…-dijo Syaoran correspondiendo al abrazo, la habitación fue invadida, por los guardianes; Yue y Rubi Moon trataban de detener a Touya, que quería matar al joven chino. Touya al ir a la habitación de su hermana no la encontró pero a los que si encontró fue a Rubi Moon y Yue saliendo de esta con una sonrisa plasmadas en sus caras, cosa que no le agrado y supuso donde la encontraría-

-Touya… cálmate…-dijo Rubi Moon-

-Hermano…-dijo Sakura separándose de Syaoran, para abrazarlo a él. Cosa que lo desconcertó- me da gusto verte…Yukito…-esto último lo menciono con cariño-

-¿Te encuentras bien?, Kero y yo estuvimos muy preocupados por ti… hay algo que debes saber…-dijo de inmediato Yukito-

-¡Cómo que mi papá se enteró!...-dijo Sakura sorprendiendo al guardián, aunque se esperaba que eso hiciera-

Pusieron al tanto de las noticias a Sakura que estaba acostada junto a Syaoran. Fujitaka no se había aparecido en todo el día ya que tenía mucho trabajo. Cuando la ciudad de Tomoeda se oscureció y fue liberado de su trabajo, pudo dirigirse por fin a la mansión Li. Se encontró con la agradable sorpresa que su flor de Cerezo había despertado, subió de inmediato a la habitación de su pequeña.

-Pequeña Sakura…-dijo Fukitaka entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

-Papá…-grito ella y lo abrazó muy fuerte-… perdóname por haberte preocupado…y mentido todo este tiempo…-

-Veo que te enteraste…-dijo Fujitaka cariñosamente-… estoy orgulloso de ti pero deberías habernos tenido más confianza, de alguna manera siempre supe que eras especial mi pequeña hija…-Sakura se aferró más al abrazo de su padre-descansa, mañana nos iremos a casa…-ella asintió-

La mañana siguiente, tanto Sakura como sus guardianes; ninguno se había movido de allí en ningún momento, a excepción cuando despertó; Kero había ido a la cocina porque la espera le angustiaba, y Yue hizo lo mismo ya que estaba sobrealimentándose; cuando Sakura despertó lo supo de inmediato junto con Kero, ya que sintieron una fuerte recarga de energía por este motivo fueron a tratar de detener a Touya que en ese momento debería estar con Sakura. Fujitaka le agradeció y no supo agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho Ieran por su hija. Ieran respondió que Sakura se lo había recompensado devolviéndole a su hijo, esto sonrojo a la pequeña y todos rieron por aquello.

y bn q les parecio?... cumpli cn lo esperado o m voi axingando a medida q transcurre la historia... sino m dicen y veo q puedo hacer para mejorarlo... crueles nuestros enemigos... y q poco caidos del catre... real% tampoco keria separar a Saku y Syao muxo t°... ( ia veía q los personajes m venian a pegar...jajajajaa!...)... ahora viene una nueva etapa... como 100pre... les ruego q m dijen reviews... saben q eso m motiva y m autoexijo a q salga ideas buenas... y ni s imaginan lo q s m ocurrió para + adelante...(INNER: deja tanta xaxara... y escribe +... y apuesto a q cuando t ponga a escribir s t olvidara esa idea q s t acaba d ocurrir) i tu... no tenía idea d q existías... (INNER: ay... eres tan...)... ya callate... tengo cosas mejores q hacer q estar aki discutiendo... nos vemos n l siguiente cap... les aseguro q no tardare...!


	8. Una Sorpresa Especial

_Ola mis lectores favoritos... en este capitulo encontraran algunas sorpresitas saben... un día amanecí romántica...(INNER: eso crees tú...)... no te metas donde no te llaman... como decía, amanecía algo sensible y romántica, quería darles un poco de espacio a mi pareja favorita Saku&Syao, además de un merecido descanso... como 100pre les digo y repito, la mayoría de estos personajes no son míos sino de Clamp, algunos d otros autores y ya saben otros de mi propiedad... (INNER: ddberias dejarlos leer...)...deja d interrimpirme... entonces aki les dejo el cap..._

**Capitulo 8 - Una Sorpresa Especial**

Los días de Otoño transcurrían en Tomoeda, este hacía su avance implacable por todo Japón, el frío se acentuaba con cada día que pasaba, muchos se sorprendieron el día en que tanto Sakura como Syaoran se habían reintegrado y llegaron como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, cuando sus compañeros le preguntaban ellos respondían con un: estábamos peleados por un tontería pero eso no cambia que la/lo siga queriendo. Las clases continuaron luego de la ronda de preguntas por parte de sus amigos, el titular de la clase de 8 de secundaria le informó al curso que tendrían un campamento en la montaña, todos se emocionaron con aquella salida, además de que esta sería la primera del semestre y era motivo de más alegría.

En una cafetería cercana a la secundaria, nuestros amigos estaban tomándose un tiempo para ellos, ya hace mucho que no lo hacían, olvidándose de todos los problemas que tenían encima de sus hombros.

-Tommy ¿cuándo será el concurso de canto?...-le pregunto Sakura a su amiga que se encontraba al frente de la hermosa pareja-

-dentro de 1 mes más…-respondió ella con su sonrisa tranquila-

-Serás la mejor de todo el concurso…-intervino Lian apoyándola-

-Eso no cabe duda, para ser mi rival es digna de aquel concurso…-dijo Meiling, todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de su amiga-

-Si Meiling canta… Lian… tu puedes hacer toda clase de volteretas en el aire…-la susodicha miró a Yuga con una mirada que podría matarte-

-Idiota-

-Me tengo que ir, debo preparar la cena…-dijo Sakura recordando que tenía que pasar de camino para comprar los ingredientes faltantes y evitando una posible pelea-

-yo te acompaño… Saku…-se ofreció amablemente Syaoran-

-Nos vemos mañana Saku…-se despidió Tomoyo, para darle su espacio a la pareja-

-Mañana iremos a comprar lo que nos hace falta para el campamento…-pregunto Lian a su amiga de mirada esmeralda-

-Claro… ¿a qué hora?-pregunto la castaña-

-te parece a las 11:30 AM…-dijo Tomoyo sonriente-

-Si… entonces hasta mañana…-

-Hasta mañana…-también se despidió Syaoran-

-Que les vaya bien… Syao y Saku…-dijeron todos al unísono-

-¿Tommy no irás a grabarlos?…-pregunto Eriol a Tomoyo, viendo que no hacía nada por seguirlos (por qué será que desconfiara)-

-No…necesitan su espacio… su momento… deberíamos prepararles algo…-sugirió ella-

-Podría ser… pero creo que mejor no…-dijo Yuga mirando la puerta por donde abandonaban la cafetería-

Sakura al salir iba tomada de la mano con Syaoran, el silencio entre ellos era agradable, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos no habían querido tocar el tema que más le dolía a Sakura, y él quería saber qué hizo.

-eh Saku…-quería comenzar el tema pero no sabía cómo-

-¿Sucede algo Syaoran?-le pregunto, no quería leerle la mente-

-Si acuérdate que tenemos un tema pendiente pero antes quiero que me acompañes a un lugar …-le pidió Syaoran, ella estaba dudosa pero en realidad nada perdía con seguir a su amor-

-Dónde tú quieras…-sonrió dulcemente, como solo ella podía hacerlo, de improvisó él la abrazo, cosa que correspondió gustosa y feliz de que haya tomado la iniciativa con la muestra de afecto-

Caminaron a través del parque pingüino, Syaoran guiaba a Sakura entre medio de bosques; hace días atrás había estado preparando una sorpresa especial para ella por su aniversario; cumplían 5 años de noviazgo.

-Syaoran, ¿a dónde vamos?-le pregunto Sakura algo cansada puesto que llevaban una hora caminando-

-¿estás cansada?-se acerco para ver su expresión, eso se lo dijo todo, se agacho para llevarla-

-No… no era para que hicieses eso…-dijo ella sonrojada y avergonzada-

-No tengo problema en hacerlo… tengo más resistencia que tú… anda súbete…-dijo Syaoran aun agachado, Sakura accedió y se arrimo en él. Siguieron su camino entre medio del bosque.

-(Qué bien huele… y que relajante es su aura… Syaoran te amo…)-dijo Sakura apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de él-

-Falta poco no te vayas a quedar dormida…-rogó-

-Sigo despierta…-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, avanzaron un poco más-

-Ya llegamos… Sakura…-le aviso y ella abrió los ojos y observo que a su alrededor estaba iluminado por velas naranjas que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles, que estaban unidas entre sí por unas telas de color rosa suave; el paisaje era complementado por la luna creciente y un gran lago en cual se refleja el astro; una especie de paño amarillo desvanecido que cubría el piso que tenía cojines rojos para apoyarse, que contrastaba con todo a su alrededor-… Espero que te guste…-

-Me… Me encan…no… me fascina…-derramo una cuántas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas por la felicidad que embargaba-

-No llores, ven…-tomo una de sus manos para guiarla al mantel que cubría el piso-… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?-le pregunto cubriendo sus ojos con sus flequillos-

-Hoy… hoy…-comenzó a murmurar para sí, como efecto en cadena, recordó la fecha, y de inmediato lo importante del día-… si… imposible no acordarse…-dijo con disimulo-

-Sabías que no lo recordarías como todos los años…-dijo Syaoran sonriéndole-… está noche es para ti… y no te preocupes por tu hermano ni de tu papá, les dije ayer… les pedí que no te dijeran nada…-

-Syaoran… muchas gracias…-dijo Sakura abrazándolo fuertemente-

-Ven…-dijo este, tomándola en brazo y llevándola hacia el paño dispuesto para hacerle de mesa- espero que te guste, me costó mucho pensar en que hacer esta noche tan especial…-acerco unos plato que se encontraban a los costados-

-¿los preparaste tú?-le pregunto con mucha curiosidad-

-Sí… no podía dejar escapar nada, esta noche quise yo hacer algo ya que tú eres la que siempre se acuerda… además de que necesitas olvidarte de todo por lo menos por algunos minutos-le sirvió un plato de ensaladas de pollo con gambas y unos cuantos Jikasei Pan-

-muchas gracias Syaoran…-probó un poco-… está exquisito…-

-te lo agradezco…-dijo él ahora probado su plato, estuvieron un rato disfrutando de la comida, cuando hubieron terminado ambos-Saku… hay algo que quiero decirte… es importante…-ella lo miro demandante y prestándole la mayor atención-… Hace unos pocos días atrás, cuando aun no te recordaba… sentía que algo me unía a ti, nunca identifique qué, pero sabía que era algo poderoso y que jamás se rompería, te adoro más que a mi vida Sakura, sin importar lo que suceda tú siempre estarás aquí…-señalo su corazón-Te Amo Sakura…-

-Syaoran…-se le corto la voz, miles de lagrimas florecían en sus ojos-… yo también Te Amo…-Syaoran se acerco lentamente, rozaron sus labios unos momentos hasta que por fin se besaron, con amor, ternura, todos los sentimientos que tenían hacia el otro, hasta que por falta de aire tuvieron que parar-

-Saku, ven…-dijo él levantándose-

-Syaoran…-dijo ella sonriendo y copiando a su novio. Syaoran se acerco a ella, le tomo la cintura y tomó su mano derecha- ¿qué haces?-

-Bailo-respondió con simplicidad, comenzó a moverse, derecha-izquierda-vuelta-giro Sakura, luego comenzó todo de nuevo-

-Syaoran… no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti cuando te alejaste de mi… ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba sucediendo todo-

-No te preocupes, ahora estamos juntos y nada nos separara… eres muy importante para mi…y nunca te volveré a causar un dolor así…-siguieron moviéndose abrazados-

-jajajaja-se rió Sakura contra él-

-¿podría saber de lo que te ríes?-pregunto Syaoran-

-De todo, de felicidad, la felicidad que me causa estar a tu lado…-dijo Sakura, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban iluminados, eso bastaba para él-

Mientras tanto en la profundidad del bosque se encontraba una mansión en una oscuridad enorme, y no sólo eso sino que expedía maldad, unas siluetas hablaban siniestramente.

-Aprovechen este tiempo... que la próxima vez que nos veamos se arrepentirán de haber nacido…-dijo un hombre mirando la fuente-

-La próxima vez venceremos-dijo confiada Jun-

-Necesitamos que se libere el poder de Andrómeda es una orden superior…-dijo la silueta ensombrecida-

-El próximo movimiento que haré será un duelo… y saldré victoriosa…-sonrió malignamente-

-…como quieras-

De vuelta en el bosque, se sentaron en la orilla del lago mirando la luna que era testigo de esa noche especial para ambos, ya que significaba cerrar por fin la etapa que tanto lastimo a ambos.

-Syaoran, días atrás ¿de verdad me olvidaste?-pregunto la esmeralda-

-Lamento decirte… la verdad es que sí… no recordaba nada, incluso ahora, hay recuerdos que no los tengo… lo único que realmente sé, es que tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida… no me importa lo que suceda, siempre estaré contigo…-sonrió al decir esto último, Sakura confió que así sería, lo sentía en su corazón-

_Espero le haya gustado este capitulo... más adelante vienen muxas sorpresas y aun nos falta q despierte algo...jajaja...no daré + adelantos... debo declarar, n 1 principio este capitulo no era el 8 sino el 9... kise adelantarlo x q aun falta un poco para llegar a esa parte..., soy 1 poko malagradecida, kiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas q s toman la molestia d dejarme reviews, s lo agradezco d corazon... les aseguro q x ellas m esfuerzo a q salgan mejores los capitulos, y q pasen mi prueba d fuego... q cumplan los requerimientos d calidad...(INNER: nos autoexigimos bastante u.u...)... 1° vz dsd q aparecist q estamos d acuerdo... ya saben dejennos sus comentarios q son importantes...n.n...hasta el próximo, esto s pondrá caliente..._


	9. El Heredero de Bing Quing

_Ola mis queridos lectores, se que los he abandonado x muxo tiempo, y en verdad lo siento... pro tuve serios problemas de inspiración y lo q escribia no m convencia dl todo, espero q comprendan, e incluso sabía q m kerrian pegar o algo así, espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo de la Leyenda del Espejo de Pandora... una cosas más como 100pre...jejeje... los personajes no son míos... son de Clmp y otros, y he tomado uno que otro nombre de otros animes y/o manga... sin + a leeeeeerrrrrr!_

**Capitulo 9: El Heredero de Bing Quing**

Los días de otoño avanzaban a paso apresurado y los días cada vez estaban más fríos, en la Secundaria de Tomoeda, todos los alumnos estaban en clases y prestando mucha atención, los ánimos no decaían a pesar de que tenían muchos trabajos y exámenes ya que pronto venía un campamento para todos los alumnos pertenecientes a aquella institución.

Al terminar la jornada todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tomar un café en una tienda que se hacía muy popular en la zona, y con el frío que hacía era necesario algo que calentara todo tu organismo antes de llegar a tu hogar.

-Que día tan largo…-se quejo Meiling tomando un poco de te-

-Odio Matemáticas…-dijo Sakura desanimada-

-ánimo Sakura -trato de animarla su amiga Tomoyo-

-Pero el profesor me odia… no sé porque inventaron los números y todas esas cosas raras…-dijo Sakura-… no entendí nada de eso de una x que no sé qué y se graficaba en un sonrisa…-nadie entendió de que hablaba la castaña-

-Las ecuaciones cuadráticas Sakura-ella asintió-…son fáciles si quieres te puedo explicar y ayudar…-se ofreció amablemente Syaoran-

-¿de verdad?... gracias Syoran, te adoro y te quiero como a nadie…-dijo Sakura abrazándolo fuertemente-

-yo también Sakura por eso te ofrezco mi ayuda…-dijo Syaoran correspondiendo al abrazo de la castaña-

-basta tortolos…-dijo Lian interrumpiendo el momento-

-Sakura tengo algunas dudas…-dijo Eriol rompiendo el momento relajante e incluso tenía una postura más tensa-

-¿qué dudas Eriol?-pregunto Sakura preocupada por el tono de voz que había ocupado para llamarla-

-Primero cuando utilizas a tiempo… ¿te cansas?-primera pregunta, tenía la mirada fija en ella-

-Bueno…-todos le prestaron atención-… ¿debería?-

-Si deberías cansarte ya que manipular el tiempo requiere demasiada magia… a menos… es imposible es un mito…-dijo Syaoran interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos-

-Syaoran… ¿qué cosas?-dijo Sakura dirigiéndole la mirada al castaño que estaba a su lado-

-No te preocupes…-dijo Syaoran-

-Puede ser Syaoran… todos vimos lo que pasó el día en que el Samurai hacía de las suyas, tú lo enfrentaste para proteger a Sakura, la hiciste reaccionar y cuando esto sucedió un brillo en su frente, un sello, hizo que te desmayarás y con un solo golpe Sakura derroto a aquel ser, ninguno de nosotros pudimos hacerlo, por lo menos Sakura al principio no pudo hacer nada y de repente lo vence, a mi me parece extraño…-explico Eriol seriamente-

-Además del hechizo que realizaste Sakura… Eriol, ¿cuál era?-Tomoyo pregunto curiosa-

-Se me había olvidado, el hechizo que realizaste Sakura no es algo normal, ningún mago puede realizarlo así nada más…-dijo Eriol una vez más, haciendo pensar a los presentes-

-Nosotros no pudimos asistir por órdenes de Ieran sama, así que no podemos dar nuestra opinión-dijo Yuga sorprendido por las noticias-

-Puede que tengas razón Eriol…-dijo Syaoran, sabía que tenía algo de cuerdo su amigo-… y sabes de qué trata todo esto…-

-Aún no tengo nada claro, estamos en veremos…-dijo Eriol volviendo a su posición despreocupada-(_Además nos falta alguien importante… Bing Quing ¿a quién demonios escogiste como tu heredero?_)-dirigió su vista a la calle y se dio cuenta de que llovía abruptamente-

-Está lloviendo…-dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio que se había producido-… ya llegó Chii por mí… nos vemos…-se marcho de la cafetería dejando su parte del dinero de lo que comió-

-Hasta mañana Tommy chan…-dijo Sakura sonriendo alegremente-

-Yo también me tengo que ir…-dijo Eriol sonriendo con su tranquilidad característica-

-Hasta mañana Eriol…-dijo Sakura una vez despidiéndose de su amigo-

-Nos vemos Eriol…-Este hizo lo mismo que Tomoyo-

-Entonces también marchémonos…-dijo Lian, todos asintieron conformes con al proposición-

-¿Trajiste paraguas Sakura?-pregunto Syaoran a Sakura-

-No… em..Syaoran…-Sakura no podía articular palabras-

-Te voy a dejar no te preocupes, no podría dejar que te marcharas sola…-le dio una caricia en la cara-Meiling anda con Yuga y Lian…-

-Que tú vas a dejar a Saku… no te preocupes…-dijo Meiling alegremente-

-gracias Mei…-dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga-… Lian Yuga…-

-Que tengas una bonita tarde Saku…-dijo Lian guiñándole un ojo-

-Syaoran no te querrás aprovechar de Saku...-dijo Yuga mirándolo seriamente-

-Yuga-este frunció el ceño amenazadoramente-

-Hasta mañana…-dijo Sakura llevándose de ahí a Syaoran que podía cometer un locura en contra de Yuga- No te enfades por lo que dijo, después de todo estaba bromeando…-

-Saku, es que eres muy buena persona, por eso lo aguantas pero lo hace porque me molesta que diga eso…-dijo Syaoran pasando el brazo por los hombros de la pelicastaña, a pesar de la lluvia caminaban lentamente hacia la casa de ella-

-Han sido muy amables conmigo, se que vinieron para vigilarme pero siento que nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, el Destino tenía escrito todo esto…-dijo Sakura, esta tenía un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Syaoran-

-Puede ser… pero me alegro que así haya sido, quizás si no te hubiera conocido ahora sería frío y no me importaría nada para conseguir lo que quiero…-dijo Syaoran tranquilamente-

-En el fondo siempre supe que eras una buena persona, que eras pesado al principio eso nadie te lo discutes, incluso aun te cuesta mostrar lo que sientes…-dijo Sakura-

-¿pesado?-le cuestiono Syaoran alzando una ceja en disconformidad-

-Sabes que era así…-dijo Sakura a modo de defensa-… pero siempre me apoyaste y cuando aparecías en el momento más crítico me daba la paz que necesitaba, sin darme cuenta te había alojado en mi corazón…-

-Saku…-el abrazo se volvió más fuerte-

-¿quieres pasar a secarte un poco?-pregunto Sakura una vez que estuvieron en frente de la casa de ella-

-No, mientras llegue más pronto a la casa mejor, así me quito estas prendas todas mojadas...-dijo Syaoran sonriéndole para que estuviera tranquila-

-Bueno, me llamas cuando llegues a tu casa…-pidió Sakura abriendo la reja de su hogar-

-Claro... hasta mañana mi pequeña flor de Cerezo…-besó a Sakura como despedida- me voy…-

-Adiós Syaoran…-les grito Sakura a Syaoran, que con un movimiento de mano se marcho rápidamente-

-Saku, apúrate que te resfriarás…-la llamó Fujitaka-

-Si ya voy…-dijo Sakura corriendo hacia la puerta-… Hola papá…-

-Veo que el joven Syaoran te quiere mucho…-dijo Fujitaka mientras ayudaba a su pequeña a secarse- anda date una ducha que después mando a Kero con la ropa que necesitas…-

-está bien papá… a todo esto…hm…-Sakura no sabía cómo decir lo que tenía atorado en la garganta-

-Me cae muy bien el joven Syaoran, y sé que estará siempre para ti…-sonrió al decir esto último dándole confianza a su pequeña hija-

-gracia papá…-subió corriendo las escaleras-

Tomoyo ya había llegado a la mansión y se encontraba cenando en su habitación puesto que su madre se había tenido que quedar en la empresa puesto que tenía una reunión muy importante para poder exportar los juguetes a otros países.

-Señorita Daidouji, ¿se le ofrece algo más?-pregunto una sirvienta amablemente-

-No muchas gracias Noemi…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo tranquilamente-

-y usted señorita Taira?-

-Para nada muchas gracias…dijo Chii-

-Puedes retirarte a descansar Noemi…-dijo Tomoyo, la sirvienta salió de la habitación, esperaron un momento en silencio-

-Hasta que al fin se fue…-dijo un conejito blanco con un rubí en su frente-

-Kyry… ven…-ofreció Tomoyo su regazo-

-si ama…-dijo Kyry-

-Ama, no cree que esto está algo raro, nuestro enemigo no ha dado señales de vida, a lo mejor está esperando recobrar energías…-dijo Chii preocupada-

-Mi querida Chii, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo que sucederá, sucederá sin que podamos hacer nada por evitarlo…-dijo Tomoyo mirando a la noche tan amplia-

-Siente la presencia ama…-dijo Kyry poniendo sus pelos de punta, debido a la amenaza que sentía en el ambiente-

-Si Kyry... Esperemos a que mis amigos me llamen…-dijo Tomoyo volviendo a su asiento con tranquilidad-

-Ama, se lo toma todo con tranquilidad-dijo Chii mirando a su dueña con su pose relajada, un teléfono sonó en la habitación-

-¿ves?...Bueno, Tomoyo habla… Saku, si claro, inmediatamente voy…-colgó y sonrió-.. mis amigos jamás me fallan, nos veremos…-

-Ama, lleve su llave…-pidió Kyry preocupado-

-Jamás me la quito Kyry, no te preocupes-

En el parque pingüino todos se reunían poco a poco, al sentir la presencia, todos comenzaron a comunicarse, ni que si hubieran leído el pensamiento.

-Falta solo Tommy…-dijo Sakura había ido acompañada de Yue y Kero-

-Creo que nosotras no deberíamos estar aquí Saku…-dijo Meiling-

-Eres parte de nosotros también, a pesar que no poseas magia…-dijo Lian sonriéndole para infundirle confianza-

-gracias Lian…-dijo Meiling-

-Disculpen la tardanza...-dijo Tomoyo acercándose a todos-

-Empecemos a buscarlo…-dijo Eriol, todos asintieron y se separaron para buscarlo-

Sakura recorrió el parque pingüino cerca del lago; Syaoran cercano al parque de diversión; Eriol busco en los juego y Lian y Yuga cerca de la heladería. Se volvieron a reunir y no encontraron nada.

-¿encontraste algo Eriol?-pregunto Yuga y Lian al joven de cabello azulado-

-Nada, supongo que ustedes tampoco…-dijo Eriol tranquilamente-

-¡Eriol!-lo llamó Meilin que venía acompañada de Syaoran-

-Nada, ¿verdad?-

¡Tomoyo!. El grito de Sakura llego hasta los oídos de sus amigos a pesar de la distancia que se encontraban.

Del lago había aparecido una gran columna de cristal, que llamó la atención de las jóvenes, ambas se acercaron temerosas pero tenía que averiguar qué era eso. La gran columna las atacó pero Sakura logró esquivarlo pero quedo Tomoyo en el camino.

-¡Tomoyo!-grito Sakura desesperada-

-(_Moriré aquí… no puedo hacerlo, mi amiga me necesita_)- pensó Tomoyo cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego-

-No dejaré que lastimes…-dijo Chii con furia, Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba-

-Ama se encuentra bien…-pregunto un conejito blanco con un rubí en su frente-

-Kyry… Chii…-dijo Tomoyo al ver a sus guardianes-

-¿Tommy estás bien?-pregunto a su amiga-… ¿ustedes quiénes son en realidad?-se dirigió a ambos seres que se encontraban en frente de ambas, ya que Sakura se acerco a su amiga-

-Saku, son amigos míos… hay algo que aún no sabes…-dijo Tomoyo dirigiendo su mirada a un lado-…Llave que guardas los poderes de los astros muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo heredera de Bing Quing quien acepto esta misión Contigo Libérate-un gran báculo con forma circular, el círculo que se habituaba al centro tenía gran movilidad y en este tenía estampado un extraño símbolo- Saku, soy hechicera al igual que tú, pero mis poderes no provienen de Clow sino de otro mago, Bing Quing… Por el poder de Tauro, Campo protector…-evito un ataque la gran columna había realizado-…lamento el haberte mentido amiga...-

-Tommy, ya lo sabía, hace algún tiempo tuve un sueño, y vi a tus amigos…no hay problema…-dijo Sakura y sonrió-… ahora pelearemos juntas amiga…-

-Saku… claro que sí…-

-Yo me encargo de atacarlo…-dijo Sakura- Fuego… Tierra…-ambas cartas atacaron pero no provocaron ningún daño en el ser-… ¿qué?...-

-Ves heredera de Andrómeda… nunca podrás con este ser, es una de los más poderosos…-dijo una voz en las sombras-

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto Sakura a la silueta en sombras-

-Alguien que te destruirá Andrómeda…-dijo la voz con odio-

-¡Sakura!...-grito Meiling, no creyendo lo que veía, Tomoyo tenía un báculo en su mano-Tommy…-

-Luego les explicaré a todos pero ahora tenemos que derrotar a este ser…-

-Heredera de Bing Quing… me pregunto si también heredaste el poder de Jade…-dijo aquella voz con maldad-

-Eso no te interesa…-dijo Tomoyo seriamente, volvió a atacar el cristal a Sakura-

-Salto…-esquivo a tiempo a Cristal-(_Podría Cortarlo…y también…_)-Espada, Trueno…-con la espada corto y a la vez electrocuto al Cristal, destruyéndolo en miles de pedazos-

-Así se hace Saku…-dijo Meiling con felicidad-

-Yo que ustedes no celebraría-dijo aquella voz, tenía toda la razón porque de pronto aparecieron muchas agujas caer del cielo-

-Tengo que hacer algo…-dijo Tomoyo al observar a sus amigos en peligro-

-Libéranos-pidió Ryoohky-

-Entendido…-acepto Tomoyo la petición- Guardianes de Jade les ordeno mostrar su verdadera identidad, obedezcan en nombre del heredero del gran mago Bing Quing…-el sello apareció bajo de los guardianes, en reemplazo de ellos aparecieron dos seres con alas aladas, uno de ellos, llevaba un Kimono blanco con una cinta rosa en la cintura, estaba descalza, y llevaba orejera en vez de oídos; el otro ser, era un tigre blanco con un rubí en su frente-

-Escudo de la Oscuridad…-dijo la guardiana de cabellos rubio y mirada dorada, las agujas cayeron encima de ellos pero rebotaron-

-Nos veremos las caras muy pronto… Andrómeda y heredera de Bing Qing…-aquella silueta negra desapareció en la inmensidad de la noche-

-¿qué haremos?-pregunto Meiling al grupo, quienes aun no salían del asombro-

-Hay que ubicar al ser donde se encuentra…-dijo Eriol seriamente, se encontraba muy pensativo-(_Sabía que algo así se tramaría ese mago loco… sin embargo siento que estoy olvidando algo importante aun…_)-

-Ya sé donde se encuentra…-dijo Sakura mirando hacia el lago que se encontraba en frente a ellos- Agua…-el lago se perturbo aun más, de pronto agua tenía atrapado al ser-

-Ahora Saku…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo tranquilamente-

-Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión de Kerberos, guardián del Sol, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura…Cristal…-Dijo Sakura, y el ser fue absorbido por la carta que luego bajo a las manos de su nueva dueña-

-Freya, deja el campo…-dijo el tigre blanco con tranquilidad-

-Sí-dijo Freya con una melodiosa voz, bajando y poniéndose a la altura de su ama-

-Bien hecho Freya muchas gracias…-dijo Tomoyo amablemente-

-Será mejor irnos a nuestras casas, mañana hablamos de esto…-dijo Eriol, interrumpiendo lo que sería un interrogatorio, quería pararlo antes de que empezara-

-Tienes razón Eriol… Freya, muchas gracias…-dijo Sakura sonriendo como siempre lo hace-Kero, Yue, vámonos…-

-Si Saku…-dijo Kero, viendo por última vez al guardián llamado Ryoohky-

-Claro-dijo Yue secamente, con su frialdad característica, mirando con recelo a Freya-

-Sí, vamos a descansar…-acepto Yuga-

-(_Soy la única que no es hechicera entre mis amigos más queridos… incluso Tommy que no tiene ningún lazo que la una a la magia… yo que tengo mis raíces mágicas no tengo poderes, suerte Tommy, es lo único que puedo decirte_)-Meiling miró con pena y cierta envidia a su amiga, que sonreía con tranquilidad-

-Hasta mañana Meiling…-dijo Tomoyo dulcemente-(_Las cosas se complicaran estoy segura de ello_)-

* * *

_y q les pareció, fue d su gusto... aun no tengo bn claro lo q seguira adelante, solo espero que disfruten esta historia, x favor dejen reviews para inspirarme, y agradezco a todas las personas q me comentan... tratare n lo posible de subir + cap pronto... hasta la próxima...n.n..._

_Pequeños comentarios de la historia, todos quedaron sorprendidos de que Tomoyo fuera hechicera, y la poobre Meiling esta bn triste x q s la unica q no posee magia y ya no solo en su familia sino q tambn entre sus amigos... pero las cosas mejoraran para ella, o eso creo... ahora sí... nos vemos..._


	10. Recuerdos y Visiones Parte I

_Ola! bueno la inspiración ha vuelto y creo q los capitulos saldran + rápido... ( si es q no se m olvidan las ideas... ustedes comprenden... defectos q 1 puede tener...), ayer mi inspire bastante y m puse a escribi y el capitulo m salió algo largo... y x eso lo transforme n 2 parte pro el titulo no me convence...dl todo, sin embargo espero q les guste...ia saben lo que 100pre digo... los personajes no son míos sino de Clamp... y bla bla bla... ia saben todo eso... así q aki les dejo este nuevo capitulo..._

**Capitulo 10: Guardianes de la Luz y Oscuridad. Parte I**

Sakura ya se encontraba levantada a pesar de que era muy temprano para que ella anduviera ya en pie, tanto su padre como su hermano aun no se despertaban y ella preparaba el desayuno. Debía admitirlo había pasado una pésima noche y su guardián Kerberos estaba preocupado por su salud, incluso se encontraba en la cocina acompañándola.

-Sakurita…-dijo Kero con su voz chillona pero preocupada-

-Kero… sabes, creo que Tommy estaba destinada a ello… al igual que yo, el destino muchas veces decide por nosotros, a mi por ejemplo no me hubiera gustado que mi amiga estuviera implicada porque tengo un mal presentimiento…-dijo Sakura tranquilamente mientras observaba la tetera-

-No debes preocuparte…-dijo Kero tratando de animarla-

-Estoy bien, incluso la comprendo, entiendo sus motivos para haberlo ocultado-dijo Sakura que no quitaba la vista de la tetera que ya comenzaba a echar humo-

-Pero aun no me dan confianza sus guardianes…-dijo Kero molesto-

-Son de confianza… estoy segura de ello, solo que han sentido tu apatía y el de todos los demás… Freya es como Yue… y Ryoohku como tú…-dijo Sakura sonriendo sinceramente-

-Vaya monstruo harás que tiemble…-dijo Touya entrando al comedor y viendo como su hermana servía el desayuno a todos-

-¡Hermano!-alego Sakura en su defensa y un poco molesta por el comentario de su hermano mayor-

-¿cómo te fue ayer Sakura?-pregunto Touya aparentando desinterés-

-Bien, era otro ser como lo supuse, era fuerte pero igualmente lo derrotamos…-dijo Sakura aparentando estar animada-

-Buenos días…-dijo Fujitaka apareciendo en el comedor con una sonrisa-

-Buenos días papá…-dijeron al unísono Sakura y Touya-

-Veo que Saku se me adelanto…-dijo Fujitaka no dejando de sonreír a su pequeña Flor de Cerezo-

-Si… para que no digan después que siempre me levanto tarde…-dijo Sakura dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a su hermano-

-¿Supongo que te fue bien ayer, verdad?-dijo Fujitaka tomando un poco de té-

-Si… capturamos al ser… era fuerte pero nadie podrá contra nosotros…-fingió entusiasmo, a pesar de que no era mentira, ahora estaba preocupada por otra cosa y esto pesaba más-

-Bien, me tengo que ir a la universidad, nos vemos más tarde…-dijo Fujitaka tomando su maletín, y saliendo por la puerta-

-Yo me voy a trabajar monstruo, recuerda que llegaré tarde-dijo Touya, marchándose también-

-Buena actuación Sakurita… no se te vaya a hacer tarde para ir a clases…-dijo Kero viendo a su dueña acarrear los platos sucios a la cocina-no te preocupes yo los lavo…-

-Sakura lo observó con desconfianza por la repentina amabilidad de su glotón guardián-

-No haré nada Sakurita de verdad…-dijo el guardián con inocencia-

-Está bien… a la tarde te traeré unos dulces…-dijo Sakura sacándose el delantal, tomó su mochila, almuerzo y abandonó la casa-

Tomoyo iba tranquila en su limosina acompañada por varias mujeres que hacían el papel de guardaespaldas, ella miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a nada en particular, recordaba la noche anterior.

-(_Pensé que Sakura se molestaría conmigo por haberla engañado todo este tiempo… los demás estaban sorprendidos hasta creo que enojados por no haberles dicho la verdad… pero Saku actuó como si nada hubiese pasado…_)-La limosina paró en frente de le Secundaria Tomoeda, le abrieron la puerta y ella bajo aparentando tranquilidad- muchas gracias… hoy saldré más tarde, que venga Chii por mí...-

-Claro señorita Daidouji…-dijo una mujer de negro, el automóvil se marchó dejando a Tomoyo, esta comenzó a entrar a la institución-

-Tommy, llegaste temprano…-dijo una voz grave pero tranquila, la conocía bien, puesto que era de su amigo Eriol-

-Buenos Días Eriol… -saludo Tomoyo-

-Podríamos hablar antes de que los demás lleguen…-dijo Eriol seriamente, Tomoyo no cambió su expresión en ningún momento, solo asintió y acompañó a Eriol- Me gustaría saber algunas cosas…-

-Te explicaré lo que quieras Eriol…-dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente-

-En primer lugar… ¿desde cuándo eres bruja?-fue directo y sin ninguna clase de rodeos-

-Hace tres años por lo menos…-respondió Tomoyo-

-Eres heredera de Bing Quing… utilizas a sus guardianes y báculo… también utilizas sus hechizos relacionados a las constelaciones…-dijo Eriol seguro de sí mismo-… ¿tienes el poder de Jade?-

-No lo creo Eriol… hasta ahora no se ha manifestado…-respondió Tomoyo con tranquilidad-

-¿por qué lo ocultaste?... ¿sabes cosas verdad?-hizo dos preguntas al mismo tiempo Eriol-

-Porque no era el momento, todo está escrito Eriol, desde que nacemos tenemos que cumplir lo que nuestra estrella indica… sí sé algunas cosas, por ejemplo la oscuridad rodea nuestra secundaria, no estoy segura del todo pero podría afirmar que nuestro enemigo está entre nosotros… por lo que he observado, ellos están atacando con los sirvientes de la Oscuridad…-

-Entiendo, sabes qué buscan…-pregunto Eriol pensativo-

-No, pero son suposiciones mías…-dijo Tomoyo cambiando su expresión tranquila por una seria-… por lo que he visto, me buscaban a mí, y el poder de Andrómeda, poder que Sakura tiene y que está por despertar por completo… y me quieren a mí, para saber del Poder de Jade, cosa que ni mis guardianes tienen idea, así que quedamos en la misma situación que antes…-

-…-Eriol guardó silenció unos minutos, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, muchos papeles que revisar en casa, y no podía hacerlo solo- Vamos al salón, ya llegaron…-

-Está bien…-dijo Tomoyo volviendo a recobrar su rostro sereno-

El salón se encontraba con la mayoría de los puestos ocupados, Sakura también había llegado temprano para sorpresa de todos, Syaoran tenía abrazada a Sakura, ya que la veía extraña, Lian, Yuga y Meiling ausentes, sus pensamientos se encontraban reviviendo la noche anterior, Sakura decidió romper el hielo.

-Traten a Tommy con normalidad, piensen cuidadosamente todo lo ocurrido y todo cobrara sentido, muchas veces lo que uno cree no es siempre lo que es…-dijo Sakura tranquilamente-

-Está bien Saku, al final, pronto nos explicará y todo volverá a hacer igual-apoyo Syaoran-

-Tienes razón, sólo nos oculto algo, además, conociendo a Tommy y como es, seguro lo hizo por nuestro propio bien…-dijo Lian conforme, Sakura tenía razón, debe haber una buena razón para ello-

-Me queda algo por alegar…-dijo Yuga vencido con su despreocupación retornando a él, si Sakura lo decía, era por algo-

-…-Meiling guardó silencio, no estaba molesta con Tomoyo, debía admitirlo tenía envidia, ella era hechicera y sin ningún lazo que la mezcle en el asunto, Sakura la observó preocupada, imaginándose lo que pensaba, ya que no le gustaba hurgar en pensamientos ajenos, lo hacía cuando la situación requería-

-Mei…-dijo Sakura tranquilamente-… todo saldrá bien… te lo aseguro…-tocó una de sus manos para que entendiera que siempre serían amigas sin importar lo que sea o no sea, pero al hacer contacto sus ojos perdieron claridad-

-¡Sakura!-grito Meiling al ver como ella se desplomaba en el piso y todo el salón prestó atención al suceso, Syaoran no lo pensó dos veces y fue a socorrerla-

-Saku… ¿qué pasó Meiling?-pregunto Syaoran, tomándola en brazos-

-No sé, se desmayo de pronto…-dijo Meiling angustiada por su amiga, que antiguamente era rival y ahora le tenía un aprecio muy grande-

-Buenos días…-saludo Tomoyo al salón encontrándose a Sakura en brazos de Syaoran desmayada y todos la observaban con preocupación- Dios santo ¿qué le pasó?- se acerco preocupada por su mejor amiga-

-Se desmayo…-respondió Lian igual de preocupada pues se había ganado un espacio y antes jamás se había sentido bien en compañía de otros, siempre su mejor y único amigo había sido Yuga-

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería Syaoran, Tomoyo acompáñalos…-dijo Eriol, la pelinegra asintió-¿qué pasó?... y ¿cómo es eso que se desmayo así de la nada?-le cuestionó a los que quedaban-

-Bueno, estábamos hablando de Tommy, luego Sakura se alejo de Syaoran y fue con Meiling, que estaba un poco triste…-dijo Yuga pero se vio interrumpido por Meiling-

-me dijo algo, y me tocó mis manos en señal de apoyo, ahí se desmayo…-dijo Meiling sintiéndose culpable-… es mi culpa…-sollozo-

-No digas estupideces Mei…-dijo Lian preocupada-

-No tiene que ver contigo Meiling, seguramente, se sentía mal antes de venir…-sugirió Yuga, pero Eriol guardo su comentario para sí-

-(_tal vez tenga que ver con sus poderes… ella no es cualquier persona, y puede ser que el poder de Andrómeda esta manifestándose de manera inminente_)-pensó Eriol mientras tomaba asiento-

-Buenos días…-saludo una mujer a su curso-

-Buenos días…-respondieron alegremente todo el salón, bueno casi todos-

-Hoy tengo algunas cositas que decirles…-dijo Kaho mirando todo el salón, percatándose de tres asientos vacíos-Señorita Wang, podría decirme que sucede con Daidouji, Li y Kinomoto…-

-Bueno Sakura se desmayo y Tomoyo y Syaoran la llevaron a la enfermería…-dijo Lian nerviosamente, esa mujer tenía algo que no les gustaba, parecía saber mucho, además de tener una mirada penetrante pero tranquila-

-Puede sentarse señorita Wang… bien hoy traigo noticias que seguro les dará ánimo para terminar su semestre con más ganas… todos han oído del festival que realizará la Secundaria Tomoeda, y a nuestro salón le tocó la realizar una obra teatral… seguramente durante el día me dirán de que trataran, la Señorita Cho Jun, venga por favor…-

-Claro profesora Mizuki…-dijo Jun dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del profesor-

-Usted ha sido seleccionada por su desempeño en clases y es la nota más alta en el curso por lo tanto será la directora de la obra… ¿qué le parece?-le dijo la profesora Mizuki con amabilidad-

-Está bien, no se preocupe realizaré mi mejor empeño…-dijo Jun sonriendo-(_Mi oportunidad…_)- pero ¿de qué tratara la obra?...-

-Más tarde se lo diré para que se lo comunique a sus compañeros…-Jun asintió y se marcho a su puesto-

La enfermera asistió a Sakura con los primeros auxilios, aunque no podía hacer nada por ella, se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia total. Ni Syaoran ni Tomoyo querían dejarla sola y como sabían que no prestarían atención para qué asistir.

_-_**(Sakura reaccionó en un lugar desierto, habían rastro de pelea, cuando reaccionó del todo vio que no estaba sola, habían dos siluetas arrodilladas frente a un hombre que infundía mucho miedo y maldad. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose a ella misma y a Tomoyo inconscientes en el piso.**

**-Al fin he despertado, bien hecho… les daré lo que me pidan…-sonrió malignamente-pero antes eliminaré a Jade y a Andrómeda… pero será dolorosa su muerte, tomaré lo que más quieren…-**

**-No te lo permitiré… Viejo…-dijo una pelinegra con ojos rubís-**

**-Já, una mortal sin magia como tú no podrá hacer mucho…-dijo con desprecio aquel hombre-**

**-Eso es lo que tú crees, los padres de nuestras señoras, no son tan ridículos después de todo…-dijo un joven de rasgos chinos, cabello negro y una mirada azulada-**

**-¿qué dicen? Por favor, nuestro maestro fue liberado gracias a los poderes de Jade y Andrómeda- dijo un joven de cabellos corto rubio y mirada dorada-**

**-Están muy equivocados…-dijo aquella joven con decisión, no podía observarle de todo el rostro, pero sabía que la conocía-**

**-Nuestros poderes despertaran el día en que nuestras señoras nos necesiten… somos los Guardianes de Jade y Andrómeda…-dijo aquel joven desconocido-**

**-Soy Ying-**

**-Soy Yang-**

**-Patético…-dijo aquel hombre pero se veía que su rostro se asomaba el temor - los eliminaré ahora mismo-… Fuerza de la Oscuridad, Espiral Infernal…-**

**-Poder la Luz y la Vida, protector del tiempo y espacio, liberad el sello resguardado por siglos, protegidos por Ying y Yang, nosotros invocamos a los poderes del tiempo y espacio, despertad Andrómeda y Jade de su letargo, ahora nuestro mundo os necesita…-invocaron ambos jóvenes haciendo sellos con las manos, una luz invadió el lugar…)-**

Sakura comenzó a removerse en su cama, cosa que preocupo a sus acompañantes, unos minutos más y se despertó mirando a su alrededor algo mareada y confusa, con miles de ideas circulando en su cabeza.

-¿qué me pasó?-pregunto Sakura levantándose de la cama-

-Saku… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Tomoyo preocupada-

-Acuéstate, descansa un poco más…-pidió Syaoran-

-No se preocupen me siento bien, solo, no sé… me siento extraña… y ¿Mei?-pregunto a ambos jóvenes-

-Se encuentra en el salón, como te desmayaste, Li y yo te trajimos aquí…-dijo Tomoyo observando con preocupación-

-ya veo, pero ya me siento bien…-dijo Sakura sonriendo animadamente, aunque se encontraba muy confundida-… todo estará bien…-

-Está bien, deja decirle a la enfermera…-dijo Tomoyo no muy convencida-

-No te preocupes Syaoran… de verdad…-esté la observaba con aprehensión- me siento bien…-sonrió para brindarle tranquilidad, luego lo comentaría con Kero para saber qué opinaba y si era necesario con Yue-

-Dice la enfermera que esperes un rato más, ahora está atendiendo a otro niño que se encuentra enfermo…-dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente- pero esperarás a que ella te revise…-

Cuando por fin terminaron la clases, la cuáles fueron más aburridas que nunca, a pesar de aquel festival animaba a todo el alumnado, en las afueras de esta institución, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba reunido en completo silencio, habían evitado a toda costa a tocar el tema que todos se morían de la curiosidad por oír.

-¿adónde vamos?-pregunto Meiling, sentía que no debía estar metida ahí-

-Mei…-susurro Sakura, luego algo hizo clic en su mente-… no te desanimes, eres tan parte de esto como yo o Eriol…o incluso Tommy…-sonrió cosa que animó a Meiling-

-gracias amiga…-sus palabras la alentaron y le dieron los ánimos que se habían desvanecidos-

-(_Sakura…_)-Tomoyo sonrió ante la imagen de sus dos mejores amigas en el mundo-… vayamos a mi casa, creo que ahí es donde debo explicar todo…-

-Sí creo que es lo mejor así conocemos un poco mejor a tus guardianes…-dijo Lian seriamente, este tema era de cuidado y no se podía hablar en cualquier esquina-

-¡Syaoran!-grito una joven en la lejanía, se tiró encima del joven, cosa que hizo que Sakura se enojara-

-Jun… ¿qué te había pasado?-pregunto cortésmente, aunque para Sakura fue otra cosa-

-Si quieres vienes a mi casa y ahí te cuento…-dijo con una sonrisa-

-Disculpa pero tenemos cosas IMPORTANTES que hacer…-dijo Sakura un poco molesta, los demás se reían en silencio, y Syaoran tragaba en seco, sabía que estaba metido en problemas sin saber por qué-

-Pero es que estuve enferma, tenía una gripe horrible…-dijo Jun con inocencia-… y quería que me explicará matemáticas…-

-Te parece que sea otro día… -dijo Syaoran tratando de zafarse del problema-

-Está bien…-lo soltó y se fue dejando al grupo solo-

-Menos mal que se fue…-dijo Sakura molesta-

-Vamos…-sonrió Tomoyo ante la imagen de su amiga celosa, pero aquella chica le incomodaba y no sabía por qué-

_q les pareció?... Meiling q tendrá q ver n todo esto... y la visión q tuvo Sakura realmente se hara realidad... y esa Jun ia se imaginan kien es verdad? a q si...?... la segunda parte ya esta lista, xq eran un capitulo completo... si tienen alguna critica con respecto al titulo haganmelo saber, y si tienen sugerencias para uno m dicen... y otra cosa +, les agradezco a los reviews q m han dejado, me animan y m hacen esforzarm para q salgan buenos capitulos... y sigan así q su opinión es importante... hasta pronto...n.n_


	11. Recuerdos y Visiones Parte II

k _ola... komo stan? spero q muy bn y q hayan pasado la navidad junto a sus seres keridos y q hayan tenido lo q esperaban, lamento la spera... aki va la II parte del capitulo 10, komo habia dixo anterior% m habia kedado largo... x cierto los personajes no son mios sino de Clamp..._

**Capitulo 10: Guardianes de la Luz y Oscuridad. Parte II**

La casa de Tomoyo, en ningún momento dejaba de sorprender a Sakura, era inmensa, tenía amplios patios y habitaciones.

-Buenos días señorita Tomoyo, ¿se le ofrece algo?-pregunto una sirvienta-

-Si llévanos 10 tazas de té con un trozo de pastel para cada uno por favor…-dijo Tomoyo, la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se marcho- por aquí…-guió a sus amigos a través de las escaleras y pasillos hasta su habitación-… Kyry, ya llegue…-

-Ama… Chii, no me alimento…-dijo aquel ser blanco en forma de un conejito adorable con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Tú, que me quitaste mi pastel, el que guarde,… haber dime dónde está-alego Freya en su defensa-

-Ama, Chii me trata mal…-dijo Kyry pareciendo inocente ante los ojos de todos los demás-

-Kyry, ese pastel era de Chii ¿verdad?-Tomoyo sonrió tranquilamente, pero Kyry empezó a sudar frío-

-Ves… te lo mereces…-dijo Chii enojada-… un gusto volver a verlos…-hizo un breve reverencia-

-Es cruel ama… me iré para nunca más volver, ahí verán cuanto extrañaran al pequeño e inocente Kyry…-dijo aquel ser haciéndose la víctima-

-Disculpen por el espectáculo, pero es de todo los días…-dijo Tomoyo dejando su bolso en el sillón e ignorando las últimas palabras de su guardián-

-No te preocupes se parece a alguien que conozco…-dijo Sakura con palabras muy significativas para alguien, su bolso comenzó a moverse con irregularidad, Kero la había alcanzado en la escuela pues sabía bien donde quedaba, por si algo le sucedía a su ama-

-Yo soy inocente de toda culpa Sakurita…dijo Kero saliendo del bolso de Sakura puesto que habían escuchado su nombre afuera-

-Permiso señorita Tomoyo…-entró a la habitación la misma joven que los recibió, dejó las tazas de té y los trozos de pastel, tanto Kero como Kyry que hace unos momentos se movían quedaron estáticos de pronto-si se le ofrece algo más no dude en llamarnos…-dijo la sirvienta marchándose de allí-

-Ama esto es muy difícil…-dijo Kyry recobrando total movilidad-

-Bien Tomoyo cuéntanos… dime como fue que te convertiste en una hechicera como nosotros…-

_-Flash Back—_

_Era un día soleado, y la brisa refrescante, una joven de cabello negro yacía dormida en una cama amplia, con cortinas burdeos, tenía dos mesitas de noche a ambos lados, al frente de la cama se encontraba unos cajones y un gran espejo en el cual se reflejaba aquella escena. A los pies de la cama se encontraba una gran maleta blanca y una cartera en un gran sillón al frente de la ventana._

_-hm…-la joven abrió sus hermosos ojos púrpura-… ¿qué hora serán?-pregunto al aire, se levanto y vio su reloj de pulsera-… 9:45 am, seguramente el cambio horario me afecto…-se metió al baño a ducharse y ponerse algo para salir-(Me gustaría que Sakurita estuviera aquí junto conmigo, eso que mi madre me pidió que viniéramos juntas y ni tiempo a tenido para salir…)-salió de la habitación con dirección al restaurante que tenía agregado aquel lujoso hotel-_

_Las horas pasaban, y desde hace un buen rato estaba observando por la ventana la gente pasar, el sol brillaba de manera increíble, como si la estuviera invitando a salir de aquel encierro._

_-Está decidido, iré a ver estas ruinas… que se ven bastantes interesantes…-dijo Tomoyo tomando su bolsa y abandonando nuevamente su habitación-_

_El tour la había llevado a conocer toda Grecia, por lo menos sus principales centros turísticos. Finalmente habían llegado a la parte a la cual Tomoyo se habían interesado y estaba más que dispuesta a recorrerla a pie._

_-… Bien estas son las Ruinas del Cielo… se denominan así ya que tiene una vista privilegiada del universo es uno de los pocos lugares en el mundo que se puede apreciar así, sin embargo no se puede construir ningún centro de astrología. En la cueva que se encuentra allá, síganme por favor…-el vehículo paro y todos los turistas bajaban de allí y seguían a la señora-… esta cueva guarda un secreto mitológico... dicen que aquí fueron encerrados y sellados dos seres muy poderosos, como ven la roca es diferente y nadie ha podido decir que es realmente, y los escritos de las paredes están en un idioma muy difícil de comprender…-la señora continuo explicando-_

_-(Que preciosas ruinas… y tiene razón, esta cueva…)-pensaba Tomoyo cuando fue interrumpida por un murmullo que decía algo que no entendía nada-(¿qué extraño?)-observó la cueva con detenimiento-_

_-Por fin llego la hora de nuestra liberación…-dijo una voz bastante grotesca, pero para desgracia de Tomoyo nadie más escuchaba aquello, solamente ella, como si fuera a ella a quien se estuviera dirigiendo-_

_-La elegida por fin ha llegado…-dijo otra voz-_

_-Entre por favor y no se queden atrás…-dijo la mujer caminando a través del largo pasillo que estaba iluminado por varias velas-_

_-Esta pared es especial y la denominan la Puerta… las leyendas del lugar dicen que esta una vez fue abierta y se liberaron dos seres que protegieron a la humanidad… decían que uno tenía forma de ángel y el otro era un gran e imponente tigre blanco…-la mujer siguió con su apasionante explicación-_

_-La Heredera ha llegado…-dijo una voz más fina que la anterior que había escuchado-_

_-Quiere decir que el tiempo ha llegado… nuestra heredera deberá recordar…-dijo otra vos igual que la anterior-_

_-(¿por qué nadie sale corriendo?... o será que solo yo puedo escucharlos, es imposible eso)-_

_-Nada es imposible para usted Ama…-dijo una voz con respeto-_

_-Toque la pared y libérennos-dijo otra voz-_

_-(La pared… porque siento que debo hacerlo… lo haré…)-por puro impulso toco la pared, habló en un idioma extraño y una repentina luz inundo el lugar, es como si su alma se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo ya que nadie se percato de todo lo que ocurría-_

_-Joven Ama, es un gusto verla y conocerla-un gran tigre blanco se inclino ante ella-_

_-La protegeremos sin dudarlo…-dijo una joven de cabellos dorados-_

_-¿quiénes son ustedes?-les pregunto Tomoyo algo temerosa-_

_-Somos sus guardianes y usted es la Heredera del Gran Mago Bing Quing…-explico la joven de cabellera rubia-_

_-¿Bing Quing?... deben estar equivocados, yo no poseo magia…-dijo Tomoyo desconfiando de los seres que se encontraban ante ella-_

_-Entonces cómo pudo abrir la puerta, si no nos cree no habrá caso explicárselo…-dijo el tigre blanco-… pero usted tiene una misión que cumplir…-todo volvió a la normalidad, y se encontró como si en la caverna no hubiera pasado nada-_

_Tomoyo volvió al hotel donde se encontraba hospedando y se dirigió a su habitación sin más ni más, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, cuando se hubo sacado sus cosas vio que en su cuello prendaba una llave._

_-¿qué es esto?-tocó su llave y ante ella aparecieron los dos seres en sus identidades falsas-_

_-Fin del Flash Back—_

-Luego tanto Kyry como Chii me explicaron toda la historia y como fui elegida-termino de relatar Tomoyo-

-Increíble… fantástico…-dijo Meiling emocionada por la historia que le había relatado Tomoyo-

-Ellos me entrenaron todo este tiempo, al igual, como lo hicieron Kero y Yue contigo Sakura…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo a su mejor amiga-

-Entonces estos tres años habías sido hechicera y Sakura no se dio cuenta…-dijo Lian sorprendida, todos en el consejo la reconocían como la mejor hechicera y que no se diera cuenta era digno de admirar-

-Si se dio cuenta…-dijo Tomoyo serenamente-… pero cada vez que lo hacía realizaba un hechizo que hacía que no me pudieran detectar con exactitud-

-entiendo…-dijo Sakura sonriendo con tranquilidad-

-Genial, quiere decir que tenemos algo que el enemigo no ha conseguido…-dijo con felicidad Lian-

-No es así de fácil, ellos no me quieren a mí precisamente, quieren…-Tomoyo se detuvo unos momentos pues no sabía si decirlo o no-

-Los poderes de Jade y Andrómeda… ¿no?-pregunto Sakura con tranquilidad-

-¿poder de Andrómeda y Jade?... ¿qué son?-pregunto Yuga ya que ellos por ser menores de edad no se les permitía acceder a toda la información que ellos quisieran del consejo-

-Son poderes legendarios, casi mitológicos…-dijo Syaoran con serenidad, su madre cuando lo entrenaba le explico sobre estos, ya que el al ser su único hijo varón debía tomar un lugar en el consejo algún día-

-Son demasiados fuertes, son como dones, una persona aparece cada mil años…-continuó la explicación Eriol-… Antiguamente fue Clow quien era poseedor de aquel poder…como el mago Bing Quing del de Jade-

-Entonces quien es ahora poseedor de aquellos poderes, deberían ser sus herederos o reencarnación…-insinuó algo Yuga a Eriol-

-Te equivocas yo no tengo esos poderes… les explicare… el poder de Andrómeda es el más codiciado en el mundo debido a su capacidad para manejar el tiempo y el espacio, por esto el mago Clow pudo decidir cuándo reencarnar… en cambio el Poder de Jade se refiere a las almas que andan por la tierra que aun no tienen descanso, puede ver el color de su aura y crear campo de energías poderosos…-terminó de Explicar, todos guardaron silencio-

-¿qué quieres decir con esto?-dijo Lian rompiendo la tensión-

-Aquí la única que ha dado señales de ser poseedora del Poder de Andrómeda es Sakura…-dijo Eriol con tranquilidad y miraba fijamente a Sakura-

-¿Sakura?-cuestionó Yuga sorprendido-… si dices que tiene que ver con el tiempo, Sakura no maneja el tiempo a su antojo-

-Yuga va más allá…-dijo Syaoran-… El Poseedor del Poder de Andrómeda puede manipular el tiempo, usa la carta tiempo sin cansarse… tiene sueños premonitorios, visiones… puede ver lo que ocurrió y ocurrirá… ver cosas con mucho tiempo de anticipación, o ver todo hacia atrás…e incluso el presente, recuerda que lee las mentes…-

-Sakura y ¿puedes hacer eso?-pregunto Lian a la joven castaña que había permanecido en silencio, todo encajaba ahora y cobrara sentido-

-Tengo premoniciones, digamos que a grandes rasgos puedo hacer eso… Eriol, hay alguna posibilidad que pueda conectarme con el antiguo poseedor, en este caso con Clow…-pregunto Sakura al joven inglés-

-Es lo más probable, ¿por qué?... ¿lo has hecho ya?-

-Sí, cuando estaba inconsciente hable con Clow, me dijo algo sobre mis profecías, o algo así…-dijo Sakura vagamente ya que estaba más preocupada por otra cosa-

-Tus profecías… si recuerdo que Clow sufría de lo mismo…-dijo Kero de pronto, todos le prestaron repentina atención-… muchas veces hablaba con la mirada perdida, Yue, él puede saber más… Sakura llámalo…-pidió el pequeño guardián solar-

-está bien…-Sakura cerró sus ojos-(_Yue… Yue…_)-

-(_Sakura… ¿sucede algo?_)-

-(_No te preocupes, nada malo sucede, pero podrías venir a la casa de Tommy por favor…_)-

-(_De inmediato voy… Sakura…_)-

-Listo… dijo que vendría…-dijo Sakura abriendo su ojos esmeralda-

-Tommy tengo hambre…-dijo Kyry con cara moribunda-

-Siempre con tus imprudencias, podrías ser más como Kero…-dijo Chii, no sabiendo cómo era en realidad el pequeño Guardián-

-Es un glotón…-dijo Syaoran entre dientes tratando de fastidiar un poco al guardián-

-¿¡Qué dijiste Mocoso?-dijo Kero enojado-

-¿¡Cómo que Mocoso, Peluche!-alego Syaoran en su defensa, se dirigieron unas miradas desafiantes por los próximos minutos-

-Retiro lo dicho…-dijo Chii suspirando resignada-

-Kerberos estamos en una situación seria, tú también Kyry… deberían comportarse como guardianes que son…-dijo Spy apareciendo-

-¿quién es este?-pregunto Kyry con desdén-

-Compórtate Kyry, Spy tanto tiempo sin verte…-saludó Tomoyo de manera dulce y gentil-

-Spy…-dijo Kero cambiando su postura anterior a una más amena y relajada puesto que hasta ese momento no se había dejado de ver con Syaoran-

-Kero-dijo aquel ser que parecía peluche también, Spy-

-Nunca escuche sobre otro guardián solar…-dijo Kyry, viendo la tranquilidad de Chii-Tú lo sabías, ¿por qué no me dijiste?-

-Con lo competitivo que eres… parece que los Guardianes Lunares somos más tranquilos…-dijo Chii sonriendo-

-No dirías lo mismo si conocieras a Nakuru…-dijo Spy tranquilamente, golpean la puerta-

-Adelante…-dijo Tomoyo-

-Buenas, el Joven Tsukishiro acaba de llegar…-

-Hazlo pasar…-pidió Tomoyo-

-Buenas tardes…-dijo Yukito con la actitud de Yue-

-Buenas tardes Yue…-saludo Chii, al parecer se caían mal ambos ya que la aquella joven cambió de pronto su actitud amable a una algo hosca-

-Tommy, ¿Qué representa Chii?-pregunto Sakura a Tomoyo-

-Pues Chii… Freya representa la Oscuridad… y Kyry… Ryoohky representa a la Luz…-dijo Tomoyo- en pocas palabras Freya representaría a la Luan y Ryoohky a el sol…-

-hm, entiendo-

-Bien, ¿para qué me llamaban?-dijo Yukito algo agrio-

-Yo te llamé Yue… recuerdas alguna profecía… como eso tiene que ver más contigo que conmigo… recuerdas que supuestamente eres el genio…-dijo Kero indignado pero tenía que admitirlo-

-No es que sea el genio, soy más frío que tú Kerberos…y no soy tan impulsivo-respondió Yue indiferente- Bien, esperen un momento, Sakura…-

-Así, claro…Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo…Libérate…Guardián Lunar de las cartas Sakura, Yue, te ordeno que presentes tu verdadera identidad ante nosotros…-

-Ahora sí…-dijo Yue, escondió sus alas y se puso en sus dos pies, tocó la cabeza de Sakura- "Una vez que la luna llegue a su punto máximo la rueda del destino comenzara a girar… la unión hará la fuerza y la fuerza destruirá el destino trazado, cambiando el final para todos"-

-Espera Yue, sabes que no puedes recorrer todos sus pensamientos de golpe…-dijo Kero, vio como Yue lo observaba asesinamente-… lo siento…-nadie entendió lo que pasaba, Quito la mano y tomó a su dueña en brazo ya que se había quedado dormida-

-Esto la cansa más a ella, ya que su cuerpo hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlar su energía, sin entrenamiento, hubiera destruido la casa…-dijo Yue mientras esta dormía plácidamente a un lado de Syaoran-

-Entonces… ¿qué significa todo ese embrollo de no se qué?-dijo Meiling desesperada porque no entendía nada de lo que decía-

-Puede ser que… una vez que todo esté listo, deberemos permanecer unidos, para cambiar el futuro que nos espera…-dijo Yuga, podía ser despreocupado pero cuando debía ocupar la cabeza lo hacía-

-Piensas Yuga, vaya que raro en ti…-dijo Lian mofándose de él-

-Cállate-

-Óyeme no me hagas callar, tonto…-dijo Lian enojada-

-Puede ser… ¿cuánto tiempo crees que puedas ver otra profecía?-pregunto Eriol a Yue tranquilamente-

-Dentro de una semana, aproximadamente…-respondió Yue fríamente-

-Un momento, no entiendo, ¿cómo fue que le hizo Yue para ver eso?-dijo Meiling mirando a todos, Eriol y Tomoyo comprendía pues ellos tenían guardianes, los otros sabían por teorías, jamás lo habían visto en vivo y en directo-

-Esto se llama sincronización de Astros… -todos esperaron la explicación de Tomoyo-…básicamente consiste en que un guardián puede ver los pensamientos de su dueño, no obstante no puede ser cualquiera puesto que este debe cumplir ciertas cualidad a fin, por ejemplo, yo soy más compatible con Freya que con Kyry, Eriol…-

-Con Spinel Sun…-dijo Eriol seriamente-… Sakura tiene afinidad con Yue porque comparten el mismo espacio en el cielo, la noche… además Kerberos es más imprudente e impaciente… -

-Solo nosotros podríamos hacer esto, si el otro guardián interviene podría provocarle un mal a su dueño… de por sí ya es peligroso, debe existir una confianza muy grande entre ellos o nosotros…-acotó Spy-.. Por eso se hace necesario saber con quién tienes más compatibilidad…-

-Mi madre llegara pronto… -dijo Tomoyo, viendo la hora y no quería que su madre sospechara nada-

-No me puedo transformar si Sakura no despierta…-dijo Yue despreocupadamente, en la puerta hubo unos golpeteos-

-Señorita Tomoyo su madre ha llegado…-dijo una sirvienta que luego se marchó-

-Chii llévate a Yue a tu recamara-dijo Tomoyo- y los otros quédense estáticos…-Spy, Kero y Kyry se miraron entre sí y obedecieron lo que ella les pedía-

-Tomoyo, me alegro que hayas invitado a tus amigos, veo que algunos conozco, a otros no…-miró a Lian, Yuga y a Eriol-

-Hiragizawa Eriol…-saludo él atentamente haciendo su respectiva reverencia-

-Wang Lian- saludo ella haciendo una breve reverencia-

-Zhang Yuga…- dijo él haciendo exactamente lo mismo que los demás-

-Un placer conocerlos… ¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura?-dijo la madre de Tomoyo haciéndose un lado entre ella y Syaoran-

-Se quedo dormida-respondió él un poco molesto pero sin ser grosero, manteniendo la postura-

-Debe estar muy cansada…-dijo la madre de Tomoyo mirándola con ternura-

Así todos se quedaron a cenar en la mansión Daidouji, Sakura se quedo durmiendo en la cama de Tomoyo hasta el día siguiente puesto que no hizo ningún amago de despertar y Yue en la habitación de Chii, ella se sentía muy incómoda con aquel guardián allí, eso que no molestaba en absoluto y pareciese que no estuviera allí.

_k tal? espero les haya gustado... ya saben dejen ya sea alguna critica o comentario positivo, el otro capitulo aun no lo pienso pro creo q si releo este saldra algo bueno...si x esas casualidades dl destino no saben de mi, feliz año nuevo a todos mis lectores y muxas gracias a todos lo q sean tomado la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, sin excepción, y q el proximo sea mejor, solo n caso q no alcancen a saber de mi de aki hasta el 31... hasta pronto..._


	12. Una Pista

_Ola! una vez más mis queridos lectores, espero q d todo corazon hayan pasado un excelente año nuevo, en el capitulo anterior se los desee y cn justa razon... x problemas cn mi pc no he podido escribir otro capitulo hasta ayer... anoche realmente... lei toda la historia para continuar, en este capitulo se daran cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no se han parado a pensar... el proximo capitulo estara pronto x q justo ahora creo que lo tengo... x lo menos el inicio... Una vez más les digo q estos personajes no son mis creaciones sino q de Clamp y otros, algunos personajes si son de mi invención, veo aki les dejo el capitulo... _

**Capítulo 11: Una Pista.**

Todos en la Secundaria Tomeda estaban emocionados por el próximo campamento que se avecinaba, los días habían transcurridos con tranquilidad para nuestros cards captors, para cualquiera eso debería ser signo de alegría pero ellos más bien estaban preocupados, el ataque anterior había sido serio y por poco no la cuentan sino hubiera intervenido su amiga Tomoyo que hasta hace poco creían una persona no mágica.

En el patio de la escuela todos jugaban fútbol para poder calentarse ya que hacía mucho frío y no era la excepción para nuestros personajes favoritos, las chicas esperaban y veían a jugar sus amigos y novio, en el caso de Sakura.

-Juegan muy bien… -comento Lian sonriendo mientras veía jugar a Yuga, lo comentaba mirándolo a él únicamente-

-Oye Lian, espero que no te moleste esta pregunta…-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole tranquilamente-… ¿te gusta Yuga, verdad?-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo crees?... somos solo buenos amigos, lo quiero mucho sí, pero más allá no…-dijo Lian tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- Además, es el único amigo que he tenido la mayor parte de mi vida…-sus ojos evidenciaban la tristeza que sentía por los recuerdos de su niñez que agolpaban su mente en ese minuto-

-Lian...-susurro Sakura mirándola comprensivamente-… ahora tienes muchos amigos y eres una persona que vale mucho…-sonrió al decir esto último-

-gracias Sakura…-dijo ella agradecida por el apoyo, tenía razón ahora no se encontraba sola, tenía a Meiling, Sakura y Tomoyo-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te guste Yuga…-intervino Meiling tratando de armonizar el ambiente, se había vuelto nostálgico y a ella también le daba tristeza la vida que llevaba antes Lian-… además siempre te enojas cuando se relaciona con otras… y destaco la A en vez de O…-

-Meiling… eso es mentira no me molesta que se relacione con otras chicas… no claro que no…-dijo Lian segura de sí misma tratando de convercer a sus amigas-

-Bueno entonces no te molesta que tenga fans…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo maquiavélicamente-

-No, claro que no…-dijo Lian asegurándolo una vez más-

-Tratas de convencerte a ti misma o a nosotras…-pregunto Meiling inocentemente, causando que ella se sonrojara por la pregunta de su amiga-

-jajajaja…-pronto rompieron a reír por la cara de Lian, además que no respondió nada al comentario solo quedo pensativa dándola la victoria a su amiga. El timbre indico fin de la hora de almuerzo y entrar al fin de las horas de clases-

Aquella hora la tenían con la profesora Mizuki quien dio las instrucciones respectivas para el campamento que se desarrollaría en pocos días junto con entregar las respectivas autorizaciones para que los padres las firmaran. Todos se marcharon a sus casas para descansar y realizar sus deberes, un grupo de amigos se reunieron para estudiar y resolver los ejercicios que tenían pendientes para la escuela, era algo así como un grupo de estudios para apoyarse unos a otros.

-¡No entiendo nada de esto!- grito Sakura rompiendo el silencio que estaba en la habitación, todos la miraron pacientemente, sabían de antemano que matemáticas no era su fuerte pero para su suerte su amor y su mejor amiga podían explicarle, los otros no tenían la paciencia para ello ya que era bastante complicado hacerle entender, era demasiado cerrada para poder explicarle algo-

-Sakura tranquila no es nada del otro mundo…-dijo Syaoran pausadamente, el llevaba resuelta la mitad de la guía que tenía adelante pero Sakura recién iba en el décimo-

-Pero tú entiendes y yo lo único que veo son símbolos extraños y esas curvas raras… me marea todo esto… un descanso por favor…-pidió Sakura colocando sus ojitos de perro a medio morir, Syaoran suspiro cansado, los demás observaron y asintieron causando la alegría en la joven oji esmeralda-

-gracias….-dijo Sakura cerrando su cuaderno de matemática alegremente-… hace mucho frío hoy no creen…-miró por la ventana fijamente-

-Saku… disculpa que te pregunte y seguro que Syaoran me intentaras golpear pero…-Yuga no sabía si decirlo o no, su amigo le había prohibido tocar el tema, la mente es algo delicado le había dicho él-

-Bueno, no sé, debo preguntarle a Yue, ha tenido mucho que hacer estos días y no quiero molestarlo puesto que está muy contento en lo que está haciendo en estos minutos…-el joven se sorprendió de que ella utilizara su don, pero gracias a eso le facilito las cosas, pero los ojos de ella se ensombrecieron-… en unos días más lo volveremos intentar…-

-Yuga que imprudente eres… imbécil…-dijo Lian golpeándole el hombro de Yuga, este sobo ya que le dolió y nadie le creía aquello-

-Oye deberías dejar de golpearme… no soy tu saco de boxeo…-alego el joven iniciando una nueva discusión-

-Si dejarás de decir esas estupideces, ambos sabemos que lo que hacen es muy complicado y peligroso… deberías comprender que no podemos hacerlo al día siguiente…-le echó en cara Lian, Yuga lo pensó unos minutos-

-Si lo sé… pero no sabemos cuándo volveremos a hacer atacados… ¿entiendes?-dijo Yuga seriamente-

-Ya basta, cálmense… ambos tienen razón en sus puntos, démosle tiempo al tiempo… no podemos apurarlo…-dijo Tomoyo- yo también estoy preocupada por la situación, pero no podemos hacer nada si nos falta alguien… Sakura es alguien especial para mí… vale más esperar… no quiero que le pase nada en el desarrollo de ese hechizo-Sakura sonrió por el apoyo brindado por su amiga-

-Está bien... tampoco lo decía porque la estuviera presionando, este tiempo que la he conocido se ha ganado mi cariño y admiración…-dijo Yuga más relajado que antes-

-Por otro lado…-dejo en suspenso para agregar- tengo un serio problema con matemáticas….-dijo Sakura para que el ambiente volviera a ser ameno y no tan tenso como se volvió luego de que Yuga preguntara, todos sonrieron por la ocurrencia en un momento así, su amiga jamás cambiaría-

-Yo te explico…-dijo Syaoran dedicándole una sonrisa que logro darle ánimo; así estuvieron varios minutos más para que ella lograra realizar más ejercicios.

En una mansión de aspecto abandonado, un hombre entre las sombras pensaba en su próximo movimiento cuando entro la joven que ya conocemos, Jun, que venía seria ante la presencia de su hermano.

-Dime, me llamaste…-dijo Jun mirándolo seriamente-

-Si… ¿cómo vas con Li?-dijo él sombríamente-

-Lo siento pero…-dijo Jun temerosa por la reacción de su hermano que no es muy tranquila que digamos-

-¡Eres una Inútil!... sabes que debemos separarlos… déjame pensar en algo… está noche es luna llena… atacaremos con ese sirviente… así que prepárate…-le ordeno enojado, la joven se retiró, dejando a su hermano sumido en sus pensamientos, debía hacer algo pronto sino su maestro nunca podría despertar-

En el parque pinguíno dos sombras aparecieron ante la luna, de pronto una sombra apareció y luego se desvaneció del lugar. Sakura se encontraba en su habitación preparando para acostarse cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de magia muy poderosa, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la fuente de ese gran poder.

-Saku… me alegra de que hayas llegado… los demás ya vienen en camino…-dijo Tomoyo acompañada de sus dos guardianes-

-Tommy, Freya y Kyry-dijo Sakura a modo de saludo-

-Hola Tommy… Ryoohky y Freya…-dijo Kero aun desconfiado mirando seriamente al gran tigre blanco que acompañaba a Tomoyo-

-Aquí se encuentra el ser ¿verdad?...-pregunto Sakura mirando el parque pingüino-

-si… pero está muy en el fondo del bosque-dijo Kyry seriamente-

-Tomoyo, Sakura…-dijo Syaoran aproximándose en compañía de Lian, Meiling y Yuga-

-Falta solo Eriol…-dijo Yuga-

-Pero no demora…-dijo Lian mirando el bosque detrás del parque pingüino-opino que deberíamos dividirnos para tratar de encontrarlo-

-No creo que sea buena idea, ya vieron lo que sucedió la última vez que lo hicimos…-dijo Eriol apareciendo-lamento la tardanza, vayamos…-todos corrieron para tratar de encontrar al ser, se internaron en el bosque, pero nada extraño sucedía. Llegaron al límite donde alguna vez Sakura atrapo la carta ilusión, miró con nostalgia aquel lugar.

-No hay nada aquí, venimos en balde…-dijo Meiling desanimada sentándose en una gran piedra-

-Hay algo aquí, estoy segura, todos pudimos sentirlo no creo que haya sido en balde…-dijo Lian mirando y tratando de sentir algo, se sentía una presencia maligna de eso no había lugar a dudas-

-Yo también opino lo mismo, estamos siendo acechados por una presencia maligna…-apoyo Kero poniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos, de pronto un temblor se sintió y varias rocas comenzaron a sumirse en el aire-

-¿qué está sucediendo?-pregunto Yuga observando como las piedras estaban suspendidas en la nada, las rocas comenzaron a atacarlos, se movían a mucha velocidad, todos intentaban esquivarlos, sabían que si recibían un solo golpe quedaría hecho polvo por el impacto-

-esto no es nada bueno…no creo que podamos seguir esquivando por más tiempo-dijo Tomoyo lanzando pequeños rayos hacia las piedras ante de que la golpearan-

- y tampoco estar atacando sin saber dónde se encuentra el ser, sus ataques son muy veloces y por lo que veo además muy fuertes…-apoyo Eriol lanzando pequeñas bolas de fueg y mirando los grandes agujeros en el suelo-

-Pero ¿qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Sakura utilizando a Salto mezclado con carrera para esquivarlos-

-Buena pregunta…-dijo Yuga creando pequeños tornado de aire-

-Somos buenos hechiceros todos, podemos derrotarlo, hay que tratar de localizar al ser que está causando esto y los demás que le den espacio para poder acercarse a él-sugirió Lian mientras esquivaba una piedra que por poco y le daba en plena cara-

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto Yuga a Lian-

-No te preocupes… cuidado…-le grito a Yuga, este logró esquivarlo a tiempo-

-Te debo una Lian…-ella asintió dando a entender que no era nada, este le sonrió-

-Convierte en cenizas todas las rocas que nos atacan Fuego…-dijo Sakura invocando una carta de ataque, las rocas atravesaron el ataque agrediendo a Sakura-

-Sakura…-dijo Syaoran acercándose a ella-… ¿estás bien?-le pregunto sumamente preocupado, las rocas se dirigieron a ellos, la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras las rocas atacaban-

-Syaoran…-dijo Sakura viéndolo encima de ella tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo- Protégenos de nuestro enemigo Escudo…-las piedras comenzaron a revotar contra el campo que se encargaba de protegerlo pero se veía que no duraría mucho tiempo-… ¿estás bien?-pregunt sumamente preocupada-

-si solo son unos pocos golpes, nada del otro mundo…-dijo él haciéndose el fuerte tratando de levantarse pero en vano ya que no solo recibió un golpe-

-Syaoran… perdóname, fue un descuido mío…-dijo abrazándolo-

-No llores…-dijo secándole una lágrima que corría por su mejilla- recuerda todo estará bien…-

-tienes razón… Atrapa todas las rocas que están causando problemas, Tierra…-invoco Sakura, pronto todo fue enlazado con la carta-…Desaparece todas las rocas, Borrar…-todo desapareció quedando todo tal cual como era-...debí haber hecho esto antes…-

-tranquila…-dijo Syaoran comprensivamente-

-Miren ahí va el ser…-dijo Lian señalando el manto nocturno-

-Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión de Kerberos, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura… Piedra…-la carta fue a manos de Sakura quien la observó detenidamente-

-Causo muchos problemas está vez… ¿no lo creen?-pregunto Yuga y ayudó a Syaoran a levantarse de suelo-

-Fue muy problemática más no fuerte…-dijo Eriol mirando el cielo nocturno percatándose de la luna llena que iluminaba la noche-

-Eriol, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Tomoyo viendo como el observaba ensimismado algo-

-Sakura… nos dijiste que en tu sueño siempre aparece la luna llena…-ella asintió aunque sin comprender a los que refería-

-Miren el cielo…-dijo él, todos observaron el oscuro cielo nocturno y vieron lo que sería una pista, una gran pista sobre su enemigo-

_q querra Eriol q miren n el cielo? se habra dado cuenta de algo? q pasara cn Jun xq al parecer su hermano no esta muy satisfecho cn su trabajo...uy muchas cosas pasaran y otras comenzaran a aclararse, antes de continuar con esta historia debo pedir disculpas x una falla q encontre mientras leia la historia x completo y varios detallitos se me han ido pasando, se nota + en el capitulo anterior, la parte I...creo... lo lamento de verdad no me habia dado cuenta... prestare + atención... y dejenme comentarios plissssss... eso m anima y si son quejas no importa... nos vemos pronto, se los aseguro...n.n..._


	13. Sueños Reveladores

_Ola! como estan? q bn...akí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero q les haya gustado la anterior, debo admitir q no m convenció mxo pro los prox saldran de seguro mejores, este capitulo aclarara otras cosas q no van encajando, bueno no tengo más q decir, a Leeeeeerrrrrr!:)_

**Capítulo 12: Sueños Reveladores**

_-Sakura… nos dijiste que en tu sueño siempre aparece la luna llena…-ella asintió aunque sin comprender a lo que refería-_

_-Miren el cielo…-dijo él, todos observaron el oscuro cielo nocturno y vieron lo que sería una pista, una gran pista sobre su enemigo-_

- La luna… -dijo Tomoyo sorprendida y criticándose mentalmente por haber dejado pasar algo de vital importancia para ellos y para la humanidad completa-

-Como no pude notar ese detalle…-se criticó a sí misma Sakura- ahora entiendo muchas cosas…-

-Todos nosotros Sakura créelo…-dijo Syaoran apoyándose en Yuga-

-Además nos comentaste sobre esto y nosotros de tontos que no lo tomamos en cuenta… ahora se aclara todo pero no podemos conversarlo aquí, vayamos a casa además es muy tarde hay que descansar hoy…-dijo Lian, todos asintieron, primero fueron a dejar a Syaoran a su casa-

Al llegar a la mansión Wei se apresuró a atender a su joven amo, ayudado por Sakura que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, todo había sido por su causa y ella lo tenía muy presente siempre era así, él siempre resultaba lastimado por tratar de protegerla a ella.

-Señorita Sakura iré a cambiar el agua…-dijo Wei abandonando la habitación de Syaoran, a pesar que esto solo había sido una excusa para dejarlos solos, darles su espacio e intimidad-

-Siempre te ocurre lo mismo y todo por mi causa… lo siento de verdad y no quiero que te pase nada malo…-dijo Sakura sentada a una orilla de la cama-

-Daría mi vida por ti Sakura, y esto no es nada de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti…-acarició una mejilla de ella, ella tomó sus mano e hizo lo mismo-

-yo también soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti… te quiero demasiado…-sonrió al decir esto último- deja curarte un poco más con magia…-

-No Sakura te esforzaste mucho hoy, ya hiciste suficiente aquí tratando de curarme estos moretones, se recuperaran de a poco…-dijo Syaoran, sabía de antemano que ella se encontraba agotada y no permitiría que se sobre exigiera y mucho menos por él-

-Lo voy a hacer quieras o no-aseguro Sakura, su mirada decía que no cambiaría de posición como también la de él, cuando ambos querían ser tercos lo eran y no había poder humano que los hiciera cambiar de opinión-

-Pues estás muy débil además no es necesario…-dijo Syaoran tercamente a pesar que estaba hecho polvo, Kero escuchaba desde la puerta, su hermano había llamado para decirle que se regresara pero cuando habló con Tomoyo le permitió quedarse toda la noche puesto que no se quedarían solos, por eso él se encontraba ahí, (_Debería llamar a Yue, así Sakura se quedaría tranquila… y el mocoso también… maldito mocoso logró protegerla… maldita sea... le agradezco ya que yo no pude hacer mucho esta vez…_) pensó Kerberos con molestia, aunque este no quisiera también estaba molesto porque no pudo hacer nada por ambos-

-sabes que soy igual de terca que tú, y si digo que voy a hacer algo… lo haré aunque no me hables en una semana, solo curaré algunas, no soy tan inconsciente para curarte completo ya que puedo hacerte más daño que bien…-Syaoran se quedó pensativo unos minutos, meditando las palabras de su novia, sabía que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que lo ayudara de alguna manera-

-Está bien…-los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se iluminaron con una alegría súbita- pero…-ella arrugo un poco el ceño-… no quiero que me cures por completo… ¿entendido?-exigió él una respuesta positiva, si él cedía ella también tenía que hacerlo-

-Sí, ya verás cómo te sentirás mejor…-sonrió, quería ayudarlo con él lo había hecho anteriormente con ella-…Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto misión contigo libérate…-el báculo apareció- Por el poder de mi estrella, ancestros y por la magia de occidente y oriente deseo curar las lesiones de la persona que arriesgo su vida por mi…-alzó su báculo, el sello del sol, la luna y la estrella aparecieron en el suelo, en el lado de Syaoran también apareció, se sintió una gran energía por toda la casa, todos fueron a la fuente del poder, encontrándose con el pequeño guardián-

-¿qué sucede Kero?-pregunto Tomoyo preocupada por la gran energía-

-Sakura está curando al mocoso… un poco…-dijo Kero tranquilamente-

-¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-le cuestionó Kyry al guardián solar-

-Sakura tiene un gran poder, además nadie hubiera podido hacerlo… y todo sabemos quién es ella…-dijo Kero con voz misteriosa, Eriol entendió a lo que se refería-

-Esperaremos acá afuera…-dijo Eriol, todos se sorprendieron por la repentina decisión tomado por la reencarnación de Clow, estaban preocupados por Sakura debido a que durante el combate utilizo muchos sus poderes, luego en convertir al ser y ahora en sanar a Syaoran-

Adentro la situación estaba volviendo a la calma, Sakura ya se encontraba en su límite y sabía de antemano que si se extralimitaba podría causarle un mal a él y eso no lo permitiría.

-Creo con eso bastará… ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto Sakura jadeando-

-Claro que me siento mejor, ven acuéstate aquí…-dijo Syaoran al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba, ella hizo obedientemente lo que le pedía, y una vez que apoyo su cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida-sabía que te pasaría esto… por eso no quería que lo hicieras…-chocó su frente con la de ella, todos entraron y vieron que interrumpieron- se quedó dormida por el esfuerzo…-

-Debimos venir antes para ayudarte a convencerla…-dijo Tomoyo- pero no habrá problemas puesto que Touya habló a mi teléfono y me pregunto por Sakura y le conté lo que sucedió, creo que te tendrá más respeto… por lo menos un poco más, ya no intentara matarte con la mirada-

-Gracias Tommy…-dijo Syaoran sinceramente-

-de nada, pero salgamos, debemos dejarlos descansar… lástima que no traje mi cámara sería tan lindo grabarlos juntos… pero…-sonrió maliciosamente-

-Creo que es muy tarde, vamos Tomoyo…-la jaló hacia afuera Meiling, no quería que la loca mente de ella hiciera de las suyas, no en ese momento, en otra situación la ayudaría pero ahora no-

**-(Todo estaba oscuro, a cada paso que daba más se sumía en la oscuridad, sabía que se encontraba soñando, pero también que debía seguir su rumbo para poder enterarse de la verdad. Pronto la escena cambió, nuevamente la luna se encontraba allí, pero el lugar era diferente, nunca antes había visto aquella casa, ni caminos, no reconocía aquel lugar.**

**-¿dónde estoy?...-pregunto al aire, miraba todo con curiosidad y por puro impulso comenzó a caminar-**

**-**_**En el pasado…esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo… Sakura…-**_**una voz femenina dijo en el aire, Sakura se volteó tratando de encontrar a la dueña de la voz-**

**-¿quién eres?- cuestionó una vez más-**

**-**_**pronto lo sabrás…-**_**respondió la voz, Sakura inconforme iba a volver a preguntar pero algo la distrajo de su pregunta-**

**-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes salir afuera…-regañaba una mujer a un niño de tierna mirada- debes poner mayor atención a tus estudios… pronto serás la cabecilla del clan…-**

**-si lo sé…-el niño bajó la mirada, miraba su calzado como lo más interesante, estaba triste porque no podía estar con otros niños y disfrutar su infancia, siempre estaba rodeado de libros, hojas, pergaminos y mucha conversación de su maestra privada-**

**-Entonces, hoy llegará tu padre, ¿qué dirá él?-no pudo terminar su idea porque aquel niño corrió hacia una gran mansión que se imponía entre los árboles, tenía un balcón al frente principal, grandes puertas de madera, mucho pasto verde con muchas flores, rosales, tulipanes. El niño entró emocionado a la mansión en busca de su padre y madre-**

**-¡Papá!-grito el niño alegremente-**

**-Jiang Li… ¿cómo estas mi pequeño hombrecito?-dijo un hombre de aspecto amable y maduro-**

**-Papá, te extrañé mucho…-el niño lo abrazo fuertemente-**

**-¿y a mí no?-dijo una mujer de aspecto tierno, delicado pero seguro-**

**-Mami por supuesto…-dijo el niño queriendo abrazar a la mujer también-**

**En la noche, en la sala principal de la mansión, conversaban ambos adultos seriamente, como si en ello pudieran encontrar la solución a sus problemas.**

**-Entiendo cariño, sé que lo que hicimos no tiene justificación, pero estar confinados a la luna llena eternamente no me parece…-dijo el hombre-… imagínate a nuestros hijos dependiendo de la Luna… es espantoso…-**

**-Tampoco podemos negarnos, hicimos mal en apoyar a Tang Feng… cayó… pero mató a mucha gente… y eso no queríamos… nuestros hijos serán sus sirvientes hasta que él quiera…-**

**-Ese es nuestro error principal… me alegro que no haya obtenido lo que buscaba y que ambas Andrómeda Hime y Jade Hime lo hayan derrotado…-dijo el hombre mirando por la ventana-**

**La escena cambió bruscamente y ahora dejando ver a Clow, reunido en un gran salón, sin ventanas, una gran mesa en medio y muchas sillas iluminados escasamente con velas y la chimenea.**

**-Sabemos muy bien lo que quieres decir Clow… pero esos chiquillos traerán la destrucción… nos odian por haberles quitado sus poderes además nos culpan de la muerte de sus padres…-**

**-El despertar de Tang Feng, en esta era solo fue por nuestra culpa… y sé perfectamente lo que hizo el respetable consejo de los doce pilares…-le reclamo un mago de mirada furiosa-**

**-Tranquilo Amigo Bing…-dijo Clow tomando la palabra- Entendemos por qué lo hicimos… si hicimos Quing, somos parte del consejo… ¿recuerdas?... jamás se debió hacer eso con aquella familia, Tang Feng los rescato…-todos lo miraron confusos-**

**-Clow, te recuerdo que sus cuerpos están hechos cenizas-recalcó un mago algo molesto-**

**-y yo te recuerdo que tenemos alma…-dijo Clow sin perder ni una sola vez la calma, ahora entendía por qué Eriol es así-… lo peor del caso es que no sabemos cuándo volverán a aparecer los esclavos de la Luna.- Todo quedo en un silencio profundo, cada uno se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, todo se revolvió alrededor y Sakura ahora apareció delante de una campo de Tulipanes, con una gran árbol al final y una persona esperaba por ella-**

**-Me llamaste pequeña Sakura…-dijo Clow, cuando Sakura estuvo frente al él- Tienes muchas dudas pequeña… como tú puedo leer los pensamientos…-esto aclaro la expresión confundida que tenía en aquel minutos ya que no había dicho nada-… ustedes como nuestra generación deben encargarse de buscar la información, yo no puedo intervenir puesto que podría causar algún mal alterando el curso que han tomado las cosas… soy igual a ti pequeña… sé qu no crees que tienes el poder de Andrómeda pero créelo tú eres idéntica a mi poderosa antepasado… y sigues nuestro mismo patrón..-**

**-¿qué?... ¿a qué se refiere Mago Clow?-cuestionó Sakura cuando todo comenzó a difuminarse y a desaparecer, perdiendo la forma de todo lo que anteriormente la rodeaba-**

**-Pequeña solo sé tú misma y confía en ti y en que todo saldrá bien-Clow desapareció por fin-**

Sakura comenzó a despertarse de poco en poco, sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura, y se volteó lentamente para ver quién era, estaba algo confundida por el sueño que tuvo bastante inquietante.

-(_Syaoran…_)-se sonrojó violentamente al verse con él en la misma cama-(_¿qué hago aquí?... mi hermano de seguro que matará a Syaoran… un momento…_)-varios recuerdos comenzaron a presentarse de la noche anterior, y recordó todo lo que ha sucedió, también el por qué se encontraba allí-(_que lindo se ve cuando duerme…además me siento protegida a su lado… nunca me dejes…_)- se acomodó una vez más y se propuso volverse a dormir olvidando por los menos unos minutos el sueño.

Nadie se preocupó por la escuela porque era fin de semana, ellos agradecían esto ya que la noche anterior se habían desvelado. Estaban en la sala puesto que el día no estaba precisamente soleado, Kero estaba peleando con Meiling por un juego de ajedrez que Kero asegura que ella hizo trampa, siendo que perdió justamente.

-Mira bolita amarilla-le dijo retadoramente Meiling-… admite que soy mejor que tú oh, gran Gurdián de las cartas Sakura…-

-Mocosa hiciste trampa, yo no pude haber perdido ante una chiquilla tonta…-alego Kerberos en su defensa-… yo soy muy inteligente y nadie puede vencerme en eso-

-ja…ja…ja… no solo basta ser inteligente, además hay que usarlo…-dijo Meiling, ambos se miraron echando chispas por los ojos-… si quieres volvemos a jugar… a qué te ganó, otra vez…-

-Está bien, ahora comerás polvo Chiquilla tonta…-dijo Kero volviendo a ubicar las piezas, mientras se tragaba, literalmente, una galleta que había preparado Wei amablemente. Unos metros más allá se encontraba Lian y Yuga jugando cartas, según ellos era menos conflictivo que jugar Ajedres, aparte de ser algo aburrido-

-Que son locos… y bastante competitivos… de Meiling ya lo sabía pero del Kerberos…-Yuga negó con la cabeza-

-Tienes razón… y ¿cómo está tu mamá?-pregunto Lian mientras recogía una carta del mazo-

-Bien, extrañándome…-dijo Yuga recogiendo la carta que había botado Lian-

-No la recojas…-alego ella enfadada con ella misma-

-Dicen que mis hermanitos también, claro que yo también, pero debo admitir que me siento muy a gusto aquí de colado con Syaoran…-dijo entre risas-

-Que perverso eres, solamente porque tienes más libertad que en tu casa…-dijo Lian mirando cómo se bajaba-y nadie te obliga a ordenar tu cuarto, te imaginas que llegue tu madre… y vea como está… me gustaría verte en esa situación… ¡Te gane!-sonrió victoriosa-

-¡Hiciste trampa!-alego Yuga era la quinta vez que perdía, está bien perder hasta tres veces seguidas pero no cinco-… me hiciste conversa para puro distraerme…-

-Sé buen perdedor Idiota…-se defendió Lian, nunca podía hacer algo sin terminar peleando-

-Oye, me estás viendo la cara de idiota, estoy seguro…-

-Seguro los perros… yo no hago trampa, ganó limpiamente además no te veo la cara de tonto, tienes cara de tonto que es muy diferente-dicho esto se alejó de su mesa de juego, dejando con la boca abierta a Yuga-

-Me estás diciendo que soy idiota Lian, no me dejes atrás y responde, no me hagas esas señas con las manos…-dijo Yuga persiguiendo a Lian-

Wei fue a ver si su joven amo había despertado junto con su compañera y amor, él estaba feliz con que Sakura fuera la pareja de su joven amo, le agradecía enormemente que haya aparecido en su vida sino el seguiría siendo el chico serio, frío y calculador que era, aparte de solitario, ahora tenía muchos amigos, incluso de otros clanes de magia poderosos. En la habitación del susodicho, un joven de mirada ámbar despertaba, vio que su compañera estaba durmiendo plácidamente, descansando de su gran esfuerzo.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte mi flor de Cerezo…-susurro Syaoran acariciando su mejilla-

-hm…-dijo ella abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas, viendo como unos ojos ámbar la veían con gran cariño y profundo amor- Buenos días…-

-Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?-pregunto él tranquilamente, ubicándose en la cama-

-Déjame y te ayudo…-le acomodo unas almohadas, y lo ayudo a sentarse bien en su amplia cama, era estilo matrimonial- dormí, muy bien… espero no haberte incomodado…-sonrió viendo que él se encontraba mejor-

-para nada, dormí muy bien…-dijo él, pero unos golpes interrumpieron a ambos jóvenes-adelante-

-Me alegro verlo más recuperado joven Syaoran, Buenos tardes…-dijo Wei cariñosamente-… usted también señorita Sakura…-se dirigió a ella-

-¿tarde?-pregunto ella-… no me diga que dormí tanto…-

-Un poco señorita, su hermano llamó, le dije que aun dormía…no debe preocuparse puesto que no sabe que durmió con el joven amo…-esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran de manera estrepitosa-

-gra..graci-cias…-tartamudeo de lo nerviosa que estaba- creo que iré al baño, con permiso Wei…-dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación que el mayor domo abrió para ella-

-algo más Wei…-pregunto Syaoran para ponerse al día, él no acostumbraba a dormir hasta tan tarde y por eso era extraño para él estar a esa hora en la cama aún-

-Llamó su madre, dijo que la llamara en cuanto despertara, es algo urgente…-Syaoran suspiro se imaginó para lo que era- también llamó la señorita Daidouji para avisar que vendría hoy en compañía de Eriol… -

-Entonces me ducharé y cambiaré ropa…-dijo Syaoran mirando como Sakura salía del baño-

-Iré a prepararles la mesa…-dijo Wei abandonando la habitación-

-Wei…-lo llamó Sakura pero fue demasiado tarde-… no puedo quedarme seguro mi papá ha de estar muy preocupado por mí… y mi hermano…-

-No te preocupes… yo mismo iré a dejarte a tu casa luego…anda baja al comedor, mientras me doy un baño, Tomoyo y Eriol vendrá luego y supongo para lo que es…-

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer y pegar en alguna parte… o vayas a hacer un movimiento brusco…-habló Sakura sumamente preocupada-

-Sakura… calma, tengo buenos reflejos… no me pasara nada mientras me baño… espérame en el comedor que enseguida bajo, porque supongo que no tardan en llegar…-ella asintió, no sin antes darle un beso a Syaoran, se sonrojo, pero ambos lo necesitaban-

Comieron tranquilamente hasta que llego el hermano de Sakura con ropa de cambio para ella, aunque estuvo más tranquilo a la hora de encontrarse con el novio de hermanita, llego acompañado de Yukito, quien fue una por Touya y otra por Yue que estaba muy preocupado por ella, luego le siguió en llegar a la casa de Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Me alegro que estés mejor Sakurita…-dijo Kero pegado a su dueña-…estuve muy preocupada por ti anoche…-

-gracias Kero, no te preocupes, mira ya estoy bien y me siento bien… hermano ¿cómo está mi papá?-pregunto al mayor que estaba sentado en medio de Syaoran y ella, lo toleraba hasta cierto punto, tampoco se le puede pedir más al pobre-

-Dijo que prefería esperar en la casa, además de que tuvo que ir a una excavación… pero te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos…y espera que le expliques que sucedió, como se lo contaste a medias…-dijo Touya sin demasiado interés-

-Bien, tenemos cosas que aclarar hoy, para eso nos reunimos como también para saber de Sakura y Syaoran…-dijo Eriol mirándolo con la más profunda calma-

-Parece que nunca te alteras Eriol…-comento Yuga, él sonrió como afirmando lo que dijo-

-el mago Clow es igual…-dijo Sakura y todos dirigieron su mirada a ella, todos tenían en el rostro grabado, ¿cómo sabe eso?, ¿de verdad?, con razón-

_q les pareció este nuevo capitulo? espero les haya gustado ese pequeño momento Saku&Syao, ahora s estan x descubrir algunas cosas, y nacimientos d nuevos sentimientos... ni se imaginan...n.n...jejeeje... pero sera d poco n poco... todo a su debido tiempo...aun no tengo nada claro para + adelante pro les aseguro que la continuare, espero poder actualizar el viernes... esperénlo x q esta listo...x otro lado graxias x los comentarios...o el comentario...graxias Elsa Karina- onii-chan x tu apoyo n sta historia y m alegra q t guste, si algo no t gusta o kieres q algo sceda pidelo cn confianza...:)... a lo demas Reviews por favor!_


	14. Iniciando la Investigación

_Ola a todos! bn como lo prometi la semana pasada, aki esta 1 nuevo capitulo, m parece q desde aki todo se complicara muy feo... y naceran muxas dudas n torno a este capitulo... como 100pre les digo la mayoría de estos personajes no son míos sino de Clamp... bueno los dejo leeeeeer..._

**Capítulo 13: Iniciando la Investigación**

_-Parece que nunca te alteras Eriol…-comento Yuga, él sonrió como afirmando lo que dijo-_

_-el mago Clow es igual…-dijo Sakura y todos dirigieron su mirada a ella, todos tenían en el rostro grabado, ¿cómo sabe eso?, ¿de verdad?, con razón-_

-Sakurita ¿cómo sabes eso tú?-pregunto Tomoyo con inocencia- Aunque también lo tenía entendido-

-Creo que Sakura no nos ha contado algo importante…-dijo Eriol perspicazmente y con una sonrisa para que le infundiera confianza-

-Pues…Pues…-se sentía algo nerviosa al sentir todas a miradas posadas sobre ella-… bueno en la mañana tuve un sueño…-

-¿Una premonición?-pregunto Kero alarmado-

-No… más bien vi el pasado…-dijo Sakura mirando un punto fijo- fue algo extraño y raro, soñé con varias cosas… en primer lugar, soñé con una mansión suspendida en un bosque, era muy amplia, yo me estaba acercando cuando también lo hace una señora que regañaba a un niño, sus padres se encontraban allí pero al parecer habían estado lejos algún tiempo… luego todo cambió, los padres de aquel niño estaban hablando de una castigo por haber apoyado a Tang Feng, dijeron algo de estar confinados a la Luna…también hablaron de Andrómeda hime y Jade hime…como ellas se sacrificaron…-se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos-

-¿qué más Sakura?-pregunto Lian viendo como guardaba silencio-

-lo lamento, me quedo pensando…jijiji-rió nerviosamente-… me creerán que escuche una voz durante mi sueño, bueno al principio… el niño se llamaba Jiang Li… luego apareció una habitación, estaba Clow, Bing Quing, y otros magos en una sala antigua, estaban debatiendo sobre Tang Feng nuevamente y cómo el consejo hizo algo que no debían…-volvió a pausar su relato, no podía quitarse de la mente de ¿quién era la voz al inicio de su sueño?-

-Saku…-la llamó Meiling para traerla de nuevo a la realidad-

-Sakurita anda en otro planeta…-dijo Tomoyo riendo como solo ella podía hacerlo-

-Me disculpo nuevamente, bien, como iba diciendo, al parecer Tang Feng se volvió a enfrentar contra Clow, pero parece que Jiang Li reencarnó gracias al Mago que nombraban con tanto odio… debido a que murió calcinado y lleno de rencor…-dijo Sakura, Eriol estaba pensativo, en realidad todos estaban muy callados-

-no entiendo nada…-dijo Meiling rompiendo el silencio-

-Allí no acaba mi sueño…-todos volvieron a prestarle atención-… al final me encontré con Clow, me confirmo que yo tengo el poder de Andrómeda y que me parecía mucho a alguien… a su antepasado y que siguiera el patrón que nos rige… también me dijo que no nos podía decirnos nada ya que podía causar alteraciones en el espacio y tiempo…-termino de relatar Sakura-

-Bien, por conclusión… en primer lugar nuestro enemigo nos ataca esporádicamente…-Concluyó Yuga-

-Y eso tiene que ver con la Luna Llena…-aseguró Tomoyo siguiendo la idea de él-

-Podemos contar con Clow pero no puede decirnos mucho, pero Sakura sí, ya que posee el poder de Andrómeda…-dijo Lian-

-Se me olvidaba, Clow los llamó los Esclavos de la Luna…-dijo Sakura acordándose de pronto-

-Ahora tenemos más preguntas que antes…-agrego Chii-… en primer lugar ¿quién es Tang Feng?-

-Luego, ¿Quiénes son Andróme y Jade Hime?-dijo Tomoyo muy confundida-

-¿Los Esclavos de la Luna?-dijo Yuga-

-¿por qué le dijo eso Clow a Sakura?-dijo Eriol pensativamente-

-Estamos peor…mientras más avanza nos confundimos más…-dijo Yuga exasperándose-

-Syaoran, tú mamá, ¿crees que sepa algo?…-le pregunto Sakura a Syaoran-

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré… sino… iré a Hong Kong solamente a una reunión extraordinaria con el consejo de los 12 pilares…-dijo Syaoran decidido-

-Ya es muy tarde, creo que deberíamos marcharnos Sakura…-dijo Touya después de unos minutos de completo silencio-

-si hermano… tengo que hacer el trabajo de inglés…-sonrió al decir esto último-

-yo también creo que me voy… revisaré algunos documentos del Mago Clow Reed…-dijo Eriol parándose-

-Eriol podría ir a tu casa mañana, tengo unos pergaminos de Bing Quing, pero no sé cómo abrirlos puesto que están en una caja sellada con magia, hasta ahora no he podido abrirlo…-pidió Tomoyo, Eriol asintió-

-Entonces, mañana mismo llamaré a mi madre para preguntarle…-dijo Syaoran-

-Nos vemos entonces… yo intentaré averiguar algo con mi abuelo…-dijo Yuga seriamente-…pero no prometo nada-

-Lo mismo digo, trataremos de averiguar algo…-aseguro Lian con confianza-

-Entonces nos vemos…-se dirigieron a la puerta para despedirse por última vez, y marcharse de una vez por todas a sus respectivas casas. Tomoyo llego a su mansión, ceno con su madre y luego se dirigió a su habitación acompañada de sus dos guardianes.

-Ama disculpe que le diga, pero usted está segura de que quiere abrir esa caja… y con Clow cerca…-dijo Chii aprehensiva-

-Chii, Eriol no es Clow por mucho que se esfuerce en parecerlo y por mucho que sea su reencarnación…él es Eriol…-dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente-…Llave que guardas los poderes de los astros muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo heredera de Bing Quing quien acepto esta misión contigo Libérate…-su báculo apareció junto con su sello-…por el poder de las aguas, muéstrenme con claridad donde mi enemigo se encuentra…-un gran círculo de agua se formó en el aire, dónde ella trato de ver más allá-

Al día siguiente, a media tarde, Eriol se encontraba en su estudio entre muchos libros, papeles, documentos antiguos, diarios de Clow y muchos archivos del Consejo de los Doce Pilares. Había estado todo ese día leyendo y leyendo casi no había probado bocado, hasta Spinel y Nakuru estaban en la misma labor aunque la guardiana lunar no hacía mucho por ayudar. Tomoyo llego unas horas después, debido a que su madre le dijo que la acompañara a almorzar, ya que hace mucho que no pasaban tiempo juntas.

-Buenas tardes Eriol, lamento la tardanza…-dijo ella cuando llego por fin a la casa de él-

-Buenas tardes Tomoyo… no te preocupes, lamento todo el desorden que ves ahora…-dijo él haciéndole un espacio en una silla, todo estaba desordenado y habían libros por donde no debían-

-En mi casa estaría igual si yo tuviera tantos y tantos documentos que revisar para buscar algo en específico-dijo Tomoyo amablemente, tomó su bolso y sacó de él una pequeña cajita-… mira esta es… hasta ahora no he podido abrirla, espero que me puedas ayudar, era de Bing Quing…-

-hm, el Mago Bing Quing…-movió su cabeza pacientemente-... claro que puedo ayudarte…-

-gracias… si quieres antes de esto, te ayudo a buscar en libros que no hayas visto aún…-le propuso- así no mezclaremos las cosas y quede esto peor, ¿te parece?-

-muchas gracias Tommy...-dijo Eriol mirándola tranquilamente-

-para eso estamos los amigos… para ayudarnos…-sonrió al decir esto último-… empecemos…-

-claro…-estuvieron en silencio unos buenos momentos, revisaron todo lo que pudieron, las horas pasaban y nada encontraban hasta que-… Eriol, mira… acá hay algo que puede servirnos, nos es mucho pero de algo sirve…-el susodicho fue hasta donde la joven se encontraba- Mira dice, los Esclavos de la Luna, renacen en cada generación con el propósito de apoderarse de los poderes del Tiempo y Protección, nada más se menciona…-

-Pero ¿para qué los quieren?-pregunto Eriol pensativo-

-quizás para despertar algo…-dijo dudosa Tomoyo, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido esa loca idea-

-¿despertar algo cómo qué?-le pregunto Eriol-

-Tang Feng… a lo mejor tiene que ver con él… ¿no crees?-dijo Tomoyo, Eriol la observó-

-Tiene sentido…- el teléfono sonó, él fue a contestar-… Residencia Hiragizawa-

-_Eriol… Soy Sakura…, mira no me preguntes por qué, pero pienso que esto tiene que ver con una leyenda… la Leyenda de Andrómeda y Jade_…-dijo ella desde el otro lado de la línea-

-hm… lo averiguaré…no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo veré…-dicho esto se despidieron y colgó-… dice que tiene algo que ver con la leyenda de Andrómeda y Jade…-

-Andrómeda y Jade…-repitió Tomoyo, de algún lado se les hacía conocido aquellos nombres pero no sabía dónde-(_Tú sabes de dónde Tomoyo, recuerda…_)-dijo una voz en su mente- ¿quién dijo eso?-pregunto muy nerviosa llamando la atención del inglés-

-¿qué sucede Tomoyo?-pregunto él acercándose-

-Una voz me habló…-estaba muy nerviosa, su tono de voz estaba alterado que muy pocas veces se le veía, acaso nunca-

-¿Qué dijo?... yo no escuche nada…-dijo Eriol mirándola aprehensivamente-

-(_Es doloroso… lo sé… pero despierta…_)-¡No!-grito Eriol se acercó y la abrazó, ella correspondió, estaba muy nerviosa, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero si la primera vez que le sucedía estando con alguien-

-tranquila, todo está bien, aquí estoy contigo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda…-dijo Eriol viendo como Tomoyo lloraba de la nada-

-Esa voz me persigue Eriol… pero por favor, no le digas a nadie… no quiero preocuparlos…-pidió ella nerviosa aún pero más tranquila-

-Lo haré…-sonrió ante la respuesta- pero con una condición…-lo miró desconfiada-… que me digas cuando te vuelva a ocurrir… ¿prometido?-

-Está bien, acepto…-dijo Tomoyo, tomando asiento en la silla más próxima-

-Procederemos a abrir esta caja… te parece…-dijo Eriol sonriendo amablemente-… préstame tu llave…-Tomó la llave y la colocó en la cerradura- ahora coloca tus manos encima y luego di el hechizo que realizas para liberar el báculo-

-Llave que guardas los poderes de los astros muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo heredera de Bing Quing quien acepto esta misión Contigo Libérate…-el sello se formó a los pies de ellos y la caja brillo y se abrió, la llave cayó sobre el escritorio donde se encontraba apoyado- Increíble, como supiste como liberarlo…-

-uno de los recuerdos de Clow con Quing…-dijo Eriol ensombreciendo su mirada-

-Debe ser difícil ser la reencarnación del Mago Clow…-dijo Tomoyo comprensivamente-… supongo que deben esperar a que tú tengas todas las respuestas…-

-Algo así, cuando una persona reencarna, sientes un peso sobre tus hombros, primero mi deber de que Sakura cambie de Carta Clow a Cartas Sakura…preparar todo para su ingreso, y ahora esto, sabía que tenía que ver con los Poderes de Andrómeda y Jade, pero no imagine que esto llevara su historia de miles de años…-dijo Eriol con pesar-… me siento responsable de ustedes… ¿entiendes?-

-A la perfección, pero tú no eres Clow, eres un joven muy distinto a él… aunque digan que se parecen… a pesar de que tengas esas sonrisa de nada pasa o de todo se solucionara, sé que estás preocupado, pero no es necesario que lleves todo ese peso tu solo, ahora tienes amigos en quienes confiar…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo tranquilamente-

-Supongo que lo mismo va para ti, desde que te conocí supe que eras muy madura para tu edad además de ser un apoyo constante para Sakura-dijo Eriol tranquilamente, de una conversación en la cual se definiría la humanidad ahora era de los caracteres de ambos-… eres muy perspicaz, inteligente…-

-No, eso se llama intuición femenina…-dijo Tomoyo con simplicidad y restándole importancia-

-Seguro que has de tener muchos novios… o admiradores-dijo Eriol sonriente-

-No… pero tu si tienes tus admiradoras…-dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente-

-Tommy chan… a fueran están miles de mujeres esperándote, también viene Chii, conversé con ella, es una guardiana muy simpática por lo menos más que el antipático de Yue…-dijo Nakuru sinceramente-

-Bueno, Eriol muchas gracias… mañana si no es molestia podría venir, para que revisemos esa caja y así no la expongo…-pidió ella amablemente-

-Claro, después de la escuela, está bien…-dijo Eriol-

-hasta mañana Eriol… Spy…-se fue de la habitación seguida por Nakuru-

-Amo Eriol… la señorita Tomoyo es muy buena persona…y muy agradable por cierto-comento Spy-

-Sí, me lo parece…-sonrió misteriosamente, guardó todos los documentos, seguramente mañana tendría noticas por parte de Syaoran, Lian o Yuga-

En una mansión oculta en la profundidad de un bosque, un joven paseaba de lado a lado preocupado, había visto cosas que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y eso era una mala señal. Estaba esperando a su hermana para seguir con el siguiente paso.

-Me llamaste Jiang Li…-pregunto Jun a su hermano mayor-

-Jun, de ahora en adelante seré tu primo… es hora de ingresar como Nakajima Cho Eita…-

-¿entrarás a la escuela?-pregunto dudosa-

-Si… separaremos a Andrómeda del Dragon Light…-dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro-

_y bn q les parecio? espero q les haya gustado...m parece q salio 1 poco corto...no s q pensaran ustedes, x otro lado kiero agradecerles el enorme apoyo q m han dado cn esta historia, fue sorprendente vr tanto reviews y como les gusta la historia... nunk pense q iba a hacer asi y mil gracias x q n cada capitulo doy lo mejor, y bueno esperen el proximo capi... lo escribire hoy y como 100pre dejen comentarios... incluso criticas... y les aseguro las cosas se podran muy feas..._


	15. Nakajima Eita

_Ola! q tal mis queridos lectores, lamento muxo no haber subido el capitulo antes, pro m sentia algo blokeada, espero q este nuevo capi les agrade... estuve varios días borrando y escribiendo, escribiendo y borrando, en fin, el prox capi espero subierlo muy pronto, dentro d esta misma semana espero... como ya saben estos personajes no son míos sino de Clamp, y uno que otro personaje son d mi mente...loka mente x cierto, no tengo nada + q decirles, a Leeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!_

**Capítulo 14: Nakajima Eita**

_- Jun, de ahora en adelante seré tu primo… es hora de ingresar como Nakajima Cho Eita…-_

_-¿entrarás a la escuela?-pregunto dudosa-_

_-Si… separaremos a Andrómeda del Dragon Light…-dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro-_

El primer día de clases de aquella semana daba inicio y una joven ya corría por la calles de Tomoeda apresuradamente, se había levantado tarde una vez más y no se explicaba como si puso dos despertadores en su habitación, Kero la miraba sorprendida como en 5 minutos ya había desayunado, vestido y duchado, sin usar magia, eso sí el pequeño ser quedo muy mareado. Pero quedarse pensando a altas horas de la noche y levantarse temprano no eran una buena combinación al parecer.

-(_Llegaré tarde otra vez… no puede ser…_)-apresuro su corrida hacia la secundaria, habían quedado de llegar temprano pero ella nunca llegaba a tiempo, a la hora que habían acordado ella aún seguía en la cama durmiendo como si nada más fuera importante, pero su sueño no la ayudo mucho, y no tuvo tiempo de comentarlo con Kero.

Se encamino hacia su salón rápidamente, tratando de que nadie la viera, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió en ver que el profesor aun no llegaba al salón, suspiro con tranquilidad y se fue a sentar, donde la esperaban sus amigos.

-Buenos Días Sakurita…-saludo Tomoyo tranquilamente sonriendo con su sonrisa encantadora-

-Buenos Días Tommy… Eriol… Lian..Yuga… Syaoran…-sonrió muy especialmente para él, ya que parecía molesto por algo, luego averiguaría que era, pensó-

-Buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento por favor…-pidió la profesora Misuki, con semblante preocupado y serio, detrás de ella paso Jun- bien jóvenes, hoy un nuevo alumno ingresara a esta clase, es primo de las señorita Cho Jun… por favor pase y preséntese a la clase…-

-Buenos días, soy Nakajima Eita, un placer conocerlos y espero que seamos grandes amigos…-dijo aquel joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos de un gris claro-

-se sentará al lado de su prima…-dijo la profesora Misuki amablemente, Sakura desde su puesto lo observaba fijamente, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigos-

-(_Esos ojos son muy parecidos y diferentes a la vez… pero ¿por qué siento que los he visto antes?... son diferentes, son muy fríos y guardan un profundo rencor… no entiendo que me pasa_)- lo miraba tan fijamente que aquel joven se dio cuenta y se giró, le sonrió amablemente, ella correspondió-(_tengo que descubrir quién es… y eso lo haré solo si me acerco a él… siento que su nombre no es Nakajima Eita…_)-

Las clases continuaron transcurriendo con normalidad y tranquilidad, pero un joven estaba muy molesto sin ninguna razón aparente, su aura era de un asesino en serie. Tocaron para el receso, salieron todos los alumnos del salón, quedando solo dos alumnos.

-Es muy buena…jamás pensé que notaría mi presencia tan pronto…pero por ahora solo sospecha o tiene un presentimiento…tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, Jun…-dijo Eita mirando por la ventana al lugar donde se encontraba el grupo de Sakura hablando misteriosamente-

-No lo creo… es muy despistada, he estado todo este tiempo cerca y hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada…-dijo Jun restándole importancia-… tal vez le gustaste…-sonrió con malicia, pero Eita la fulmino con la mirada y con eso se le borró la sonrisa-

En el patio, cerca de una Pileta unos jóvenes conversaban tranquilamente, pero al parecer no todo era paz y tranquilidad, ya que uno de ellos tenía un aura asesina.

-Sakurita… pero no entiendo por qué te intereso tanto el joven Nakajima…-pregunto Tomoyo preocupada, para todos era una gran incógnita-

-No lo sé… simplemente tiene algo…-dijo Sakura sin saber explicarse-…Syaoran tú ¿qué piensas?-

-…-Syaoran trató de tranquilizarse antes de responder, debía admitirlo, tenía celos del interés de Sakura en ese tipo, pero también se sentía extraño cerca de él, expedía un aura malvada-… realmente no sé qué pensar…-

-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto Sakura inocentemente mirándolo a los ojos directamente, en ese minuto Yuga le dio la respuesta-

-Está celoso por tu interés repentino en el nuevo… no conocíamos ese lado tuyo Syaoran…-dijo Yuga con el afán de relajar el ambiente, pero solo lo tensó más-

-Yuga… eres más idiota que una mula… imbécil… bueno pero esos son temas personales… ahora tenemos noticias para ustedes… yo averigüe algo con mi abuelo, y me dio algunas respuestas vagas, pero respuestas al fin…-cambió rotundamente el tema Lian, no quería que aquel enfado pasara a mayores y que mejor darle tiempo para que se le enfrié los pensamientos-

**-Flash Back—**

**Lian se encontraba en la mansión de Li Syaoran, la pequeña casa de Japón, paseando de un lado a otro por su habitación, no sabía cómo dirigirse a su abuelo, siempre ha sido una persona muy difícil de tratar, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, no quería que se enterara, pero si quería información, tenía que intentarlo todo. Marcó el número de su casa en Hong Kong.**

**-Buenos días, casa de la familia Wang…-dijo unas de las empleadas de la gran mansión-**

**-Buenos días, habla Lian… ¿se encontrará mi abuelo allí?…-pregunto la joven, mientras esperaba la respuesta se ponía más nerviosa-**

**-Si señorita, se encuentra ahora en su despacho, solo…-**

**-quiero hablar con él, dile que es muy importante y urgente…-pidió Lian, se sintió como la sirvienta se paseaba y encaminaba al despacho, tres golpes en la puerta, hasta el adelante sintió-…disculpe señor, la señorita Lian quiere hablar con usted, dice que es muy importante y urgente…-se sintió el traspaso del teléfono de mano a mano, era su momento, solo esperaba tener suerte-**

**-buenos días Lian… espero que no sea para una tontería, y que sea corto por favor…-dijo el abuelo de Lian algo molesto, no con ella, sino con todas esas sensaciones que sentía en el aire, como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder-**

**-no abuelo… te lo diré directamente…-decidió, pensó mil maneras de preguntarle y esa era la mejor opción sino su abuelo colgaría o molestaría-… ¿quiénes son los esclavos de la Luna?- **

**-¿cómo lo supiste?-le cuestiono nervioso y preocupado, ese era un tema que no debía ser tratado por cualquier persona, y menos por las nuevas generaciones, los viejos debían encargarse de ello-…Lian responde y no te quedes callada…-**

**-Por mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto… tuvo un sueño relacionado con ellos, abuelo, pero tú respóndeme…-de donde sacó el valor para hablarle así, pero presentía que le daría vueltas y no respondería nada-**

**-Eso es un tema del cual ustedes están libre de culpa, nosotros los viejo debemos encargarnos de esto… ustedes solo manténganse al margen… es un error que estamos dispuestos a pagarlo…-dijo el abuelo tratando de zanjar el tema-**

**-Entonces, es un error que cometieron… ¿quién es Tang Feng?-pregunto una vez más, tenía una pista, averiguar sobre el consejo de los doce pilares-**

**-Ta…tang….Feng…-murmuro muy nervioso, su nieta se percató de eso, no solo era nervios, sino que también miedo-**

**-Si Tang Feng-aseguro la joven sin miedo aparente-**

**-Escucha Lian, ten mucho cuidado si se trata de él, es un ser muy despiadado… ha sido el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, incluso Clow tuvo problemas para enfrentarlo, gracias a sus poderes especiales pudo derrotarlo pero no solo con ayuda de Bing Quing, pero su problema es que solo lo durmieron…lo encerraron por mil años… no sigas investigando Lian…-**

**-Abuelo no te preocupes… si ese Tang Feng quiere dañar la humanidad, también nos corresponde a nosotros, ustedes ya han cometido sus errores, ahora nos toca a nosotros repararlos, porque somos diferentes a ustedes…hasta pronto abuelo, cuídese por favor-colgó el teléfono, nunca antes le había hablado tan decidida a su abuelo, eso que infundía temor el viejo, pero había cambiado y madurado-**

**-Fin Flash Back—**

-Entonces eso sucedió…-dijo con decepción Sakura-… esto está muy complicado-

-Yo aún no he hablado, a mí sí me da pavor mi abuelo… pero hoy lo llamaré, no puedo seguirle temiendo, menos si estamos en peligro…-dijo Yuga con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos-

-Yo hoy me juntaré con Eriol a buscar más información, ya abrimos el cofre que tenía Quing…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con calma aparente-

-Yo también llame a mi madre… se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero me respondió… -el timbre interrumpió a Syaoran, todos querían ir y romper aquel maldito timbre, porque no pudo tocar en otro momento, justo interrumpe el relato más importante, porque Ieran Li no les dejaría con la duda. Tuvieron que ir al salón, sino querían ser castigados a quedarse después de clase. Al terminar la jornada, todos muy felices se fueron a sus casas, tenían mucha tarea, pero la profesora Mizuki hizo quedarse a Sakura, ella pensó por el retraso de esa mañana pero se sorprendió por lo que le dijo-

-Sakura ten mucho cuidado, por favor… tus enemigos están más cerca de lo que crees... y además te tocó ser la princesa en la obra… y el príncipe Syaoran…-sonrió por el brillo que cobró sus ojos esmeraldas-… el mal está cobrando poder…-

-Si gracias profesora Mizuki…-dijo Sakura, salió del salón rápidamente, sus amigos se habían adelantado pero otro incidente no la demora más, chocó contra alguien enviándola al piso, esperaba el golpe pero una mano la sostuvo por su cintura y evito aquella caída.

-Ten más cuidado…-era Eita Nakajima, ni más ni menos, Sakura esperaba otra persona, por la familiaridad con que le habló-

-Nakajima, lo siento no me fije por donde iba…-sonrió ante su propia sorpresa, por un momento pensó que era Syaoran, miró sus ojos unos instantes, aún se le hacía conocido- Por cierto, soy Kimonoto Sakura…-se presentó ya que antes no había tenido tiempo para presentarse-

-un placer Sakura, no hay problema que te llame así verdad…-sonrió sinceramente Eita-

-Claro que no… Eita…-dijo Sakura abandonando ella también las formalidades, ninguno se había dado cuenta de la posición en la cual se encontraban-...Eita…-

-¿Sí?-dijo él sonriendo-

-Podrías soltarme…ya…-dijo Sakura tratando de sonar amable, si la veía Syaoran estaría en problemas, serios por cierto, ya que hoy se dio cuenta de que él era muy celoso, si con una mirada se puso así, ya se imaginaba como se pondría si la veía en los brazos de Eita-

-Lo siento Sakura, pensarás que soy un atrevido…-dijo Eita sonando culpable-

-No te preocupes, pero no quiero que te hagan daño por algo tan insignificante…-dijo Sakura arreglándose un poco-… bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos….-corrió nuevamente hacia la salida, ahora sin ningún incidente. Pero se encontró sorprendida de que solo la esperaran Tomoyo y Eriol, lo admitía se decepcionó un poco-

-Sakura, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?, Syaoran te fue a busca y salió como alma endemoniada…-dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ella-

-¿¡Qué!-grito ella preocupada-

-Si te fue a buscar y luego salió disparado, Meiling, Yuga y Lian le siguieron para que no matara nadie en el camino…-dijo Eriol observando el semblante de Sakura, ella sabía que había pasado-

-Es que cuando me venía de hablar con la profesora Mizuki, choque con Eita… y me sostuvo un buen rato… eso es todo… no pasó nada más… -explico Sakura intranquila, seguramente Syaoran los vio y se enojó con ella-

-¿Eita?-se percató Tomoyo mirándola acusadoramente porque no lo llamaba por su apellido-

-Sí, bueno él quiso que le dijera así… yo no encontré ningún problema…-sonrió ella no muy feliz-

-Yo que tú hablaría con Syaoran…-sugirió Tomoyo mirándola seriamente, Sakura asintió y tomó el camino hacia la casa de su amor, único amor y por largo tiempo más, si es que no era para siempre- Es un inmaduro… y celoso, posesivo…-

-Pero debe haber algo más…-dijo Eriol seriamente-

-Vamos… tenemos cosas que hacer,… si es que mañana él siguiera enojado, los juntamos y ya… supongo que me ayudarás…-dijo Tomoyo de manera maquiavélica-

-por supuesto-apoyo Eriol sonriéndole de manera misteriosa-

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Eriol, al principio en silencio pero luego conversaron amenamente sobre cualquier tema en particular. Iban por el camino del parque, un pequeño atajo que Eriol siempre tomaba para mirar como el cielo del atardecer se reflejaba en el agua.

-Tommy, ¿te ha vuelto a suceder?-pregunto él ensimismado-

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto Tomoyo haciéndose la tonta, pero sabía perfectamente a que se refería, Eriol la miró seriamente, ella suspiro resignada, a él nada se le pasaba-… la verdad es que no… pero gracias por preocuparte…-

-Mira qué lindo atardecer, relajante y tranquilo… me hubiera gustado no causarle tantos problemas a Sakura…-pensó en voz alta Eriol-

-Oye, acaso eres Clow, para echarte la culpa…-le reclamo Tomoyo-… además Sakura es muy fuerte, no solo en magia sino que en espíritu, saldrá adelante con nuestro apoyo… pero por otro lado tú eres Eriol Hiragizawa…-él inglés se sorprendió, nadie le reprendía como lo hacía ella- Sakura superara todo esto… de eso estoy segura… además eres diferente a Clow… tú aura es muy diferente…-aseguro ella sonriéndole con confianza-

_En este capi s daran cuenta q nuestro enemigo empezara a meter mano a la relación de Saku con nuestro adora Syao, y q la relacion de Eriol cn Tomoyo esta cambiando sin q ellos lo noten... Muajajajajaja... aun no tengo nada muy claro pro si tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica o alguna petición, sera bienvenida, y mil gracias a las personas q s toman la molestia d dejarm sabr q les agrada la historia, bn nos vemos n l proximo..._


	16. El Verdadero Despertar de Andrómeda

_Ola! espero q todos esten muy bn, aki les traigo este nuevo capi dl La leyenda del Espejo de Pandora, aki iran tomando forma la luxa final o eso creo...jejejejeje... como 100pre les digo estos personajes no son míos sino de Clamp... bueno les dejo leer..._

**Capítulo 15: El Verdadero Despertar de Andrómeda**

_-Mira qué lindo atardecer, relajante y tranquilo… me hubiera gustado no causarle tantos problemas a Sakura…-pensó en voz alta Eriol-_

_-Oye, acaso eres Clow, para echarte la culpa…-le reclamo Tomoyo-… además Sakura es muy fuerte, no solo en magia sino que en espíritu, saldrá adelante con nuestro apoyo… pero por otro lado tú eres Eriol Hiragizawa…-él inglés se sorprendió, nadie le reprendía como lo hacía ella- Sakura superara todo esto… de eso estoy segura… además eres diferente a Clow… tú aura es muy diferente…-aseguro ella sonriéndole con confianza-_

-Tienes razón Tomoyo, debo creer en que todo saldrá bien…-dijo Eriol recuperando su ánimo común, eso dejo más tranquila a la chica, siguieron su caminata hacia la casa del inglés, donde seguro Nakuru estaría preparando la cena.

En otra parte de Tomoeda, Sakura caminaba hacia la casa de su novio, aun no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte y lo peor del asunto es que no entendía porque se le hacía conocido el sujeto, ella ni siquiera sentía atracción por él, aunque era bastante atractivo, pero su corazón pertenecía al cien por ciento a Syaoran y siempre sería de él, de eso estaba convencida, sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos de Eita, era extraño, muy extraño; entre pensamiento y pensamiento no se percató que ya estaba en frente de la mansión Li de Japón, tocó el respectivo timbre para entrar y la puerta le fue abierta de inmediato.

-Buenas Tardes señorita Sakura…-saludo Wei amablemente-

-Buenas Tardes Wei, me alegro mucho de verlo nuevamente, ehm, ¿está Syaoran?-pregunto ella algo sonrojada-

-Sí, espere un momento de inmediato le avisaré…-dijo Wei, dejando a Sakura en la sala, Lian llegó junto con Yuga al lugar-

-Saku, Sabíamos que vendrías, ¿qué pasó?, Syaoran no nos quiso decir nada y parecía alma que llevaba el diablo,…-dijo Lian entre curiosa y preocupada-

-Estaba muy enojado, ahora está entrenando afuera, no quiere que nadie lo moleste, Mei trato de hablar con pero ya sabes cómo es él…-dijo Yuga mirando a Sakura bajar la cabeza en señal de tristeza-

-Señorita Sakura…acompáñeme por favor…-dijo Wei entrando a la estancia, la chica le siguió, pero el mayor domo le sonrió con confianza, estaba desobedeciendo órdenes no obstante no dejaría las cosas fluir como el agua, sabiendo lo cerrado que a veces era el joven amo-... allí se encuentra…-señalo el hombre, Sakura asintió y se aproximó hasta él-

-Syaoran…-lo llamó, él siguió haciendo un par de movimientos más con su espada y luego finalizó-

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto algo osco, mirando hacia otro lado-

-¿estás enojado conmigo?-pregunto ella con voz inocente y acercándose más a él-

-No-respondió secamente, girándose hacia otro lado-

-Sí, estás enojado… Eita solo me sostuvo porque tropecé con él…-le grito en plena cara no midiendo el volumen-

-¡¿Eita?-cuestionó Syaoran, desde cuando tanta confianza, eso le molesto a una magnitud inimaginable-

-¡Sí Eita!-volvió a gritar ella en respuesta, se estaba enojando, eso quería decir que tal vez Tomoyo y Eriol iban a tener que meter mano-

-¡Desde cuando tanta confianza con él!-le reclamo Syaoran furioso, los dos estaban perdiendo el control de la situación-

-¡Desde Hoy!... bueno si no me crees allá tú…-dijo Sakura volteando para marcharse de la casa, estaba enojada, ella que venía a arreglar las cosas y él que la trataba así. Además a él no le tenía tanta confianza como acababa de asegurar- Además, entre tú y él, te eligiría mil veces a ti…-eso sorprendió a Syaoran y le sirvió para darse cuenta de que estaba celoso de una estupidez, debía confiar más en Sakura-

-Sakura, espera…-dijo él tomándola de la mano antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance- lo siento, es que me dio coraje verte tan, pero tan cerca de él… además te llamó por tu nombre con confianza y tú le sonreíste…y… pero sé que tú me quieres a mí, de verdad que fue una tontería…-estaba sonrojado como un tomate, escondía su mirada detrás de su flequillo-

-No sé, a lo mejor simplemente deba irme y meditarlo más tiempo…-dijo Sakura mirándolo curiosa, sintió como la mano de Syaoran se aferraba más a la suya- No tonto… claro que te perdono… es más yo debería pedirte disculpas…-pegó su frente a la de él, logrando ver a través de sus ojos ámbar que lo sentía de verdad-

-Sakura…-dijo él mirando como los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se dulcificaban de una manera encantadora, eso sumándole el hecho de que le sonreía a manera de reconciliación-… Te Amo…-después decir esas palabras la abrazó fuertemente, ella correspondió gustosa-

-Yo también…-dijo en su oído, irradiaba felicidad. Los otros miembros de la mansión veían la escena desde la puerta que daba al patio trasero, estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba, incluso Wei los observaba pero él desde la cocina, limpiando el mismo plato durante un buen rato.

En la casa de Eriol, la situación era otra, ya habían llegado pero Nakuru había insistido en que tomaran algo de té y comieran unas cuantas gallletas que ella misma preparo, Spy, solo observaba ya que recordaba la pequeña conversación con la guardiana lunar.

**-Flash Back—**

**-Oye Nakuru no crees que te estás precipitando, sabes perfectamente que el Amo Eriol es demasiado complicado para nuestras pequeñas mentes…-dijo Spy leyendo un libro porque no tenía más videos juegos para seguir en ellos-**

**-Tú déjamelo a mí, yo haré que ambos estén juntos… pero bien juntos…-dijo Nakuru sonriendo con autosuficiencia-**

**-Eso es a lo que temo, que tú te hagas cargo, además la señorita Tomoyo me parece una persona igual de complicada que el amo, nunca sabrás lo que está pensando exactamente…-dijo Spy mirando con paciencia a su "hermana"-**

**-Punto a mi favor, además ¿a qué te refieres con que eso del "miedo a que yo me haga cargo"?- le reprochó Nakuru a un Spy que sabía que se tendría que explicar-**

**-Porque todo lo que tratas de juntar termina mal… todo…-dijo Spy pacientemente-**

**-Está bien entonces pediré ayuda a los otros guardianes… a los de Tomoyo…-dijo Nakuru, esto hizo que Spy, suspirara con cansancio, era gastar saliva innecesariamente, no lograría convencerla que no se metiera, por más que lo intentara- De seguro que ellos me ayudaran…-se fue dando saltitos de alegría-**

**-Ay, Nakuru… nunca cambiarás, solo espero que los otros dos guardianes sean más sensatos que ella…o más inteligentes…-pidió Spy al aire, siguió leyendo tranquilamente en su cómodo sofá-**

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

-Eres muy amable Nakuru, las galletas estuvieron estupendas muchas gracias…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo en agradecimiento-

-No te preocupes… ahora les dejaré solitos para que hagan sus cosas…-Eriol la miró analíticamente, colocando nerviosa a la guardiana, este comportamiento no le gustaba en lo absoluto-

-Discúlpala…-pidió Eriol una vez que la guardiana les dejó solos en el estudio-

-Ah, no te preocupes, es muy amable y linda…-dijo Tomoyo restándole importancia e ignorando el tono con que dijo "solitos"-

-Eres muy paciente Tommy… bien a lo que nos convoca…-dijo Eriol abriendo una repisa y sacando el cofre, que luego coloco en el escritorio-

-Bien, espero que todo esto nos sirva de algo, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Sakurita con su amorcito…-dijo Tomoyo mirando el cofre con curiosidad-

-Yo creo que bien, espero que Syaoran no sea tan infantil para enojarse tanto por una tontería como esa…-dijo Eriol con tal calma que parecía lo más sencillo del mundo- Tomoyo hazme el honor…-

-Oh, claro…-dijo ella sacando su llave y poniéndola donde antes le había señalado Eriol- Llave que guardas los poderes de los astros muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo heredera de Bing Quing quien acepto esta misión Contigo Libérate…-el cofre se abrió de inmediato dejando ver que habían muchos pergaminos y una especie de libro-

-Bing, demasiado predecible amigo mío…-dijo Eriol mirando el pequeño libro que había dentro y tomándolo-… está escrito en una lengua muy antigua y extraña…-le echo una ojeada general-

-¿no entiendes lo que dice Eriol?-pregunto Tomoyo curiosa, pensaba reclamarle nuevamente por creerse Clow, pero decidió dejarlo pasar-… pero si está más que claro…-

-¿Claro?... está lengua es de más de 1000 años, además de extinta…-dijo Eriol viendo perplejo a Tomoyo-

-och, si te digo que entiendo lo que dice… te voy a leer la primera página…-dijo Tomoyo arrebatándole el diario con una mirada de autosuficiencia-…Día 1: Empiezo este diario con la intención de dejar mi legado a las futuras generaciones y herederos, muchas cosas extrañas han comenzado a ocurrir, no solo a mi alrededor sino que también en mi cabeza, oigo voces, me dice que despierte, espero algún día hallar la respuesta, mi gran amigo Reed, me dice que todo sucede por algo, que no me preocupe, que todo se explicara después-terminó de leer la primera página algo sorprendida, entonces Bing Quing también oía voces dentro de su mente- Eriol, es extraño…-se sentó en la silla más cercana muy pálida, parecía que se fuera desvanecer en cualquier momento-

-Tranquila, a lo mejor es una mera coincidencia-dijo Eriol acercándose a ella con un vaso de agua en mano-

-¿coincidencia?... ya no creo en las coincidencias Eriol-dijo Tomoyo tomando el vaso de agua-… pero ves si puedo leer lo que aquí dice…-recobró su humor habitual, Eriol sonrió para sí mismo, aunque algo derrotado-

-Bueno, no soy un ser perfecto, aunque debería decir que casi lo soy…-dijo el con sus postura normal-

-aja… sigamos viendo los demás…-dijo Tomoyo sacando ella un pergamino, que tenía un sello extraño afuera- ¿qué es esto?...-lo miró de todas las perspectivas posibles-

-Es el símbolo de Jade…-dijo Eriol mirando el pergamino muy interesado-…ábrelo…-

-Está bien…-Tomoyo le hizo caso y lo abrió, eran los mismo símbolos del diario- Los Esclavos de la Luna, seres no vivientes que solo pueden recuperar su forma material una vez que los poderes de Andrómeda y Jade estén en la misma época. Estos seres sirven a la oscuridad como al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos Tang Feng, este le brinda poderes cuando lo necesiten, y así no necesariamente depender de la Luna llena para poder hacer magia. El consejo de los doce pilares los condenó a 1.000 años de dependencia total, pero al ver sus almas consumida en la oscuridad fueron quemados junto con todas sus pertenencias-

-Hm, eso explica muchas cosas… sigue la lectura por favor-pidió Eriol mirando a Tomoyo, ella asintió y prosiguió-

-Los Esclavos de la Luna pertenecieron algún tiempo al consejo de los doce pilares, ya que era uno de los clanes más poderosos de magia, sin embargo siempre eran cuestionados por su forma de pensar. Siempre quisieron que los mortales desaparecieran y los magos gobernaran al mundo, si era necesario sometimiento, así se haría, no obstante el consejo nunca los aprobó y poco a poco fueron perdiendo su influencia en este, esto los llevó al lado oscuro de su alma, desearon lo prohibido y llamaron a Tang Feng, le ofrecieron su ayuda para liberarlo a cambio que desapareciera el consejo de los doce pilares. Tang Feng no se conformó con solo la liberación, sabía de antemano que el sello del Espejo solo podría liberarse una vez que ambos poderes fueran desatados…-el pergamino no contenía más información, Tomoyo lo dejó encima, tomó otro pero este tenía otro símbolo muy extraño, el otro tenía forma de espejo, este tenía forma de ¿Cascabel?- Eriol…-

-Ese no lo podrás abrir tú… ese le corresponde a Sakura… el poder de Andrómeda…-dijo Eriol preocupado, la información que había en el pergamino era de vital importancia, tenía mucha información que les faltaba-… creo que será todo por hoy… no sigamos, todo esto es algo a lo que no debes estar acostumbrada-

-No te preocupes, ahora pertenezco a este mundo, y si puedo ayudar…-dejo la frase inconclusa ya que ambos sintieron una presencia algo oscura-… ¿sentiste?-

-Imposible no hacerlo, es muy poderosa…vamos para allá…-un teléfono comenzó a sonar-

-Bueno, si Sakura ya vamos para allá… -cortó la comunicación con su amiga, Eriol la miró curioso- dice que la energía proviene del museo de Arte…-dijo Tomoyo tomando su chaqueta y guardando todos los pergaminos en el cofre-

El museo parecía muy tranquilo y silencioso, nada parecía quebrar esa paz. El guardia hacia su paseo común por los pasillos para que todo permaneciera en orden. Nuestros Cards Captors se encontraron en la puerta del museo, todos agitados ya que hasta que sintieron la presencia habían estado haciendo otras cosas, Yuga hablando con su abuelo, tuvo que dejarlo a mitad y enojado porque le cortó, Lian que leía apresurada su libro mensual porque no lo había hecho antes a un lado, Syaoran y Sakura, su cena a mitad, Kero dejando incompleto su video juego, Yue su trabajo de universidad a mitad, Chii y Kyry el horno encendido, finalmente Eriol y Tomoyo sus conclusiones pendientes.

-¿cómo entraremos?-pregunto Lian a todo el grupo-

-Wang Lian, perteneces a un clan muy poderoso en magia y no sabes cómo…-le cuestiono Yuga a la chica, que le miró enojada-

-Oye no me estarás queriendo decir que soy tonta… ¿verdad?-pregunto ella encarándolo con una mirada de enfado-

-Creo que no es hora de pelear entre nosotros, la presencia se siente dentro del museo, ¿Lian puedes hacer algo al respecto?…-pregunto Tomoyo seriamente, Lian y Yuga se miraron entre sí por última vez y luego le asintió-

-Mi familia por algo ha permanecido por tanto tiempo en el consejo de los doce Pilares, nuestra especialidad… por favor rodéenme…-pidió, todos obedecieron-… Antepasados de mil años, constelación guardiana, necesito cruzar esta pared que me separa de mi enemigo…-todos desaparecieron de las afueras del lugar para aparecer dentro del museo-

-Wow… ¡eso fue increíble Lian!, nunca pensé que tuvieras esta habilidad tan espectacular…-dijo Sakura sorprendida y alzando su tono de voz de más-

-Por supuesto… solo que me cansa un poco, y Saku, no es que no lo agradezca, pero baja el volumen de tu voz…-pidió Lian a la castaña, sintieron unos pasos acercarse hacia ellos-

-Lo siento- dijo Sakura, todos fueron a esconderse detrás de unas plantas, estatuas y otros-

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-pregunto el guardia al llegar al lugar que habían estado ocupando los Card Captors, ilumino todo el lugar con su linterna pero no encontró a nadie, así que se marchó y siguió paseándose por el museo-

-Eso estuvo cerca, ten más cuidado Sakura…-le dijo Meiling una vez que se reunieron nuevamente-

-Eso lo solucionaremos fácilmente… Llave que Guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quién acepto esta misión contigo… Libérate… Pon a dormir a los guardias del lugar…Dormir…-la carta hizo inmediatamente su aparición, deslizándose por los pasillos y haciendo que los dos guardias cayeran al piso dormidos- Tenemos libre el camino…-

-Bien hecho Sakurita…-dijo Tomoyo grabando con su cámara a su amiga-… excelente decisión…-

-Tommy…-dijo Sakura incomoda ante la grabación-… nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?…-

-Busquemos donde se siente la presencia más fuerte…-dijo Syaoran mirando a todos lados-

-Por aquí…-dijo Eriol adentrándose en uno de los pasillos de esculturas, todos lo siguieron sin protestas, por algo lo decía. Caminaron por largo rato sin encontrarse con el ser, que pareciera no hacer nada-Esperen un momento…-de la nada una escultura se movió de su lugar y se colocó frente a ellos-

-¡AAHH, UN FANTASMA!-gritó Sakura asustada, ganándose detrás de Syaoran, todos la miraron con una gotita en la frente. El ser se colocó en posición de combate y al primero que atacó fue a Eriol que logró evadirlo, ya que coloco un campo frente a él-

-Tenemos que cambiarnos de lugar, es muy estrecho aquí para combatir, además de no ser buena idea…-dijo Eriol mirando el lugar escogido por el ser como arena del duelo-

-Yo me encargo de llevarlo a otro lugar…-dijo Syaoran empuñando su espada, se soltó de Sakura, a quien dejó muy preocupada, Tomoyo se ganó a un lado de ella-

-Cuídate…por favor…-dijo Sakura con voz angustiada, Syaoran solo le sonrió confirmando lo que le decía-

-Yo seré tu oponente ser…-dijo este, atacando al ser con todas sus fuerzas, pero de la nada otras armas se levantaron hacia él, esquivándolos todos pero casi no la cuenta-… no me esperaba eso…-

-Esto no es bueno… cómo podemos hacer para que Syaoran pase hacia el otro lado forzando al ser a seguirlo…-pregunto Eriol meditando consigo mismo-

-Déjamelo a mí…-dijo Sakura apretando su báculo-… Bríndale la velocidad que necesita… Carrera…-la ventisca rodeó a Syaoran, miró hacia Sakura y le agradeció internamente-

-Sígueme si es que puedes…-dijo Syaoran escabulléndose a toda velocidad, él ser no lo iba a dejar escapar y corrió tras él, los demás sonrieron victoriosos y los siguieron. Syaoran llego a la sala de exposición de pinturas, el sitio es muy espacioso y no habría problema, podrían luchar a sus anchas. El ser llegó ante él, lo miró con fuego en los ojos, estaba molesto, este sentía que se estaba burlando de él. El combate inició una vez más, gracias a carrera, Syaoran era más rápido en sus reacciones y podía esquivar con más facilidad las otras armas que el ser le enviaba-

-Aquí estaremos mejor…-dijo Eriol llegando a la sala, viendo el enfrentamiento que se llevaba a cabo-

-Me parece que el ser lo tomó contra él-dijo Tomoyo grabando todo emocionada-

-¿Qué hacemos Eriol?-pregunto Sakura al inglés que observaba con detenimiento, este parecía más fuerte que los anteriores y parece que hasta más inteligente, porque no parecía agotado, en cambió Syaoran si lo estaba a pesar de estar con carrera de su lado-

-Invoca a Escudo…-dijo Eriol no percatándose de las armas que estaba dirigidas hacia ellos-

-Poder Astral, Poder de la Oscuridad y la Luz, Protección Infinita…-dijo Tomoyo, haciendo con todas las armas revotaran, le encargó la cámara a Meiling en cuanto vio la armas venir-… Me parece bastante grosero que quieras atacarnos cuando estamos descuidados…-le reprocho al ser, este frunció el ceño, señal clara de molestia-

-Tommy, no hagas que se moleste…-dijo Lian algo asustada-… tenemos que dividirnos, no creo que pueda estar peleando con nosotros…somos demasiados, supongo que dejara vacíos, Sakura podría quedarse para…-

-¡Cuidado!-grito la castaña viendo como Syaoran era agredido por miles de cuchillas, dejándoles muchas heridas graves, salió corriendo del campo creado por Tomoyo, quien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar-… Syaoran, ¿estás bien?-

-Por supuesto…-dijo Syaoran intentando levantarse, en esta pequeña distracción el ser los atacó nuevamente, el chico se interpuso entre las armas y Sakura, cruzándole miles de cuchillas en su cuerpo-

-¡Syaoran!-gritaron todos al unísono, Sakura que estaba a su lado lo recibió en su regazo cuando cayó, todos estaban acercándose a ellos, pero fueron parados por Tomoyo, Eriol que también lo sintió creó un campo de protección-

-¿qué haces hay que ayudarlos?-le reclamo Lian al inglés-… Tommy, son tus amigos, haz algo…-

-Aquí estaremos mejor…-dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de observar a su amiga junto a su novio-

Sakura tenía la cabeza gacha, su nivel de magia aumentaba de manera considerable, el piso a su alrededor comenzaba a desintegrarse debido al poder que se estaba desatando y una fuerte ventisca los rodeó. Levantó su cabeza, en su frente estaba el símbolo de Andrómeda, se levantó y una fuerte luz la iluminó, todo volvió a la normalidad dejando ver a Sakura con algo que no era su báculo en su mano-

-¿qué le pasa a Sakura?...debemos ir con ella nos necesita, ¡¿Por qué te quedas callado Yue?… recuerda que ella también es tu dueña… debemos hacer algo…-dijo Kero claramente preocupado y molesto-

-Cálmate Kerberos, no es ella en estos momentos… es otra persona completamente distinta… pero sigue siendo nuestra dueña…-dijo Yue, nadie lo hubiera podido decir mejor, aunque dejo atónito al otro guardián, claramente no entendió a lo que se refería. Sakura miró hacia ellos e hizo sonar su cascabel una vez-

-Se los encargó… tiene muchas heridas graves, mis amados guardianes al fin nos encontramos nuevamente…-dijo Sakura de una manera demasiado madura para ser ella-… Despertad de su largo letargo, sus memorias que fueron selladas en sus astros… Kerberos y Yue…-hizo sonar una vez más su cascabel, ambos guardianes salieron del campo con demasiada facilidad para sorpresa de Tomoyo-

-Andrómeda hime-dijo Yue agachándose-

-Andrómeda Hime, siento haber reaccionado así…-dijo Kerberos de la misma manera que Yue, demasiados respetuosos según los demás-

-No se preocupen, necesitó que ayuden a mi reencarnación en lo que se viene…-giró su mirada a Syaoran y luego la posó en Tomoyo, se acercó a ella-… tu despertad está cerca amiga mía… pronto todo acabará… Tiempo y Vida, danza sin fin cura las heridas de mi guardián sin fin…-sonó una vez más su cascabel, todas las heridas presentes en Syaoran se cerraron-… yo me ocuparé de lo demás…-

-Como usted lo desee ama…-dijo Kero quedándose en su lugar-

-No te sientas culpable Kerberos, es mi destino, era mi destino… todo será diferente esta vez…Reencarnación de Clow… Busquen más allá…-ahora se dirigió al ser-… Tu deber ha terminado ser de la oscuridad, tu misión de despertarme ha sido exitosa… Poder de la Luz y el Tiempo, Cadenas del tiempo…-miles de cadenas ataron al ser, este trataba de zafarse pero no podía-… Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… y tú no eres diferente… Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión de Kerberos, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura…-el ser se convirtió en una carta y fue a sus manos-… Armas… Astro de la luna detened el tiempo y bríndale su antigua apariencia a este lugar…- todo lo destruido debido al despertad de Andrómeda y al combate fue restaurado, como si nada hubiese pasado-… Guardianes Solar y Lunar, proteger a Sakura… y ayudarle en lo que pueda, es hora de marcharme, ahora entenderás porque llegaste aquí Yue…hasta pronto…-al desaparecer el símbolo de su frente, Sakura cayó inconsciente al frío suelo-

_Jujujujujuuuu, nuestra querida e envidiada Sakurita resulto ser la reencarnacion de Andrómeda hime, increíble no?... pro x q se habra referido asi a Tomoyo...sin embargo pasara muxo tiempo antes de q s sepa el xq...Muajjajajajajajaja... pobre Syaroan resulto todo magullado x ese ser, pro Sakura le dio su merecido... y bn merecido...mil gracias x los comentarios y m alegro un monto q ls agrade la historia... creo q qdan muxos capis d esta fabulosa historia, el capi anterior era l q correspondía a la semana pasada y x eso este llega hoy... y si algo les desagrada o agrada, quieren agregar algo o quitar algo, adelante, y x su puesto haganme saber su opinión... nos vemos muy pronto..._


	17. Romeo y Julieta Parte I

_Ola, Ola!, 100000000000000perdón x la tardanza sé q m he demorado para traer esta parte, la tenía escrita y ahora la leí y estaba lista para subir... pero le modifique algunas cosas, s q estaban esperando este capi cn ansias así q aki s los dejo..._

**Capítulo 16: Romeo y Julieta. Parte I: Papeles y Actores.**

_-Como usted lo desee ama…-dijo Kero quedándose en su lugar-_

_-No te sientas culpable Kerberos, es mi destino, era mi destino… todo será diferente esta vez…Reencarnación de Clow… Busquen más allá…-ahora se dirigió al ser-… Tu deber ha terminado ser de la oscuridad, tu misión de despertarme ha sido exitosa… Poder de la Luz y el Tiempo, Cadenas del tiempo…-miles de cadenas ataron al ser, este trataba de zafarse pero no podía-… Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… y tú no eres diferente… Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión de Kerberos, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura…-el ser se convirtió en una carta y fue a sus manos-… Armas… Astro de la luna detened el tiempo y bríndale su antigua apariencia a este lugar…- todo lo destruido debido al despertad de Andrómeda y al combate fue restaurado, como si nada hubiese pasado-… Guardianes Solar y Lunar, proteger a Sakura… y ayudarle en lo que pueda, es hora de marcharme, ahora entenderás porque llegaste aquí Yue…hasta pronto…-al desaparecer el símbolo de su frente, Sakura cayó inconsciente al frío suelo-_

-¡Sakurita!-grito Kerberos, pero antes dar cualquier paso, Yue y él cayeron al suelo también perdidos en lo más profundo de su mente.

-¡Kero, Yue!-Tomoyo se preocupó a los tres desmayados-

-Tranquila, están bien dentro de todo…-habló Eriol pausadamente, nadie comprendía como él podía mantener la calma ante todo pero Tomoyo sabía que había algo detrás de toda esa apariencia inquebrantable de paz y serenidad, y eso era angustia, preocupación por sus amigos- Spinel, te llevarás a Kerberos y a Sakura en tu lomo, Ruby Moon tú a Yue…-ambos obedecieron ya que el tono que utilizo era "no repliquen ni hagan comentarios patéticos"- Kyry, vendrás con nosotros, transportando a Syaoran y a Tomoyo… Chii acompaña a los demás a sus casas, iremos a dejar a Sakura…seguramente dejaremos allí a Syaoran…-todos obedecieron, algo les decía que era mal momento para replicas y quejas-

-Espera un momento…-al parecer alguien no entendió lo que había detrás de cada palabra- Todos somos amigos, nosotros también queremos estar presentes y apoyar a nuestros amigos…-dijo Yuga seriamente, pero recibió el pisotón de Lian-

-No te preocupes Eriol, iremos a casa… ve tranquilo, yo me encargo de estas fieras de aquí…-dijo Lian comprendiendo que eran demasiados, además alguien tendría que planear alguna explicación en caso de que los castaños no despertaran-

-Pero Lian…-iba a seguir pero esta vez Meiling le dio un zape. Tomoyo y Eriol también se marcharon acompañando a los guardianes que no tenían cara de aguantar mucho rato más el peso que llevaban, Freya se quedó con los demás que se fueron a su hogar.

La casa de la familia Kinomoto seguía iluminada, pues Touya insistía en quedarse despierto hasta que su pequeña hermana regresara y Fujitaka también esperaba pero para tratar de controlar a su primogénito en caso de que armara tremendo jaleo por la presencia de su yerno. La puerta fue tocada en ese preciso instante, en que ambos veían la tele distraídamente.

-¿qué…-Touya dejo la frase a medias ya que al ver el semblante de su prima, luego el inglés en compañía de ambos de sus propios guardianes-…pasen…-se hizo a un lado de inmediato dejando pasar a ambos, Fujitaka sorprendido sin embargo los guió a la habitación de la chica y de su hijo. Una vez que los dejaron en las habitaciones señaladas, todos se fueron a la sala para explicar el por qué habían llegado en esas condiciones.

-Un momento, ¿de qué me perdí?... Nakuru es la guardiana lunar del inglés causador de problemas… y tú ya eres bruja….-dijo Touya viendo a ambos con cara de duda-

-Exacto, soy la guardiana de Eriol y tú no pudiste sentir mi presencia debido a la energía de Yue…-explico Nakuru satisfecha-

-Además de que yo escondía su presencia, claro está, sino a esta altura ya la hubieras detectado…-dijo Eriol tranquilo-

-Y yo soy hechicera hace más o menos…cuatro años… aquel año cuando viaje a Grecia…-dijo Tomoyo, no estaba para sacar cuentas exacta, estaba preocupada su amiga- Eriol, ¿me…me acompañarías a la habitación de Sakura? Por favor…-pidió la azabache, el inglés entendió que había algo detrás de esa máscara-

-Disculpe que lo moleste Touya san, tendría algo para alimentarme, me muero de hambre…-pidió un ser blanco, él lo observo unos minutos más, por lo menos le caía mejor que la bola de peluche amarilla-

-Acompáñame, hay flan…-dijo Touya yendo a la cocina siendo seguido por la bola blanca parlante-

Los jóvenes subieron a la habitación de Sakura en silencio, Tomoyo no quería levantar sospechas innecesarios en su tío y primo, pero debía preguntarle lo antes posible a Eriol.

-Mira como duerme, al fin tranquila…-dijo la pelinegra mirándola con mucha ternura y cariño-… pareciera que se hubiera quitado un peso de encima…-

-En la magia uno nunca podrá estar tranquilo… ahora viene la fase en que ella recuperara todas sus memorias y no sabemos qué tan tristes serán…-dijo Eriol acercándose a la ventana para admirar la noche tan pacífica-

-Tú pasaste por lo mismo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol-

-Sí… pero admito que no las tengo completas, al parecer algunas se perdieron… por ejemplo no recuerdo nada de Tang Feng, ni de la lucha entre estos magos…-dijo Eriol calmadamente-

-A lo mejor el Mago Clow no quiso que se volvieran a repetir las injusticias antes cometidas… quizás él quería que las nuevas generaciones resolviéramos esto de otra forma diferente a cómo ellos lo hicieron… Porque nosotros somos diferentes a ellos, somos sus herederos y reencarnaciones pero otras personas, supongo que Quing no tenía la manía mía de grabar o algo así, ¿verdad?... como tampoco que Clow inventara mentiras tan patéticas que solo ingenuos como Sakura y Syaoran creerían…-dijo Tomoyo con tranquilidad, Eriol la observó y luego agregó-

-Tienes razón, tal vez está vez termine todo de manera muy diferente… gracias Tomoyo…-dijo el inglés de alguna manera las palabras dichas por la chica le relajó-

-Para eso están los amigos Eriol… por cierto, tengo curiosidad por algo…-el inglés la observó, se notaba que tenía algo de miedo-… ¿Crees que Tang Feng despertara ahora?-

-No lo creo, aún falta que despierte el poder de Jade y eso no creo que sea pronto pero estoy preocupado por Sakura, ella ya libero un sello del espejo de Pandora, supongo que para ellos ya no tienen utilidad alguna…-

-¿qué quieres decir?... ¿qué intentaran deshacerse de ella?-se alarmó Tomoyo nerviosa-

-Recuerda que es la Reencarnación de Andrómeda… ella conoce la manera de sellarlo en el espejo nuevamente…-dijo Eriol apretando sus puños por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento-

-No… nosotros tenemos que protegerla… no quiero que salga lastimada, es una buena persona, no merece terminar mal…-dijo Tomoyo demasiado preocupada-

-Tranquila, no estoy diciendo que no voy a ayudarla, en esta época han ocurrido varias cosas diferentes… 1: Sakura no es como cualquier chica 2: Tenemos apoyo del consejo 3: Estoy yo, la reencarnación de Clow y 4: Estamos todos unidos por una fuerte amistad…-dijo Eriol comprendiendo la preocupación de Tomoyo-

-Gracias Eriol… tienes toda la razón, todo estará bien…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-…vamos a ver si Syaoran despertó, aunque no creo…-ambos salieron de la habitación dejando descansar a Sakura, quien dormía como si nada más importara-

Una semana después del incidente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Sakura recuperaba la memoria de Andrómeda en sueños que luego les platicaba a sus amigos. Tomoyo y Eriol se juntaron nuevamente para ver los pergaminos que la chica podría abrir, habían entablado algo que solo ellos podían entender dentro de la madurez de ambos. Ahora estaba en su hora de almuerzo, descansando de las clases de Ed. física.

-Que estricto es ese profesor…-dijo Lian comiendo su arroz-

-Pero es muy agradable…y simpático…-dijo Sakura tomando algo de jugo-

-Buen provecho…-saludo un joven acercándose a ellos-…Hola Sakura…-le saludo Eita, Syaoran frunció el ceño de inmediato y automáticamente-

-Hola Eita… ¿cómo has estado?- le correspondió al saludo de manera alegre-

-Bien, mi prima se ha encargado de enseñarme la ciudad, es muy bonita…-dijo Eita amigablemente, Sakura lo miraba fijamente-

-(_Ten cuidado Sakura, este joven expide un aura extraña_)-habló una voz dentro de la mente de Sakura, quien asintió, el joven la miró curioso pues no comprendía su reacción-

-Disculpa ¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado Eita-

-no, nada, solo acomodaba mis ideas… ¿ya almorzaste?…-le pregunto amablemente-

-No, aún no, estoy esperando a Jun chan…-respondió Eita a Sakura-

-(_Qué ni se le ocurra invitarlo a acompañarnos…_)-pensó Syaoran mientras sus ojos lo veían con molestia, Sakura asintió en cuanto capto la mirada del castaño-(_¿qué pretendes Sakura…?_)-está vez le sonrió-

-¡Eita!-le grito Jun unos metros más allá, esta también se acercó al grupo-

-Solo platicaba con Sakura…-le respondió tranquilo Eita ignorando la mirada fulminante Syaoran-

-¿por qué no almuerzan con nosotros?-les pregunto la castaña sonriéndoles-

-(_qué ingenua, yo tendría más cuidado Sakurita, no sabes lo que te espera…_)-pensó Jun mientras asentía y sonreía a la vez-

-(_Ingenua no, lista y precavida…_)-Sakura le había leído la mente en el momento exacto a Jun pero para alegría de la castaña, Jun no podía por eso sonreía triunfal-

-Muchas gracias Sakura, siempre almorzamos nosotros dos solos…-dijo Jun victimizándose-

-de nada, pueden almorzar con nosotros cuando quieran…-respondió Sakura, nadie entendía que pasaba allí, solo ella les podría explicar después-…por cierto, ¿dónde vivían antes?...-

-¿nosotros?...-respondió con otra pregunta Jun, Eita le miró reprobatoriamente-

-Nosotros vivíamos en Osaka, nuestros padres tienen negocios en Tokio, por eso nos venimos para acá para que les resultara más fácil pero casi nunca están en casa…-dijo Eita con cierta rabia en la voz-

-uhm… pero vivirán con alguien más de ustedes dos…-dijo Sakura curiosa-

-no, solo nosotros, siempre nos hemos tenido el uno al otro…-respondió seguro Eita-(_¿a qué juegas Sakura?_)-

-eso es algo muy bueno, uno nunca está solo en el mundo siempre tienes alguien con quien contar…-dijo Sakura sonriendo despistadamente, eso desconcertó y confundió a Eita, pensó que seguiría preguntando, que quería sacarle más información pero nada, se quedó callada, la observo un buen rato-…¿sucede algo?-

-No, nada, no te preocupes…solo pensaba…-dijo Eita comiendo su almuerzo preparado por su hermana- Oye Jun se te paso el arroz…-

-¿a mí?-cuestionó algo nerviosa-

-No, a mí-dijo de manera sarcástica-

-Si quieren coman de mi almuerzo, acabó de recordar que tengo algunas cosas que hacer, me acompañas Syaoran…-le dijo Sakura a él directamente, este asintió algo enojado aún-

-Muchas gracias Saku, de verdad, esto no está para nada comestible, aquí el cocinero es Eita, él sabe cocinar una platos exquisitos, ¿verdad?-le dijo Jun a Eita-

-Por supuesto, yo saque ese lado…-dijo él orgulloso de sí mismo-

Sakura y Syaoran se fueron al salón caminando a paso lento, quería alejarse algo del grupo para comentarle su plan, una vez que estuvieron bastante alejados y seguros que nadie escucharía lo que ellos dijeran.

-Sakura ¿qué pretendes con todo esto?-le interrogó Syaoran-

-Sencillo, saber que tanta oscuridad habita en su corazón, necesito que me ayudes en ello ¿sí?, necesito la ayuda de todos para esto…-dijo Sakura mirando a todos lados por si aparecían-

-¡¿qué?-pregunto sorprendido-

-Mira mi idea es hacerlos estar cómodos cerca de nosotros, quizás solo necesiten algo de comprensión y cariño, velos solo como compañeros de clases…-vio en su cara un rotundo no-…hazlo por mí ¿sí?…-rogó-

-Está bien, te ayudaré con tu loco plan… confiaré en ti plenamente…-dijo Syaoran abrazándola-

-gracias… por eso te quiero tanto, eres muy bueno conmigo…-dijo Sakura irradiando felicidad-coméntaselo a Eriol…-él asintió, el timbre nuevamente sonó indicando que todos debían ir al salón y comenzar sus clases nuevamente.

La última clase de ese día la tenían con la profesora Mizuki, ese día les había dicho que les tenía que comunicar cosas importantes respecto al próximo festival de invierno que se acercaba.

-Buenas tardes clase…-dijo la profesora Mizuki entrando al salón-

-Buenas Tardes profesora Mizuki-dijeron todos al unísona-

-Tengo varias noticias que darles hoy, para su información la obra teatral que nos corresponde es "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare, como anteriormente había dicho, la encargada de esta oba será Cho Jun, ella ya se encargó de los diálogos…-le dio el pase a la alumna para que se acercara y explicara detalles de la misma-

_-_Me he tomado la libertad de escoger a los personajes debido a las cualidades de cada y por favor si tienen cualquier reclamo o no si no quieren el papel me lo dicen una vez que termine de decirlos…-dijo Jun mirando como el salón asentía- aquí vamos… Julieta Capuleto: Kinomoto Sakura…-la nombrada se sobresaltó por la mención de su nombre- Sra. Capuleto: Daidouji Tomoyo…Sr. Capuleto: Hiragizawa Eriol Romeo Montesco: Li Syaoran, Sra. Montesco: Wang Lian Sr. Montesco: Zhang Yuga; Conde Paris: Nakajima Eita; Teobaldo: Yamazaki; Nodriza Sasaki Rika; Rosalina: Li Meiling, los otros son personajes extras o ayudaran con el vestuario y la escenografía…-(_Esto será muy divertido ver como la historia se repite otra vez… ¿cómo te sentirás Mei cuando te quiten nuevamente el amor de Syaoran Li?_)-pensó la joven mirando durante unos instantes fijamente a la pelinegra-

-Están claros sus personajes…los ensayos empezaran desde mañana, los actores y actrices que participaran en la obra se les entregara el dialogo al terminar la hora…-dijo la profesora Mizuki y tras un sí general continuaron planeando, la escena, los vestuarios a utilizar, etc,-

Las clases de ese día por fin terminaron, todos se dirigieron a sus casas emocionados, pues desde el día siguiente todo sería ensayar, ensayar, elaborar y elaborar. Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron a la casa del inglés porque la chica quería ver el último pergamino que le ayudaría a descubrir algo de importancia para ellos.

-¿Syaoran te contó el loco plan de Sakura?…-pregunto Tomoyo curiosa al inglés, recién habían llegado a la mansión del peli azul y dejaba sus cosas en la sala-

-Sí me lo contó pero no estoy para nada de acuerdo con ello, tener a tu enemigo cerca, sin embargo algunos dicen que hay que tener a tus amigos cerca pero aún más a tus enemigos…-dijo Eriol tranquilo-

-En eso tienes toda la razón… pero me parece que Sakura sabe algo que nosotros desconocemos…-dijo Tomoyo siguiéndolo al estudio-

-Todas las personas que ven el futuro saben más cosas pero por no alterar el tiempo es mejor callarlas…-dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación-

-Odio cuando tienes razón Eriol…-dijo Tomoyo derrotada- bien el último pergamino…-lo tomó en sus manos, cuando él sacó el cofre con todos los documentos- Los Esclavos de la Luna siempre estarán al servicio de Tang Feng, por toda la eternidad hasta que por fin este poderoso mago sea derrotado, eso significaría la libertad para estos seres que han vivido y vivirán en la oscuridad quizás cuánto tiempo más. Cuando el primer sello del espejo de Pandora sea roto, aumentara considerablemente el poder de Tang Feng, quizás brindándole la posibilidad de aparecer en espíritu en el mundo terrenal, y cuando el segundo sello sea roto, aparecerá en carne y hueso causando la destrucción del mundo entero- Termino de leer Tomoyo fijo su vista en Eriol que parecía demasiado pensativo, estaba perdidos en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-eh?.. Si claro por supuesto, ¿por qué ha de estar mal?-pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa para no preocupar a su amiga-Aseguro él, pero no convenció a Tomoyo-

-Lo dejaré pasar, pero no te creo en absoluto… estás demasiado tenso…-dijo Tomoyo dejando el pergamino encima del escritorio-… Anoche avance más en el diario de Quing san…-Eriol la miró, vio como clavaba su mirada en la ventana más próxima a ella- decía que había días en que la voz se dejaba escuchar, otras en que podía ver fantasmas, espíritus…-

-y ¿tú?-pregunto Eriol curioso, estaba comenzando a sospechar, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto-

-yo, ¿yo, qué?-le pregunto de vuelta Tomoyo-

-¿has escuchado voces últimamente?-pregunto Eriol prestándole la máxima atención a la chica-

-No… aun no…-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole con tranquilidad- Incluso hace como tres días que no siento que nadie me habla, es extraño…-

-Tranquila Tomoyo… confiemos en el plan que tiene Sakura, supuestamente así tendremos la posibilidad de conocerlos mejor…-dijo Eriol tratando de brindarle ánimo-

-Eso espero y que no sea contraproducente…-dijo Tomoyo preocupada-… ya es hora de irme…-

-Yo te acompaño a tu Casa, no es bueno que una chica linda como tú ande sola a esta hora…-dijo Eriol amablemente, Tomoyo le sonrió en agradecimiento-

Nakuru que estaba escondida en el baño, pareciendo que lo estaba limpiando cuando en realidad solo quería escuchar la conversación e incluso obligo a Spy a estar ahí y no en su video juego que amablemente Eriol le había regalado. Está cuando sintió la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, echo una ojeada no encontrando a nadie en la casa.

-Ves, Eriol se trae algo entre manos…-dijo Nakuru con un pañuelo en la cabeza-

-Será mejor que no te metas sino quieres tener problemas con nuestro amo…-dijo Spy saliendo del baño con dirección a la habitación donde estaba todo instalado para él poder jugar con tranquilidad-

-No los tendré, ¿por qué no se dará cuenta?-dijo Nakuru sospechosamente al guardián que subía a la habitación.

-(_Esto se te saldrá de las manos Nakuru, como de costumbre…_)-Spy suspiro cansando y derrotado, no quería estar presente cuando Eriol descubriera lo que tramaba Nakuru, gracias a Kami sama, los otros guardianes prefirieron mantenerse al margen y observar cómo se desenvolvería todo.

La noche estaba muy oscura debido a la ausencia del astro mayor, las calles era iluminadas por los postes de luz y las luces de los vehículos que aun transitaban por la calle. Ambos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente disfrutando de la tranquilidad que Tomoeda les brindaba.

-Al parecer hoy todo estará tranquilo…-dijo Tomoyo esperando a que el semáforo cambiara-

-No hay luna…-dijo él tranquilo sonriendo como siempre-

-ehm, Eriol, me, me gustaría preguntarte algo…-dijo Tomoyo al joven inglés-

-¿qué cosa Tomoyo?-pregunto Eriol a la joven-

-Andrómeda y Jade hime, vivieron hace muchos años, ¿cómo supieron que esto volvería a pasar?-

-Andrómeda, podía hacer muchas cosas, y si quería ver algo al futuro, lo podía hacer si quería….-le respondió Eriol. La joven pareció meditarlo un poco-

-Gracias…-dijo Ella sonriéndole con tranquilidad, esto lo sorprendió-… siempre estás apoyando a Sakura o a Syaoran , eres una gran persona Eriol, y eres muy confiable…-

-No, no soy amable, trató de hacerles llevar más pasajero lo que el mago Clow les encomendó antes de que ellos nacieran…además siempre me he sentido responsable de ellos… y si hablamos de amabilidad, tú lo eres encarnada… tú siempre apoyarás a tus amigos, sin importar que ellos sean magos, y tratas de apoyarlos, con tus consejos o solo estando ahí para ellos, supongo que el haber resultado ser bruja es algo que tú agradeces…-dijo Eriol tranquilamente, estaban cruzando el parque-

-la verdad es que sí, siempre había querido de serles más ayuda, Sakura es una amiga a la que aprecio y mucho y siempre le voy a tratar de ayudar, junto con Syaoran que tiene un carácter algo difícil con los otros, y para ti también, porque aunque pareces el señor calma personificada, te preocupas por todos, y no solo es porque eres la reencarnación del mago más poderoso, sino que también les aprecias a todos… o ¿me equivoco?... siempre pareces calmado pero es solo para darle confianza a los demás, Sakura siempre ha sido una chica miedosa y necesita de alguien que le de la seguridad, lo encontró en Li…pero tú te encargas de darle ese toque especial a nuestro grupo…-sonrió de felicidad-… si tuviera que elegir entre no ir a Grecia y si ir… volvería a ir sin pensarlo, creo que todos pensamos igual…-

-Yo no tuve elección pero gracias a Sakura, Li, tú y ahora Lian, Yuga y Meiling, he aprendido cosas que jamás se olvidaran…-dijo Eriol, se quedaron mirando unos momentos y siguieron caminando hacia la mansión Daidouji-

-¿por qué no hacemos un día de campo?-pregunto Tomoyo repentinamente emocionada-

-¿para qué sería?-pregunto él curioso-

-¿Cómo que para qué? Eriol, por favor, eres listo… para descansar y reunirnos, hace mucho que no salimos como amigos y no como reunión urgente… para tratar temas muy importantes sobre la humanidad…-dijo Tomoyo con mucha ilusión-

-Tendría que ser después de la obra… sabes que tenemos que hacer esa loca obra de teatro… que siento que algo no va a salir como todos esperamos…-dijo Eriol-

-No me ensucies la ilusión que tenía con malos presentimientos… y ya tengo la idea de los trajes de todos los estelares, Jun me dijo que… mejor mañana te enteras…-dijo Tomoyo, ambos habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión, y ella se iba a entrar dejando con la duda a Eriol-…hasta mañana-

-Oye, pero ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Eriol viendo como Tomoyo cerraba la puerta y se iba corriendo para no tener que darle respuesta, sonrió para sí mismo-

Los primeros indicios de que le invierno estaba cerca se manifestó en las primeras gotas de lluvia que caían en la ciudad de Tomoeda, todos las personas tuvieron que sacar sus abrigos y paraguas para ir a sus trabajos y escuelas. Syaoran fue por Sakura ya que ese día despertó más temprano que de costumbre.

-¡¿Tú?-le dijo Touya claramente molesto-

-Sí, yooo…-le dijo Syaoran algo irónico, esto irritó más al mayor- Vine por Sakura…-

-Está durmiendo aún Mocoso…-le dijo Touya desafiantemente, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana menor que salió en cuanto sintió la voz y presencia de Syaoran-

-Buenos Días Syaoran, ya estoy lista, vámonos…-dijo ella con un paraguas en mano- Nos vemos después hermano…-Touya y Syaoran se miraron echando chispas, aunque no pudieron con seguir con su contacto visual ya que Sakura lo jaló para evitar una futura pelea- Lo siento por mi hermano….-dijo luego de haber caminado unos minutos más-

-No te preocupes por eso, me gustas tú no tu hermano…-dijo Syaoran aunque eso causo un sonrojo a Sakura-

-Lástima que esté tan lluvioso hoy… lo único bueno del inicio del invierno es este festival… que actuaremos y seremos protagónicos…-dijo ella alegremente-… y ahora estaremos ambos con los sexos correctos de los personajes y tu pertenecerás a la escuela…-lo abrazó de lo emocionada que estaba- tú no estás contento…-

-Claro, sobre todo porque estaré contigo…-respondió él-

-Sabes anoche soñé con mi padre en mi vida anterior, era un buen hombre, sabías que conocí a Jade Hime en un baile y luego nos hicimos grandes amigas…-

-¿de verdad?, le viste cómo era…-le pregunto curioso, ella negó-

-Creo que cuando aparezca su rostro se verá y todos mis recuerdos se verán completos y no tan borrosos…-dijo Sakura sonriéndole-…sabías también que tenía un guardián a mi servicio…yo le quería mucho…incluso creo que Andrómeda llegó a amarlo…-

-¿amarlo?...-repitió dudoso-

-Sí… y sabes lo curioso, se parecía mucho a ti…-sonrió más alegre que antes-… él siempre me apoyaba, y al principio nos llevábamos mal… aunque era más por su lado…-

-y ¿dices que él lucía como yo?-le pregunto nuevamente, la noche anterior tuvo un sueño algo extraño-

-Si... pero apresurémonos sino no llegaremos a tiempo…-Sakura comenzó a correr adelantándose al chico, que le siguió el juego a su novia-

_bn y q tal?, espero les haya gustado... cual sera la particiación de Syaoran n todo esto.. q creen ustedes...?, y como que Eriol y Tomoyo al parecer son muy buenos amigos no? ustedes q opinan... muajajajajajajaja, kiero agradecer a todas las personas q s toman su tiempo a dejarme reviews, de verdad, no crean que no los leo... lamento la tardanza pro no m sentia inspirada para escribir ... tenia algo como un pequeño lapsus de bajoneo... pro ya estoy aki de vuelta y cn ideas asomandose n mi cabeza... no crean q la inspiración m vencera tan facil...no señor... x cierto voi a intentar a hacer algo + romántico entre Syao y Saku... esperenlo...hasta ... mmm no s pero espero q sea pronto...!_


	18. Romeo y Julieta Parte II

_Ola gente amada de mi corazon... lamento muxo la tardanza x l capitulo, lo admito tengo miles de justificaciones y ninguna valida, solo les puedo decir q tuve el blokeo mental + grande mi eistencia, pro prometo dentro de lo posible, subir los capis todos los viernes sn falta y si es necesario l doble d lo comun... pro necesito motivacion, dejan muy pokitos reviews, y eso son la fuente d mi inspiración aunque agradezco de todo corazon las personas q me escriben y s toman la molestia de hacerlo, su apoyo es muy importante para mi, ya me parezco a televisa, a k si? n.n... lo uniko q m keda decirles x l momento q Card Captor Sakura no es mío sino de clamp, aunque uno q otro si d mi invencion... a leeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

**Capítulo 16: Romeo y Julieta. Parte II :Extraños Sucesos**

_-¿amarlo?...-repitió dudoso-_

_-Sí… y sabes lo curioso, se parecía mucho a ti…-sonrió más alegre que antes-… él siempre me apoyaba, y al principio nos llevábamos mal… aunque era más por su lado…-_

_-y ¿dices que él lucía como yo?-le pregunto nuevamente, la noche anterior tuvo un sueño algo extraño-_

_-Si... pero apresurémonos sino no llegaremos a tiempo…-Sakura comenzó a correr adelantándose al chico, que le siguió el juego a su novia-_

En el salón de Sakura, muy pocos alumnos ya habían llegado, era algo temprano por lo tato era obvio que nadie llegaría aún, a excepción aquellas personas que están a cargo del serivio del slón durante esa semana, estos son, Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Buenos días Eriol…-saludo Tomoyo entrando al salón animadamente llevaba un ramo de flores para colocarle al florero del salón-… pensé que sería la primera en llegar…-comento ella dejando sus cosas en su puesto-

-Buenos días Tommy… es que no podía dormir, eso es todo…-dijo este no con su típica sonrisa, no hacía ese esfuerzo puesto que de alguna manera u otra sabía que esta chica pelinegra que se encontraba frente a él sabría que estaría mintiendo-

-¿por qué, te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tomoyo preocupándose por el bienestar de su amigo y compinche para cualquier cosa y eso lo sabía de antemano porque hasta ese momento él no había dicho nada respecto a la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza que durante este último tiempo no se ha presentado-

-No te preocupes me encuentro en perfectas condiciones solamente que aún no puedo creer lo que hemos leído respecto a los pergaminos de Quing… solo faltan los de Sakura… esos son los que realmente me preocupan…-admitió Eriol mirando las flores de cerezo caer puesto que el otoño se acercaba a pasos agigantados y eso ya se podía ver puesto que el frío aumentaba-

-Todo estará bien Eriol… si estamos todos juntos podremos superar cualquier cosa que se nos presente…-le sonrió de manera amable pero muy en el fondo Eriol sabía que eso le había tranquilizado y volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacía-

-Creo que debemos empezar a ordenar y limpiar el salón sino tendremos a todos nuestros compañeros encima…-dijo el inglés observando el salón, Tomoyo asintió y ella misma sonrió para sí misma-

Minutos más tarde el salón estaba listo y con todas las sillas abajo y ni una pisca de polvo ni en muebles ni en el suelo. Los castaños llegaron luego de que ellos hubieron ordenado todo, y para sorpresa de ellos Sakura por primera vez en su existencia había llegado temprano.

-Es un verdadero milagro que Sakurita se levante tan temprano… creo que se debe a la presencia de cierto castaño, ¿no, Eriol?-dijo Tomoyo soltando una de sus diminutas risillas que siempre causaban el sonrojo de la chica-

-Por supuesto Tommy… sino obviamente hubiera llegado agitada y a minutos de que el profesor llegue al salón…-confirmó Eriol a su amiga pelinegra, esta sonrió en agradecimiento por el apoyo-

-Oe, ¡eso no es cierto!-reclamo la castaña en su defensa propia, aunque por dentro y su subconsciente sabía que era la verdad-

-Hablemos ahora que nadie ha llegado…-dijo Eriol poniéndose serio y los demás le imitaron- has recuperado más memorias Sakura-

-Anoche tuve un sueño…-comenzó Sakura mirando un punto fijo en la mesa, su cabeza reproducía de manera instantánea aquel recuerdo-

**-Flash Back—**

**En una gran castillo rodeado por arenas, que se movían con el vaivén del viento, siendo esta su maor defensa en cuanto a invasiones se trataba, muchas veces fue su aliada en combates y gracias a ella millones de vidas han sido salvadas.**

**En el palacio central, de donde todas las órdenes, normas o leyes era producidas y muchas órdenes eran ejecutadas, en presencia del rey se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños largos y mirada esmeralda junto a un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada negra como la noche.**

**-Hija, no puedes negarte y lo sabes mejor que nadie…-dijo el rey con voz autoritaria, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la necedad de su hija de no querer que nadie la protegiera-**

**-Padre soy bastante fuerte y grande para tener a una niñera…-alegó la joven en su defensa, ella era la persona más terca de todo el reino-**

**-Lo sé… sin embargo te faltan muchos conocimientos aún, por ejemplo has logrado dominar tus premoniciones…-la chica se quedó en silencio-… ¿tu cascabel?-nuevamente silencio, esto le dio la victoria al rey-…No hay nada más que decir, está de más decir que él tampoco se complace en tener que protegerte así que están a mano… adelante…-las puertas del salón se abrieron dando paso a un joven con armadura y una espada, era alto y su mirada era penetrante y fría, causando a la joven un nerviosismo que trataba de esconder-**

**-él será tu guardaespaldas…-dijo el rey, viendo la tensión que se formó alrededor de los chicos, por un momentos la palabra equivocación rondó la mente del rey pero él nunca hacía las cosas por nada- **

**El ambiente cambió completamente, la princesa Andrómeda iba a observar el reino desde la terraza con jardín que se encontraba en la azotea del inmenso castillo, se sentía por fin libre de hacer lo que quisiese puesto que no estaba su estúpido guardaespaldas cerca en esos momentos.**

**-¿qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto alarmada Andróemda al encontrarse al chico que tan mal le caía en ese lugar que ella consideraba tan especial-**

**-Eso debería preguntar yo… pensé que se encontraría en su habitación…-dijo este arrogantemente y con cierto desdén-**

**-Acaso debo pedirle permiso hasta para moverme… pero le responderé… salí de mi habitación para poder tener esta hermosa vista de mi reino… por el cual daría mi vida, lo daría todo por ellos…-dijo acercándose al barandal y con su mirada con una fuerza y determinación nunca antes vista por ningún rey o reina en su defecto- **

**- Siempre había pensado que todas las princesas se dedicaban a su persona solamente y me sorprende que usted se preocupe por su reino… y diga esas palabras…-dijo el soldado detrás de ella-**

**-Yo veo cosas que nadie jamás ve como tampoco nadie ha visto… he visto el pasado, el presente y el futuro… un futuro que traerá muchas desgracias…-dijo ella misteriosamente-… por eso nadie comprende el peso que recae sobre mis hombros al tener tal don…-dijo la chica observando como un niño era maltratado-… Hechizo del Viento, la danza de la brisa, transpórtame a tocar piso firme…-camino hacia el aire y este la sostuvo para sorpresa del soldado, que se quedó observándola unos instantes. Vio que estaba siendo maltratada por unos jóvenes que anteriormente estaban maltratando a aquel niño, este de un salto toco el suelo y vio con odio a las otras personas y estas huyeron en el acto, Andrómeda le sonrió.**

**Nuevamente, todo cambio, el escenario ahora era la misma terraza con el mismo jardín, pero esta vez todo era distinto, Andrómeda lucía más feliz de lo común y al parecer esperaba a alguien con ansias, su sonrisa sincera irradiaba todo con tenue luz-**

**-Andrómeda Hime…-dijo una voz grave llamando la atención de la joven-**

**-Dragon light… me alegra verte…-lo abrazó cálidamente-… te extrañé mucho todo este tiempo que estuviste fuera… espero que me cuentes todo…¡Mira! Vienes herido…-le reprocho frunciendo el cejo y luego se sentaron en frente de una mesa donde ya habían algunas gasas y vendas, lo curó en completo silencio, ninguno decía nada-**

**-Gracias…-dijo el joven llamado Dragon Light viendo su vendaje en su brazo izquierdo-… no se hubiera molestado…-**

**-Claro que sí, no puedo verte herido…-replico ella mirándolo, ambos se dedicaron un intensa mirada-**

**-Andrómeda… tengo que decirte algo importante…-dijo Dragon Light despertando la curiosidad en la joven-… yo te amo… has sido la única que has visto debajo de mi máscara, no es necesario que me respondas solo quería que lo supieras…-se iba a marchar pero fue detenido por la mano de la muchacha, su mirada estaba en el piso, ambos se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos-**

**-Debo admitir que yo también… pero…-pausó lentamente, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima y pronto así sería- no podemos estar juntos… no debemos vernos más… tú y yo somos muy diferentes y nuestros destinos están cruzados, pero nuestro amor no se realizara en esta época solo espera… que yo también esperare por ese momento en el cual estaremos juntos por siempre…-el chico siguió su marcha cuando sintió aquella mano que lo soltaba-**

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

-Eso es todo lo que vi anoche… fue extraño, cuando desperté sentí una opresión en mi pecho muy fuerte… sentía como si mi alma se hubiese dividido en dos…-dijo Sakura con pesar, Syaoran estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, los demás estaban en silencio, no sabían que decirle a Sakura para que se calmase-

-(_¿por qué el sueño de Sakura se parece tanto al mío?... pero yo vi todo… de… otra manera…_)-pensó Syaoran, nunca supieron cuantos minutos estuvieron en silencio, pero cuando volvieron de su mundo interior, se dieron cuenta que el salón estaba ya con varios alumnos y sus amigos entrando al salón y saludando a todos-

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué tal amanecieron?-pregunto Yuga con tono tranquilo y despreocupado-

-Buenos Días Yuga, Lian, Mei… amanecimos muy bien…-respondió Sakura sonriendo alegremente-

-Así se ve… yo creo que fue quien la despertó más cómo durmió…-dijo Lian con afán de molestar a Sakura, que se sonrojo en el acto-

-Syaoran ¿Qué te pasa?... estás ido…-dijo Meiling reprendiéndolo-

-Lo siento Meiling, ¿me decías algo?-pregunto Syaoran distraídamente, de eso se percató de inmediato Saura, sentía que algo él sabía que no quería decírselo-

-Nada, nada…-dijo Meiling dando el caso de syaoran por perdido-

-Buenos días…-saludo la profesora Mizuki ingresando al salón sonriente-… el día de hoy se les facilitara para que empiecen sus ensayos para la obra de Romeo y Julieta… quiero que den su mayor esfuerzo en el transcurso de la obra… ¿entendido?-

-Sí profesora mizuki-dijeron todos obedientemente-

El gimnasio se les había facilitado para el ensayo y preparación de la obra, los actores y actrices debían dedicarse solo a practicar mientras que los otros y extras debían ayudar en el escenario.

-Bien… quiero a mi Romeo y a mi Julieta arriba y ensayando su primer encuentro…-dijo Jun autoritariamente y de forma algo agresiva, todos tomaron sus puestos dentro del escenario que predispusieron, muchos extras se centraron el escenario, puesto que su primer encuentro sucedió en una fiesta a la cual ambos fueron invitados.

-Vamos Romeo no te puedes poner así por el rechazo de Rosalinda… sabemos que la quieres… vamos hombre vive…-dijo Mercurio (YAMAZAKI)-

-Como no quieres que me ponga así si no llevo ni veinticuatro horas separado de ella, sin ella mi vida se desmorona-dijo Romeo, estaban con una máscara puestas puesto que así se había dicho, realmente les facilitó la entrada a la fiesta de la familia enemiga, los Capuleto- Creo que mejor me voy… nos vemos después…-

-Alto… está muy foooomeeeeeeee…-dijo Jun cruzándose de brazos, al parecer le gustaba crear y dirigir esa clase de obras- ¡Daidouji!-grito para llamar a la chica como si fuera su niñera-

-Dime Jun…-dijo Tomoyo dulcemente con su melodiosa voz-

-Cambiaremos el vestuario, este Romeo y Julieta será una parodia de la original…-dijo Jun, todos suspiraron al parecer sería una larga jornada con la modificaciones-…Esperen una hora porque pienso elaborar el dialogo para la primeras escenas…-se fue con un cuaderno y un lápiz y se dispuso a escribir-

Al llegar a la hora de almuerzo, todos los alumnos del salón agradecieron, puesto que las personas que participarían para la formación del escenario estuvieron varias veces arreglando sus cosas.

-Qué difícil se está tornando todo esto… recién llevamos la segunda escena…-dijo Sakura acostándose en el pasto con cansancio-… me pregunto si todos los días serán así-

-Esa era la sorpresa que me tenías preparada ¿no, Tommy?-pregunto Eriol alzando una ceja-

-Por supuesto… esta debe ser una gran obra, a todos deben gustarle…-dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos e imaginándose a Sakura luciendo lo que ella tenía preparada- Tanto Jun como yo queríamos hacer algo completamente nuevo de Romeo y Julieta, al parecer se viene más cambios, aparte de este…-

-Entonces estaremos mucho tiempo practicando y ensayando…-dijo Lian con mucho cansancio y pesar-… Oye Syaoran, has estado muy callado ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto la chica al castaño, realmente estaba algo distanciado del grupo, perdido en sus propias cavilaciones olvidándose de lo demás, Sakura le hizo señales de que no le preguntara mejor, ella confiaba en él, sabía que pronto sabría qué le pasaba-

-(_No entiendo ¿por qué demonios soñé lo mismo que Saku?..._)-se cuestionaba mentalmente el joven ignorando la pregunta de su amiga-

-(_TÚ SABES MEJOR QUE NADIE LA RESPUESTA, LI SYAORAN_)- dijo una misteriosa y nada familiar voz dentro de la cabeza del joven, este remeció su cabeza pensando que estaba perdiendo la razón, esto llamó la atención de sus amigos que en ese preciso instante se habían girado para observarle, Sakura fue la primera que se atrevió a acercarse a él-

-Syao, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Sakura acariciándole la cabeza con cariño mientras se acuclillaba frente a él, este levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con preocupación-

-Tranquila, no sucede nada… me encuentro bien…-dijo Syaoran para luego abrazar a su novia, quien correspondió en el acto, cierta parte de su cerebro sabía que eso necesitaba el chico y no más preguntas, por el momento-

-Sé que algo te pasa Syaoran… pero no te presionaré, sé que me lo dirás pronto…-sonrió dulcemente, aunque ninguno sin soltarse del fuerte abrazo que lo unía-

-Gracias Saku…-dijo Syaoran mirándola fijamente, los demás sabían que los habían perdido por el momento y siguieron en lo suyo-

Después de la hora de almuerzo todos los alumnos volvieron a los salones pero el grupo de Sakura se fue directo al gimnasio donde les estaba esperando Jun con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, parecía molesta por algo y nadie entendía que era.

-¡Hasta que llegan!-le dijo fuertemente, varios compañeros de los jóvenes ya habían comenzado con sus labores-

-Pero si recién tocaron el timbre para ingresar…. Y sinceramente nos alejamos un poco, tampoco era para que te pusieras así, Jun…-le respondió Tomoyo tranquilamente y sonriendo para amenizar el ambiente-

-Además, ni aunque corriéramos hubiéramos alcanzado a llegar, además nos soltaste media hora después del toque, si hubiésemos querido simplemente nos cobramos esa media hora…-dijo Eriol pausadamente evitando que Jun embistiera con sus gritos a Tomoyo que parecía imperturbable-

-Está bien, esta vez se las pasaré…-dijo la chica derrotada por la argumentación del chico, que sabía que tenía toda la razón-… empecemos de una buena vez…-todos tomaron sus puestos y funciones dentro de la obra, realmente todos quería que saliera buena la obra así que ponían su mayor empeño en ello-

Sakura llegó agotada a su casa, había repetido todas las escenas practicadas de una sola vez y casi cuando debían marcharse a sus casas, esto produjo que salieran mucho más tarde de lo que normalmente salen.

-Sakurita…llegaste muy tarde hoy-dijo Kero volando sobre su ama que estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, su mochila había quedado olvidada después que cruzó la puerta de su habitación-

-Sí… es que estuvimos ensayando la obra… y Jun es algo intensa…-murmuro casi incomprensiblemente, pero Kero pudo entenderle, y ni siquiera él supo cómo lo hizo- Lo que me extraño fue el comportamiento de Syaoran, parecía ausente… y distanciados de nosotros, incluso de mí-

- Bueno el mocoso es el mocoso y todos sabemos que es un idiota antisocial muchas veces, incluso todos lo conocimos así o no Sakurita…-dijo Kero despreocupadamente como si no fuera nada importante-

-No Kero… no es a eso a lo que me refiero, sino presiento que algo le sucede-dijo Sakura preocupada por su amor de toda la vida, y alertando al guardián, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo le había tomado cariño al chino-

-Seguramente más adelante te dirá que le sucede… aunque no lo admita el mocoso es un hueso difícil de roer, ya viste la última vez que se metieron con él, no pudieron del todo separarlo de ti…-dijo Kero elogiando a Syaoran para sorpresa de Sakura, esto causó que ella sonriera puesto que jamás pensó que su guardián hablara bien de él-

-Gracias Kero...iré a bañarme…-dijo ella saliendo de la habitación con dirección al baño-

Todo indicaba que esa noche sería tranquila y sin problemas, miles de estrellas iluminaban el oscuro firmamento, y el astro mayor, grande e imponente iluminaba todo aún más y muchas parejas salían a disfrutar de la maravillosa escena.

-Hermano…-le llamó una chica a otro joven que caminaba por los pasillo seguro de sí mismo-

-Deja de preocuparte… nuestro lord, siempre nos apoyará… sin importar lo que pase…-aseguro convencido de sus propias palabras, llegaron frente a una gran puerta con extraños símbolos, esta se abrió misteriosamente por si solo-

-Adelante mis sirvientes más fieles, mis esclavos de la luna…-dijo uno grotesca voz desde la profunda y oscura habitación-

-Mi lord…-dijeron ambos chicos haciendo una reverencia desde la puerta- hasta ahora han hecho un excelente trabajo, ya han liberado uno de los sellos de este espejo… supongo que ya saben ¿quién posee el poder de Jade, no es así?-pregunto el hombre desenfada mente, causando el temor entre ambos hermanos-

-Lo siento mi lord, no sabemos con precisión quién es Jade…-dijo agachando la cabeza esperando una reprimenda-…sin embargo sabemos que es alguien del grupo de esos niñitos… que se creen los súper héroes de esta estúpida ciudad…-

-A ningún enemigo hay que subestimar… eso te lo he dicho más de una vez… por más pequeño que sea… entonces que esperan, deberían ya estar atacando a esos mocosos… la luna esta de su parte hoy…-dijo una persona haciendo acto de presencia aunque esta figura era transparente, no corpóreo-

-En seguida mi lord… Tang Feng sama-dijeron ambos al unísono nuevamente, haciendo la reverencia correspondiente y se marcharon dejando solo al espíritu del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempo-(_Par de mocosos estúpidos… estoy seguro que ya nos los odian tanto como antes…_)-pensó analíticamente Tang Feng-

Al día siguiente estaba nublado con probabilidades de lluvia, afuera de la secundaria Tomoeda había aglomerado muchos alumnos mirando algo con suma atención, sin prestarle atención a nada más, nuestros card Captors estaban recién llegado y acercándose con gran duda a su escuela.

-Buenos Días Chiharu… ¿qué pasó?...-pregunto Sakura a su amiga de trenzas-

-Ah, Buenos días Saku… buenos días chicos…-saludo a los demás que las miraban fijamente-

-Buenos días…-respondieron estos al unísono-

-Es que…-no sabía si decirlo, a ella particularmente le había causado gran impacto y shock haber visto así a su amada escuela-

-¿Es que, qué?-le cuestionó Meiling, se estaba poniendo nerviosa con el silencio de la chica, estaba pensando lo peor, miles de malas ideas cruzaban su mente-

-Es que…-la chica pauso nuevamente su narración-… no me tomen por loca, la escuela está hecha piedra, miles de árboles…animales e incluso los guardias están hechas estatuas…-dijo Chiharu con mucho temor, se veía en sus castaños ojos ese profundo miedo-

-¿¡Qué!-gritaron sorprendidas, tanto Meiling como Sakura, los demás se mantenían en silencio y meditabundos-

-Con razón…-murmuro Sakura para sí, pensando que nadie la oiría, gran error, puesto que su amiga le había escuchado a la perfección-

-¿Con razón, qué, Sakura?-pregunto su amiga curiosa, Sakura empezó a sudar frío de lo nerviosa que se encontraba por ser descubierta-

-Con razón… con razón… ayer le gané a mi hermano en cartas, nunca le ganó jugando y cada vez que lo hago pasa algo malo... por ejemplo, el otro día me fue mal en el examen de historia, le había ganado a mi hermano varias veces seguidas…-se justificó sakura torpemente, a los otros le escurrió una gran gotita al estilo anime por la excusa tan tonta que se le había ocurrido-

-Bueno, había escuchado de esas cosas, pero nunca pensé que en verdad sucedieran…-dijo Chiharu convencida, aunque no completamente, ya que le risita nerviosa de Sakura le decía que ocultaba algo más y que era mejor no preguntar-

-Entonces no podremos ensayar hoy… por lo menos hasta que la escuela diga… o en última instancia se sepa qué sucedió…-dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente, al parecer no le había afectado mucho lo que sucedió-

-Sí, eso nos acaba de decir el rector… -dijo Rika acercándose al grupo de chicos, ella había prestado atención apenas vio al rector llegar junto a los otros profesores-

-Nos tendremos que ir a nuestras casas….-dijo Naoko con decepción puesto que a ella le habían designado escribir el guión de la obra bajo la mirada exhaustiva de Jun, la "directora" de la obra. Los alumnos comenzaron a disgregarse y alejarse de la escuela, ellos permanecieron más tiempo allí observando para encontrar algún indicio de qué sucedió ahí-

-Debe haber sido muy fuerte ese ser para causar tal alboroto…-dijo Yuga admirando su escuela convertida en estatua junto con los árboles y demás objetos-

-Sakura… ¿viste algo anoche?-pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga, que sabían que pudo haber visto algo-

-Eso iba a decirles hoy en el receso, soñé… con piedras, estatuas… la imagen de la carta estatua se formó en mi mente…-fue interrumpida por la pregunta de Lian-

-¿qué te dijo?..-Sakura asintió en confirmación-

-Ahora creo que sí… Me dijo que dentro de los sirvientes de la Oscuridad, él era el más débil de su elemento… el más fuerte pronto aparecería…y no solo convertiría todo en piedra sino que haría un amplio ejército…-dijo Sakura nerviosa, pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándola para darle la seguridad que necesitaba y nadie más podría dársela que el mismo Syaoran-gracias…-

-Ahora ¿Qué tenemos una idea de lo que es, qué haremos?-pregunto Syaoran manteniendo el abrazo a su novia-

-Ni idea… supongo que por el momento esperar…-dijo Lian mirando a todas las personas que habían logrado entrar al recinto pero no sin romper las rejas-

-(_Tomoyo, tú puedes distinguirlo… tu puedes ver más allá… ve más allá_)-habló una voz en la mente de la chica provocándole un profundo dolor, que no pasó desapercibido por los presentes-

-Tommy ¿estás bien?…-dijo Sakura acercándose a su amiga, Eriol ya la estaba afirmando porque parecía que se iba a desmayar-

-Saku….-se silenció y se desmayó en los brazos del inglés, quien la tomó para llevarla a su casa-

-¡Tommy!-grito la castaña al ver que su amiga no respondía-

-Perdió la conciencia…-dijo Eriol teniéndola en sus brazos-

-Pero ¿Qué le pasó?-cuestionó Meiling preocupada por su amiga-

-Solo Tommy lo sabe…-respondió Eriol estoicamente, pero su mirada decía otra cosa, una gran preocupación-

La cómoda habitación de Tomoyo era todo un lío con la señora Daidouji, Sonomi, que no dejaba de culpar al inglés, según ella algo le había hecho a su única hija, que él era el responsable de la desgracia de que su hija no recobrara la conciencia, gracias a kami sama que Eriol tenía una gran paciencia y "escuchaba todo" lo que le decían.

-Mamá…-la llamó Tomoyo mientras recuperaba la conciencia lentamente, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos amatista muchas veces-

-Mi niña, ya estoy aquí no dejaré que ese muchacho te haga nada…-dijo Sonomi protectoramente a su pequeña-

-No culpes a Eriol… él no tiene la culpa…-Sonomi se separó rápidamente debido a la impresión que se llevó-

-Pero si él…-trató de explicarse Sonomi pero la mirada suplicante de su hija, supo de inmediato que aquel muchacho no tenía la culpa además de que su hija quería hablar en ese minuto solamente con él- ok, iré a buscarlos-dijo derrotada Sonomi, el inglés ingresó unos minutos más con una sonrisa despreocupada que siempre hacía ante la desgracia-

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-pregunto él tomando asiento en la silla más cercana en la habitación-

-Sí, lo siento por el comportamiento de mi mamá, compréndela se preocupó por mí…-dijo Tomoyo buscando el perdón de Eriol, sin saber el motivo-

-¿me dijo algo?-pregunto él, sinceramente para sorpresa de Tomoyo-… espero me disculpes, solo escuche el principio y luego mi mente solo estaba peguntándose como estarías tú-

-gracias…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, se sentía bien que él, y él se preocupara por ella-… lamento haberte preocupado… escuche nuevamente la voz…-

-tranquila, no me lo digas ahora… descansa, más tarde hablaremos de esto…-dijo Eriol haciendo el ademán de irse, pero fue detenido por la mano de la chica-

-Quédate, por favor…-le pidió Tomoyo al inglés-

-Está bien, volvió a tomar asiento enfrente de Tomoyo, esta se quedó profundamente dormida, ninguno se percató que estaban siendo vigilados por unos castaños y pelinegros bastantes curiosos que vieron todo, todo de todo para su mala suerte aunque la escena era bastante compleja, puesto que ellos son bastante complejos por sí solos, como entes individuales, aunque debían admitir que eran la pareja perfecta-

-Se lo tenían calladitos los ingratos…-dijo Lian, todos habían abandonado la habitación porque sentían que en ese momento estorbaban-

-No tienen por qué decírtelo todo Lian-dijo Yuga, causando el enojo de la chica-

-Cállate, nadie está hablando contigo…-le respondió Lian agresivamente-

-Bueno, pero jamás lo pensé de ellos… aunque hacen una bonita pareja…-dijo Sakura soñadoramente-

-Tienes razón Saku… Como dicen por ahí, Kami los hacen y ellos se juntan…-dijo Meiling sonriente, todos asintieron puesto que tenía razón, ambos tenían un carácter bastante similar-

-Yo creo que solo nos estamos imaginando cosas…-dijo Syaoran ganándose una irada desaprobatoria general-

-yo creo que se gustan pero aún no lo saben…-dijo Sakura perspicazmente, todos comenzaron a observar el cielo por si las nubes se reunían o incluso venía una lluvia de meteoritos-

-Saku ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Meiling Burlonamente-

_wow... este capi m dejo sorprendida... Sakurita perspicaz... solo a mi mente se l pudo haber ocurrido semejante cosa... ustedes q kren q nuestro adorado Syaoran chan s el Dragon Light? q tan poderoso creen q sea este ser? y el amora habra llegado a la puerta d nuestro maduro inglés? la voz q escuxa Tommy chan, kien sera?... miles de preguntas formuladas y miles de piestas tambn... menos mal q nuestros enemigos no saben nada... y d verdad s estaran ablandando...kien sabe... el viernes estar el otro capi... se lo prometo... incluso ahora mismo m pondre a esciribir, kien sabe y sale antes... x cierto, tengo una duda muy grande, ojala y alguien q escriba m la pueda explicar, k significa es K+ o T+..., llevo ya mi tiempo y aun no entiendo dl todo, epsero su respuesta, la d la persona q sabe... hasta pronto...eso creo ¬¬U_


	19. Romeo y Julieta Parte III

_Ola querido lectores...n.n... ya esta listo, salio + pronto d lo q esperaa, ia decia n mi fuero interior q m iba a tardas siglos n subirlos...jejeje... pro aki esta aunq tengo 48 minutos de retraso x q ia s sábado... pro esta dentro l rango d lo aceptable... creo q x lo menos la obra se desarrollara n 2 capis +... ya sabes q los personajes no son míos y bla, bla, bla... ustedes comprenden... ya s algo tedioso scribir 100pre lo mismo...no?..._

**Capítulo 16: Romeo y Julieta. Parte III: El Extraño Ejercito ataca la noche y un Nuevo Aliado**

_-Cállate, nadie está hablando contigo…-le respondió Lian agresivamente-_

_-Bueno, pero jamás lo pensé de ellos… aunque hacen una bonita pareja…-dijo Sakura soñadoramente-_

_-Tienes razón Saku… Como dicen por ahí, Kami los hacen y ellos se juntan…-dijo Meiling sonriente, todos asintieron puesto que tenía razón, ambos tenían un carácter bastante similar-_

_-Yo creo que solo nos estamos imaginando cosas…-dijo Syaoran ganándose una irada desaprobatoria general-_

_-yo creo que se gustan pero aún no lo saben…-dijo Sakura perspicazmente, todos comenzaron a observar el cielo por si las nubes se reunían o incluso venía una lluvia de meteoritos-_

_-Saku ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Meiling Burlonamente-_

El oscuro firmamento oscurecía las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, nuestros héroes habían dejado la mansión Daidouji luego de que Eriol les asegurase que él se quedaría para cualquier emergencia, aunque para desgracia del peli azulado al parecer tendría los mismos problemas que Syaoran pero con Tomoyo, ya que Kiry le miraba con completo odio, causando gracia la escena.

Sakura se fue también bien acompañada a casa, por Syaoran, que se ofrecía a llevarla amablemente, a pesar que aún no llegaban a su destino. Caminaban tranquilamente por el parque pingüino, la noche a pesar de estar en completa oscuridad por la falta de su astro, miles de puntitos plateados la adornaban.

-Syaoran… te quiero mucho…-le dijo de pronto Sakura rompiendo el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor, que no era molesto, para ellos, su silencio miles de veces eran cómodos-

-Yo también te amo…-le respondió Syaoran, no sabía porque quería decírselo pero lo necesitaba como si tuviera una gran atadura y ahora se sentía libre, ambos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron tiernamente, la escena en sí era entre romántica y tierna, por un lado estaban sentados frente a un lago con las estrellas a su favor, por el otro estaban completamente sonrojados besándose-

-Gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me has bridando, cada vez que estoy a tu lado me siento segura y protegida… a pesar que al principio eras un gruñón de primera y competías contra un pobre niña de 11 años por un montón de cartas…-le recriminó escondiendo una sonrisa-

-Te recuerdo que venía con una misión…-le contra atacó Syaoran-… Ya que cierta curiosa y torpe niñita hurgó donde no debía sino lo hubieras hecho yo no hubiera venido…-

-Y no nos hubiéramos conocido…-dijo Sakura sonriendo tristemente ante aquella semejante posibilidad-… si tuviera la opción entre abrir ese libro y no, lo hubiera hecho… porque así te conocería nuevamente y formarías esta parte importante de mi vida…-

-Tienes toda la razón, opinó, hasta ahora no arrepiento de nada, haría todo esto nuevamente y sin pensarlo dos veces… y tú eres la persona que me hizo mejor, Sakura, antes me importaba solamente yo… para mí todo era una competencia, siempre creí que era el mejor, tampoco me importaba realmente tener amigos… gracias a ti cambié…-dijo Syaoran, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, con mucho cariño y así se quedaron más tiempo enfrente del lago, esperando a que algo ocurriese-

-Oye Syaoran… cuéntame más de ti… conozco a tus hermanas, prima, tía… a Ieran san… pero sé muy poco de lo que has vivido tú, como persona…-dijo Sakura apoyada en el hombro de Syaoran, él se fijó en el lago, se perdió su mirada como si estuviera recordando algo-

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó él enigmáticamente, la chica asintió, sabía que ese momento llegaría pero más adelante- Como ya sabrás mi padre murió cuando yo tenía apenas tres años, por lo tanto no recuerdo mucho de él, su temperamento o facciones… de hecho recuerdo muy poco, siempre he escuchado que yo fui el único testigo de su muerte y no recuerdo nada, de ello me enteré cuando tenía 5 años…-Syaoran tenía su mirada escondida tras su flequillo, por lo tanto Sakura no podía verle- Fue un accidente, yo jamás debía haberme enterado de hecho, desde ese momento me prometí a mí mismo, proteger a todas las personas de mi alrededor, mis hermanas y mi madre, sentía que tenía que responder por mi padre, por eso día con día me esforzaba en mi entrenamiento, … ese día marcó mi vida, lo peor de aquella situación fue que mi padre murió para protegerme, según sé…-Sintió el abrazo de Sakura, rodeando su cuello, él correspondió-

-debió ser una carga muy fuerte sobre tus hombros…-dijo Sakura tiernamente-

-Demasiado-dijo él aun abrazando a Sakura, su pasado había sido muy solitario y doloroso, por eso se había convertido en la persona que ella conoció- por eso te amo, porque regresaste la luz a mi vida, esforzándote día a día y sin dejar de sonreír…-

- Te agradezco… y ahora no estás solo, estás conmigo, con Tommy, con Eriol, Con Lian y Yuga, mis guardianes… los guardianes de Tommy, de Eriol…en fin, ya nunca más deberás cargar con algo sobre tus hombros tú solo…-dijo Sakura sonriéndole, enfrente de él, se había girado para darle ese cálido abrazo-

-Gracias Sakura…-dijo Syaoran, pero algo interrumpió ese hermoso y triste momento, unas piedras iban en su dirección, gracias al chino lograron esquivarlas, cayendo con el cuerpo de la castaña debajo de él- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, pero ¿qué pasó?... no sentí ninguna presencia por los alrededores…-dijo Sakura debajo de Syaoran aún-

-Supongo que aprovecharon este momento de debilidad…-dijo él sirviéndole de escudo a la chica, no quería que se dañara en absoluto, el ataque paró y aprovecharon ese instante para levantarse-

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo…Libérate…-su sello apareció pero con dando paso a su báculo sino a un extraño cascabel que no tenía idea de cómo se ocupaba-… ¡¿Qué hago? , no sé ocuparlo…-grito preocupada-

-¡Chicos!-grito Meiling acercándose corriendo hacia ellos-

-Mei, Tommy, Eriol, Lian, Yuga, me alegro que estén aquí…-dijo Sakura esperanzada-…Eriol, ¿Sabes cómo puedo ocuparlo?-pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa-

-Ese Cascabel no lo creo Clow, por lo tanto, no tengo la mínima idea de cómo usarlo…-dijo Eriol sorprendiendo a la chica-

-Cuidado…Por el poder de Tauro, Campo protector…-un campo de energía se creó alrededor de ellos, protegiéndolos de la gran cantidad de piedras que los atacaban indiscriminadamente-

-gracias Tommy, casi somos aplastados por esa piedra…-dijo Lian suspirando para relajarse, Sakura se perdió por algún lugar de su mente, miraba su cascabel como si este le pudiera dar todas las respuestas-

-¡Sakurita!- la llamó Kero acercándose alarmado en su forma de peluche, nadie entendía el porqué de ello-

-¿por qué estás así kerberos?-pregunto Spinel sun en toda su forma en compañía de Ruby Moon-

-No puedo transformarme… -miró a Sakura que bajo la cabeza, ella tampoco entendía nada-(_Escucha a tu corazón Sakura…_)-una voz habló en su mente sorprendiéndola-

-No tenemos tiempo para esto…-dijo Eriol mirando seriamente al ser, este estaba parada de forma implacable-

-No nos adelantemos...-dijo Yuga mirando hacia otro lado, todos quedaron observándole por la repentina seriedad que su amigo pocas veces tenía-

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Lian un poco escéptica puesto que sabía que su adorado amigo era algo idiota-

-A eso…-señalo hacia la entrada a la calle principal de la ciudad, todos dirigieron su vista a donde el chico indicaba, allí, en la profunda oscuridad, se podía ver a miles de piedras con forma humana acercándose a ellos, caminando como si estuvieran en una marcha militar-

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Meiling a sus amigos preocupada por el bienestar físico de todos-

-Tendremos que Luchar, lo peor de todo es que no contamos con los guardianes de Sakura y con ella misma…-dijo Ruby Moon con semblante indescifrable-

-Sakurita…-le llamó kero a su dueña que estaba detrás de Syaoran, y muy silenciosa-

-El campo no aguantaran mucho más…-avisó Tomoyo mirando las estatuas que se preparaban para atacar-

-Protégenos de este ataque, Escudo…-invoco Sakura para sorpresa de todos sin el báculo a su carta, en el momento preciso la carta reemplazo el hechizo de Tomoyo-

-Tenemos que pensar en una estrategia…-propuso Lia, todos asintieron-

-En este combate no creo poder participar…-dijo Sakura con la mirada clavada en el piso-… no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero mi magia está fluctuando de manera extraña-

-Sí… Incluso escudo es más débil… y es una carta muy poderosa…-admitió Tomoyo en apoyo a su amiga-…pero ¿a qué se deberá esto?-

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, Kerberos encárgate de Sakura, tú también Syaoran… Freya, Nakuru, Kyry y Spinel, nos ayudaran con las demás estatuas, Lian y Yuga, ustedes ayúdennos a llegar al ser, nosotros nos enfrentaremos a ellos…-miró a Tomoyo, está asintió segura de sí misma-

-¡Entendido!-dijeron los otros al unísono, la carta escudo se fragmentó y volvió a la normalidad, Syaoran y kero se encargaron de protegerla, los guardianes se enfrentaron sin miramientos a las estatuas que los atacaban sin piedad.

-Bien, hacia atrás…-pidió Lian a ambos chicos que se miraron confundidos-

-Dios del Agua, protector de la vida y los mares, purificador de las impurezas, guerrero y domador de tormentas, purifica este camino de piedras y has llegar a nuestros amigos con nuestro imponente enemigo…-un gran torrente de agua se formó con una gran cabeza de dragón y fue en forma directa hacia el ser que no llego a hacerle daño-

-Increíble…-admiró Tomoyo a ambos chicos que ya lucían cansados, Eriol la jaló de una mano y comenzaron a correr a través del túnel que se abrió entre el ataque de los chinos-

-Se cerrara sino llegamos pronto, supongo que entiendes Tommy, ellos no tienen una gran cantidad de Magia y este hechizo de nivel A+….-explico Eriol corriendo, las estatuas no eran cualquier cosa, era personas que estaban siendo controladas por los seres-

-Ya llegamos…-dijo Tomoyo saliendo del gran túnel acuático, se encontraron de frente con el ser, este tenía forma de buda, movió una de sus manos y mils de rocas comenzaron a atacarlos, algunas tomaban formas de navajas y cuchillas muy filosas. Nuestra perspicaz pareja esquivaba con gran habilidad pero eso solo lograba cansarlos-

-¡Cuidado!-grito Eriol empujando a Tomoyo que iba a hacer atacada por unas cuchillas de la cuáles ella no se había dado cuenta-

-¡Eriol!-grito, todo sucedió en forma lenta, un gran escudo se formó a su alrededor y ninguno había sido herido, el inglés había quedado arriba de la chica, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente como si la vida se le fuera en ello-

- ¿qué sucedió?-el inglés observó el campo creado por la chica que tenía color lila muy pálido, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente y escondía su rostro en su pecho- Tommy, ¿estás bien?, ¿estás lastimada?-

-No… me preocupe por ti…-dijo ella aún con su rostro escondido-… yo estoy bien…-le dijo más calmada, nuevas piedras muchos más pesadas le atacaron pero ahora unas grandes columnas de tierra evitaron el ataque, nadie sabía de dónde habían salido-

-Mira qué condiciones amigo, siendo defendido por una mujer, que está más decir que es hermosa…-dijo una voz desconocidas por todos, quizás con excepción del inglés, que se levantaba sonriendo despreocupadamente- ¿qué haces aquí?- le tendió la mano a Tomoyo para que ella también se levantara, él joven se fijó directamente en ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima haciéndola sonrojar por su mirada tan estudiosa-

-De verdad eres muy linda…-dijo este suavizando su mirada causando el enojo del peliazul, todos estaban perplejos ante la familiaridad con que este sujeto le hablaba a Eriol. Mientras tanto el ser comenzó a desaparecer junto a su ejército de piedra-

-¡Está desapareciendo!-grito Sakura alertando a sus amigos, sentía su magia normalizarse-

-No escaparás…-dijo Yuga corriendo hacia él pero ya había desparecido completamente-

-Qué pena… debiste suponerlo al instante….-dijo el extraño chico-… bien Eriol, amigo, no me presentarás ante estas preciosuras…-miró a las chicas presentes-…Señorita Sakura…-hizo una reverencia-

-Un gusto volver a verte…-respondió Sakura sonriendo enigmáticamente pareciéndose a Andrómeda-…lo sé, luego hablaremos de esto, en privado… Todo ocurrirá en su momento…-

-Entiendo, después hablaremos Sakura sama…-dijo este en respuesta a lo dicho por la castaña, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, hablándose solo a través de sus ojos, Syaoran observaba todo, su cabeza iba de Sakura al otro individuo y viceversa, a su parecer no le gustaba nada-

-él es una amigo de Inglaterra su nombre es Zhou Shen… su origen es Chino, sino mal recuerdo y ahora ustedes de ¿dónde se conocen?…-los cuestionó Eriol sin irse por las ramas-

-De por ahí…-respondió vagamente Shen, él es un chico con grandes habilidades marciales, por lo tanto su cuerpo estaba bien formado pero no en exceso, lo justo y lo necesario, su cabello negro con la noche corto, sus ojos achocolatados profundo, y su piel morena, lo hacían un chico atractivo- Creo que llegue en el momento justo… ustedes no hubieran podido vencerlo, además está zona no fue la única afectada por las estatuas…-sintió la mirada de cierto castaño-

- ¿a qué se refiere, Zhou san?-pregunto Tomoyo con su melodiosa voz, este la escudriño con la mirada nuevamente-

-Además de hermosa con una voz preciosa y que no me cansaría de oír-la alagó nuevamente haciendo sonrojar a la chica-… y por favor, dime solo Shen… ¿entendido?-

-Por supuesto… Shen, mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo, dime solo Tomoyo o Tommy…-dijo ella sonriéndole, causando cierta molestia que no iba a admitir el peliazul-

-Bien, Tommy, supongo que puedes sentirlo… la presencia del ser está por todas partes… a lo que me refiero es que está atacando diferentes puntos…-dijo Shen con simpleza y de manera despreocupada-

-Sus presencias son débiles… pero son cuatro en total, ¿me equivoco?-preguntó Eriol con su figura indiferente-

- Exacto… sin embargo, ya me tengo que ir, ha sido un placer conocerte Tommy…-tomó una de sus manos y la besó dulcemente y no perdió contacto visual con ella, haciendo nuevamente que ella se sonrojara-

-Digo lo mismo Shen-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole dulcemente-

-Shen… mañana pasa a buscarme al colegio, necesitamos hablar…-dijo Sakura tranquilamente, pero hizo que cierto castaño frunciera el cejo-

-Quedamos mañana de estudiar matemáticas…-dijo Syaoran algo enojado por la confianza con que ambos se trataba, Shen lo observó unos minutos y soltó una risilla-

-Esto es algo importante Syao, confía en mí ¿sí?-le suplicó, él sabía que no podía negarle nada, asintió a pesar de estar en desacuerdo-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Sakura sama-dijo él pero fue tomado del brazo por Sakura con toda la soltura, como si de años se hubieran conocido-

-Sakura… sin el "sama"… por favor… no me gustan que me traten con tanto respeto… Shen…-dijo ella, sus miradas estaban perdidas en la otra, Syaoran lo único que quería era matar a ese tal Shen-

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura…-dijo el chico dándose media vuelta para irse, que luego se percató del ser alado que volaba algo alejado de ellos, le saludó con la mano y él asintió, Syaoran se molestó el doble-

-Ya me voy…-dijo Syaoran caminando rápidamente para salir luego del parque pingüino, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina molestia del castaño-

-Ahora ¿qué le pasó?-pregunto Sakura mirando al grupo algo despistada, todas la miraban impactados, -

-Jejeje Sakurita, jamás cambiarás… dijo Tomoyo mirándola mientras le sonreí , debía admitirlo su amiga era una despistada de primera-

-Yo también debo marcharme, segura Shen ya estará instalado en mi casa…-dijo Eriol sonando bastante tranquilo, Ruby Moon y Spinel sabían que no era así pero no lograban entender el porqué de su extraño comportamiento, más frío y distante-

-Hasta mañana Eriol…-se despidió Tomoyo sonriéndole, pero él no contesto, solo se dedió a caminar para salir del parque-

-Hasta mañana chicos…-se despidió Ruby Moon con un movimiento de mano-

-Nos vemos…-ambos emprendieron el vuelo y se fueron dejado allí al grupo-

-Nos vemos chicas…-(_No hay caso, ambas son muy despistadas… No falta un roto para un descocido y eso que Tommy es muy lista… incluso a veces aterradora…_)- pensaba meiling observando a su pelinegra amiga, Lia pensaba lo mismo, en cambió Yuga realmente no le interesaba pues no creía del todo que estuvieran celosos, menos Eriol, que es tan seguro de sí mismo.

En las profundidades del bosque, en una sala en completa oscuridad, dos jóvenes estaban hablando con un espejo.

-Ya veo… entonces alguien de esos mocosos es Jade, jajajajajajaja, esto será mucho más fácil… aunque antes debemos deshacernos de Andrómeda, ahora que aún no puede controlar del todo sus habilidades…-dijo recobrando su tono macabro y de orden, ambos asintieron-

_q les parecio este capi?... creo q ha sido algo cortito... + d lo q io normal% escribo, wow sorprendente, ya sabíamos q Syao era celoso, pro tambn Saku q ocultara, kien será este extrañ y desconocido personaje... como saku lo conoce... al parecer nuestro nuevo personaje ssabe muxas cosas... x otro lado, q le paso a Eriol? celoso?... molesto x q el jamás puso a Tommy colorada... parece q nuestros chicos son bastante posesivos... pro el + relajado s Yuga, ia q ni bola le dio... subiré pronto s los aseguro... para terminar cn este proyecto x fin... le veo el final, aunq n muxos capis mas... dejen reviwes plis... sin ellos mi pobre curiosidad se vera estancada misereblemente...u.u...gracias a Arlethe xq d vrdad no tenia idea y ahora estoy + clara cn respecto a eso... tambn como agradecimiento x su apoyo a Luuvia, Vale Yagami Cullen y Princessmalfoy10 x su apoyo n esta historia y espero q les siga gustando..._


	20. Romeo y Julieta Parte IV

_! x fin despues d mucxo tiempo he regresado... mi pekeño lapsus ha termido aki este nuevo capi de esta emocionante historia q s muxos han estado esperando... espero no haber tardado demasiado... ya saben q los personajes son prestados d las fabulosas CLAMP, no + palabras hexos_

**Capítulo 16: Romeo y Julieta. Parte IV: El Ataque de Piedra.**

_-Nos vemos chicas…-(No hay caso, ambas son muy despistadas… No falta un roto para un descocido y eso que Tommy es muy lista… incluso a veces aterradora…)- pensaba Meiling observando a su pelinegra amiga, Lian pensaba lo mismo, en cambió Yuga realmente no le interesaba pues no creía del todo que estuvieran celosos, menos Eriol, que es tan seguro de sí mismo._

_En las profundidades del bosque, en una sala en completa oscuridad, dos jóvenes estaban hablando con un espejo._

_-Ya veo… entonces alguien de esos mocosos es Jade, jajajajajajaja, esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé… aunque antes debemos deshacernos de Andrómeda, ahora que aún no puede controlar del todo sus habilidades…-dijo recobrando su tono macabro y de orden, ambos asintieron-_

La mañana siguiente, una lluvia espantosa inundaba la ciudad de Tomoeda, el cielo estaba cubierto por miles de nubes grises que lloraban incansablemente. Muchos Edificios estaban sin funcionar por lo cual muchas personas tuvieron la suerte de quedarse en sus hogares protegidos del imponente aguacero que se cernía sobre la ciudad.

-¡Monstruo!-grito Touya desde la entrada de la casa con tono enojado, es que no le gustaba en absoluto lo que estaba viendo en ese minuto, un joven de cabellos negro y ojos chocolate lo observaba como si no le importase su mirada de asesino maniático-

-¡No me digas Monstruo hermano!-grito Sakura desde su habitación bajando velozmente las escaleras para brindarle su merecido a su "Adorado" hermano mayor- Shen… hola-le saludo ella viéndolo todo empapado y suavizando su tono de voz-

-Te fui a buscar a escuela…-dijo él mirándola acusadoramente-

-Lo siento, se me olvidó que no teníamos escuela… pasa, iré por unas toallas…-dijo Sakura llevándolo a la sala y subió a buscar algo para que el muchacho se secase-

-¿quién eres mocoso y qué buscas de mi hermana?...porque si te gusta, olvídalo ya tiene al otro mocoso arrogante chino…-dijo Touya cuidando el territorio del chico "insoportable", que supuestamente no aguantaba y le caía igual de mal-

-Lo siento pero no puedo responder a sus preguntas…-dijo Shen respetuosamente causando la furia de Touya, pero antes de que ocurriese algo, intervino Kerberos en compañía de Yukito-

-Touya, déjalo en paz… podrías dejarnos a solas con él…-pidió amablemente el peli gris sonriéndole amigablemente, el pelinegro salió balbuceando cosas en voz baja-

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Yue… no saludarás a tu tío…-dijo Shen burlonamente-

-No nos causa gracia alguna… no sabemos qué es lo que pretendes…-dijo Kero pero fue interrumpido por Shen-

-Nada malo, amigo mío… la historia se ha repetido miles de veces… y aún sigo siendo amigo de Clow… ahora Eriol…-se encogió de hombros-

-Kerberos… Yue…-dijo Sakura trayendo las toallas, ella le miraba reprobatoriamente-… Haz que olvide lo que escucho hace unos 10 minutos exactos borrar…-invoco a la carta borrar para que borrase, valga la redundancia, la memoria de su hermano- Haz que mi hermano duerma, Sueño…-la carta nuevamente fue invocada por Sakura-…Ahora sí, necesito que sea en privado por el momento, podríamos hacer algo con el entorno…-

-En el mundo de la magia hasta lo más improbable se puede lograr… mi querida Andrómeda hime…-dijo Shen respetuosamente pareciendo más adulto de lo que realmente era-

-En esta época soy Sakura, Shen, recuérdalo…-dijo Sakura sentándose a un lado de él-

-ok, Saku, no te molestes conmigo…-dijo Shen relajándose-… por cierto ese joven es…-

- ¿me perdí de algo?-interrumpió Kerberos al chico, que solo sonrió amablemente, por unos instantes recordó su pasado-

-Nada, Kero, creo que Shen será un buen aliado,… seré directa, ustedes como yo sabemos quién es él…-dijo Sakura tranquilamente, Yue le miró e interrumpió-

-¿cómo es que lo sabes tú?-pregunto el guardián de la luna en su versión humana, ella sonrió y él supo al instante la respuesta-

-Tuve hace unos días atrás, una premonición de la cuál nadie estaba enterado, ni siquiera ustedes…-para propia sorpresa de los guardianes, sabían que la magia de Sakura, sin pensarlo y detenerse a ello, iba aumentando; logrando, incluso, controlar sus premoniciones y los bloqueos de pensamientos para ello-

-Vale, pero quiero saber cómo están las cosas…-dijo Shen interrumpiendo la conversación de Dueño y Guardián, sin embargo la mirada de Sakura le dijo que aún ella no había terminado de hablar-dime, Sakurita…-

-¿sabe Eriol quién eres en realidad?-pregunto ella directamente y mirándolo fijamente-

-Shen suspiro sonoramente para luego negar con la cabeza-, lo único que sabe es que soy mago pero nada más, aunque creo que siempre tuvo alguna sospecha… uno nunca sabe que pensar con Eriol-

-ok, entonces ¿sabes quién posee el poder de Jade?-pregunto Sakura interesada, él chico se sorprendió pues pensó que ya la había visto-

-¿no lo sabes?-pregunto Shen mirándola sin perder el contacto visual, ella solo meneó la cabeza negativamente-… Tú conociste en tu primera vida a Jade… creo que por algo la bloqueaste…-

-No sé, aún no recupero todos mis recuerdos Shen… tengo varias de mis memorias, recuerdo incluso a mi primer amor…-dijo ella viendo a un punto fijo dentro de la sala-

-Dragon Light… increíble que ese amor siga latente…-esto sorprendió a Sakura quien se volteó a dirigir sus esmeraldas ojos al chico, que la miraba desinteresado-

-¿cómo sabes eso?-le cuestionó de forma angustiada-… él ya no está en este mundo, él no reencarnó…-

-Te equivocas, él reencarnó…-dijo mirándola exhaustivamente. El timbre de la casa sonó, sacando a ambos jóvenes de su batalla de miradas-

-Iré a ver quién es Shen…- dijo Sakura para ir abrir la puerta-… Kyaaaa! Tommy ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿por qué, estás ocupada?-pregunto ella dando un paso para entrar-

-Eh, bueno… está Shen aquí…-dijo ella algo nerviosa, pronto le leyó el pensamiento-…Adelante…-se hizo a un lado completamente-

-Que hermosa es mi representante en este mundo…-dijo él mirándola de reojo a pesar que tenía su vista fija en la ventana, en las miles de gotas que resbalaban por ella -

-muchas gracias Shen…-dijo Tomoyo sentándose en frente de él-…quiero que me respondas a mis preguntas…-

-Tommy, no creo que sea el momento adecuado…-intervino Sakura, pero Shen tocó su mano para llamar su atención, le dijo con la mirada que esto ya lo tenía planeado-

-Mis guardianes te encuentran familiar, ¿por qué?-pregunto ella decididamente, Sakura parecía arbitro de tenis, movía la cabeza desde Tomoyo hacia Shen y viceversa-

-Ellos han compartido mucho tiempo a mi lado, mi querida amiga…-dijo Shen cariñosamente-… creo que en su momento, no me equivoque al escogerte…-

-Entonces, eres Quing…el gran mago Bing Quing…-dijo Tomoyo seriamente, rara vez visto en ella-

-Por supuesto, aunque en su momento la única que me reconoció fue nuestra Andrómeda…-desvió su mirada hasta ella, Tomoyo la observó acusadoramente-

-Hay cosas que no se deben decir Tommy, no puedo decirles todo lo que veo, cuando me quedo observando mi cascabel durante la batalla había recordado ese sueño, porque era un Deja vu…-explico Sakura bajando la cabeza sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por ocultarle algo a su amiga y amigos-

-Exacto, pronto comprenderán que algunas premoniciones es mejor no decirlas… es mejor guardárselas para sí…-dijo él sabiamente-… Lo único que les pido es que guarden el secreto por el momento, no quiero que Clow se moleste conmigo…-

-Eriol no es Clow…-dijo Tomoyo apretando sus puños levantando su voz más de lo normal-

-Tranquila Tommy…-dijo Sakura impactada por la reacción de su mejor amiga-

-Entiendo, mi querida Tommy… por cierto aún no manejas por completo mi magia, así que entrenarás desde la próxima semana, nos vemos…-dijo este marchándose, dejando solas a las chicas- hasta pronto bella Sakurita…-le besó la mano haciéndola sonrojar-

-Claro, te acompaño a la puerta…-

Ambas chicas se quedaron en completo silencio para preocupación de ambos guardianes, ellas estaban perdidas en sus propios pensamientos, ésta, más bien, era Tomoyo, Sakura estaba preocupada por su amistad con ella.

-Sakurita, no te preocupes, entiendo tus motivos, pero no entiendo nada, pensé que Quing no podría renacer…-dijo Tomoyo con voz confundida-

En una mansión bastante lujosa, ésta era bastante pacifica ya que solo la habitaban tres personas, mejor dicho una completa, otra media y otro que parecía la mascota de la casa. Un peli azul se encontraba en su biblioteca, estaba sentado en su ya conocido sillón rojo, tenía un libro en sus manos pero no le prestaba la mayor atención.

-Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?-se atrevió a preguntar Nakuru mirándolo, ya llevaba mucho rato así y él se mantenía demasiado callado, más de lo que normalmente es-

-Si-respondió cortantemente, todavía estaba molesto por la presencia de su mejor Amigo Shen y su trato hacia Tomoyo y Sakura-

-Entiendo…-dijo Nakuru con apariencia triste, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico peli negro que observaba todo con aspecto serio aunque por dentro quería reírse de los ojos de asesino en serie que tenía el inglés-

-No sabía que estábamos en un velorio, iré a ponerme algo negro…-dijo este soltando su ricilla, pero fue callado con una sola mirada de su amigo-… me encontré con mi querida Tommy en casa de la bella Sakurita…-el inglés frunció más el entrecejo-

-¿y?-pregunto bastante malhumorado incluso sonando bastante grosero-

-Nunca te había visto tan molesto… ¿te gusta la bella Sakura o mi adorada Tomoyo?-pregunto divertido viendo como su amigo aumentaba su enojo drásticamente-

-Ninguna-respondió toscamente-

-entonces no te molestara que corteje a Tommy, me parece bastante interesante y me gustaría conocerla…-dijo Shen observando el semblante del chico que parecía no sentir nada; no obstante, sabía que estaba enojado-

-Has lo que quieras-salió y dio un portazo final que dejo para adentro a Nakuru que pronto fulmino con la mirada a su conocido-

-No me mires así Nakuru… él tiene que aprender a olvidar…-dijo Shen misteriosamente, la chica le observó confundida- Sino mi querida Tommy se habrá equivocado en lo que dijo… sobre él…-tomó el libro que tenía Eriol en sus manos y se dio cuenta que era un libreto, de la próxima obra-

Al día siguiente nuestros Cards Captor se reunieron para conversar acerca de la situación, no habían tenido noticias de aquel poderoso ser, sabían que no sería fácil de vencer. En ese preciso minuto se encontraban en la casa de Syaoran, puesto que él no había querido salir de su hogar.

-Ese ser es muy poderoso… no es un rival fácil…-aseguro Lian atreviéndose a hablar, puesto que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, las chicas habían invitado a Shen para molestia de Syaoran y Eriol, que poco en cuenta tomaron su opinión, causando su enojo-

-No podrán con él sino tienen un fuerte escudo… supongo que todos se dieron cuenta que esas estatuas eran personas, y son las que justamente han desaparecido en este tiempo…-dijo Shen cruzados de brazos con voz seria-

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta-dijo groseramente Syaoran, causando que Sakura frunciera el cejo, realmente no entendía que le pasaba-

-Bella Sakurita, ya puedes usar tu cascabel…-le pregunto Shen a la chica que estaba en frente de Syaoran al lado de su amiga, mejor amiga-

-No lo sé, no lo he intentado, pero sé que mi magia regreso a la normalidad… ¿qué crees que sea Shen?-

-no lo sé, quizás solo fue acomodación, tu energía tal vez se desequilibró donde despertó Andrómeda… podrías hacerme el honor de intentarlo- pidió Shen amablemente, ella sonrió-

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo, libérate…-el cascabel apareció-(_Busca en tu corazón… mi frágil reencarnación…_)-habló nuevamente la voz en la cabeza de Sakura, ella decidió hacer caso y cerró sus orbes esmeralda- Poder del Tiempo, Cinco Espadas de Vida…-una gran cantidad de energía se formó en frente de Sakura, estas tenían aspectos filosos en formas de Espadas de los caballeros medievales, pero antes de ser lanzados desaparecieron-

-Me alegro que hayas recordado ese hechizo Bella Sakurita…-dijo Shen, esto molesto a Syaoran, estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas con los comentarios del chico-

-Si… ni siquiera yo sabía que podía hacer esto…-sonrió Sakura alegremente, Syaoran se cruzó de brazos molesto-

-Está presencia…-dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia todos lados, mirando de esquina a esquina-…el ser está muy cerca de aquí….-

-Tienes razón Tommy… y aún no hemos realizado ningún plan de acción…-dijo Lian preocupada pues también sintió aquella poderosa presencia-

-(_Todo está aquí Tomoyo, confía en tus habilidades…_)-habló alguna voz en la mente de la peli negra, ella se tocó la cabeza puesto que le dolió, Eriol se acercó rápidamente para brindarle su apoyo, Shen solo se dedicó a observarla- Eriol…me duele…-

-Tranquila… ya pasará…-dijo el inglés abrazándola-

_q tal? fue d su agrado? esperaban +? bueno si es asi haganmelo saber... espero m disculpen x haberlos exo esperar, wow al parecer las cosas van aclarando... o kizas s confunden +... muajajajajajaja no saben lo q les espera a mis protagonistas...ajajajajaj_

_hasta el proxima capi...!_


	21. Romeo y Julieta V

_Ola! a todo el mundo! q lee esta historia! m alegro q les haya gustado y m hayan dejado comentarios... aki esta 1 nvo capi d esta historia... espero les guste... ya saben q algunso personajes son de las increibles CLAMP...io solo os tomo prestado para esta lok historia..._

**Capítulo 16: Romeo y Julieta. Parte V: **

_-(_Todo está aquí Tomoyo, confía en tus habilidades…_)-habló alguna voz en la mente de la peli negra, ella se tocó la cabeza puesto que le dolió enormemente, Eriol se acercó rápidamente para brindarle su apoyo, Shen solo se dedicó a observarla- Eriol…me…duele…-_

_-Tranquila… ya pasará…-dijo el inglés abrazándola-_

-Tommy, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Sakura angustiada por el bienestar de su amiga que se encontraba afirmando su cabeza en los brazos del inglés-

-Hace ¿cuánto tiempo esto te sucede?-pregunto Shen cruzado de brazos, su mirada decía que algo había recordado, pero para quiénes no lo sabían simplemente, él estaba actuando de manera fría y distante, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que a ella le sucediese-

-no…no sé… a… qué te… refieres…-dijo Tomoyo de manera entre cortada, aún en los brazos de Eriol, los dolores persistían-

-La presencia del ser desapareció…-dijo Lian seriamente, al ver a Tomoyo se preocupó aún más-

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo él con tono dudoso, era reprendido por la mirada de Eriol y Sakura, quiénes lo querían lanzar por la ventana por idiota por estar hablando de más y en un momento tan inoportuno-

Horas más tarde cada card captor se fue a su casa, Tomoyo en compañía de Eriol, mientras que Shen y los guardianes de Eriol se iban a la casa de este. Sakura había decidido quedarse más tiempo en la mansión de Syaoran, pero el castaño se fue a entrenar, se quedó con Meiling, que observaba como ella pensaba en algo, que nadie podía descifrar en ese preciso instante.

-Saku… ¿en qué estás pensando?-pregunto Meiling rompiendo el silencio que se había producido en la sala luego de unos minutos de haber dejado a la castaña en su mundo, que estaba muy lejos de ahí-

-Nada importante… mejor me voy, despídeme de Syaoran… nos vemos mañana en la escuela…-dijo Sakura abandonando la mansión con dirección a su casa. Desde que todos se habían ido, tenía la sospecha de que su novio estaba molesto con ella, pero el problema radicaba en que no sabía que había hecho de malo.

-definitivamente Syaoran es un idiota…-dijo Lian ingresando de brazos cruzados a la ya vacía sala de estar, en la cual Meling se había quedado preocupada por la relación de ambos castaños-

-yo estaría igual si mi novia fuera amable con otro sujeto que es un completo desconocido… además Syaoran es bastante celoso…-dijo Yuga con tono pasivo, siendo mirado por ambas chicas-

-pero es extraño el comportamiento de Sakura para con ese sujeto, creo que algo nos oculta… algo no nos ha dicho…-dijo Meiling con semblante preocupado-

-¿por qué nos ocultaría algo?-pregunto Yuga mirando a ambas chicas que le dedicaron esa mirada que dice: "Ese es el punto, ¿por qué?"

El sol irradiaba calor y quitaba cualquier rastro de tormenta que haya quedado en la ciudad. Además todos los alumnos se estaban preparando para la próxima obra que debían presentar

-Pongan más esfuerza… ¿dónde está Kinomoto? La necesitamos ya…-reclamaba Jun a los demás compañeros de clases. Que se miraban unos a otros para buscar alguna explicación, realmente la castaña era la única que faltaba-

- ¡Siento llegar tarde!…-grito y entró corriendo hasta el escenario, donde se apoyó un poco para descansar-

-Siempre llegas tarde, sabes que debemos practicar y ensayar tu parte con romeo… donde se casan…-le explico Jun a la castaña que asentía en apoyo, pero era algo que no podía evitar y al parecer nunca cambiaría-

-Lo siento… trataré de llegar más temprano, Jun…-dijo Sakura quitándose sus cosas de encima y subiendo al escenario, donde se encontró con Tomoyo- Hola Tommy…-

-Tranquila, espero que no haya sido por algo que tú sabes…-dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a la chica, ella negó algo sonrojada-

-Romeo…. ¿dónde está el monje?-volvió a preguntar enojada Jun, que estaba desesperada porque esa escena no salía como ella quería, por uno o por otro motivo-

-Hola Syaoran… -saludo al castaño que solo se dignó a mirarla, ella bajo la cabeza_-(-Te equivocas, él reencarnó…-dijo mirándola exhaustivamente)_- Tengo que buscarlo, necesito hablar con él…-murmuro para sí misma, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que Syaoran la había oído-

-Buscar ¿A quién? … a ¿Shen?-le cuestionó él molesto a la oji esmeralda, ella se molestó por aquellas palabras dudosas y que la acusaban de algo totalmente erróneo-

-Sabes qué… si con él necesito hablar, porque no desconfía de mí… y sabes qué además, esta obra llega hasta aquí conmigo…-al terminar de decir esto sale corriendo del gimnasio llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros de clases, ya que la puerta se azoto contra el marco-

-¿Qué le dijiste, Idiota?-le reclamo Lian al castaño, que solo se dedicó a imitar a la chica que salió anteriormente, Jun los miraba casi sonriente pero a la vez molesta porque tendrían que esperar para ensayar esa obra-

-Está molesto… creo que es por la relación de Shen con Sakurita…-dijo Tomoyo agraciada con la situación-

- Es imposible no ponerse celoso cuando tu novia es amable con un completo desconocido-dijo Yuga apoyando la postura de Syaoran, siendo fulminado por ambas chicas-

-La presencia del Ser…-les aviso Eriol a los demás, y el pensamiento de todos fue el mismo, Syaoran y Sakura estaban en peligro. Ellos también abandonaron la obra para la rabieta de Jun, que quería matarlos por esa irresponsabilidad tan grande-

Sakura había abandonado el colegio inconscientemente y había llegado al parque pingüino corriendo, quería un tiempo para pensar y había pasado por alto la presencia del ser que se acercaba ella incesablemente.

-(_¿por qué Syaoran está tan molesto conmigo?... ¿Por qué desconfía tanto de mí?... si él es mi persona más importante, lo quiero mucho, demasiado, daría mi vida a cambio la de él_)-pensaba Sakura, pero unos fríos y fuertes brazos la cogen por sorpresa tapándole la boca para que no gritara, era una mano blanca como la nieve y dura como la piedra- (_¡Ayúdenme!_)- gritó Sakura en su interior tratando de soltarse-

-¡Sakura!-gritó una grave voz mientras se acercaba al lugar donde el ser tenía secuestrada a Sakura, se habían internado en el bosque de la ciudad. Ella también quería gritar, lástima que no podía- Suéltala…-ordenó, sin embargo fue atacado por miles de rocas que se dirigieron a su dirección con el propósito de dañarlo. Él las esquivaba magistralmente, como todo un experto-

-(_Syaoran, ten cuidado por favor…_)- de los ojos esmeralda de Sakura comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de preocupación, porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza para zafarse del agarre de la estatua que la afirmaba con mucha fuerza, dañándola por el apriete-

-Sakura…-murmuro para sí mismo, fue atacado nuevamente, pero esta vez no logró esquivarla, este sería su fin porque iba con toda la intención de asesinarlo-

**-Flash Back—**

**-Vamos, ¿estás molesto?-preguntó una joven de larga cabellera castaña y unos vivaces ojos esmeralda-**

**-En lo absoluto-respondió el joven fríamente, había sido obligado a acompañar a la señorita para que ella, ahora, le haya coqueteado a otro joven, que le cayó pésimo, era como si le hubiesen dado una patada de una mula en el estómago-**

**-Ves, estás enojado, yo no hice nada…-se defendió la joven leyéndole la mente al castaño, que se giró para mirarla más molesto aún-**

**-Me voy, si quieres quédate…-dicho esto se fue dejando ahí parada a la joven, que observaba como se iba, jamás pensó que la dejaría ahí tirada en el carnaval, lo iría a golpear en ese mismo momento, pero fue detenida por un sujeto que se veía bastante desaliñado-(**_**Ayúdame… por favor… Syaoran**_**)-**

**Aquel joven que bajaba las escaleras detuvo su paso, se giró para mirar hacia la dirección del carnaval, había tenido una extraña sensación. Se devolvió sin pensarlo dos veces, solo para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, ya que se había convertido en su rayo de luz en su profunda oscuridad. Era lo más valioso para él. La sorpresa que se llevó al no hallarla en ningún lugar, se reclama que no debió dejarla sola, que debió comerse su orgullo, que por su culpa, quizás que estaría pasando- Maldición… ¿dónde estás Andrómeda Hime?- se paró en seco, debía pensar con tranquilidad lo que haría en ese momento- Constelaciones Zodiacales indíquenme el camino correcto…-realizo un hechizo bastante simple, porque no recordaría otro en ese preciso momento. Un rayo de luz se conectó con la tierra, está en el templo, en una de las cabañas-**

**-Mire hermosa princesita, lo único que deseo es que me paguen mucho dinero y, quizás, divertirme unos momentos… está muy bonita hoy…-dijo tocándole la pierna aquél asqueroso hombre-**

**-No me toque… sé que él me vendrá a buscar y te dará tu merecido-dijo ella con voz segura-**

**-No debería decirlo tan segura, él jamás la encontrara aquí, así que póngase cómoda, porque nos divertiremos mucho esta noche…-dijo el sujeto sonando bastante grotesco-**

**-Gran Tigre relámpago…-un rayo ingreso hiriendo al sujeto enviándolo varios metros lejos de la chica- Ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo…-la ira que sentía en ese momento jamás la había sentido de aquella manera, lo único que quería era carbonizarlo y hacerle pagar sea lo que sea haya pensado sobre su chica, sí SU chica-**

**-¡Llegaste!-grito la chica emocionada, él se giró a mirarla y su mirada se relajó, volviendo a ser clara, fue de inmediato a soltarla. La Chica por la felicidad lo abrazó con fuerza- Discúlpame, por favor…-**

**-No es necesario si quiera decirlo, mi adorada princesa…-alzo su arma hacia el sujeto que yacía inconsciente en el piso-**

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

-Dragón Destellante…-de la gran cantidad de rocas que había "caído" sobre él, se hicieron añicos, la pollera que traía Syaoran se había hechos tiras y se podía apreciar claramente un gran Dragón en su espalda que brillaba con mucha fuerza-

-(_¡Syaoran!... No puede ser él… Dragón Light…_)-su mirada brilló más debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer por su mejilla-

-Suéltala, si quieres vivir…-dijo aún molesto, porque el ser no le hacía el más mínimo caso, incluso su mirada se volvía más oscura, como la de un asesino en serie-

-Syaoran…-lo llamaron sus amigos que se acercaban corriendo al lugar, su sorpresa fue verlo sin su pollera, como tampoco sin ninguna lesión seria-

-Aléjense…-respondió él, sabía que lo que iba a intentar llevar a cabo era muy arriesgado, pero lo intentaría- Gran Tigre relámpago…-estiró su brazo, en su dedo índice se pudo apreciar como crecía una esfera que fue lanzada a la estatua en forma recta, producto de esto se generó un campo electroestático, que destruía todo lo que pillara en su camino. Esta se hizo pedazos, haciendo que Sakura quedara libre, ella fue de inmediato a los brazos de su amado, quien la recibió con gusto- ¿estás bien?-preguntó cariñosamente, ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Gracias…-dijo la oji esmeralda y volvió a abrazarlo-

-Piedra se escapa…-aviso Lian en un grito-

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión… huyó…-no finalizo el hechizo ya que no creyó necesario hacerlo, la presencia de este ser había desaparecido completamente-

-Al parecer llegue un poco tarde…-dijo Shen caminando despreocupadamente hacia el grupo, algunos le miraban acusadoramente, pero él contestaba con una sonrisa-(_al fin despertó Dragon Light…_)-Sakura asintió inconscientemente-

-¿qué sucedió?... Syaoran ¿cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó Meiling a su primo, le miraba preocupada porque no entendía de dónde salió todo ese poder destructivo-

-No lo sé… sentía una rabia que me corroía… de hecho ni siquiera sé que hice…-dijo Syaoran aun abrazando a la castaña que le miraba con mucho cariño, estaba muy contenta de que su persona especial fuera la misma-

-Sakura ¿sabes algo que nosotros no?-pregunto Eriol mirando a la castaña fijamente, los demás le presaron la misma atención, incluso Syaoran estaba curioso, extrañado, además de extenuado porque ese hechizo le había gastado mucha de su energía-

-Es… que… no sé… si decirles…-dijo ella nerviosamente, comenzó a ver por todos lados para ver de dónde sacaba una idea con la que pudiera evadir el tema-

-Sakurita… ¿es que no confías en nosotros?-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole en forma de apoyo pero a cambio recibió una mirada acusadora más no de recriminación-

-Por el momento regresemos, estamos fuera del colegio y pronto notaran nuestra ausencia…-dijo Yuga a todo el grupo, que asintió, ya que tenía toda la razón, prácticamente había huido del colegio. Sakura se demoró más porque quiso ayudar a Syaoran a caminar, ya que había quedado algo débil-

En un apartado lugar dentro del colegio, una pareja de jóvenes reía con malicia, ya que al parecer su plan estaba marchando sobre ruedas. Sin embargo sabían que su maestro aún no está contento con sus logros, por lo menos los que han conseguido.

-tenemos que hacer algo pronto… hoy vi como discutían, que Syaoran sea el Dragon Light es un problema… ya que eso los juntara más todavía, no hermano-dijo Jun mirando a su hermano que seguía sonriendo-

-Primero debemos encargarnos de buscar a Jade hime… eso hazlo tú… yo me encargaré de la relación de Dragon Light y Andrómeda Hime…-esto lo dijo con un toque de gracia y burla, eso significaba problemas, problemas que nuestros cards captors ni se imaginaban.

Las semanas fueron pasando sin siquiera pedirlo y el día de la obra llegó. La secundaria de Sakura estaba adornando y ultimando los detallitos que quedaban pendientes de otros días. Sakura se estaba probando el vestuario que Tomoyo se encargó de arreglarle, en eso también tenía a Syaoran que tenía que quedarse completamente quieto, y no había dejado ver a Sakura en su vestuario.

-Tommy, eso corre solo para los vestidos de novias… este es un mero vestuario…-dijo Sakura a Tomoyo que la miraba desde todos los ángulos posibles, en sus ojos se podía ver que había quedado hermosa, una diosa encarnada-

-¡Magnifica!-dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos, Tomoyo aún no estaba vestida pero le daba igual, ya que estaba viendo su máxima obra con la mejor modelo que podía tener-

-Tommy, muchas gracias pero deberías ir a arreglarte, sino a Jun le dará un ataque….-dijo Sakura riendo nerviosa recordando la larga charla que había tenido Jun y la profesora Mizuki con ellos-

-Sí, ahora iré… pero no puedo dejar de verte, serás la estrella está noche… todas las miradas se posaran en ti… y por supuesto en tu príncipe adorado…-dijo Tomoyo imaginándose su obra con gran ilusión-

-Ya puedes ir a cambiarte…-dijo Eriol entrando con su vestuario listo, obra también de Tomoyo, que hacia realzar el misticismos que él se cargaba como persona, causaría sensación según la pelinegra-

-¿qué?-pregunto Sakura algo confundida, debía estarse imaginando cosas, su imaginación al parecer era ilimitada esa noche o a lo mejor era producto de los nervios-

-Es que no permitiré que Syaoran te vea antes del momento… así sus acciones serán más… reales…-dijo Tomoyo saliendo riéndose de la pobre castaña que tendría que esperar para ver a su amado-

-Eriol, de verdad no me dejarás ver a Syaoran…-él pelinegro negó, la chica suspiro cansadamente-

El público estaba tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Sonomi estaba en el mejor lugar y con varias de sus guardaespaldas con cámaras para grabar la obra de las chicas. Fujitaka estaba detrás de ella, aún no eran superadas sus rencillas por parte de la peli roja, por lo menos, incluso los guardianes habían pasado infiltrados, gracias a Yukito, Chii y Nakuru.

-Ojalá el mocoso no se pase de lanza…-dijo Touya cruzado de brazos, ya que no le gustaba que su "pequeña" hermana estuviera cerca del chino-

-Pero si el otro día lo defendiste cuando estuvo Shen ahí…-intervino Kerberos desde la bolsa que compartía con Spy, que estaba tranquilito esperando la reacción del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto-

-¿¡QUÉ! Yo JAMÁS defendería al mocoso… es un mocoso chino insoportable…-dijo Touya de brazos cruzados, moviendo su dedo incesantemente. Los otros tres decidieron ignorarlo hasta esperar a que se le pasara su malestar diario en contra del castaño que era cosa habitual-

Las luces se atenuaron y el del alta voz, Jun hablaba para presentar la obra:- Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros, tomen sus lugares y sean bienvenidos a la presentación de la trágica obra de amor de Shakespeare: Romeo y Julieta, protagonizado por Kinomoto Sakura y Li Syaoran. El telón de levanto.

Muchas personas vestidas con ropajes antiguos y máscaras de diferentes tamaños y estilos bailaban alrededor del escenario producto de la balada que era producida por los músicos de aquella fiesta. En una de las mesas apartadas se encontraba un grupo de hombres hablando, tratando de animar a algunos.

-Vamos Romeo, no puedes estar así… ya la olvidarás… en este mundo lo que sobran son mujeres….-dijo el mejor amigo del joven que recibió una mirada fulminante-

-Nadie puede ser como mi Rosalinda… además no comprendo porque me has traído a la casa de mis enemigos, causaremos problemas si nos descubren…-contesto tomando un sobro de su "copa de vino"-

-Con la máscara te aseguro que nadie te reconocerá, no exageres, sé que sus familias se odian a muerte, pero ni que fueras a encontrarte con algunos de ellos, por otro lado a Rosalinda no le das la satisfacción de verte adolorido…-mencionó despreocupadamente-

-Estoy enamorado de Rosalinda, ella es la mujer con la que siempre soñé, creo que mejor me marcharé, estoy seguro que nos terminaran descubriendo… y mi familia pagara los platos rotos por hacerte caso…buenas noches…-dijo Romeo (Syaoran) levantándose de la mesa donde estaba ubicado ya que había llegado acompañado de miembros de una familia invitada que extrañamente lo colaron-

Una joven caminaba rodeada de chicas, pero realmente no le prestaba atención a lo que le decían, estaban muy emocionadas con esto de que aquella joven debía elegir marido. Ésta quería casarse por amor y no por conveniencia, soñaba con el verdadero amor, un amor más fuerte que todo, pero su padre ya le había dado los novios entre los cuáles elegir, todos escogidos por su casta, siempre soñando con derrotar a los Montesco, pero no tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de la chica.

-Iremos a buscar algo para beber, espéranos aquí Julieta… que queremos preguntarte más cosas acerca de Paris…. Dicen que es guapísimo…-dijo emocionada una de las doncellas que soñaban algún día, por lo menos conocerlo. Ella continuó caminando, hasta que chocó accidentalmente con alguien totalmente desconocido para ella.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde caminaba, espero no haberlo lastimado…dijo la joven mirando fijamente los ojos del apuesto chico que la tenía abrazada para no caer-

-No debe porque disculparse, yo he sido el despistado por no haberme fijado por donde iba, ¿le sucede algo, no parece feliz?-dijo el joven cortésmente, con solo echarle una vistazo a esos ojos esmeralda supo de inmediato que esta joven cargaba una gran pesar en su corazón, él entendía perfectamente el corazón de las mujeres-

-No se preocupe... solo problemas cotidianos del día a día… ¿quién es usted? Antes nunca lo había visto por aquí…-dijo la chica mirándolo para tratar de descubrir quién era realmente-

-¿gusta bailar?- respondió el joven desviando el tema, ninguno dejaba de verse a los ojos, él le tendió la mano la cual fue recibida gustosa, bailaron muy bien, y pronto se hicieron notar- Tiene unos ojos muy hermosos, pero le falta un toque de felicidad…-la chica se sonrojo ante lo dicho por este extraño-

-muchas gracias…-dijo la chica desviando su vista, la presencia de este joven desconocido le producía algo en su ser. Nadie se percataba de lo que sucedía fuera de la obra, una extraña presencia estaba haciendo de las suyas. Cuando la música terminó, otro joven se acercó al nuevo amigo de Julieta-

-Me debo marchar pero ha sido un gusto conocerla…-dijo mirándola con suma delicadeza y ternura-

-¿no me dirá su nombre?-pregunto deteniéndolo de la mano causando un sonrojo, jamás superado por los actores, incluso en los ensayos salía igual-

-Es una fiesta de máscaras, pero le aseguro que volverá a saber de mí…-besó su mano y se marchó corriendo, cruzó la puerta velozmente, hundirse en la oscuridad.

-Julieta… ¿quién era él?... era muy apuesto…-dijo una de las doncellas acompañantes de ella-

-No lo sé…-dijo acariciando su mano con el anhelo de volver a verlo-

-_Así está noche marcó el destino ambos jóvenes que jamás pensaron que su amor sería prohibido, y terminaría una trágica obra_- dijo la narradora, Jun, desde la habitación donde manejaba los efectos especiales-

Días más tarde, Romeo y su mejor amigo de toda la vida, estaban paseando por la feria principal de su ciudad. Conversando amenamente respecto a la fiesta a la que se colaron sin invitación.

-Y después… Romeo, hombre ¿me estás escuchando?... ¿pensando en Rosalinda, otra vez?-dijo molesto ante la poca atención que el joven que lo acompañaba le prestaba-

-No… creo que me enamorado… pero debo saber quién es… y sé de la persona idónea para este trabajo…-le miró, su acompañante no necesito que lo apuntara para saber que era él mismo-

-Vale, todo sea por ti amigo, que si otro me lo pidiera te juro que lo mandaría al Congo… esa señorita era muy hermosa-fue mirado como si quisiesen colgarlo vivo por aquello-

Tras el escenario los chicos que estaban esperando su turno se removía, presentían que algo sucedería y que los estaba rodeando de poco en poco.

-Tengan cuidado, el enemigo está más cerca de lo que creen...-dijo la profesora Mizuki seriamente, Sakura y sus amigos esperaban la salida de Syaoran para continuar y terminar rápidamente con la obra-

-Es el ser nuevamente, pero no logro identificar el lugar preciso de su ubicación…-dijo Yuga mirando en todas las direcciones posibles, un grito los hizo salir al escenario e interrumpir la obra, el público estaba siendo convertido en piedras-

-Sakurita… es el ser nuevamente…-dijo Kerberos volando hacia su dueña con gran rapidez, los otros guardianes hacían lo mismo, Nakuru se encargó de cargar a Touya que refunfuñaba enojado por estar en esa situación tan vergonzosa-

-Tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato…-dijo Freya volando por los cielos acercándose a su dueña junto a Kiry-

-Todos han sido convertidos en rocas…-aseguro y afirmó Kiry-

-Además no podemos salir del gimnasio, están todas las salidas aseguradas-agrego Spinel Sun en su forma completa-

-Estamos en problemas entonces…-dijo Yuga justo mirando cuando venía una roca en su dirección- cinco poderes del Fuego: Pared llameante…-una gran llamarada los protegió del ataque de unas rocas que perfectamente pudieron herir a alguien-

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo…Libérate…-el cascabel de Andrómeda apareció majestuosamente-

-Llave que guardas los poderes de los astros muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo heredera de Bing Quing quien acepto esta misión Contigo Libérate- el báculo de la pelinegra también hizo acto de presencia-

-Debemos tratar de salir de algún modo, sino destruiremos el escenario…-dijo Eriol pensativamente, meditaba la posible mejor solución-

-Yo podría tratar de sacarlos de aquí… pero solo podría con una sola persona y no sé si me quedará más energía espiritual-

-Espíritu protector de vida: gran estrella celestial…-uno de los vidrios fue roto debido al impacto del hechizo, por el entró Shen que vio todo el desastre que había quedado en la obra, salto desde la ventana magistralmente- Veo que su obra una vez más fue detenida… afuera está igual a como está aquí…-

-¿qué haremos entonces…?-preguntó Sakura angustiada por el bienestar de todos más que por el de ella misma-

-Sakura, todo estará bien…-dijo Syaoran abrazándola para brindarle su apoyo-

-gracias…. No puede estar muy lejos el ser… dolo debemos pensar… hemos luchado más de una vez con él, algo debimos haber aprendido…-dijo Lian como proposición, todos parecieron pensarlo unos instantes-

-Cambia rápidamente de cuerpo… cuando ataque con ese misterioso ataque, se hizo pedazos…-dijo Syaoran destacando el hecho, Sakura le miró como si fuera un sabio el que estuviera a su lado, ya que ella no lo había pensado-

-Sakura… ¿tienes alguna idea?-pregunto Shen a la castaña que negó frenéticamente, el pelinegro suspiro pesadamente-(_La reencarnación igual a Andrómeda hime_)-pensó él para sí mismo-

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer… no podemos esperar a que ataque…-dijo Tomoyo a todo el grupo-

-(_Sakura conoces el hechizo… el ser está oculto en una de las rocas… sé que puedes hacerlo…_)- dijo una voz en la cabeza de Sakura que empezó a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz que le dictaba lo que tenía que hacer en los momentos más difíciles- Cinco elementos naturales: Rayo, Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Aire, indíquenme donde se encuentra piedra…-la estrella dibujada al aire por Sakura se iluminó, se colocó en posición horizontal e indicó una roca, que se ocultó nuevamente tras más roca para protegerse-

-Excelente Sakura…-grito Meiling emocionada saltando de alegría por la hazaña de su despistada amiga. Sakura buscó algo en el bolsillo de su vestido-

-¡Vuelo!-invoco la carta sin el báculo, una gran corriente de aire inundo el lugar, después las características alas de Sakura estaban en su espalda- Shen, Eriol cúbranme, Tomoyo protege a los demás- la pelinegra acepto-

- Por el poder de Tauro, Campo protector-un fuerte campo de protección protegió a Syaoran, Meiling, Lian y Yuga que no estaban muy contentos de ser protegidos por sus amigos. Mientras tanto, los guardianes que también se encargaron de proteger a sus respectivos dueños y amigos, ellos intentaban hacerle paso a Sakura para que alcanzase y sellase pronto al ser-

-Ahora Sakura…-dijo Eriol desde la distancia, piedra estaba tratando de huir nuevamente-

-No, está vez no lo harás… Fuego…-invoco, la carta sonrió ante poder luchar nuevamente, está capturo de inmediato al ser que trataba de soltarse como podía- Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estarás bajo la supervisión de Kerberos, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura…Piedra…-le dio el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, siempre hacía exactamente lo mismo, la carta fue a sus manos obedientemente, y Kerberos volvió a su forma miniatura-

-Al fin atrapamos está carta tan problemática… causaste muchos problemas piedras…-dijo Kerberos tocando la carta con cariño, Sakura sonrió ante esa característica que tenía su guardián tan especial-

Al fin todos creyeron que terminaron de presentar la obra debido a que Sakura utilizó la carta ilusión, estaba demasiado cansada para poder estar un minuto más de pie, todos terminaron finales muy diferentes solo algunos sabían la verdad.

En la profundidad de un bosque unos jóvenes estaban siendo regañados una vez más por su ineptitud a la hora de deshacerse de sus enemigos, estaba demasiado furioso en contra de ellos.

-Maestro, no volverá a ocurrir…-dijo Eita agachado con miedo-

-Claro que no volverá a ocurrir, sino tu hermana pagará las consecuencias…-Jun tembló ante estas palabras-

-Fuerzas del mal, Caos total, Encadena está alma a este espejo del mal…-el alma de Jun de desprendió del cuerpo quedando dentro del espejo, parecía una verdadera fotografía-

-¡Hermana!-grito afligido por primera vez Eita- por favor, no le haga nada a mi hermana…-rogó él preocupado-

-Se quedara ahí por algún tiempo… tendrás a otra aliada más competente para separar a los Card Captors…-dijo esa voz malévolamente- Poder de la Oscuridad, Estrella Celeste tomad este cuerpo y despertar una vez más…-el cuerpo de Jun se sacudió y luego se levantó por sí solo-

- Mi señor, agradezco su favor…-sonrió totalmente diferente a como lo hacía la anterior chica-

-Celeste necesito que te encargues de Andrómeda y Dragon Light una vez más…mientras este bueno para nada descubre a Jade Hime…-dijo la voz aún más molesta, ambos rieron a excepción del chico que apretaba los puños furiosamente-

_K les parecio? al fin he terminado con esta mini temporada dentro d la historia, jamas pense q tuviera tanto tº pegada n lo mismo... bueno, cosas d esta vida... creo q d ahora n adelante las cosas s pondran feas... solo dejenme saber.../Reviews/ sino m voi a taimar y nada bueno saldra d ello... hasta la proxima!:)_


	22. Capitulo 17: La Tragedia Rompimiento

**Capítulo 17: La Tragedia… Rompimiento**

Los días habían pasado desde el festival que fue nuevamente todo un fiasco, para variar no pudieron terminar la obra por serios problemas que tuvieron anexos a ellos. Sakura y Syaoran habían conversado largos y tendidos, sin la presencia de ningún otro amigo que hiciera mal tercio, cuarteto o quinteto. Ahora estaban más felices que nunca, siendo envidiados por sus amigos, no obstante esta era blanca.

-Tenemos que viajar, el concilio quiere saber cómo vamos con nuestras averiguaciones… Quieren detalles…-dijo Lian con pesar en cuanto llego al salón en compañía de Yuga-

-Sí, es muy pesado estar frente a ellos, sientes como se te hiela la sangre ante la presencia de esos ancianos…-dijo Yuga cruzado de brazos, aunque un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió-

-¿cuánto tiempo será esta vez?-pregunto Sakura esperando a que ambos chicos regresaran pronto, había tenido sueños últimamente algo extraños y tenía un mal presentimiento-

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero espero que sea por poco tiempo…-dijo Lian más tranquila, se sentía en su hogar en ese lugar, tenía amigos que antes jamás había tenido, sinceros-

-Pero regresaran, no creo que suceda nada malo mientras estén ausentes, ¿verdad Eriol?-pregunto Tomoyo al peli azul que asintió distraídamente-

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Tomoyo, él negó aunque ella igualmente presentía que algo le ocultaba el pelinegro-

-nada, Tommy, no te preocupes…-dijo Eriol prestando mayor atención a lo que decía para no preocupar a la chica que estaba a su lado-

-Yo también iré con ellos, mi mamá quiere decirme algo y me pidió que regresara, dice que es de suma importancia, así que quedaran ustedes solos…-acotó Meiling sorprendiendo al grupo con su intempestiva noticia-

-¿de verdad? No puede ser quedaremos solo nosotros y Shen… él extrañara a alguien…-dijo Tomoyo riendo misteriosamente, no siendo captado ni por Sakura ni por Syaoran (para sobrevivencia del pelinegro)-

-Tommy…-masculló entre dientes la oji rubí-

-¡Syaoran, amor mío, saldrás hoy conmigo!-grito una chica gritando a viva voz y corrió para abrazarlo, pasando por encima de Sakura que se molestó ante ello-

-¿qué?-cuestionó alzando una ceja, Sakura por primera vez en su vida quería cometer un asesinato-

-Salir conmigo hoy… supongo que no tienes nada que hacer…-dijo Jun ignorando por completo a Sakura, que estaba aguantando la rabia que sentía en ese momento, estaba peor, porque Syaoran no hacía mucho por quitársela de encima-

-Realmente no puedo… ya tengo planes…-se justificó él, Jun sonrió victoriosa-(_…Será más sencillo de lo que piensa mi maestro_)-

-Entonces si pudieras si saldrías conmigo, ¿verdad?...-dijo Jun haciendo que a Sakura un aura asesina la rodeara, ahora quería asesinar a cierto castaño con ojos color ámbar-

-No… no quise decir eso… Jun de verdad no puedo…-dijo Syaoran tratando de hacerle que lo soltara gentilmente-

-Tomen asiento chicos… la clase ya va a comenzar….-dijo la profesora Mizuki entrando en el momento preciso para impedir que alguien fuera a dar al hospital. Sakura permaneció callada toda la clase prestando atención a la profesora Mizuki-

-(_No puede ser que hayan nuevos problemas entre ellos… es injusto…_)- pensó Tomoyo mirando a ambos castaños desde atrás junto a Eriol que no dejaba de ver a Jun, que no pasó desapercibido por la pelinegra que sintió rabia en contra de la chica por primera vez-(_uy, que tanto le ve, sabemos que es linda… pero podría ser más disimulado, ¿no?_)- se cuestionó mentalmente la joven, pero observó al peli azul que le observaba como quien sospecha de algo, bendita madurez de la pelinegra-(_¿en qué estás pensando Eriol?...Si no te conociera pensaría que estás interesado en ella…_)-

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó. Jun se acercó velozmente al castaño que estaba por seguir a Sakura que se estaba arreglando para ir a almorzar "juntos".

-¡Syaoran! ¡Tengo un grave problema con matemáticas!... ¿harías el favor de enseñarme?-preguntó Jun colgándose del brazo del pelinegro, molestando a Sakura-

-¿ahora?-pregunto el castaño algo tenso por la mirada furiosa de Sakura, la chica que le abrazaba asintió- está bien… Sakura…-cuando le iba a decir esta desapareció inmediatamente por la puerta-

-Syaoran, Syaoran, sé más cuidadoso con lo que dices y haces…-dijo Eriol saliendo también por la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Jun, que parecía inocente de cualquier cosa que se le culpara-

-Syao, ¿qué le sucede a Kinomoto?-pregunto intrigada aparentemente. El Castaño negó, no iba a dar una respuesta de la cual no tenía la menor idea-

-nada, bien, ¿cuál es tu duda?-intento ser lo más cortés que pudo, y de explicarle lo que no entendía pero su mente estaba con cierta chica de ojos esmeralda-

En el patio trasero Sakura estaba callada comiendo y echando humo por la cabeza, sus amigos le miraban sorprendido por su actitud algo infantil. Pero Syaoran, había que admitirlo, también era bastante infantil con sus celos.

Tomoyo la veía y quería saber que podía hacer por su amiga y prima- Sakurita...-le llamó, la nombrada solo levanto la mirada-… ¿sucede algo?-

-Esa tipa actúa extraño ¿no lo creen?-intervino Meiling antes de que Sakura despotricara en contra de la chica-

-Yo creo que quien actúa raro es Syaoran, no se la quitó de encima cuando se le lanzó, tampoco intento zafarse de estudiar con ella ahora que le había preparado su almuerzo y él lo sabía… es un idiota…-dijo Sakura sonando molesta. Inclusive todos miraron el paquete envuelto que tenía aun lado-

-Sakura no te enojes por una insignificancia como esta… además, la chica quizás igual si necesitaba su ayuda…-dijo Yuga despreocupadamente mientras comía su almuerzo con apetito-

-¿cómo es eso, "igual y si necesitaba su ayuda"?-pregunto Sakura apretando su puño con fuerza-

-Además no es solo "una insignificancia", el almuerzo lo hizo Sakura para Syaoran, fue un inconsciente el aceptar ayudarla en el almuerzo… los hombres son tan insensibles…-dijo Lian enojándose con Yuga-

-Pero si para eso están las mujeres, no toda su vida han cocinado, una comida de más o una de menos no tiene la mayor importancia ¿o sí?-dijo Yuga buscando el apoyo de Eriol que le miraba como si hubiera cometido un error garrafal, cosa que así era. En un rápido e imprevisto movimiento Lian le estampo el plato de comida en la cara a su adorable amigo de infancia-

-Uchh! Hombres tenían que ser!-grito frustrada Lian. Eriol, intentando ayudar con su sabia madurez adquirida por Clow, hizo de mediador y abogado del diablo.

-Quizás Syaoran por su lado quiera comer después… y se está apurando en enseñarle a Jun, recuerden que la ayuda cuando lo necesita… la última vez le ayudo con unos tipos que querían maltratarla… Yuga, en eso tienes razón… pero igual implica la intención y no es necesario decirlo…-una penetrante mirada se clavaba en él y amenazaba contra su vida-

-"no es necesario decirlo" "y Syaoran le ayuda en todo a Jun"-repitió Tomoyo con una vena inflada en su cabeza y un aura aterradora a su alrededor-¡BRUTO, INSENSIBLE!-grito Tomoyo abofeteando al pobre inglés que se sorprendió por la repentina violencia-… SI VAS A DECIR ESTUPIDECES QUEDATE CALLADITO MEJOR- Las tres chicas ofendidas se marcharon, fueron a almorzar a un lugar más tranquilo donde no hubiera insensibles, estúpidos, brutos, animales, salvajes hombres rodeándolas-

-Metieron bien metida su pata… hasta el fondo, jamás lo pensé de ti Eriol, no te juntes tanto con Syao y Yuga, son mala influencia para ti…-dijo Meiling dándoles golpecitos en la espalda. Fue en busca de sus amigas, que se sentaron observando un partido de fútbol que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Son insoportables, pensé que Eriol era más sensato que ese par, ahora resulta que son el Trío Imbécil…-dijo Lian suspirando con cansancio-

-bueno, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan…-dijo Tomoyo con tristeza también-

-Por lo menos ustedes están enfadadas por motivos menores que los míos… Syaoran me engaña…-

-No se pongan tristes… ya aprenderán de esta lección… tengo una idea, Daidouji, noche de chicas hoy… al fin y al cabo es viernes…-dijo Meiling tratando de animar al grupo que suspiraba con tristeza. De la nada aparecieron cuatro hermosas rosas rojas enfrente de ellas-

-Cuatro rosas que se opacan ante tal belleza-dijo una voz conocida para ellas. Era Eita, el hermano de Jun.

-Gracias Eita… están hermosas…-dijo Lian tomando la rosa que tenía extendida hacia ella-

-No hermosas, están maravillosas, ojalá ciertas personas tuvieran este detalle…-dijo Sakura sonriendo alegremente ante el gesto del joven-

-Muchas gracias… mira estás sangrando…-dijo Tomoyo viendo como la sangre corría por su blanca mano. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le curó la herida-

-No te hubieras molestado… además se ensució tu pañuelo-dijo Eita apenado por la acción de la pelinegra-

-No es nada, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por estas rosas y el gesto caballeroso que tuviste…-dijo Tomoyo con su melodiosa voz-

-Ya no hay caballeros como tú Eita… de verdad muchísimas gracias, no te hubieras molestado-dijo Meiling sonriéndole amablemente. Si estuviera cierto pelinegro, se enojaría de sobre manera que le intentaran ganar a _su chica_-

-Es que las vi un poco triste, y estas hermosas flores no pueden lucir así, siempre deben sonreír-El timbre sonó indicando el fin de la hora del almuerzo. En el salón las chicas se sentaron juntas en un rincón y lanzaron los bolsos de los jóvenes a cualquier sitio.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, las chicas no hablaron en toda la jornada con ellos, y éstos ya se estaban impacientando, no era normal que se molestaran así como ellos por semejante tontería, finalmente ni que hubieran cometido un pecado capital.

-Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?-dijo Yuga viendo como sus amigas guardaban sus cosas tranquilamente y al parecer lucían animadas. Aunque lo negara extrañaba que cierta Lian le hablara, sin embargo jamás lo reconocería-

-No puede ser… ahora que íbamos tan bien con Sakura…-respiro con cansancio Syaoran, su relación este último tiempo se ha vuelto demasiado tormentosa según él-

-Todo se solucionara Syaoran… sin embargo, no notan algo extraño en Jun… pareciera que no fuera la misma chica de hace días atrás… creo que deberíamos averiguar…-dijo Eriol seriamente, los chicos le prestaron atención, el castaño pareció pensarlo-

-No lo creo… sigue igual de loca por Syaoran…-con esas palabras hizo que Syaoran se le ocurriese una idea, loca idea, que ayudaría a saber un poco más de esto-

-¿en qué piensas, Syaoran?-pregunto Eriol interesado en la mirada determinante que el mostraba, eso decía que tenía un plan-

-dijeron que mostraba interés hacia mí… ¿no?-ambos asintieron confundidos, pero algo en la mente de Eriol hizo Click-

-No, no, olvida esa idea…-dijo Eriol seriamente, sin embargo él negó-

-Tenemos que hallar una respuesta… a todo este caos… no sé por qué, pero siento que debemos desentrañar esto primero… sí logró enterarme de algo… estaré protegiendo a Sakura…-vio como la castaña se marchaba con sus amigas, la siguió tras haber guardado todas sus cosas-

-¿qué sucede Eriol?-pregunto Yuga aun sin entender de que hablaban ambos, el peli azulado suspiro de forma apenada-

-Una tragedia-sentenció, tras estas palabras Yuga sintió que graves problemas se le venían encima-

Las chicas ya iban en la salida de la escuela, hablaban animadamente sobre qué harían en su noche de chicas y no se admiten chicos.

-¡Esperen!-grito cierto castaña, las chicas pararon con molestia, pero al llegar a todas se le esfumo la mirada asesina, ya que Syaoran presentaba una mirada mucho más congelante que ellas, inclusive podría compararse a la que tenía cuando era menor; sin pensarlo Sakura se preocupó por él-

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto Sakura enojada, sacando valentía de quién sabe dónde. TRADUCCIÓN: ¿te sucede algo Syaoran?-

-hablar contigo, solo me tomara unos minutos… se puede ir-habló secamente, tanto Tomoyo como Lian le iban a alegar, pero Meiling se las llevó a sabiendas de que su primo con mal genio podría decir cosas hirientes-

-Ya estamos solos, ¿qué quieres?-pregunto Sakura ahora con tono muchas más preocupado. Enojo: 0 / Preocupación: 1-

-En vista de que nuestras peleas continúan… quiero que terminemos de una buena vez por todas-dijo Syaoran de la forma más fría que encontró, vio como los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como plato-

-¿¡Qué!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿por qué Syaoran?... podemos intentarlo…-

-No, ya no… además…Jun es mucho más comprensiva que tú…-ahora él fue interrumpido por Sakura, quien lo veía como si no pudiera creer que él hablara tan fríamente sobre su relación-

-¿ya no me…amas?-pregunto entre cortadamente, ya no aguantaban las lágrimas y estas caían sobre su rostro. Syaoran la veía y lo único que quería era abrazarla y consolarla y golpearse hasta cansarse por tal bajeza-

-No… y no hagas más largo esto, solo te harás más daño… tengo cosas más IMPORTANTES que hacer qué seguir aquí contigo hablando de algo que ya no tiene sentido…-

-Syaoran… ¿qué hice mal?-pregunto llorando a mares, sentía como su corazón se partía en dos al ver a su amor de toda su vida, de esta y la anterior partir-

-Nada, sólo que me di cuenta que solo era un juego de niños… y hazme un favor Sakura…-

-já… ahora me pides un favor…-

-Sólo… cuídate…-dijo él ates de marcharse completamente y dejando atrás a Sakura en un mar de lágrimas, mientras se dejaba caer lentamente en la entrada de su escuela-

Desde la distancia, en un árbol una chica sonreía malignamente, ya que había cumplido con su misión y desapareció antes de que alguien la viera allí.

* * *

_ola! tanto tiempo sin que todos ustedes supieran de mi... pro tuve serios problemas... desde internet...inspiración... tiempo... miles de cosas... se k esperaban el capi haceeeee muxooooo tiempo... lo siento, real% no tengo justificación a todos ustedes k dejan sus comentarios... cosa q les agradezco 1 montón ia k muestran interes en esta historia... realmente m siento muy mal cn ustedes...(estúpida consciencia...ò.ó#...). Ahora espero no kieran colgarme x este capi... pro ia saben como s nuestro Syaoran... siempre pensando n sakura... lastima k ahora nuestros enemigos se aprobexaran d esta separacion..._

_Para k todo sea + justo desde aki... m gustaria k las personas k dejen sus reviews m dejen alguna idea para poder continuar esta historia... para k tengan la participacion k s merecen y io pueda expiar mis culpas y consciencia... salu2._

_Mil gracias x todo l apoio y comprension d antemano... insultos son recibidos...digo...x si acaso...n.n_


	23. ¡Encerrados en la Biblioteca!

**_Ola! ha sido muxo tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, pro sufrí graves, pero gravisimos problemas de inspiración, si ha eso le sumamos las múltiples responsabilidades que he debido tomar la mitad del año pasado para acá, uff, de verdad ni se lo imaginan, entre la U, el trabajo, no m keda muxo tiempo...U.U se que ha esperado este capi desde ahce muxo, d exo he de suponer que... esperaban algo + grande, más no se, pero este lo exo cuando mi inspiración estaba regresando, sobre todo después de ver, nuevamente, la segundo película, lo k kiero k sepan es k no la he olvidado, jamás podría con ustedes esperando allí para leer que sigue, les prometo y aseguro q esta noxe o mañana tendrá el capi 19 calientito, debo de aprovechar k tengo tiempo... ¡estoy en vacaciones! y esta historia m ha seguido en sueños y pesadillas que debo de terminarla, y todos los que les he hecho esperar, les pido de todo corazon su perdón, sin más k agregar k... los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de las ingeniosas y fabulosas Clamp, les dejo leer de una vez antes de q m linchen..._  
**

**Capítulo 18: ¡Encerrados en la Biblioteca!**

_-Syaoran… ¿qué hice mal?-pregunto llorando a mares, sentía como su corazón se partía en dos al ver a su amor de toda su vida, de esta y la anterior partir-_

_-Nada, sólo que me di cuenta que solo era un juego de niños… y hazme un favor Sakura…-_

_-já… ahora me pides un favor…-_

_-Sólo… cuídate…-dijo él ates de marcharse completamente y dejando atrás a Sakura en un mar de lágrimas, mientras se dejaba caer lentamente en la entrada de su escuela-_

_Desde la distancia, en un árbol una chica sonreía malignamente, ya que había cumplido con su misión y desapareció antes de que alguien la viera allí._

Tomoyo, Lian y Meiling se habían marchado, pues habían pensado que harían mal a esperar y que seguramente sus amigos se reconciliarían; ninguno puedo preveer que aquella hermosa relación y amor de infancia acabaría ese día.

-¡Sakura, oh, my god!-dijo Eriol en inglés, vio a la chica castaña en el suelo con la mirada perdida y con miles de lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, lloraba en silencio, que era mucho peor. Se adelanto al chico que le acompañaba, este quedo para dentro al ver a la chica alegre y energética en aquel estado, le partiría la cara a su amigo, oh, sí claro que lo haría y no habría poder humano que lo detuviera- Sakura, ven vamos, levántate- pidió Eriol, pero la chica no reaccionó al sentirlo cerca, estaba muerta en vida-

-Eriol, llevémosla con las chicas, si la llevamos a su casa en ese estado su familia se preocupara, por lo menos intentemos hacerla volver-dijo Yuga seriamente, sus ojos lucían furiosos, Eriol se encontraba más tranquilo, pues sabía que su amigo chino lo hacia por una buena razón, sino, oh, pobre de él.

La mansión Daidouji era preparada para la mejor velada de chicas en su vida, Tomoyo estaba arreglando todo para que estuviera perfecto y listo para cuando su amiga les dijera la buena noticia de que habían vuelto.

La puerta fue golpeada suavemente-con su permiso, señorita Tomoyo-entró la sirvienta apaciblemente-

-acaban de llegar el joven Hiragizawa Eriol junto a Zhang Yuga, parecen bastante afligidos-eso alerto a las tres chicas, quiénes bajaron rápidamente-

La sala estaba en total silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Eriol cargaba a la castaña, que estaba en el mismo estado que cuando la encontró, espero hacerla reaccionar antes de llegar a la mansión de su amiga, para no preocuparla. Incluso sopeso la idea de llevarla a su mansión, pero era necesario que ellas se enteraran de esto.

-¡SAKURA!-grito asustada Tomoyo siendo la primera en llegar a la sala, se acercó a ellos rápidamente- Eriol, ¿qué le pasó?-

-Saku, Sakura… amiga-dijo Meiling abriendo los ojos como plato al ver a su amiga sin reacción aparente, estaba pérdida en algún recóndito lugar-

-Dios, amiga mía-dijo Lian con lágrimas en los ojos, aquella chica era alegre energética y vivaz, jamás se dejaba caer por insignificancias, pero al verla así, es como si ella estuviera rota-

-la encontramos así, estábamos con Syaoran… y… después no entendí-miró al peli azulado mirando a la chica en sus brazos-

-Syaoran termino con ella, seguramente dijo cosas, y ya ven…-frunció el ceño, Tomoyo lo vio, parecía sentirse culpable por algo que ella no comprendía o se imaginaba-

-Lo mataré, sí así se acabaran sus problemas y luego acabaremos con esa tipeja insignificante-dijo Lian armando un plan en su mente, que más de alguno apoyaba, pero que no podrían realizar-

Tomoyo llamó a la casa de Sakura para avisar que se quedaría con ella esa noche, ya que le habían dado un trabajo urgente que debían realizarlo en parejas, y por aquel se quedarían hasta muy tarde por la noche.

Los débiles rayos solares se colaban a través de las ventanas en la amplia mansión Daidouji. Cerca de la media noche, Kerberos había llegado bastante fatigado, parecía que su alma también se había ido con su dueña. Sin embargo, cuando la vio, quedo para adentro, como todos.

-Kerberos deberías dormir algunos minutos, te sentarían bastante bien-dijo Kiry llegando al lado del amarillo peluche, él negó, él se quedaría junto a su dueña hasta que despertase y le dijera que hizo el mocoso chino, porque de alguna manera él sabía que ese niñato es el causante de todo esto-como quieras, recuerda que todos estamos preocupados y que no están solos-se marcho dejando al peluche mirándola fijamente-

-(**una hermosa pradera se extendía en frente de ella, en esta había flores de muchos colores, el cielo no era cubierto por ninguna horrenda nube, por lo tanto el sol iluminaba el árbol de cerezo que se encontraba hasta el final, allí parecía que una mujer le esperaba. Sakura corrió, esperando con encontrarse con el dueño de su corazón. Al llegar allí vio a una mujer larga cabello castaño, piel blanca, alta, de apariencia unos 25 años, esbelta figura, y unos vivaces ojos verdes-¿Quién eres?-se extraño al ver aquella mujer, que debía admitir, se parecía mucho a ella**

**-Ya no te reconoces a ti misma, querida Saku chan- la voz encantadora de la mujer hizo darse cuenta de quien era ella, su tono de voz le era sumamente familiar-**

**-T-tú…e-eres Andrómeda Hime-dijo Sakura sorprendida, la miró de arriba abajo miles de veces, porque no podía creer que por fin la había conocido en persona-**

**-Así es, querida amiga-**

**-Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?-pregunto curiosa Sakura, ella siempre había querido conocerla, pero sentía que aquel no era el momento, sentía que había olvidado algo, algo importante-**

**-Dragon light-menciono la mujer, en ese momento ella recordó todo, y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, la mujer alzo los brazos para que ella fuera y así lo hizo-**

**Así estuvo llorando por lo que parecieron ser horas, le había dicho todo lo que había pasado, la mujer escucho atenta y pacientemente todo- Mi niña, no llores, ese baka, no sabe como decir las cosas y yo no puedo ayudarte como estás ahora… escucha a tu corazón y hazle caso –Sakura le miró confundida, sin embargo le hizo caso, no muy convencida, se toco el corazón- Escúchalo y dime que dice…-**

**-no cree en lo que dice Syaoran-lloró una vez más-**

**-Recuerda, el destino ya está escrito y en esta vida todo esta dicho ya… nada ocurre sin una buena razón, piénsala querida mía. Aún no dominas nuestro poder por completo, deja que todo fluya y verás como todo se solucionara, ahora vuelve, todos están preocupados por ti-**

**-Muchas gracias, Andrómeda hime, de verdad, ya me siento mucho mejor, tienes razón, Syaoran jamás me hubiera dejado sin un motivo aparente y ese motivo lo averiguare-sus ojos recobraron su brillo característico y su antecesora sonrió feliz por haber ayudado, ahora todo saldría bien, estaba segura de ello**)-

En la cama, ella se remeció incomoda, como si tuviera algo encima de su cara, cosa que así era, Kero volaba, se sentía mucho mejor, de pronto había recuperado toda su energía, por aquel motivo estaba muy cerca de la cara de su ama.

-AHHHHHHH-grito asustada al ver a su guardián cuando recién despertaba- Kero, ¿dónde estoy?-dijo viendo todo muy confundida, lo último que recordaba era ver un hermoso atardecer, siendo el más triste de su vida-

-Estás en mi habitación Sakurita-dijo Tomoyo entrando viendo a su amiga con pena-

-Ah, bien, iré a mi casa… seguramente mi papá y mi hermano han de estar preocupados-puso los pies en el suelo y se quedo mirándolos, ella también pondría de su parte para que su plan resultara- supongo que te enteraste-dijo con voz quebrada-

-sí, lo siento Sakurita, aun no puedo creer que él hiciese eso-

-ya lo ves, es mi culpa, jamás debí de confiar en él… llegó otra y me cambio-lagrimas recorrían su rostro, le dolía esta separación-

-Sakura-murmuro entre dientes al verla levantarse y esconder su rostro de ella, no sabía que hacer o que decir, le acompaño a la puerta de la mansión y allí se despidieron.

La secundaria de Tomoeda poco a poco era ocupada por los estudiantes que llegaban bostezando a su nuevo día escolar. En el salón de Sakura estaba ya siendo ocupado por Syaoran, había llegado muy temprano, quería verla llegar, ver que estuviera bien o….

-Syao chan, ¿cómo estás?-le abrazo por atrás Jun, este soporto su abrazo solo porque quería averiguar algunas cosas, y de primera, la suposición de Eriol era cierta, era Jun, pero parecía que fuera solo su cuerpo, era completamente diferente a la chica que conoció y ayudo tiempo atrás-

-Buenos días-saludo Lian en compañía de Yuga, ambos miraron indiferentes la cena, aunque con un nuevo odio a Syaoran y la chica-

-Buenos días-saludo Tomoyo por atrás mirando con pena Syaoran, y a la chica con desconfianza, sin embargo, recordó a su amiga y le recorrió una rabia por todo el cuerpo-

-Buenos Días-saludo Sakura entrando al salón, parecía más desanimada que de costumbre. Syaoran le miró y ella le observo se quedaron mirando un momento, sin embargo, ese contacto visual fue cortado por uno que quito su mirada-

-Sakura que gusto nos da verte bien-dijo Yuga alegre, la chica sonrió-

-Bien dentro de lo posible, además, no puedo caer, no aún-dijo ella victoriosa al ver a Jun, ella frunció el ceño, como diciendo, yo sé algo que tu no-

-(_Sakurita, ¿en qué estás pensando?_)-pensó Tomoyo mirando como su amiga sonreía a Jun, incluso ella lucía indiferente, la cálida Sakura se la había llevado y destruido Syaoran-

-Buenos días-saludo Eriol ingresando al salón. Su mirada tranquila seguía allí, con solo ver a Sakura bien, le hizo calmar la furia hacia su amigo-(_Sakura ¿Qué decisión tomaste para comportarte tan indiferente?_)-

Las clases transcurrieron lenta y tortuosamente para nuestros héroes, Sakura miraba desinteresada la clase, ya la había estudiado, por un sueño que había tenido con anterioridad. Su mente divagaba en el sueño de ayer, cuando conoció por fin a la famosa, Andrómeda hime.

-(_¿no entiendo qué me quiso decir con que, todavía no domino mi poder?_)-miró como el astro rey de los cielos iluminaba los árboles de cerezos del patio, miles de pétalos caían, se acercaba el invierno sin duda alguna-

-(_Sakura, ¿estás bien?_)-una voz cálida y lejana a la vez acudía a la mente de la maestra de las cartas-

-(_Yue, claro que sí, pero está noche nos reuniremos, entrenaremos_)-dijo ella con una sonrisa decidida en su rostro, la seguridad en su voz, le dio tranquilidad a Yue, que no le quedo otra que aceptar-

-(_anoche, ayer, decidí ayudar a Syaoran, sé que algo me oculta, sé que aún me quiere, por eso… haré creer a todos que gracias a su traición puse una pared a mi alrededor, impenetrable, sólo para hacerle más fácil las cosas, aunque creo que Eriol, va sospechar y Tomoyo, ella me conoce muy bien_)-

-señorita Kinomoto, podría darme la respuesta a mi pregunta- las palabras de la maestra la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella-

-Lo siento, maestra, no estaba prestando atención-dijo con tristeza en la voz, Tomoyo le miró preocupada-

-Si quiere vaya a dar una vuelta para que se conecte a tierra, y usted también, Li, vayan a dar un vuelta después vuelven ¿entendido?-pregunto la profesora ambos asintieron y salieron del salón. Cuando cruzaron la puerta, Sakura se marcho corriendo de su lado, a pesar de haber tomado su decisión, le dolía tenerlo cerca sin siquiera poder hablarle, abrazarlo o besarlo.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la oscura presencia que se cernía sobre la escuela, un oscuro ser se encontraba parado desde la parte más alta de la institución, llevaba una capucha roja puesta cubriéndole el rostro, solo sus manos se lograban apreciar.

-Hola, Kinomoto-saludo una joven alegremente, corriendo para darle alcanzo, ella ya había parado cuando escucho que le llamaban-

-Hola, Nana chan, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto ella con una tierna sonrisa que ocultaba a la perfección su lastimado corazón y la tristeza que la embargaba-

-Etto, es que necesito ayuda, necesito un libro y no lo encuentro-dijo ella algo avergonzada, aunque en realidad no lo había encontrado y la bibliotecaria no le había sido de mucha ayuda, ya que se encontraba llenando no sé que documentos que debía entregar ese mismo día-

-ok, te ayudaré, vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder- Ambas niñas se fueron corriendo a la biblioteca, todo siendo observada por la niña que sonreía abiertamente-

La Biblioteca estaba extrañamente desierta, no había ni una sola persona, por lo tanto su tarea sería más sencilla sin nadie revoloteando por allí. Se introdujeron en los largos pasillos con una fila de estantes llenos de libros de los más diversos temas, cuando de la nada…

-(_Está presencia_)-Sakura miró a todos lados esperando encontrar al ser, sabía que se encontraba allí-

-¿Kinomoto?-una voz dudosa la trajo de su ensoñación, era el peli chocolate que había llegado al mismo sitio de la biblioteca que ella, llevando un libro entre sus manos-

-Li-susurro ella con algo de dolor al llamarle por su nombre, ambos se sentían bastante incomodos por llamarse tan distantes- ¿sentiste esa presencia?-le pregunto de inmediato sin olvidar a su pequeña amiga Nanami-

-Sí, por eso recorrí la biblioteca esperando encontrarlo-respondió él, ella bajo la mirada pensativa-

-Iré a buscar a Nana chan, segura…-sintió una fuerte explosión muy, pero muy cerca de ella, luego el cuerpo cálido y bien formado cuerpo del chico que se encontraba a su lado la había tomado por la cintura para alejarla de aquellas llamas, pronto todo se volvió oscuro-¿qué es esto?-pregunto asustada, mirando a todos lados, pero era obvio que nada veía-

-Muajajajajajajajaja-una risa maliciosa se dejo escuchar, trataban de buscar su presencia, pero no podían hallarla-

-¿quién eres?-otra voz se unía a la conversación, estaba muy cerca de ella, casi podía jurar que estaba sobre ella, ya que sentía como un cuerpo le aplastaba-

-¿Li, eres tú?-pregunto Sakura palpando su pecho bien formado, debido a los entrenamientos, sintiendo como estaba solo con su camisa, tal como lo había visto hace un rato-

-Sakura, dime, ¿estás bien?-su voz sonaba muy preocupada, si pudiera mirarlo, él podría percatarse del brillo especial de esos hermosos ojos jades-

-Si, muchas gracias, Syaoran…-

-QUE LINDA PAREJA… LASTIMA QUE NO LES CREÍ SU TEATRITO DE "ESTAMOS SEPARADOS"- una chica enmascarada flotaba sobre ellos, sus ojos reclamaron por tan repentina luz, pero pronto se acomodaron a ella-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto exaltado Syaoran perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-

-Mi amo los destruirá en cuanto despierte-Sakura se mantenía en silencio, la miraba fijamente, algo en su mente se le hacía enormemente familiar-

-¿Tu amo? ¿Quién es él y por qué quieres destruirnos? –pregunto Sakura seriamente, sosteniendo el brazo de Syaoran para que no hiciera algo imprudente-

-haces muchas preguntas, Maestra de las Cartas-dijo ella con sorna, pero la mirada de Sakura la hizo callar, ahora sabía que debía matarla, de alguna manera le recordó a Andrómeda Hime- Morirás, querida, Sakura-

-No, no moriré, no puedo morir hoy, Celeste-dijo ella segura de sus palabras, siempre su confiable amiga, Andrómeda le ayudaba en los momentos que más le necesitaba, siendo esta no la excepción-

-Veo que no eres tan tonta como pensaba… pero, ¿cómo me reconociste si no estoy en mi cuerpo?-pregunto curiosa, frunciendo el ceño-

-Las personas no se caracterizan por su físico, sino por lo que hay en su corazón, eso, creo que una vez te lo dije, hace ya muchos años…-dijo Sakura sintiendo la mirada de Syaoran sobre ella-

-No veo la necesidad de recordar esos tiempos, no hacen falta traer esos amargos recuerdos, hime, mantenlos-sentenció Celeste antes de desaparecer, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Sakura-

Ante ellos aparecieron dos seres, que se quedaron quietos, uno alzo su mano y trueno sus dedos. Sakura en cuanto vio la acción y se vio envuelta en una nueva explosión, esta vez había sido un libro que había aparecido de la nada.

-Escudo-fue envuelta por la carta. De nuevo la habitación se iluminó dejando ver que no era la biblioteca, sino una habitación blanca completamente, suelo, paredes y techo-¿dónde estamos, Syaoran?-vio a todos lados desconfiada-

-No lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí…-dijo él mirando a todos lados, intentando buscar una salida-

-Syaoran, ¿estás molesto conmigo?-pregunto Sakura tímidamente, mirando sus manos como si fuera lo más entretenido e importante en ese momento-

-Algo, ¿sabías que ella era el enemigo y no nos dijiste nada?-pregunto él frunciendo el ceño, ella negó inmediatamente-

-No la había recordado hasta este momento, de hecho su nombre me lo dijo Andrómeda hime-eso confundió a Syaoran- Es que, cuando terminaste conmigo…-forzó una sonrisa- no sé cómo, pero ella me contacto, o yo la contacte, así que así me arme de valor y… bueno eso nos lleva a hoy-dijo muy nerviosa, él relajo la mirada y la observó-

-Entiendo, lamento… lo que… pasó… no debí… quería… ver que podía conseguir de información que nos ayudase… eso es todo-dijo él avergonzándose cada vez con cada palabra que decía, su sonrojo era evidente-

-siempre, siempre confiaré en ti, Syaoran-dijo Sakura sonriéndole. De la nada, una lanza apareció por detrás del castaño- ¡Atrás de ti!-él se giro escuchando la advertencia de Sakura, ella cerró los ojos no quería ver lo que estaba por pasar-

Afuera de donde ellos se encontraban, su grupo de amigo se aglomeraba en la entrada, inclusive Shen se encontraba allí, cruzado de brazos sentado en un árbol.

-No podemos entrar, ¿qué haremos?-pregunto Lian molesta, habían intentado vanamente abrir la puerta, y lamentablemente no lo habían conseguido-

-Tampoco servirá forzarla ni a la fuerza bruta o con magia-dijo Yuga observando como una presencia mágica poderosa envolvía la habitación repleta de diversos libros-

-No entiendo como pudieron ser tan descuidados, chiquillos ilusos-dijo Shen mirando molesto la escena, todos le quedaron mirando feo, a excepción de Eriol y Meiling quiénes eran los que más le conocían-

-Yo no entiendo como puede ser tan insensible-dijo Tomoyo molesta, frunciendo el ceño visiblemente-

-No soy insensible, solo que saben que estamos siendo constantemente vigilados y podríamos ser atacados en cualquier momento-Shen le miraba serio, esa mirada la recordaba, ella era tan terca como la antigua Princesa-

-Pues ellos tienen sus propios problemas-miró de reojo la habitación-

-Hay manera de entrar, sólo tienes que recordar, querida Tomoyo-dijo Shen apareciendo a un lado de ella, Eriol había permanecido en silencio todo ese rato-

-Ama, ¿está usted bien?-pregunto Freya llegando hasta donde Yue, Kerberos, y los otros se mantenían-

-Si, sólo preocupada…-dijo Tomoyo mirando las puertas de la biblioteca rogando que ambos se encontraran bien-

-Esto esta muy mal-dijo Sakura jadeante, minutos antes se había dado cuenta que una de las entidades tenía bloqueado cualquier ataque mágico se intentase, por lo tanto, estaban indefensos en contra de ellos-

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Syaoran manteniéndola tomada por la cintura, desde hace unos momentos había tenido que escapar de cuanto ataque que esos seres intentasen-

-¿Estás bien?-viendo el brazo herido de Syaoran con suma preocupación-

-si, todo estará bien-dijo él sonriéndole con cariño, ella le contemplo y supo lo que tendría que hacer-

El Castaño se sorprendió al ver como ella brillaba intensamente, y una media luna se formaba en su frente. Sin embargo la calidez de sus ojos era clara muestra que seguía siendo ella misma.

-Todo estará bien, Syaoran-repitió Sakura con fuerza y alzó su cascabel-

-Como siempre preocupándonos de más-la espalda del castaño brilló, y sus ojos perdieron su brillo que le caracterizaba- Me alegra verte una vez más… siempre estaré a tu lado Andrómeda-

-Gracias por todo-ambos se miraron-

-Esta es una trampa, de ello estoy completamente seguro-habló Eriol con completa seguridad-

-Siempre tan audaz, mi querido amigo-dijo Shen, pareciendo más a Eriol, todos le observaban-

-se refieren a que… le tendieron esta trampa a ellos para… quizá comprobar que realmente sus lazos habían sido rotos-la voz de Tomoyo abrumo a cada uno por la veracidad con la que habló-

-es lo más probable, sabemos que quieren eliminarlos, por lo que representan… quizá gracias a ellos la última vez pudieron detener la terrible amenaza que nos acecha… quizá quieren asegurar que no estorben… quitaran a cualquiera del camino, sea Sakura o Syaoran, todos comprenderán que ambos representan una luz de esperanza y que poseen más energía juntos que separados-cada uno se miraba entre sí más preocupados, sabían que aquello era verdad, la energía de Sakura disminuía bastante cuando estaba alejada de él, eso era lo que más les preocupaba aquella conexión a Clow-

-Quieres decir, que a quien sea que matasen, matarían a ambos, ya que no serían rivales para ellos, sea quien sea-el temor en la voz de Tomoyo era inigualable, la mirada de Eriol le basto para saber la respuesta-

-Tranquila, estos seres no son nada para ellos, su conexión es más fuerte que todo, ellos no morirán, sé que saben en lo profundo que no pueden vivir sin el otro, ambos deben morir o vivir, espero sea lo último-la voz de él alentó a todos, de alguna forma aquella noticia era devastadora, demasiado enredada o esperanzadora, esos tres sentimientos inundaban los corazones de los presentes-

-Les tienes mucha fe, querido amigo, o es por otra cosa que dices aquellas hermosas palabras-dijo Shen fríamente, su mirada delataba que sospechaba que intentaba tranquilizar a cierta pelinegra, que estaba más que preocupada, pero de alguna forma, ellos eran muy parecidos, a su manera claro-

-Debo tenérselas, los conozco a la perfección… sé las capacidades que tienen y el potencial existentes en ellos-dijo él mirando nuevamente aquellas puertas, sabían que la situación era crítica pues no sentía ninguna presencia dentro de aquella prisión, en la que se había convertido la biblioteca, tampoco, por lo que veía en el rostro de Kero y Yue, podían contactarse con ella-

-(_Dios que no le pase nada…_)-(_Mi querida amiga, no morirán, sé que volverán_)-una voz desconocida dentro de su cabeza le habló, asustándola, porque no se esperaba escucharla y sin dolores, espero haber que más decía, pero para su propio mal, nada ocurrió-

-Protector de los Cielos y el tiempo, aquel que lleva en su mano la inalcanzable espada y que protege la vida en su infinita misericordia, en su funda guarda los más increíble secretos, Rueda de la Fortuna-dijeron al unísono, ya que Syaoran había rodeado la delgada y frágil figura femenina con sus brazos para tomar también el cascabel-

Todo se oscureció a su alrededor, las tres figuras que estaban frente a ellos, estaban asustados mirando a todos lados, buscando una salida de todo aquello, debajo de estos mismo, un gran círculo con las manecillas de un reloj en medio, daba miles de vueltas, parecía, como si de pronto hubieran perdido el control de sí mismas. Cuando pararon, las paredes blancas desaparecieron y la biblioteca, tal como la habían dejado, se extendía frente a ellos.

-Lo logramos…-dijo Sakura sonriendo alegremente, sintiendo el cuerpo del castaño sobre ella-

-Tienes que hacerlo, Sakura, se… van… a escapar-dijo él entredientes, en un descuido, estos seres ya estaban haciendo el intento de salir por la ventana-

-No se los permitiré…-dijo ella con convicción, su sello apareció a sus pies-Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estaran bajo la supervisión de Yue, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura, Prisión, Explosión y Levitación-los seres mágicos se vieron envueltos por la cálida esencia de la maestra de las cartas dejando de ofrecer resistencia, se sometieron ella, convirtiéndose en cartas. Finalmente, ambos cayeron inconscientes.

_**y bien, ¿k les parecio? ¿merezco algún review como perdon, o alguna queja? ¿algo aunk sea?. **_

_**uuuhhh, será por esto k el enemigo quiere eliminar a Sakurita y a Syao, ¿será x la increíble fuerza que tienen juntos? ¿les temera a su poder? y nuestro querido y agraciado inglés ¿estara interesada en nuestra querida Tomoyo?... ¿será posible?...**_

**_¿de dónde conoce Sakura a Celeste? ¿sabrá Sakura por fin quien es el enemigo? ¿Syaoran dudara de ella apartir de ahora? ¿sus amigos quizás por esta ocultando cosas que quizás debería aprender a decir?, muxas cosas pasaran... ¿terribles? ¿habrá esperanza? ¿morirá alguien T.T? ¿Sakurita tendrá una nueva profecía para nosotros? ¿quién será el jefe de celeste? uff, muxas dudas y poko avance, nos vemos en unas horas...! :)_**


	24. Preludio

_**ola! lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, me sorprende el giro q tomo está historia, es increílble lo inspirada que ando con esta historia y al paso que voy... lo terminare muy pronto... no adelanto más, pro...**_

_**bien, todos ya saben que los personajes no me pertenece pero sí a las fabulosas Clamp y yo solo los tomo prestados para que participen en esta loca historia de una de las tantas personas que han visto este inocente anime, sin mas, aquí les dejo leer**_

**Capítulo 19: Preludio**

_-Lo logramos…-dijo Sakura sonriendo alegremente, sintiendo el cuerpo del castaño sobre ella-_

_-Tienes que hacerlo, Sakura, se… van… a escapar-dijo él entre dientes, en un descuido, estos seres ya estaban haciendo el intento de salir por la ventana-_

_-No se los permitiré…-dijo ella con convicción, su sello apareció a sus pies-Ser mágico te ordeno que te conviertas en una carta y me sirvas para que repares el daño que causaste, estaran bajo la supervisión de Yue, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura, Prisión, Explosión y Levitación-los seres mágicos se vieron envueltos por la cálida esencia de la maestra de las cartas dejando de ofrecer resistencia, se sometieron ella, convirtiéndose en cartas. Finalmente, ambos cayeron inconscientes._

Los demás entraron a la bibliotecas asustados, ya que vieron a ambos inconscientes en el suelo, algunos esperaban lo peor, pero Eriol, quien tuvo el valor de ir a verlos y revidarlos, suspiro aliviado cuando se percato que sólo estaban exhaustos. Así que, tuvieron que hacerse cargo ellos mismo de llevarlos a la enfermería, y Eriol junto a Shen, nadie se lo esperaba realmente, inventaron un excusa de lo más interesante, que hasta ellos mismo se hubieran creído y la convicción con la cual la dijeron, fue más que suficiente, pudieron haber dicho que ambos se tropezaron y le hubieran creído.

Ahora estaban en la mansión de Syaoran, esperando en la sala a que ambos reaccionaran y les contaran que sucedió exactamente dentro de la biblioteca. Todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-(_Querido amigo, has cambiado, poco, pero lo haz hecho y eso me da mucha alegría, sabía que en algún momento nuestros linajes se mezclarían… sólo espero sobrevivir a lo que se nos viene_)-Shen miraba la ventana muy pensativo, la situación le había dejado para adentro, más al percatarse que esos castaños se habían ganado su aprecio y el de Clow, verdaderamente.

-Esto… jamás me espere que esto pudiera ocurrir, por primera vez no pudimos ayudarles-Yuga apretó sus puños con fuerza, siendo observados por todos, él siempre se tomaba todo a la ligera, por eso estaban tan sorprendidos por su actitud seria y preocupado-

-No siempre nos podremos ayudar entre sí, pero bastara con confiar en las capacidades de nosotros y en que podremos resolverlo, saliendo victoriosos una vez más-habló Tomoyo con tal calma y serenidad, que muchos sintieron eso también, confianza en lo que vendría-

-Ese será el secreto para triunfar en el destino que nos espera…-Eriol lo pensó unos instantes y algunos recuerdos agolparon su mente apresuradamente- Recuerdan las profecías de Sakura al inicio de todo esto-todos asintieron- ahora que lo pienso hay algo en común… algo que hacen unirse unas con otras-

-¿unirse unas con otras? No te comprendo Eriol-la confusión de Lian era palpable, fuera de que estaba sumamente confundida por las palabras del Inglés-

-Tienes razón Eriol, ahora que lo pienso, sus profecías tienen razón… hoy, intentaron acabarlos y en más de una ocasión separarlos, ellos están juntos desde mucho tiempo antes, esa es su verdadera fuerza y la nuestra también, la confianza, la amistad y los profundos y sinceros sentimientos que encontramos en cada uno de nosotros, sin excepción-la melodiosa y de pronto animada voz de Tomoyo lleno de esperanzas a los presentes-

-Están queriendo decirnos, que lo hemos hecho bien hasta ahora, a pesar de que ya se ha roto un sello del… de esa cosa que buscan liberar-dijo Meiling algo confundida, aunque si lo pensaba bien, nadie a salido lastimado en batalla, eso ya de por si era una victoria, y han luchado bastante, cabe decir-

-La amistad es una fuerza a la cual, los gemelos de la luna de sangre no conocen y confunde-habló Shen, como explicación y acotación a lo dicho por ellos mismos-

-¿a qué te refieres Shen?-pregunto Meiling sin entender lo dicho por él, además ¿cómo les había llamado a los entes que los atacaban?-

-A las personas que han llamado a todos esos entes malignos, que han sido purificados por el cascabel y báculo de Sakura, son los Gemelos de la Luna de Sangre, no puedo decirles más, ya que sólo es nombre ha quedo en las memorias del Bing Quing, estoy intentando por todos los medios recordad, pero sólo eso he logrado hasta ahora-todos bajaron la mirada esperanzados-(_Sin embargo, Jade hime, está mas cerca de lo que nosotros mismo imaginamos_)-

-Deberemos de tener cuidado, de ahora en adelante deberemos esperar cualquier cosa…-dijo Lian recuperando las esperanzas, vislumbrando una pequeña luz de que no todo es negro. Tomoyo sonrió para sí-

-Mañana deberemos salir hacia China, no hay más remedio… nuestros abuelos nos dejaron un recado con Wei, nos quieren allá para saber los detalles de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, y si la maestra de las cartas es la adecuada…-dijo Yuga desinteresado-

-Si, también mi mamá quiere que regrese, así que me iré con ellos, pero, cualquier cosa nos avisan, ya veremos como nos regresamos, pero lo haremos sin duda alguna-les dijo Meiling seriamente a Eriol, Tomoyo y Shen-

-Será una noche bastante larga…-Shen se acostó en uno de los sillones, todos alzaron una ceja, ya que hace pocos segundos antes, él era una persona muy preocupada por lo que sucediese, ahora era un total despreocupado de la vida-

En las partes más profundas del bosque, una mansión muy poco iluminada se alzaba entre los árboles que le servían de camuflaje, para que ningún individuo se acercase demasiado.

-Al parecer fallaste, también, no dijiste que matarías a Dragon Light y a Andrómeda Hime-la voz segura y burlona del hombre le sacaba de quicio, le molestaba de manera colosal-

-Cállate, jamás pensé que usarían ese ataque tan extraño y que no sabía que Andrómeda sen… hime, lo supiera-se justifico ella, ambos pararon frente a una inmensa puerta de madera-

-No entraré contigo, aunque me gustaría ver tu cara al ser, por primera vez regañada por el jefe, pero me abstendré, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-desapareció dejando a la mujer sola, enfrente de la puerta de madera. Entró muy sumisa, viendo al ente incorpóreo mirando la ventana con una solemnidad única-

-¿qué intentabas hacer esta tarde?-pregunto el hombre serio, pero con su voz contenida de ira-

-So-solo, quería asegurarme que estaban separados realmente-dijo rápidamente como defensa a su acción, sabía que su jefe no permitía esos errores, y ahora pagaría caro su osadía-

-¡No importaba si estaban lejos el uno del otro realmente, solo importaba que estuvieran separados!-grito encarándole, su rostro y ojos demostraban que su ira era más grande y fuerte que todo por la ineptitud de sus sirvientes- SABES A LA PERFECCIÓN QUE ELLOS JAMÁS PODRÁN SER SEPARADOS REALMENTE, TODO ES UN ESPEJISMO QUE HA CREADO TU ORGULLO Y EGO, DEBES ENTENDER QUE NO ERA NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE ESA CHICA, ANDRÓMEDA HIME O KINOMOTO SAKURA ES, JAMÁS PODRÁS SUPERARLA Y OBTENER A DRAGON LIGHT, ¿COMPRENDES?-Ella asintió con la mirada baja y apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza para no sentirse tan humillada- VEO QUE HA SIDO UN ERROR DESPERTARTE DE TU LETARGO… AL PARECER JUN ERA MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU… TÚ TE HAS DEJADO NUEVAMENTE INFLUIR POR TUS SENTIMIENTOS-

-¡claro que no!-grito enojada, aunque con una sola mirada del hombre le basto para callar, nuevamente-

-CLARO QUE SÍ, CREES QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA QUE TUS SENTIMIENTOS BONDADOSOS LOS HAS RECORDADO CUANDO HAS VISTO A LA CHICA, RECORDASTE ESE SENTIMIENTO DE ADMIRACIÓN HACIA ELLA, ESO ES DE DÉBILES-miró su mano como lo más interesado, luego con un chasquido de sus dedos, la chica perdió la iris de sus ojos- Un pequeño sacrificio… no nos vendría nada mal, después de todo esos ineptos hermanos, aun me sirven para algo-su sonrisa maliciosa parecía brillar en la oscuridad de aquella noche, el sello estaba débil, pero solo su esencia era más que suficiente para asustar hasta al más valiente.

Ambos castaños aún permanecían durmiendo en las respectivas habitaciones de la mansión, Tomoyo había dicho a Touya que Sakura se volvería a quedar en su casa, para ver una película que ambas querían ver, así que él no puso mayor problema. Aunque sí sospechaba que algo pasaba con su adorable hermana menor.

Sakura, en una de las tantas habitaciones del hogar, se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, o esa apariencia daba.

-(**¿Qué raro? ¿Dónde me encuentro? Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en la biblioteca. Observo el lugar donde ahora me encuentro, es una hermosa sala, con cerámica de un color azul marino en los suelos, las cortinas de color burdeos evitan que sepa si es de día o de noche. En aquella habitación no se encuentra ni un solo mueblo, aunque se ve que hay mucho dinero, eso me lo dicen claramente los pilares, ya que son de mármol con diseños finamente tallados en ellos.**

**-Ya te he dicho que no necesito que me sigan entrando-una voz nada alegre se acerca al lugar donde me hallaba, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, esconderme para que no me vieran y me sucediera algo, tenía mucho miedo, ya que el lugar no se me hacía familiar-**

**-Pe-Pero, me sentiría mejor si usted entrenase hoy, no me gustaría que en otro ataque similar usted saliese lastimada por mi incompetencia-dijo una voz grave y con seguridad en sus palabras. Sentía que conocía esa voz, es una voz sumamente familiar, acaso es…-**

**-Mira, sé que debes protegerme, pero a veces te pasas, recuerda que soy una princesa con un talento único, y tú, no solo eres mi guarda espalda, eres…-**

**-¡Andrómeda hime!-grito una voz chillona, algo molesta-Tú chiquillo del demonio, que no te dije que no te quería tan cerca de mi hime chan-Sakura sonrió para sí, recordaba perfectamente aquella voz, como no reconocer a su guardián solar; sin verlo podía ver la disputa entre guardián y pretendiente. El trío ingreso a la habitación pausadamente.**

**-Ya dejen de pelear, y díganme, ¿qué haremos hoy?-pregunto esa chica con un gran parecido a mí, me le quede mirando y ella pareció darse cuenta- No sabía que vendrías tan pronto… ven aquí pequeña Sakura…-**

**-¿de qué hablas, Andrómeda hima? ¿es un enemigo?-la chica negó, me estaba debatiendo entre salir o quedarme-**

**-¡Claro que no! Ella es mi rencarnación del futuro- antes esas palabras llenas de confianza, decidí salir, después de todo, supongo que sería como verme en el espejo-**

**-Ho-hola-dije tímidamente, bajo la mirada de Kero y ¿dragón Light?- soy Kinomoto Sakura y vengo del futuro, aunque no sé…-**

**-Yo te explicaré, déjennos a solas-pidió Andrómeda sin dejar de observarme con una sonrisa, mire a ambos que no me quitaban la mirada, estaban sorprendidos, he de suponer por el gran parecido con la mujer que estaba frente a mí. Salieron de la habitación, sentí como custodiaban la entrada- Es una habilidad propia de mí, conectarme al pasado a través de los sueños, tu alma ha dejado tu cuerpo de forma temporal, es como si pusieras en pausa tu sistema orgánico de forma automática, no hay manera que lo hagas consciente, como tampoco que traigas a nadie contigo…-me le quede mirando, su voz era muy, pero, muy parecida a la mía o la de ella, esto es muy complicado-**

**-Pero antes jamás lo he hecho, antes era traída, que es muy diferente a viajar por voluntad propia, por otra parte, yo no quería venir-dije mirando a todos lados muy abatida, Andrómeda hime, se quedo pensativa unos instantes antes de responder-**

**-Nada ocurre por Casualidad-**

**-Solo ocurre lo inevitable-agregue yo seriamente, ambas nos quedamos mirando y luego reímos, esa seriedad no es propia de nosotras, y ambas lo sabíamos- **

**-Sin embargo, si ocurrió quiere decir que la guerra esta por estallar… el sello por fin será roto…-**

**-El sello de Pandora, ¿roto?, pero eso sería una catástrofe…-**

**- tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido posible mi explicación, pequeña, porque luego caerás en un profundo sueño en el cual, todas las memorias restantes serán recuperadas, tus poderes están a la mitad-¿mitad? Si ya he despertado y recordado un montón de cosas, ¿quedan más por saber?- Así es, de hecho, te queda saber que está por ocurrir en el futuro, a lo te enfrentas… sin embargo, aún no es la hora, falta que despierte nuestra querida amiga, Jade hime…-**

**-Pero dime algunas cosas, siento que dejo pasar muchas cosas… ayúdame por favor…-Andrómeda le miró unos instantes-**

**-Te explicaré en que consiste nuestro poder, es lo más que podré hacer por ti, por el momento… Nuestros poderes provienen de los astros, podemos ver lo que ocurrió, lo que ocurre y lo que ocurrirá, a nuestro antojo… sin embargo hay ciertas reglas que debes respetar, las reglas del tiempo, son muy pocas, pero intransigentes…-me asuste ante lo dicho por ella- La primera, la gran Ley de Clow, No existen las Coincidencias, solo lo inevitable, la segunda, jamás intervenir en el pasado, podrías ocasionar la destrucción de la humanidad, tercero, ni intervenir si ves a un ser querido morir, muchas veces debes dejar que la vida siga su curso, es doloroso, pero el final de las personas, está escrito en el momento en que nacimos, y la última, los viajes que hagas sea al pasado, presente o futuro, debes hacerlos sola, nadie debe acompañarte, sólo una persona está capacitada, ya que está protegido por un astro en particular- Andrómeda Hime se me quedo mirando seriamente, sabía que no debía romper ninguna regla, y le encontraba todo el sentido, pero, ¿quién sería esa…?-**

**-Las únicas personas posibles, Dragón Light… o jade Hime-Andrómeda se encogió de hombros- no obstante, si veo que yo viajo con personas… digamos, que veo que traigo a mis amigos, podré hacerlo…-**

**-Nunca, ellos podrían morir en el instante que rompan su tiempo y espacio de vida, es sólo una advertencia de lo que no debes hacer; nuestra habilidad es la más peligrosa de todos los tiempos, no solo por lo que puede hacer en malas manos, sino que también, lo que puede ocasionarnos a nosotras mismas… nuestro poder es único e inigualable, solo ha existido una persona con una capacidad parecida, ella es Jade hime-**

**-cuéntame sobre ella-vi como Andrómeda miraba al cielo, parecía su mirada muy lejana-**

**-Debes regresar, están muy preocupados porque no despiertas, en otro momento continuaremos con nuestra plática, finalmente, está no será el único que viaje que hagas-**)-

En la habitación de Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran esperaban a que despertara, Kero estaba inconsciente al lado de su ama, los demás esperaban fuera, en la sala, ya que encontraban que era lo más adecuado.

-hace ya 20 horas 31 minutos con 10 segundos que según ustedes mismo ella debe haber despertado, jamás ha dormido tanto-dijo Tomoyo con voz preocupada. Syaoran solo asintió en acuerdo- Además ya no sé que inventarle a mi primo del por qué Sakurita no se ha ido a su casa, seguramente irá a buscarla y cuando no la encuentre se armara una muy grande-

-¿don-dónde…?-Sakura por fin despertó, sus ojos esmeralda demostraban desorientación, se encontraba muy confundida, ese viaje había sido demasiado extraño, aunque comprendía que Syaoran toda su vida había sido tal como era en ese entonces-(_Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué él parece no recordar nada de su pasado?... ningún recuerdo de nosotros… en nuestra vida anterior_)-

-Sakurita ¿estás bien?-pregunto Tomoyo con su melodiosa voz, estaba a un lado de ella, en el otro se mantenía en silencio Syaoran-

-Si, estoy bien, Tommy, lamento haberte preocupado…-dijo ella sonriendo alegremente, sin embargo, aquello no le dio ninguna sensación de bienestar, sino que, todo lo contrario, una sensación de profunda inquietud-

-Iré a avisarle a los demás, supongo que tiene muchas cosas de las que hablar, con permiso-, al salir, un denso silencio se produjo entre ambos, ella podía sentir el enojo de él, aunque estaba muy confundida por su actitud, por primera vez, no se atrevía a leerle la mente, temía lo que él estuviese pensando en aquel minuto-

-¿estás molesto conmigo?-pregunto Sakura mirando a un punto fijo, moviendo sus manos de forma nerviosa-

-¿debería estarlo?-pregunto secamente, estaba hasta cierto punto molesto, sentía que ella le estaba ocultando información-

-No… porque realmente no la recordaba, solo cuando la vi… fue que supe quien era, Andrómeda hime me ha ayudado mucho hasta ahora-explico ella rápidamente, estaba muy triste, sentía que había cometido un error irreparable, pero ¿cuál era?-

-Sakura, sabes que puedes confiar en mí… de verdad ¿no la recordabas antes?-ella negó frenéticamente-

-Si lo hubiera sabido, te lo hubiera dicho… de hecho…-pensó unos instantes lo que iba a decirle, no sabía si era correcto decirle lo que había hablado con Andrómeda Hime-

-ya despertó-aseguro tranquilamente Eriol encontrándose a Tomoyo por los pasillos de la mansión, la expresión preocupada e intranquila, fue transmitida a nuestro querido inglés-

-Así es, pero…-dejo inconclusa la frase, sabía que allí había gato encerrado, su intuición nunca fallaba, sus auras, estaban demasiado tensas para ser ellos, ellos siempre se ponían nerviosos por la cercanía del otro-

-pero, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ven, vamos a hablar al despacho de Syaoran-dijo él inglés guiando a la joven por la mansión, pasando de largo por la sala, ambos sabía que aún no debía comunicarle a los demás el estado de ella, para que ambos pudieran aclarar ciertos temas-

Ya en el despacho, solo el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, hacia eco en la habitación, ambos se acomodaron en el cómodo Sillón que allí había.

-Ahora, me dirás-ella asintió-

-Me pareció sentir que estaban molestos el uno con el otro,-se calló unos instantes y corrigió- Realmente, lo contrario, Syaoran parecía molesto por algo que desconocemos con Sakura, eso me preocupa-admitió ella, pues conocía claramente los sentimientos que profesa el joven Li por su amiga y prima-

-Todas las relaciones de parejas pasan por dificultades, ellos mismo deben arreglarlas, sin intervención de nadie más, no te preocupes, Todo saldrá bien, sino es así, cuentas con este humilde servidor para reunirlos nuevamente-dijo él, provocando una sonrisa en la joven pelinegra-

-Eriol, eres un perverso-él se encogió de hombros divertido, por alguna extraña situación, con aquella joven, parecían leerse los pensamientos mutuamente-

-Me parece divertido lo tímidos que son, y sus expresiones son algo que jamás me podría perder-admitió él, haciendo que la joven cambiara su expresión a totalidad-Así te ves más hermosa, Tomoyo, sonriendo-ella se sonrojo por las palabras de él, algo que no siempre ocurría-

-¡Chicos!-entraron en la habitación abruptamente, causando sorpresa y estupor en ambos jóvenes-

-¿qué paso?-habló Eriol con serenidad, colocándose su típica máscara de indiferencia y de mantener el control de la situación con regularidad-

-El hermano de Sakura-Eso puso en alerta a Tomoyo- ¡Está aquí y está armando semejante escandalo en la habitación donde ella descansa!-gritó Lian angustiada, todos partieron corriendo a la habitación, donde Touya era afirmado, Yuga y Nakuru con fuerza. Y Syaoran, afirmado del brazo por Sakura, aunque por consideración a ella, no le había atacado-

-¡Maldito mocoso pervertido!-grito colérico Touya-

-Touya, no exageres, sabes que él-

-Cállate, él se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de mi hermana-siguió intentando soltarse, pero Nakuru fue remplazada por Yukito, con la mirada tan gélida como la de Yue-

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que aprovecharse de tu hermana, es una simple y llano beso?-pregunto Nakuru con mucho sarcasmo y gracia, todos se miraron entre sí con una gotitas en tu nuca-

-¡Claro que sí, es un mocoso abusivo y aprovechado!-grito él en su defensa, la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon movió su cabeza de forma negativa, no se imaginaba lo que él diría sí algún día Syaoran se casaba con su hermana, suspiro cansada-Además, ¿por qué demonios está aquí?-su molestia era notable, Yukito miró a todos lados afligido-

-Hermano, no querrás saber-habló Sakura por primera vez desde que comenzó la disputa entre ambos hombres. Touya calló-… Syaoran y yo fuimos atacados por tres seres mágicos, y era razonable que quedáramos inconscientes y para no preocuparlos innecesariamente, decidieron traerme aquí-todos se miraban entre sí. Cuando Eriol llegó y escucho la explicación tan decidida de Sakura, la miró sospechosamente-

-(_Sabía que esto ocurriría, los recuerdos de la vida anterior de Sakura provocaran estos cambios a su personalidad, pero ¿no los había recuperado por completo, ya?_)-sintió el agarre de la mano de Tomoyo contra la suya, estaba preocupada, había notado ese cambio a su personalidad-

Touya se solto del agarre de Yukito y Yuga y salió enfurecido de la habitación, despotricando contra todos y en contra del mundo que se había puesto de cabeza, Sakura jamás había hablado así, quizá era un sueño y en cualquier momento iba a despertarse.

Los días iban pasando y la ausencia de Jun en la escuela había sido un gran alivio para nuestros Card Captor, aunque, Sakura aun no había tenido oportunidad para decirles, el día en que reaccionó, tuvo que irse con su hermana para que ya no diera más molestias a sus amigos, y para el colmo, este último tiempo había estado más cansada de lo normal y no tuvo tiempo de decirles a los demás el por qué. Ahora se encontraban almorzando apartados de todos en la azotea de la escuela, servicio que fue reclamado por nuestra increíble, Tomoyo.

-De verdad que este lugar es increíble para hablar-dijo Sakura ingresando a la azotea, no pudo evitar bostezar-

-has estado muy cansada estos días Sakurita –aseveró Tomoyo con preocupación, su magia estaba estable, pero su estado físico, no se podía decir lo mismo-

-Eso tiene una explicación… la verdad es que estás últimas noches me he estado preparando con Andrómeda Hime-todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa-

-¿dices qué te has conectado con encarnación anterior?-

-Así es Tommy, ella realmente me ha mostrado lo que podemos hacer, mediante hechizos y las cartas Sakura, ella me ha explicado varias cosas con respecto al espejo de Pandora…-

-¿quieres decir que has estado viajando a través del tiempo?-la voz impasible de Eriol resonó entre ellos-

-Sí, he mejorado mucho, realmente, no es que haya usado mis poderes, pero he visto a Andrómeda hacerlo, hemos hablado de muchas cosas, de las cuáles solo puedo decirles, que la batalla está por llegar a nosotros, y también que estos cambios a mi personalidad no duraran mucho más, eso es fantástico, ¿no creen?-dijo ella más alegre, sonriendo ampliamente-

-¿qué has averiguado con respecto al Sello de Pandora?-consulto Eriol a la castaña-

-El sello solo depende del despertar de Jade hime, está batalla estaba escrita, de alguna manera nuestro deber es parar esta leyenda aquí, y que continué sólo como eso, como una pésima leyenda-Sakura decía esto con mucho pesar, su voz denotaba tristeza y preocupación-

-JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-la estruendosa voz que provenía del cielo alerto a nuestros amigos, que dirigieron su mirada a la chica que flotaba arriba de ellos- ¡QUE INTERESANTE REUNIÓN! MIREN A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ-la burla en su voz era palpable-

-¡TÚ!-grito Syaoran molesto por la presencia de la misma chica de la bilblioteca-

-hola, amor mío, lastima que el asunto que he venido a tratar no sea contigo-dijo ella melosamente, Sakura la miraba fijamente- Pero, si vengo por ella, la Ahora maestra de las Cartas… la poseedora del poder de Andrómeda que quiere mi amo para sí…-sonrió malignamente- Jueces de Duelos y batallas incesantes, aquellos que vigilan las tormentosas vidas de los astros combatientes, aquellos que juzgan y alaban, os invoco para este duelo para no ser interrumpido hasta que una de los dos luchadoras pierdan totalmente, quedando a merced y como premio nuestro poder, será un combate de vida o muerte-la oscuridad y la malicia se apropiaron de los ojos de la joven. Una neblina comenzó a rodearla, hasta desaparecer por completo, nadie bajo la guardia, pero sin siquiera notarlo, Sakura fue envuelta en la neblina-

-¡Sakura!-grito alarmada Tomoyo, viendo como era absorbida, Syaoran que estaba a su lado intento retenerla, pero, a pesar de haberlo intentado, no pudo hacer nada, no quedo nada de ella en el lugar-¿Qué fue eso?-demando demasiado preocupada-

-Lo peor está por venir, es un campo de duelo alterno a nuestra realidad, es para que nadie intervenga, lo crearon magos muy antiguos de la época de Clow, en esos tiempos, los duelos era pan de cada día-mencionó él con seriedad- Lo crearon para evitar que gente inocente saliese lastimada, consiste básicamente en un duelo, pero poniendo algo de sumo valor en una apuesta de vida o muerte, si eres derrotada, perderás lo que allí se pone en juego-

-debemos ayudarla-exclamo Tomoyo rogando por una esperanza-

-No…podemos hacer…nada-dijo Syaoran con furia en la voz, sus puños estaban blancos por la fuerza ejercida en el apriete-

Sakura observaba aquel oscuro lugar, donde poco a poco fue iluminado tenuemente por miles de pequeñas velas que flotaban a su alrededor, era un espacio totalmente inmaterial, ella lo sabía, era como una dimensión apartada.

-No has cambiado nada-dijo aquella voz apareciendo frente a Sakura, que le miraba confundida- Pareces alterada, ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestro último combate, duelo?-su voz sonaba burlesca-

-Para serte honesta, no… prefiero no recordar aquello, en el momento de mi muerte en mi vida anterior lo desee con todo el corazón-menciono sakura con mirada dulce y comprensiva, la chica bufa enojada-

-entonces, te explicaré brevemente, estamos en una dimensión diferente a la que habitamos y a la cual todos tenemos acceso, es una zona restringida que se pone al servicio de magos que deseen un duelo y pone en juego algo valiosos para ellos, en este caso, nuestros poderes le pertenecerán a aquella que logre vencer a la otra-explicó la chica con el ceño fruncido-

-entiendo, dime, ¿por qué deseas esto?-noto como un aura oscura le rodeaba, sintió temor de la chica por primera vez-

-Desearlo, nunca hable de que esto era mi deseo, es solo un medio para conseguir que él me ame a mi, como lo hace a ti, solo eso-Sakura entrecerró los ojos, sabía que esa chica estaba despechada, siempre le tuvo mucho cariño en su vida anterior, por eso el enemigo se aprovechó la última vez-

-Comprendo-

-bien, empecemos entonces-dijo ella atacando con un rayo púrpura a Sakura, esta lo esquivo, aunque alcanzo a rozarle una pierna, no se lo había esperado, como tampoco, que aquel ataque, abriera un portal y apareciera por detrás de ella.

-¡No puede ser, debe haber algo que pueda hacerse!-grito ella afligida a Eriol, ya que era incapaz de reclamarle algo a Syaoran, el pobre no había abierto la boca para nada más, después de lo que dijo.

-Es lo que más quisiera, pero debemos confiar en la pequeña Sakura, sé que sabrá salir de esto, como siempre-dijo Eriol sonriendo a la chica, aunque por dentro se sentía realmente impotente de poder hacer algo. También, quería poder tranquilizar a su amiga pelinegra que estaba demasiado angustiada, ella era la serenidad y la fe hacia a su amiga, pero, ahora, estaba demasiado asustada-

-Por primera vez veo en Clow una pisca de impotencia, ¿algo que no estaba dentro de tus planes, amigo Clow?-una voz apareció desde la puerta de la azotea-

-¿Nakajima?-la voz de Eriol demostraba la desconfianza que le tenía al sujeto-

-No… mi nombre en esta escuela, claro que es Nakajima Eita, pero en realidad soy Cho Jiang li-su vestimenta cambió, usaba ropa totalmente negra, con destellos rojos, sus ojos demostraban el odio que tenía en contra de todos los presentes-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces esto Eita o como sea que te llames?-pregunto Tomoyo mirándolo confundida-

-¿Por qué? que pregunta tan insulsa, tan corriente y tan común, es obvio no, odio al consejo de los doce pilares, para ello, uní fuerza al señor de las tinieblas, para completar mi venganza a aquellos que nos encadenaron a una vida llena de dolor y miseria-

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-demando Eriol sin apartar la mirada de él, sabía que debía de cuidarse de él, su poder era muy grande para confiarse-

-Oh, sólo vengo para iniciar el preludio a esta batalla, conocemos sus habilidades, y nadie podrá encontrarlos, ya que aquí dentro esta el sello conocido como Abismo-sonrió ante la sorpresa reflejada en los orbes púrpura de Tomoyo-

-¿Abismo?-repitió dudosa, ella no sabía nada el respecto-

-Así es mi querida, hoy es el día en que el cielo será cubierto por las tinieblas…JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA-rio maliciosamente, mientras, sorprendidos y abrumados, todos observaban como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, el sol a ser cubierto por espesas nubes oscuras-

**_k les pareció? espero les haya gustado, wow, k pasara con Sakura?, la batalla final se acerca... y donde demonios está Jade hime que no aparece aún? Eita sabrá dónde está?... uy que nervios, esta parte me estaba matando... apareceran nuestros amigos Meiling, Yuga y Lian? y esos viejos cascarrabias del consejo, haran algo realmente? fuera de sentarse en sus sillas y deliberar sobre cosas que deben acutarse, bueno no digo más sino, mis pobres ideas se irán por el caño...nos vemos, muy pronto, espero que mañana o la noche les tenga el otro capítulo. hasta entonces_**


	25. SakuravsCeleste

**_Ola queridos lectores!, lamento muxo la demora de este capi, pero debo decir que me costo comenzarlo, espero no haberlos exo esperar demasiado, aquí muxas cosas pasaran jijijiji, bueno lo que todos ustedes ya saben, la mayor parte de estos personajes no son míos, sino de Clamp, así k no los molesto más y lean..._  
**

**Capítulo 20: Sakura V/s Celeste**

_-Oh, sólo vengo para iniciar el preludio a esta batalla, conocemos sus habilidades, y nadie podrá encontrarlos, ya que aquí esta el sello conocido como Abismo-sonrió ante la sorpresa reflejada en los orbes púrpura de Tomoyo-_

_-¿Abismo?-repitió dudosa, ella no sabía nada el respecto-_

_-Así es mi querida Tomoyo, hoy es el día en que el cielo será cubierto por las tinieblas…JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA-rio maliciosamente, mientras, sorprendidos y abrumados, todos observaban como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, el sol a ser cubierto por espesas nubes oscuras-_

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Tomoyo señalando al cielo asustada-

-Lo sabes muy bien Daidouji, sabes lo que está por ocurrir será el caos que una vez sumió al mundo en la total oscuridad-explico el ex Eita seriamente, su mirada denotaba la nada misma, ningún sentimiento nublaba su corazón- En este momento, la ciudad de Tomoeda será el ojo del huracán, dónde comenzara la destrucción de lo que conocen-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sakura agitada evitando ser dañada por el látigo que manejaba magistralmente aquella chica-

-¿cómo qué, a qué me refiero?, lo sabes, se nota que no recuerdas mucho de la batalla anterior, ¿tu encarnación anterior no te dijo lo que ocurriría?-dijo con burla la chica, mientras veía como Sakura esquivaba a duras penas sus ataques-

-Celeste, dime, ¿por qué encadenar tu alma a una persona como Tang Feng?-pregunto Sakura recibiendo de lleno un golpe del látigo en pleno estómago-

-Porque él me ha prometido darme lo que deseo, durante toda tu vida anterior y en esta, has tenido todo lo que yo no he tenido-dijo Celeste, su mirada maligna reflejo un dejo de profunda tristeza y soledad- Tú siempre has tenido todo, una vida que he envidiado desde siempre… desde que te he conocido-Sakura jadeaba, había hecho un gran esfuerzo para esquivar los ataques que ella le enviaba, no quería lastimarla, después, de su vida anterior recuerda un gran cariño a ella-

-(_Sé que no puedo lastimarla, pero, ¿qué hago?_)-pensó mirándola detenidamente, ella frunció el ceño-

-¿¡por qué no peleas en serio!-demando exigente Celeste a Sakura que se apoyaba en una rodilla contra el suelo-

-Porque no tengo motivos para pelear contra ti, a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, te sigo considerando una buena amiga-afirmó ella, Celeste puso cara de fastidio-

-¿Amiga?, entonces, te haré pelear en serio, **Señor de la Oscuridad y tinieblas, bríndame tu poder**-su látigo cobró la forma de un báculo negro a totalidad, excepto por un rubí en medio de una luna invertida- Esto es sólo una demostración de lo grande que es mi poder ahora- una gran esfera de energía se formó en la punta de aquel báculo-

-Esto…-Sakura miró con asombro aquel próximo ataque-(_¿Qué hago?_ _¿Qué hago?_)-

-Adiós Andrómeda Hime-dijo ella y la esfera fue velozmente a la castaña-

-jajajajajaja, eso es todo lo que pueden hacer, no son más que personas miserables y como tal, ese final tendrán-dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta protegido por un campo de energía muy poderoso que ninguno de ellos ha podido traspasar-

-Maldición-syaoran ya tenía varias lesiones, porque aquel campo también reflejaba sus ataques-

-Debemos tranquilizarnos, así podremos pensar mejor como podemos atacarle-dijo Eriol de forma serena, sin embargo, daba miedo cada una de sus palabras-

-Pero…-

-Comprendemos como te sientes, Syaoran, pero… debemos confiar en Sakurita-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo tranquilamente-

-(_Esa mujer…_)-la mirada de él se ensombreció como si por su mente hubiera pasado algún recuerdo nada agradable-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Tomoyo encarándole, flotando hacia él-

-Tomoyo, ¿qué haces?-pregunto Eriol preocupado al ver a la chica ir hacia el enemigo con tranquilidad-

-Ya te lo he dicho-respondió él manteniendo la distancia de ella-

-no, has mentido hace unos minutos atrás, sé que estás aquí por algo mucho más grande que tú o nosotros-dijo ella, provocando que el joven la mirara fríamente-

-No pretendas comprenderme, nadie podrá hacerlo jamás, como tampoco lo que hemos vivido-dijo Jiang Li con voz seria-

-No te enfades conmigo-pidió Tomoyo serenamente-

-¡No te entrometas!-grito con desesperación el joven, embistiendo a la chica con uno de sus ataques-

-¡Tomoyo!-gritaron al unísono Syaoran y Eriol, ya que vieron como aquel ataque le dio directamente-

-¡Amo! ¿está bien?-pregunto Spinel sun en su verdadera forma, todos los guardianes había llegado-

-No…puede… ser…-murmuro Freya entre dientes, viendo el cielo casi, con admiración-

-El poder que me otorgan los astros y el universo infinito, equilibrio del bien y el mal, aquel que protege la vida y otorga la muerte a sus combatientes de paz, Brisa blanca-Tomoyo apareció con un símbolo en su frente, su uniforme había desaparecido y remplazado por un Kimono de color purpura y en su mano derecha un báculo más grande-

-Al fin despertó, Jade Hime-Shen salió de la nada, todos le quedaron mirando. Tomoyo enfoco su mirada purpura a él-

-Gracias por haber guardado silencio, querido amigo, ahora llamado Shen…-Tomoyo apareció ante él-

-ha sido un placer, Jade sama-dijo él haciendo una reverencia-

-Querido Eriol-Tomoyo se acercó a él y le tomó del mentón con mucho cariño- Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, ahora déjame protegerte como lo has hecho por mí todo este tiempo-besó su mejilla, provocando en él un leve sonrojo, evidente solo para sus guardianes-

-Continuemos, amigo, Jiang Li-Tomoyo movió su báculo con maestría, pero nada surgió, no obstante dentro del campo, una gran torbellino amenazo con dañar gravemente al sujeto, por lo tanto, tuvo que abandonar su sitio seguro-

-Maldita… esto… no acabara así-dirigió su ataque a sus amigos, y ella lo vio todo en cámara lenta, el símbolo en su frente desapareció, y su báculo brillo de forma extraña-

-Protector de la Vida, defensor de los inocentes, hacedor de paz y bondad-ella alzo su espejo- Sabiduría y Virtud, Haz Blanco-el espejo absorbió el ataque y lo hizo aparecer a espaldas de Jiang Li-

-No… por nada… eres Jade hime…-dijo mirándola con más respeto que antes, los observó uno a uno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, envidiaba la vida que ellos tenían, los sentimientos de confianza, amistad y amor, que entre ellos había-

-¡Anda, pelea en serio, sino morirás!-dijo iracunda Celeste, Sakura aún no había utilizado su báculo, había salido ilesa a dura penas y su cansancio físico provocaba que recibiera ataques más seguidos-

-(_No quiero morir aquí_)-pensó ella- **Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo…Libérate-**el cascabel junto con su símbolo brillaron en la inmensidad de esa oscuridad- Viento, convierte en cadenas de justicia, Viento-la carta hizo lo que su dueña deseo, atrapo a celeste- Lamento todo lo que has pasado querida amiga, pero debo liberarte, Los poderes de mi estrella y antepasados, aquello que denominados tiempo y vida, círculo sin fin, alma que ha sido atada al mundo a través del odio, te llamo a la paz eterna y liberta, adiós, querida amiga, nos veremos…-la toco con su cascabel, que resonó en medio del campo de pelea-

-Gracias, Andrómeda sensei, Sakura, gracias, por dejarme ser libre y vivir mi muerte en paz, cuídate, el sello de pandora ha sido liberado y la ciudad de Tomoeda será el campo de pelea, seguro venceras… hasta…-desapareció en una blanca luz-

-Mi amiga celeste, espero nos veamos algún día…-deseo Sakura sinceramente mirando como el campo se deshacía ante sus ojos-

-Tomoyo estuviste genial-dijo Kerberos feliz por la amiga de su ama, pero la preocupación de saber que estaba en un combate empañaba aquella dicha-

-de ahora en adelante las cosas serán complicadas, el sello ha sido finalmente roto, y Tang Feng será libre-

-Le tomara algunos días volver-otra voz conocida para todos hacía aparición-

-¡Sakura!-se sorprendió Yue al verla con su traje de Andrómeda-

-¡Sakurita!-

-Sakura-Syaoran fue el primero en reaccionar e ir hacia ella, la abrazo muy fuerte, demostrándole todo lo preocupado que estaba por ella, lo único que pudo hacer, es corresponder a aquel abrazo, que tanto necesitaban ambos-

-Podrían soltarse, suéltala mocoso para que pueda-recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

-Cállate Kerberos, respeta al novio de tu ama y señora-dijo Ryoohky seriamente, mirando con enfado al guardián de las cartas Sakura-

-Eso nunca sucederá, Kerberos es muy sobre protector con Sakura-dijo Spinel agraciado-

-¿Acaso no estarías celoso de que alguien quisiera arrebatarte a tu dueño?-pregunto él mirando a ambos, estos se miraron entre sí-

-No, porque significaría la felicidad de Eriol, me quedaría solo apoyarlo en lo que sea decidiese-

-Exacto, para mí igual y te aseguro que pronto mi ama les dará una sorpresa a todos-

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Freya algo molesta, siendo observada por Yue-

-Deberías estar contenta por tu ama, ya que ha encontrado la felicidad que ninguno de nosotros, a pesar de ser sus seres más cercanos, podemos darles-la voz fría de Yue, hizo que Freya le observara-

-Tienes razón, como siempre juez Yue-dijo Freya mirándolo, ambos se miraban profundamente-

-Me tuviste muy preocupado-dijo Syaoran separándose un poco-

-Yo también estuve preocupada por ustedes, sentí una presencia oscura acá, y… me imagine lo peor, pero me alegro que nada malo haya pasado-Syaoran le tomó del mentó y la beso. En ese momento Kerberos hubiera intervino, si no hubiera sido por la mirada de los demás guardianes, sobre todo sus amigos-

-Para estos amigos para que quiero enemigos-

Ambos disfrutaban del contacto de sus labios sobre lo del otro, el castaño la apegaba más a él, Sakura pasó lo brazos, que estaban en su torso, al cuello del joven chino. El beso se estaba tornando más apasionado a cada instante.

-jijijiji, parece que todo está bien nuevamente- Sin embargo ella se ruborizó al recordar lo que su encarnación anterior había hecho-(_Es lo que tú hace mucho tiempo quisiste hacer, pero no tenías el valor suficiente_)-

-Pero, ahora estamos a horas de la batalla final-dijo Eriol observando el cielo de Tomoeda con preocupación, fue escuchado por Tomoyo-

-Todo estará bien, si permanecemos unidos, Eriol-Tomoyo se acercó a él, y este se sonrojo levemente, casi imperceptible para los otros, pero no para la intuición de ella-

-Tienes razón, como de costumbre, querida Tommy-dijo él aceptando, pero repentinamente estaba muy nervioso con la presencia de ella-

-Eriol, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado hasta ahora con esta situación, eres una persona muy especial para mí-dijo ella sonriéndole, este le miró unos instantes-

-Para mí también, Tomoyo, eres demasiado especial-acepto él finalmente-

-Ya declárense de una vez-dijo Nakuru impaciente, estaban siendo observados por todos, incluso por Sakura y Syaoran quienes les miraban sonrientes. Esto provoco que ambos se sonrojasen a más no poder-

-No tenías algo que hacer muy lejos de aquí, Nakuru-dijo é algo enfadado, aunque realmente no lo estaba, solo lo hacía para salir de la situación-

-¿yo, algo que hacer?-consulto Nakuru dudosa, Spinel casi rio por la terquedad de la guardiana-

Terminaron la jornada escolar sin ninguna novedad fuera de la normal, solo algunos comentarios vivaces de algunos compañeros que estaban temerosos por lo ocurrido al cielo. La profesora Mizuki los tranquilizo a todos y nuestros Card Captors le dio una mirada significativa. En ese momento se marchaban a la casa de Syaoran para conversar sobre lo acontecido en la hora de almuerzo y sobre lo que se les viene encima.

El silencio se cernió sobre los jóvenes quiénes se miraban unos a otros para saber quien empieza.

-Quiero ofrecerles mi más sinceras disculpas, sé que he ocultado esta información valiosa para ustedes, pero debo admitir, que solo eran sospechas-dijo shen rompiendo el silencio entre ellos-

-No te disculpes, todo tiene su tiempo y su lugar, que Tomoyo sea la rencarnación de Jade solo hace que las cosas sean más fáciles para nosotros-dijo Sakura sinceramente-

-Sakurita, ¿qué sucedió con el duelo?-pregunto Tomoyo mirándola preocupada-

-Celeste ya descansa en paz, era un alma encadenada a la oscuridad, pero hoy, por fin ha visto la luz, después de muchos años-dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, sonriendo alegremente-

-Ahora se nos viene la batalla final, deberíamos avisarles a Yuga y Lian para que se vengan-dijo Syaoran seriamente, se encontraba sentado a un lado de Sakura, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica-

-Dios, nos fuimos por un día y ya nos extrañas, sabía que nos querías pero no debes ser tan posesivo amigo-dijo una voz jocosa desde la entrada-auch, Lian, ¿por qué demonios siempre me golpeas?-se quejo algo adolorido-

-No le hagas caso Syao, este idiota siempre con sus comentarios despreocupados, por cierto, esto esta peor a cómo lo dejamos-dijo Lian al grupo sonriéndole con la alegría de volver a verlos con bien-

-No te preocupes, ya conoces a Yuga como es-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole con serenidad-

-¿cómo les fue con el consejo?-pregunto Eriol de manera despreocupada-

-bien, bien, por primera vez nos hacen caso, les contamos la historia, así que contaremos con ellos para la batalla final, ellos pondrán un campo de energía protegiendo a Tomoeda, ese será su aporte, será uno muy fuerte, si contamos que ellos son los hechiceros más fuerte de cada Clan-dijo Yuga seriamente, todos estaban más tranquilos-

-Incluso la dama Li vendrá-acoto Lian sorprendida-

-¿Qué? ¿Mi madre?-Syaoran estaba demasiado sorprendido, miraba a ambos esperando que les dijera que era una broma- Entonces esto es más serio de lo esperado-

Cada uno se marcho a su hogar, ya se habían informado mutuamente como estaban las cosas ene se momento y no era preciso seguir con esa charla que ya no tenía sentido. Eriol acompañó a Tomoyo a su hogar, puesto que Chii se fue con Yukito, llevándose a los dos guardianes de peluche.

-ha sido un día muy ajetreado-comento Tomoyo observando el cielo con preocupación-

-Eso, que están recién comenzando, pronto enfrentaremos a la misma oscuridad-dijo Eriol seriamente, sintió la manos de la chica que lo acompañaba entre las suyas, brindándole algo de tranquilidad-

-Estaremos bien-Tomoyo iba a decirle algo sumamente importante, lo había decidido en vista de lo que estaba por acontecer- Sé que no es el momento más oportuno para esto, sin embargo, no puedo dejar pasar por lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir-

-No nos tiene porque pasar nada, Querida Tomoyo, somos lo suficientemente fuertes, derrotaremos a Tang Feng, estoy seguro de ello-dijo él tomando con delicadeza sus manos-

-Lo sé, pero… me gustaría que supieras que tú…-se sonrojo visiblemente, no pasando desapercibido por el joven inglés-

-Tomoyo-dijo él mirándola con ese adorable sonrojo- antes que agregues algo más, yo… o sea, tú, bueno, tú-estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes le había pasado esto con ninguna chica, ni esa vida, ni en la otra, hasta ese instante no había tenido que declarársele a ninguna chica, pero sabía que Tomoyo significaba demasiado para él- Eres la primera mujer en mis dos vidas que me hace salir de mi centro, despreocuparme verdaderamente de las cosas y la que más me ha entendido, te amo, Daidouji Tomoyo-la chica se sonrojó aún más, la cara del inglés se fue acercando a su rostro. Hasta que tocó los labios de la pelinegra, quien se sorprendió al primer contacto, pero luego se relajo y correspondió, pasó sus brazos por le cuello del chico, y este rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos-

-jajajaja, todo quedo registrado en esta cámara de video-dijo Ryoohky con una mirada maliciosa-

-Ni se nota quien es tu dueña-dijo Kerberos con depresión, ahora se inglés le había arrebatado a su otra amiga-

-Cuando Tomoyo se entere, no quiero estar ahí en ese momento-dijo Yukito con voz apacible-

-ni yo-admitió la guardiana de Tomoyo-

-Esto, lamento si… te incomodo-dijo Eriol dando media vuelta-No quiero que me respondas presionada, nos vemos-se giro, pero fue detenido por un suave agarre-

-No, no te vayas, yo… también… también, me he enamorado de ti-respondió Tomoyo igual o más sonrojada que antes, entonces Eriol la abrazo fuertemente-

-Te dije que terminarían así, Syaoran-dijo Sakura escondida en otra esquina de la misma calle-

-Es que… bueno es extraño que estemos haciendo esto, además Tomoyo con Eriol-miró de nuevo a la pareja que se estaba besando de nuevo- No hacen mal pareja, ambos son muy parecidos… aunque ella le enseñara algo de honestidad-

-Puede ser, pero no son adorables-dijo Sakura con estrellita en los ojos, Syaoran le miro cariñosamente-

-No más que tú-dijo él, estaba en un mínimo espacio, por idea de Sakura, así sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca del otro. Tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos, causando su sonrojo, no obstante, eso no evito que pasara sus brazos por el cuello de él, y ambos se besasen de nueva cuenta, demostrando así cuanto se amaban, pero pronto, por estar tan pegados, la temperatura empezó a subir. Las manos de Syaoran comenzaron a explorar por el cuerpo de la chica-

-Espera… aquí… no-dijo ella jadeante y muy sonrojada. Él se detuvo en ese instante-

-y-yo…l-lo…la-lamento-tartamudeo nervioso él-

**_jajajajajajajaja, a nuestro querido Syaoran se le subió las hormonas, ah, pero así es el amor o no?, espero les haya gustado, xq en este capi hubo d todo, y eso que fue mas o menos cortito, sin embargo bn profundo y con muxo contenido, nuestra querida pareja va como avion y ahora se nos une nuestra tomoyo, jijijiji, bueno esta es la parte mas graciosa ia q todos los acosan como ellos acosaron alguna vez a nuestra pareja...bueno, espero poder actualizar el prox capi lo antes posible antes de q la inspiración se vaia, espero m dejen saber lo k piensan cn respecto a este capi, aunk s k no merezco ni k m hablen...u.u, bueno, aun mantengo las esperanzas, asi q...good bye._**


End file.
